One Way Or Another
by CLEOLEMONFANFICTION
Summary: AU: HIGH SCHOOL STORY! "Oliver Queen put me fucking down! Now!" "I like the bossy Felicity, it's hot." "Queen! I'm not kidding I can destroy you in a second with my phone!" "Bitch with Wi-Fi, I like it." "I'm calling Roy! He is going to kick your ass!" "Fe-li-city..." "WHAT?" "We're here." "Then why don't you put me down?" "I like the view of your ass." OLICITY
1. The Original Gang

CHAPTER 1: The Original Gang

"I'm blond but not that blond, Oliver."

"Felicity, you dye it."

"And yours is natural, plus your GPA is lower than mine so what does that say?"

"Does it- We're getting off topic."

Felicity Smoak, a Las Vegas baby, folds her arms with one eyebrow raised, "And the topic is…?"

Felicity has the innocent dorky style going for her. She always wore glasses and bright lipstick, her ears always have some earrings in it. She wore a lot of blouses and skirts that she didn't know turned on most the guys in school. If she didn't wear that she would wear a comfy shirt and blue jeans. She has long blonde hair but it isn't natural like Oliver's. She's 18 but could barely pass for 17.

"Is if you just let me see your answers I'll learn what to do for the next assignment." Oliver Queen, a son to millionaires, tilts his head with what is supposed to be a charming smile.

Oliver Queen looked like the typical pretty boy. He has blond hair and blue eyes, a buff body and a style famous people have that no one else can afford. He is a head taller than Felicity, he looked like he could pass for 22 even though he's 18.

The two are in the gym of their school, Starling High. It's way too earlier in the morning for them to want to be here but when in a sport it comes with a price. Felicity didn't play any sports, her friends could barely get her to go upstairs. But her friends are the reason she's here so early doing nothing on the bench. Oliver is in football, he just came out of the locker room showered and dressed for the day.

"In other words, you want to cheat." She sends him an unimpressed look, "Like I said I'm blond but not as blond as you."

"Fel-ic-ity…" He sighs giving her the best begging expression.

Some things never change it seems, since Sophomore year it's been the same routine. Felicity does her work, Oliver copies and tries to make it up by food. It usually works but it's Senior year and she's trying something new. They had one more year left of high school before going into some college, odds are they're are going to different ones. So what is he going to do when she isn't here for him?

"Don't give me that look, Queen…" She tries to hold in a laugh when he has his head down looking up at her, he moves closer to her making her shake her head with a entertained grin, "I'm serious. We're only one week into the school year and you're already relying on me."

"Roy relies on you, plus it's over a video." He now tries to sales pitch but he has never been good at it, adding he sighs, "My girlfriend already turned in the paper so I can't count on her."

Roy and Felicity met in Las Vegas right when they both started school. After a few years of being best friends, she found out he was an orphan. Telling her mother about it she got her to adopt him within the next year, her father was never in the picture. He just gave them checks for Felicity every month.

"First of all Roy's my brother-"

"Adopted brother."

"-So if he doesn't rely on me then I'm doing something wrong in life." She pauses when he lets out a chuckle from her statement then continues, "And good for Laurel. She's not being a pushover, like me."

When Roy and Felicity moved to Starling City they met Oliver in 10th grade. At the time he just started dating Laurel Lance, now it's been two years and they're still together. They have been off and on all through the years, they been back together for 3 months now.

Oliver sighs plopping down next to the petite blond, "You're not a pushover…"

Felicity rolls her eyes and hands the dumb jock her homework full of answers. He lights up as he skims over the paper to make sure it's the right one. She leans back into the bleachers watching his excited and relief eyes read the paper like it's god's word. Once he looks up at her he smiles proudly.

"Felicity. You're remarkable."

"Thank you for remarking on it."

"And Thank you Barbie, for putting me in an overrated sport. Like I said last year, rules have never been my thing."

The two seniors turn to the voice and find Roy Harper walking up to them. Roy looked like a bad boy off a magazine no matter what he wore. His hair's wet from the shower he took moments ago, he's reaching his old red hoodie with a simple jeans and shirt. He could be wearing a bunny suit and still look like a man who has tattoos and rides a motorcycle. His muscles are average size, but nice enough to drool over. He's a senior just like Felicity and Oliver.

"It's your senior year, Roy." Felicity sends him a look, "You need to be active."

"You aren't." He points out as he makes his way over to them.

"Who's the one with straight A's again?" She tilts her head with a small smirk.

Rolling his eye and mumbles, "And one B+."

"He messed up, it was supposed to be an A."

"B."

"A."

"B."

"Y."

Roy and Felicity glance beside them to see who just spoke up, they person had a familiar feminine voice. That's when they see Sara Lance &amp; Thea Queen come up to them with perky smiles. The two just came out of the girl's locker room. Sarah played basketball and Thea is in Volleyball.

"Sorry, just had to." Thea grins referring to who said Y seconds ago, "What were yall talking about?"

"Felicity's perfect grades." Oliver, her brother, answers while copying answers down in front of him.

Thea Queen, a.k.a Oliver's little sister is a Junior. The youngest Queen has short brown hair and a supermodel's body. She could wear anything and she did just that to school. She's 17 but could pass for 21 with the way her body looks.

"Tell us something we don't know." Sara snorts then thinks out loud to Oliver, "My sister will be out in a second, the coach is talking to her."

"Okay. Thanks, I don't want her to see me copying Barbie's answers." Ollie blurts outputting the paper in his bag.

Sara is Laurel's sister who is Oliver's girlfriend. Once upon a time when Oliver and Laurel were on breaks he and Sara would fool around. No one would mention it for the good of the group but everyone knew. She didn't look or act anything like Laurel, she looked like her mother while Laurel looks like their dad. They live with their dad, though, only their dad. Sarah's a Junior like Thea so they still have another year of high school, unlike the rest.

"Sounds like someone is pussy whipped." Everyone hears a smart mouth cocky voice calling out to them in the gym.

Abruptly a strong heavy voice speaks up, "Come on, man. You can't just yell that out."

They all turn to see the one and only Tommy Merlyn and John Diggle. Diggle is beside him shaking his head in disbelief of either Tommy's words or being his friend. Now and days the gang had to rethink their friendship with him. The two come to the little circle the group has formed.

"I'm not whipped." Oliver sends his best friend a look.

"Whipped like cream my brother." He smirks while nudging Diggle.

Tommy and Diggle are seniors too, the two were basically opposites, to be honest.

Tommy has dark, maybe even black, brown hair. He's as buff and stylish as Oliver, he acts like he is a big shot but just for them to have a laugh. He's usually the class clown in every situation and the playboy of the school. He could get any girl if he wanted to and he has.

John Diggle is the simple casual black guy in their little group. He makes a few jokes, comments on a few things but isn't pushing to be in a conversation. Out of the group, he was the quietest, and not because he's shy. He just doesn't need to have his opinion said every time he can talk.

Somehow though the two are friends. The only thing that is similar is they play football with Oliver and Roy.

"So can we get going now?" Felicity stands up looking to all her friends, "This place smells like sweat."

"Yeah, yeah, Barbie. You'll be back to your computers in no time." Sara laughs at the face Smoak makes.

"You can always be back in my bed, Fel…" Tommy wraps an arm around Felicity's shoulders suggestively making Roy's eyes bug out.

"What?!"

"He's kidding."

"You wish."

Felicity shoves Tommy away laughing, he shoves her back lightly.

Something you can always count on is Tommy being the biggest flirt. No one would say it out loud but he has a big soft spot for Felicity. Probably because it's been two years and she never wanted to be more than a friend with him. And that is something he hasn't had with a girl in a long time, Thea and Laurel were different of course. Sara had a thing for him but got over it with Oliver.

They all begin to walk toward the doors when they hear someone call out behind them, "So you guys are just going to leave me?!"

They all stops, Tommy, Sara, Felicity and Thea all make an annoyed or bored look before glancing back. The group knew exactly who owned that voice, Laurel Lance. She speed walks toward them with a perfect outfit, hair, and makeup. The four who looked annoyed all had their own reasons to make the face.

Tommy wasn't fond of her because all the drama she put Oliver in. Sara didn't like her because she was her older sister. Thea didn't like her because the way she treated her brother and personality in general. Felicity isn't crazy about her because of the way Laurel treats her, she acts like she's better than her. Diggle, Roy, and Oliver didn't have a problem with her, though.

When Laurel finally reaches them she kisses Oliver quickly making Felicity want to look away. She smiles at them and lets out a breath, "Sorry, Coach made me stay a little long. Cons of being captain."

She's the captain of cheerleading, Smoak doesn't consider it a sport but she won't say it out loud. Last time she did Laurel was yelling and bitching for the rest of the week about it. It didn't help that she wanted to be a lawyer and her dad is officer Lance.

"No, a con is just being a cheerleader in general." Tommy blurts out with a smug look making Felicity perk up.

Oliver and Laurel send him a look as they wrap their arms around each other. Which is another reason Felicity looks away from them. Only Diggle notices the way she turns away from them showing affection.

"Let's just go." Laurel announces like they didn't have a choice in the matter.

* * *

"Please. I'll only bring a few friends."

"No, man. It'll be all chicks and you'll leave the place a wreck."

"Besides you have enough money to rent a hotel for a night."

"Only if you come along."

"I walked myself into that one."

Tommy, Felicity, and Roy are in Calculus with a teacher they still couldn't remember whose name is. Oliver and Laurel were a few rows back, Diggle is in the front row. Sara and Thea are in some junior class they don't have. The teacher is babbling away not paying any attention to the three in the middle having a quiet debate.

"Barbie, please… Just for tonight. You two will be at work, the apartment will be empty." Tommy whispers to them hopefully, "It'll be only a few girls."

Roy and Felicity send each other the same look before turning to Merlyn. Felicity speaks up, "Been there, done that. We're never again letting you stay at our place alone."

"One time I leave the place dirty…" He groans and sinks down in his seat.

"You left a used condom on the floor." Roy points out trying to shortly tell him how trashed he left it.

"And here I thought no parents lived there." He looks at the two knowingly.

When Roy and Felicity came to Starling in Sophomore year they didn't come with any legal adult. Donna (Felicity's mother and Roy's adoptive one) stayed in Las Vegas for her current boyfriend. She's never spoken to her dad all he does is gives them monthly money to help raise Felicity.

The two raised money to move up there and is using the money Felicity's dad gives them monthly for the rent. They have jobs to get clothes, food, supplies, things like that. Donna sends them money every here and there to help them.

Their apartment is on the outskirts of the Glades, it's under Felicity's name. Using her computer skills and knowledge she was able to fake her age and get an ID saying she's over 21. The two came to Starling for a lot of reasons, the jobs, the education but the biggest reason is because Roy was born here.

He believes his family lives around her. They tried looking for them the first six months but then they met the gang and they slowly stopped trying. They still wanted to but for now, it's on didn't tell Donna the real reason they moved up here since they didn't want her to have a meltdown of something.

"Well, when you live on your own you'll understand," Felicity whispers to Tommy.

"It's almost like I am now, Barbie." He sighs looking down to his phone, she then looking at him pitifully.

Malcolm Merlyn is his daddy, not only that but is a millionaire like Oliver's parents. Malcolm travels a lot and never brings Tommy. His mother died when he was little and it's been the two of them ever since. Probably why he is so rebellious because he never had parents to give him a limit.

"I know, you can come over then one of us is okay?" She tilts her head hopeful.

"Yeah okay, Fel." He mumbles, talking or even thinking about his dad bums him out.

She bites her lip not knowing what to do in this situation. Yeah, she didn't know her dad but she didn't care too. Plus it was different since he lives with his father who is never there, she lives with her brother. She abruptly puts the thought of Tommy's parents on hold when feeling someone looking at her.

Felicity turns her head a little to see a handsome brown hair guy making glances at her a few desk from her. She smiles shyly at him and he returns it instantly. He nods with a bright smile causing her to blush. Looking back down to her notes and doesn't see Oliver behind her watching the whole exchange.

* * *

It's around 12 and mostly everyone in the school is going to lunch. The gang and Laurel have a certain table to sit at since junior year. It's in the corner where they're able to see everything in the room if something The walls around it are floor length windows so they could also see everything on the outside. Felicity and Tommy walk together into the cafeteria and sit at their usual table. Sara and Diggle are already at the table eating. The rest of their group were nowhere to be seen.

Coming up the two a the table Tommy announces seriously, "Okay guys I need help."

"Oh no, Tommy we're not helping you get a girl into bed. Ask Ollie." Sara says in disgust from the last time he asked.

Felicity goes around Tommy and sits next to Sara, Tommy moves to sit next to Diggle.

Once sitting down he sends Sara a look before replying plainly, "Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, but no. I need help finding a girl for homecoming."

Diggle rolls his eyes and thinks out loud, "You have half of the girls here wrapped around your finger."

Tommy's eyes go wide nodding, "Yes, but I need a girl who wouldn't mess up the night like the other dates I've had go with me to homecoming."

"What was wrong with the ones before?" Roy comes up to the table with a tray of cafeteria food.

He never liked going to school dances so he never saw one of Tommy's dates. If someone was going to drop out of school it would be Roy honestly. But Felicity would never let him do that, she already had to hack into this school to get him and her in.

Tommy groans and puts his head on the table thinking about past dates, "Let's not go down memory lane."

Felicity begins to laugh with a knowing grin, "Roy don't you remember me telling you about the girl with the braces-"

"No!" Tommy says dead serious, "No, no, no, come on! We will not do this today."

Sara laughs and teases, "What? Don't want us to ruin your ego?"

He glares at her and is about to roast her when Roy speaks up nodding towards something in the distance, "Oh, don't look now but here come the love birds."

Everyone turns to what he's talking about, they all see Oliver and Laurel make their way to the table with entwined hands. Felicity watches the sway of the tangled hands for a second too long before instantly looking anywhere else. Diggle watches her glum expression as she looks at the floor.

"You guys ready for the game tomorrow?" Laurel speaks up in a petty voice once her and Oliver reach their usual seats, the boys all nod silently.

Tomorrow night is the first game for Starling high school. The guys were all pretty nervous since it's their first on at Seniors. It's the first game Roy has ever played for Starling, however he played for their old school freshman year.

"You're all going right?" Oliver questions to all of them but looks directly at Felicity, she was known for not going since sports aren't her thing.

Everyone nods but Barbie making Oliver give her a confused look as he sits down next to her, "You aren't going?"

She shrugs a little guilty, "You know it's not my scene. Plus their are plenty of other game y'all will drag me to."

"Too bad." Laurel speaks up with the happiest of smiles while sitting beside her boyfriend.

"No you have to come." Roy complains like a typical teenager, "The whole reason I'm in football if because of you."

"Yeah, plus I need you to come so I can have someone to kiss when I make the winning touchdown." Tommy points out as if it mattered.

Roy rolls his eyes unimpressed but didn't say anything since he wanted Felicity to come. Laurel looks between Merlyn and Smoak curiously from his comment. Oliver surprisingly gives his best friend a threatening look.

Thea then walks up to the table with the guy Felicity was making glances at earlier. Reaching the gang the youngest Queen points to the guy beside her, "Have you Met Ray? This is his first year in this school. He's a senior like you guys, plays football too."

Ray looks directly to Felicity with a bright perfect smile, "Ray Palmer."

She blushes at she holds his stare while saying, "Felicity Smoak… You're in my-"

"Calculus class? Yeah." He tilts his head as he puts his hands in his pockets.

Thea smirks knowingly at Felicity hoping Ray won't see it. Oliver looks at Ray like he wanted him dead. Roy sizes the guy up feeling threatened. Diggle glance between Ray, Felicity and Oliver. Tommy looked bored at the guy want Thea to introduce them to one of her hot friends.

The group stared silently at him long enough for him to raise an eyebrow and suggest, "You want to get lunch?"

Felicity glances at the table realizing she hasn't bought anything yet from the cafeteria. Looking back up to him she nods with a shy smile, "Yeah. Okay."

She gets up and follows him to the lunch line without a single glance to her friends. They all her walk beside him, they could see them talking. Felicity looked slightly nervous while he looked comfortable.

"He's so damn fine." Thea is the first to speak up at the table.

"You don't gotta tell me twice." Sarah smirks while checking him out.

"He's not that fine." Oliver in disgust while watching Felicity protectively.

"Like hell he's not." Thea thinks out loud, "He was asking about Barbie earlier, that's why I brought him over."

"Why would you do that?" Her brother asks in shock.

Diggle rolls his eyes while watching jealous take over the oldest Queen, Thea then sends her brother a look, "Maybe because Felicity need to get laid."

"I'm always free." Tommy shrugs casually while nodding to a girl at another table.

"I don't think Felicity is into sloppy seconds if you know what I mean." Diggle sends him a knowing smirks.

"Oh, check it out." Sara announces while looking in the direction Felicity and Ray went, "Fel's fun pack got him hooked."

Oliver chokes on the water he just started to drink, Laurel pats him on the back as he asks, "Fun pack?"

Thea shrugs and explains, "Yeah you know, the money makers, the girls, the FUN pack. Look."

Everyone at the table looks over to where Ray and Felicity are about to leave the line. Felicity is paying for her food and Ray is glancing down to her breast every few seconds. She didn't even notice as she talks to the lunch lady with a perky smile.

"They would be a cute couple." Sara thinks out loud..

"Hell, no." Roy snaps not like the guy one bit.

"What do you think, Oliver?" Diggle asks innocently.

Oliver doesn't say anything he just stares at the two making their way over to the table. The group turns to him when he still hasn't said anything on the matter. Something didn't sit right with him as he thought of Ray, he didn't know why. All he knows is that he didn't want Ray anywhere near Felicity.

"Oh no. Oliver Queen, don't you do it." Tommy speaks up when he sees the look on Oliver's face, he's seen it many time when it came to Barbie.

"Do what?" Laurel asks confused about the whole situation.

"I'm not going to do anything-"

"Shh, they're coming." Roy quietly snaps while smiling at his sister awkwardly.

Felicity and Ray reach the table with a tray of food for each of them. The gang is quietly watching the exchange from their seats. She only glances at her friends before he touches her elbow to stop her from sitting down. She looks up to him curiously by the touch. Setting her tray down she waits for him to speak up.

Ray then smiles oh so sweetly, "I'm telling you… You should come to the game tomorrow. you can be my good luck charm."

She blushes and is about to say something when Oliver speaks up from his chair, "Sorry buddy, she's already a good luck charm for someone."

Ray nods thinking something totally different than a few second ago.

Felicity shakes her head in disagreement, "Not I'm not! I'm no one's good luck charm. I'm practically the opposite… for everyone but you."

She rubs her faces embarrassed of her rambling. Roy looks between Oliver and Felicity alarmed, "Well I should get going, I'll see you later Felicity."

Once that is said he practically runs out of their sight. Barbie's mouth drops at how fast he leaves. She plops down in her seat glaring at Oliver, he just shrugs not even noticing she was now annoyed by him.

After a moment for staring daggers at him she throws her juice box at him, "What the hell was that? He was into me, Oliver."

He folds his arms defensively, "He didn't seem like your type."

"So what is my type Oliver? Billionaire playboys who have a girlfriend already?" She sarcastically asks in frustration.

"Well…" Oliver begins with a shrug of his shoulders.

She growls at his short answer, "He was really nice and you totally ruined it."

"There was nothing to ruin." He defends poorly, everyone at the table now is silently praying for him.

"Why you son of a…." She glares at him wanting to kill, "You do this every time a guy starts to be interested."

"I'm just saying all he wanted was the fun pack." He says trying to get her frustration away from him.

"My fun what?!" She barely shrieks, her mouth drops as she stares at him in disbelief. Abruptly she stands up getting her things. Everyone protests but it doesn't stop her leaving. When she is about to go she stops in front of Oliver demanding, "I want my answers back."

"Answers?" Laurel speaks up confused.

Oliver groans in defeat, "Really? Licity you really going to act like this?"

She only gets angrier with him, "Paper."

Throwing a fit he takes it out and hands it to her making his girl friend eyes go wide in realization. Her tray of food forgotten at the table she storms out of the cafeteria not daring to look back at Oliver. He sinks down in his chair with his girlfriend and Felicity pissed as hell at him.

"I thought you said you weren't going to use her help this year!" Laurel snaps at him after a moment of tense silence.

"Well I said a lot of things I didn't mean…" He rubs his face thinking about what he said to Felicity.

Diggle picks at his food knowing someone should say something, "Just be a man and apologies."

Oliver glances at Diggle then to Tommy who nods in agreement. Laurel leans back in her chair blurting out, "Well I'm waiting, Ollie."

He then realizes Laurel thinks Diggle is talking about her when really it's was about Smoak. Thea rolls her eyes at Laurel and shoves her mouth with food before it can say something salty. Oliver sighs and looks over to his girl, "I'm sorry."

She just snorts and moves her homemade salad around, he shakes his head in disbelief of his girlfriend before going back to the topic at hand. Felicity Smoak.


	2. More Important

CHAPTER 2: More Important 

It's Friday morning, the first game of the season for Starling high school is tonight. People are wearing jerseys, the team's color, anything that relates to football. It's pretty big for their school, they were going to air it live too.

Personally Felicity couldn't care less. She rather stay home and watch the Flash TV show. Sports aren't her thing, never has never will be. Computers, now that's her baby. Sadly though, none of her friends care about computers unless it had the answers to their homework.

Felicity and Roy drive into the school's parking lot on his piece of junk he considers a motorcycle. A motorcycle she has tried to get him to sell by the way. He parks up front near the school's doors. Getting off they meet up with Sara and Thea outside of the school.

"You guys have no idea how long I've been waiting for football season." Thea squeals while watching people in their school's color walk around campus.

She's wearing her brother's number and wearing football earrings. She has always been into football since her brother loves it. She was the one who got Sara and Felicity to watch the games. The rest of the gang was usually out playing or cheering in Laurel's case.

"We have an idea, Speedy." Roy smirks at her knowingly then questions, "So everyone is coming, right? Because I'm going to be pissed if I don't see your faces."

"Of course we're all going, Right Smoky," Sara looks to Felicity to see if she changed her mind since lunch yesterday.

She looks at everyone then to the ground with a guilty expression, "Yeah... I'm going to skip it."

Roy eyes go wide in disbelief, "Why the hell would you skip it?"

She thinks about every time she has went to a game and it never ended very well. Usually when she went someone spill or dropped something on her, people would shove her too. One time a guy wouldn't leave her alone and couldn't take a hint she wasn't interested. If she didn't go she would always tell them she put the game on their TV to watch but they all knew if they weren't there she wouldn't pay attention.

"I told you it's not my scene and I have tons of homework anyway." She tries to think of excuses, "I'll just watch it at home."

"Bullshit. First of all, you're the only one of us that does their homework. Secondly, it's Friday night. You have to go out." Thea explains giving her a disapproving look.

"Plus if you're alone watching it who is going to explain the game to you?" Sara points out knowingly.

"Oh no, I make her a sports guide for when she watches games." Roy explains dead serious.

"Sorry guys, I really don't want to go. Every time I go something slips, drops or flirts with me." She whines to the three.

Secretly she couldn't wait to go home because she'll have the apartment to herself. There was always someone with her, usually Roy. But if he wasn't there the girls would come over for girls night. So she could picture a night alone with funk food surrounding her as she catches up with her favorite shows.

"Oh no. Barbie has that look on her face. She still mad at Ollie?" Tommy walks up to them looking between gang.

"Yeah, but that's not the problem at the moment," Sara snaps with a frustrated growl, "Felicity is flaking out on the game."

Tommy gives Felicity a shocked look, "But I thought we made a deal for you to be my kissing partner after the game."

"Well kiss Roy instead." She suggests with a cute smile.

Thea and Sara smile to themselves as they picture the idea.

Roy turns to Tommy, "Please don't."

"Hold on, so you're still pissed at Ollie?" Tommy changes the subject curiously.

Felicity crosses her arms sighs annoyed with just the thought of Oliver, "No- and I don't want to talk to him either."

They all groan, they know she has every right be mad. Oliver does what he did to Ray every time a guy talks to her. But now because him she isn't going to the game, or they would at least like to blame him for her not going. The whole situation is ridiculous but Felicity was sick of how Queen handled guys who are interested in her.

"Felicity, come on. He said he was sorry, what more can the guy do?" Sara sighs disappointingly.

"Actually, he hasn't." She announces to the group, she hasn't so much as looked the the guy since lunch yesterday.

"Damn it, Ollie…" Thea rubs her face completely annoyed with her brother.

"What are we talking about?" Oliver comes up to them confused from hearing his name in the conversation, Laurel by his side in her cheer outfit.

Felicity rolls her eyes and instantly walks away.

"Felicity!" Oliver calls out in frustration knowing he messed up by not immediately saying he's sorry, "Come back here."

She stops then, putting on a fake smile before turning back to them. She comes to stand next to Tommy and Sara as she looks at Oliver emotionless. He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, Laurel stands beside him confused on why Felicity is angry with her boyfriend.

When Felicity doesn't say anything Oliver speaks up, "Don't you think we should talk about this?"

"Like the way you talked to Ray yesterday? No, thank you." She then grabs Tommy's arm, "I rather listen to Tommy's innuendos than hear your bullshit."

Tugging Tommy with her she glares at Oliver, Tommy chuckles as he checks out her ass from behind. Oliver growls in frustration as they walk side by side to go inside the school. He just couldn't get a break.

"You should go easy on him, Barbie." Tommy speaks up once they're in the building.

Felicity raises her eyebrow letting go of him, "What are you talking about? I am being easy, he hasn't even attempted to apologize to me."

He sigh knowing she's right, "I know, but he is only human, give him another chance. He's got a lot on his mind."

"He didn't have anything in his mind at lunch yesterday." She mumbles while watching a few girls check out Tommy.

"So does that mean you're going to the game?" He raises his eyebrow in hope.

She grins at his sudden change of topics, "Sorry buddy, I'm standing out on this one."

"Come on, Felicity. What is it going to take for you to come?" He dramatically pouts.

She grins ear to ear thinking out loud, "I'll go for a million bucks."

"Deal-" Tommy begins to say while raising his hand for her to shake.

"Stop right there. I change my mind," She laughs while shaking her head at how he can actually make that deal, "I forget you're a millionaire."

Tommy checks out a girl who walks by them before giving her his famous smirk, "Well billionaire, but who's counting."

* * *

"OK, how about this, I will do your homework for the next month if you come to the game tonight."

"Please, you can barely make a C- with my help."

"OK, then I will bring you coffee for a month."

"You already do."

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn!"

Tommy, Diggle, Roy, Felicity and Thea were at a table in the Library. They all had the period off but Thea, she had to ditched her class to meet them here. Sarah is in her Algebra 2 class and couldn't skip since she's failing it already. Felicity is reading a book, Tommy is texting on his phone, Diggle is looking for jobs and Roy is just bothering his roommate.

They were all trying to get Felicity to change her mind about the football game.

Tommy lights up thinking of an idea, "I know, I will get you into any club you want."

Smoak sends him a look, "You always have to beg me to go to clubbing with you."

Thea glares at her frustrated, "Fine, what do you want?"

"She just want Ollie to apologies." Tommy blurts out knowing her so well.

"I don't even want an apology now. He can't even make time to text me he's sorry." She snaps quietly hoping no one in the Library heard her.

"His going to, I know it." Thea tries to stick up for her brother even if he's 100% wrong.

"Doubt it." Felicity mumbles while trying to read her book.

"Doubt what?"

Everyone at the table turns to see Oliver looking at them curiously.

"Great." Barbie whispers looking back down to the book in her hands.

Oliver glances between her and their friends realizing she still mad about what happened to Ray. He rubs his face frustrated, "Fe-lic-ity… You seriously still mad at me?"

The bored tone Ollie gives her makes her slam her book down. She points at him angrily, "You didn't even bother trying to apologies. And it's not just Ray, you run off guys who barely look at me. Roy doesn't even do that and he's my brother."

"Adoptive brother."

"Fuck you." She glares at him, "You don't see me trying scare off Laurel."

"No but you do a great job of pissing her off." He throws out at her, not noticing a few people glancing at them.

"She gets pissed at whatever I do." She raises her arms in defeat, "The girl hates my guts."

"Wonder why…"

"You wanna know why." Felicity now stands up furious with how Oliver is handling this whole thing, "Because she thinks I'm going to take her snobby rich playboy boyfriend from her. When in reality you're just a crappy guy."

He laughs in disbelief, "At least I try to work out the kinks in my relationship. You can't even get in one because your standards are too high."

"And yours are too low."

"Not low enough to go out with you."

"You say that now but next assignment you get you'll be begging me to help you."

The two didn't even notice their voices getting loud during the argument. Their friends watched them worried as hell, they didn't know what to do. Whenever Oliver did something to annoyed Felicity he would just say sorry and she would forgive him easily.

But this school year things were different, Oliver didn't apologies, Felicity wanted more than him just saying sorry. Felicity is putting up a fight and that was something she never did. She always let it go, apparently she wanted to do things differently this year.

"I don't need you help, Felicity." Oliver snaps at her, "I'm just as smart as you."

"Yeah, tell that to the classes you failed before I moved here." She snorts, "Oh wait, you can't because you dad was rich enough to get them to pass you anyway."

"You're just pissed because my family has done something with their lives."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means my family is something to be proud of."

"Right, so letting their son become a brat is something to be proud of."

Roy looks to Tommy and Diggle nervous, "Guys, we need to do something."

"Like what?" Tommy panics, "Barbie's a girl, he's not going to hit her. How do you stop a fight with only words in it?"

Thea rolls her eyes at the guys, they only knew how to break up a fist fight. Typical. She stands up deciding to be the one to have the balls and end this.

"At least my parents are there for me. Your mom is in Las Vegas doing who knows what, she didn't even bother to come here with y'all because of one guy that she isn't even with anymore. When's the last time you even seen you dad?" Oliver then asks in disgust making Thea stop moving in shock.

No one has ever talked down about her family situation, no one dared to until now.

Felicity abruptly slaps him then, the whole Library is silent from the sound. You couldn't even hear people breathing. Everyone is too shock to breathe. Oliver holds his left cheek in surprise, he could feel the pain spread through his face.

"You don't have the right to say shit like that." She points at him saying in a calm and emotionless tone, "That was a cheap shot and wrong on so many level, Asshole."

Oliver sees her eyes become glassy and red, realizing he fuck up again takes a small step towards her. He knew he should have just apologies instead of arguing but he had to go with his pride and act like nothing happened. Now here he is with words he wish he could take back. Seeing her in pain was the last thing he ever wanted to see or make her feel.

"Felicity….." He whispers quietly as he takes one step closer to her but she moves quickly away.

She looks around the library realizing everyone's attention is on them. Quickly grabbing her things she begins to walk out, not wanting to be anymore humiliated. The gang begins to get up protesting for her to stay but she is already halfway to the door. Oliver runs to catch up with her feeling shittier than he's ever been.

"I'm sorry." He runs to her and grabs her by the arm, he pulls her around to look at him, "Felicity, I didn't mean what I said-"

She laughs rudely at him while shoving him off her, "Look who finally apologies. What is it for exactly? The way to acted around Ray, for copying my answers, or for the shit you said to me?"

"All of it." He answers instantly.

"Little too late." She sends him a look before continuing toward the doors.

"Felicity, just listen to me-"

"I did." She stops walking and points at him, "And now the whole Library knows about my shitty father. Thanks for that by the way."

"I didn't mean to-"

"I honestly don't care, Oliver." She says without looking at him, she could feel tears wanting to fall, "You just disrespected my parents, me and my brother. What makes you think I want to listen to anymore of what you have to say?"

With that said she leaves the Library with Oliver standing in the middle looking torn apart between going after her or letting her leave. All her friends look at each other not having a clue how to react. Thea and Roy then follow Felicity out while Diggle and Tommy come up to Oliver. The Library is still dead quiet as they watch the the scene play out.

* * *

"You're definitely not going to the game now are you?" Tommy sighs as him and Felicity walk down the hallway.

"I'm sorry. I'll come next time. Okay?" Felicity insures tiredly, she felt worn out.

The school bell just rang a moment ago, letting all the students go for the weekend. Cheerleaders are going to the field for practices and players are going to the locker room to get ready. The students are either going home to get ready for the game or going to a party before the game. When their school has a game planned nothing else mattered to the students.

"Okay, next time." Merlyn look to his feet before adding, "I should get going, I'm a starter after all. You're going to be okay, right?"

"Of course. I'll put the game on at home." She smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes, "Good luck."

"Don't need it if you're watching the game at home." He winks before jogging off toward the locker room.

Felicity barely talked to anyone since the argument in the Library. She texted all her friends good luck, except for Oliver. She hasn't even seen him since she left him in the Library. Everyone was worried about her but she kept telling them she's fine. All she wanted to do is go home and eat enough to put herself in a coma.

Just as she reaches the front doors Roy runs up beside her. He looks at her like she would break at any moment. He's never been good with Felicity sad or hurt, he was always lost on what to do. But he always knew when she was hurting or emotional like she is now.

"You want me to take you home?" He blurts out.

"The team needs you and I have to pick up a few things from Walmart anyway." She answers and shoves him lightly, "I'll be fine, don't worry."

"I'll always worry about you, Barbie." He says completely serious.

"I know." She laughs quietly, "Go. I'll be okay. I'll text you when I head out from the store."

"Okay. Good." He nods still feeling like a terrible brother.

"I'll see if there's anything that comes up with the last name Harper." She suggests while walking on the sidewalk of the campus.

"You don't have to." He rubs the back of his head, "We would have heard something by now."

Harper is Roy's last name and since they moved here they been seeing with anyone had the last name. Some did but they never were close to being his parents. So the slowly have stopped looking. Felicity still has hope they will find something but Roy secretly given up.

"You never know, Roy." She shrugs, "I'm going to at least try."

"Okay, I'll call you after the game."

"Yeah, okay. See you later. Good luck."

* * *

It's after school, she's currently leaving a Walmart near her apartment in the Glades with a few grocery bags. She picked up some food they needed for the weekend. Felicity takes her phone out knowing Roy would want her to text him she in on her way home now. He always wanted her to text him when in the Glades alone. The game should be starting in 10 minutes, she still had time to text Roy so he could read it.

Looking around her she continues to walk on the pavement. Some people were smoking outside restaurants and bars. Trash is stuck in small places no one would want to waste a second on getting out. Cars drove faster than they should on the worn out roads. Felicity's phone goes off and she sees Tommy calling her. Frowning she answers to hear Tommy rambling on and on about something.

"What do you mean he's not there?"

"I mean he left just as we went out the locker room!"

Tommy is babbling about Oliver leaving right before they went out the locker room. He didn't tell anyone where he was going and the only person Tommy knew who isn't at the game is Felicity.

She sighs turning left towards her apartment, "Okay, I'll try calling him."

"Okay hurry. Coach is cursing his ass out."

She looks down to end the call when hits something hard and almost fall backwards, but a steady hand goes to her hip before she can hit the ground. Looking up confused on why she wasn't on the ground by now she realizes it's Oliver in front of her in his uniform. His free hand has a handful of wild flowers.

She gives him a shocked look, "What the hell are you doing? Tommy just called me! Your game is going to start in…." Checking her phone she shrieks, "In 8 minutes!"

"I know, I know," Queen says in a desperate tone, "But I need to make things right between us."

"You're kidding me right?!" Smoak practically yells at him as she moves around him and keeps walking to her apartment, "Go to your game Oliver before you regret it."

"Please, just talk to me! I can't live with myself knowing I hurt you like I did." Oliver runs to her side when she doesn't stop, the flowers are still in his hand, "I know what I said was fucked up and I need to know if you can forgive me."

She rolls her eyes as she walks a little faster to ignore him. He grows annoyed at her stubbornness and grabs her arm to stop her from moving away from him. Oliver demands irritably, "Felicity Smoak, can you just hear me out. Give me five minutes, please."

"You have five second, then you're gone!" She orders and walks slower than before for him to keep up, "Laurel is going to kill me if she find out you're here because of me."

"I'm sorry, Okay? I know I had no right to judge your family or say what I said." He says trying to see if what he's saying means anything to her.

She doesn't show any reaction as she crosses the street, she doesn't even bother checking for cars as she barks at him, "You're not gone yet."

Oliver groans following her into the street, "Why are you so stubborn. Damn it, Felicity. I'm missing my game right now for you."

"Queen," She roll her eyes and keeps walking across the street, she turns to look at him, "I told you to leave-"

"FELICITY!"

Abruptly she is shoved to the ground making all her bags fall to the ground, the food breaks and is splattered everywhere. She falls face first onto hard pavement now tasting blood on her lip. Not noticing the blood on her forehead. She laid on the street for a moment dazed.

She hears a car slam on its breaks and something hitting the ground violently. She holds her head confused, looking around her vision gets a little blurry. She can hear people yelling and running but it sounds far away. When she tries to get up she almost falls to the ground from her unsteady legs. She feels someone hold her arm for her to stand up straight.

Thinking it is Oliver she turns her head to ask him something but instead she sees a complete stranger looking at her in terror. The woman begins to talk to her in Spanish but she could barely hear from the pain in her head. She then sees a man comes out of a car parked in the middle of the road.

He runs to something a few feet away making Felicity think out loud, "What happened?"

The woman continues to talk in Spanish making Felicity look around confused. She suddenly thinks of Oliver and realizes why the woman is holding her.

Felicity eyes go wide now calling out, "Oliver? Where's Oliver….OLIVER!"

The woman holding her begins to understand what she is saying and points to where the man ran, "Oliver. Here. Oliver here."

Felicity then realizes what the woman is pointing at and runs to it. Oliver is laying on the pavement unconscious, blood covered his shirt and the ground under him. His shirt is getting redder and redder by the second, he's barely breathing. Felicity is sobbing out at the sight of him, the flower he was holding earlier is all over the street.

"Oliver." She whispers falling to her knees in front of him, she begins to panic and cries out, "No, no, no, no, no, no."

The man next to her and Oliver is on the phone speaking terrible English. The woman who was holding Felicity earlier is by his side crying. Holding Oliver's head near her chest Felicity tries to keep herself together.

She looks to the adults sobbing out while holding Oliver's head in her lap, "Please help him! Oliver- Oh lord this is all my fault! Someone help him."

Pulling him closer she doesn't notice the blood going down her face or the pain in her body. All she thought about is Oliver. She moves his sweaty, wet, now reddish hair away from his face as she sobs out. She didn't notice people staring or the car driving around them. She didn't care about the people who hit Oliver.

All she cares about is Oliver. How he shoved her out of the way of the car. How he got hit instead. How it was all her fault. Her eyesight is blurry but she wasn't sure if it was because she's crying or the pain in her head. She is shaking violently whimpering out, "Oliver. Wake up. Please. For me, come on. Just be okay. Please be okay."

Tears fall fast down her face as she suddenly hears sirens on the block, the people who hit Oliver wave for the car's attention.


	3. Cause And Effect

CHAPTER 3: Cause And Effect

"Let me see him!"

She's panicking, that's all she could do right now.

"Ms. Smoak be careful. You have a concussion, we still need to treat your other wounds."

All that was going through her mind is that this is all her fault. She couldn't just left it go like she did every time Oliver pissed her off. No she had to stay mad until he got hit by a car.

"I'm fine. Let me go!"

A car that should have hit her by the way.

"Honey, Mr. Queen is okay. He's just sleeping from exhaustion. You need to calm down."

"I don't care just let me see Oliver! Now!"

Felicity and Oliver were at the hospital after him getting hit by a car. When Oliver pushed her out of the way she hit her head on the concrete giving her a concussion. On their way to the hospital she called Oliver's parents and they told her they were coming with their lawyer.

"Please, just let me see him." Felicity shoves the nurses and doctors out of her way to Oliver's room.

She is still in her regular clothes, they're now bloody and sweaty. All she let the doctor do is patch up her wound on her forehead before wanting to see Oliver. She see the people who hit Oliver sitting near a certain door. Not thinking twice she bangs the door open to see Oliver sleeping on the hospital bed.

He has a cast on his left arm and stitches on his face and shoulders. He wore one of the bed dress the hospital gives you. She runs to his side and holds his hand crying out, "He's going to be alright, right? Please…"

The doctor who patched her up comes in with relief at the sight of her, "Yes. Oliver Queen is fine. He's pretty banged up and will have a few scars on his shoulders and chest, a broken arm for a few weeks. Other than that he's perfectly fine."

She laughs in relief, wiping her face from tears she smiles, "Thank you."

Felicity can see Oliver's chest moving up and down as he slept and should could help but cry.

"Oh my god. Honey." Moira Queen comes running in with her husband right behind her.

The two come up to their son while asking the doctor a million questions. Felicity can see a man in a suit talking to the people who hit Oliver. Robert Queen explains to Felicity that Thea is on her way right now. They ask her what happen and if she is okay. This isn't their first meeting, the three have met a dozen times before.

When Roy and Felicity first moved here Robert and Moira were the first parents they met. At first the Queen parent treated them with pity because of their situation with their parents. But now they treat them with respect because of how much they grew since moving here.

After a moment of the Queens and Felicity catching up the doctor says while looking at his clipboard."Ms. Smoak, I'm sorry to bring this up now but you don't have an emergency contact in your files."

"Oh, just put us down and if we must, we'll pay." Robert answers the Doc instantly, his son explained Felicity's situation to him when they first met.

Felicity nods at Robert and Moira in thanks before looking down to their son.

* * *

Felicity gets off the phone after talking to Donna, her mother, and her brother, Roy. He is on his way here and he's picking up some clothes for her to change in since hers are currently stained. When she was talking Sara and Thea came asking the adults question after question. Moira and Robert were now currently handling the situation with the people who hit Oliver. Laurel, Tommy and Diggle were still at the game.

Thea is currently talking to the Doctor as Sara sits next to Oliver worried. Felicity walks in with her phone in hand as she listens in on the conversation in the room. Her phone is constantly getting messages from Roy but she ignores them as she listens.

"He'll be in the hospital for a few days and then he'll be able to leave. In a few weeks we'll get that cast off and he'll be good as new."

"And Felicity?"

"She only has a few stitches in her forehead and a slight concussion. She could leave now if she wanted to. Her check up is the same day Oliver gets his cast off."

"Thank god." Thea sighs at his reply, "Thank you so much, Doc."

"Any time. But if I were you," He leans in closer hoping Felicity won't hear even though she does, "I would try to get Ms. Smoak in bed for a few hours. She's lost some blood and hasn't sat down for the last hour. She wouldn't listen to me."

Thea laughs putting her hands on her hips, "That sounds like her."

He smiles at her before leaving the room to talk to the parents. Felicity smiles at the girls before sitting down in a chair next to Oliver. The girls silently watch her plop down, Barbie didn't notice but she looked like hell. She hair is a mess, she had dry blood on her face and hands. She has a bandage on her forehead. Her face looked paler than it should be and there are wrinkles under her eyes.

Thirty minutes later the rest friends are in the room quietly looking at Oliver and Felicity in concern. No one says a thing, knowing how exhausted Smoak is. Also because the doctor already explained it to them what happen.

Diggle has his hands in his pockets while standing in front of the bed. Sara is holding in her tears and Laurel is holding his other hand. Roy has his hand on his sister's shoulder. Tommy pulls up a chair next to Barbie and takes her free hand in his while letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

Roy whisper in the silent room, "When will he wake up?"

"In the morning," Felicity replies emotionless.

Fifteen minutes go by, everyone is sitting and stand thinking about everything but yet nothing at all.

"We should go." Diggle says the words no one wants to hear but needs to.

Laurel gets up and goes to talk to the doctor before leaving. One by one they say goodbye to each other and walk out, the Queens go home to get the paperwork done. Roy and Felicity are the last ones in the room with the lamp on.

"Felicity, we should go." Roy speaks up knowing it was no use.

"Go then, I'll text you if anything changes." She speaks up in a calm but at the same time rough voice.

"Barbie-"

"It's should have been me." She finally turns to look at him, "I should be on this bed, not him. So I'm staying."

Roy lets out a breath and nods, he squeezes her hand before going knowing he can't change her mind. Another hour goes by and she lays her head on their entwined hands, it 3 in the morning. Felicity finally let her eyes fall shut.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey."

Barbie wakes up to the feeling of something playing with her hair, she blinks a few times trying to remember everything that has happened before. The car, the fight, the hospital her eyes go wide in realization. She sits up straight to see Oliver's tired eyes watching her and a small smile on his lips. She laughs a little and bring her hands to his face in relief. He slowly smiles brighter at her and brings his hand to hold one of hers on his face.

She sighs as she silently watched his expression change from exhaustion to admiration then back to tiredness. Squeezing his hand she whispers with a knowing smile, "I forgive you."

Her makeup is horribly ruined and her hair looks out of place. Dirt and blood is on her face, her face is pale with bags under her eyes. Oliver couldn't help but grin goofy at her, he was just happy to have her smiling at him again.

"Thank you. I don't want to be hit by a car again."

She chokes out a laugh before kissing him on the forehead about 20 times, "Next time I won't be so stubborn."

He chuckles, "I would still do it all again."

When he says that her smile drops. She looks at him very serious, "You will not do that ever again. Do you understand, I thought you were going to die. Don't you ever make me go through that again. Promise me."

He brings a hand to her cheek, "I'll do my best, Barbie."

"You'll do better than the best." She grins at him and lays her head on his chest.

"Did you stay here all night?" He asks curiously while looking around the room.

She lets out a quiet sigh before answering, "Yes."

"Thank you." Queen whispers to her.

"I didn't do anything," She tells him a while looking through the window, "But get you hit by a car."

He takes her chin for her to look at him, "Yes, you did. Felicity."

He looks above her eyes then to look at the bandage on her forehead. He moves a hand to press on it lightly. She watches his face for any change in his expression. They sit there quiet for a moment as the watched each other like it's the first time.

"Ollie!"

Thea, Moira, and his father burst in with wide smiles.

"How is my baby dear?" Moira asks Felicity in a sincere voice.

She tilts her head with a small smile teasing them, "I think he'll live."

"No kidding," Thea grins then turns to Oliver, "I called Laurel she is on her way."

"Thanks speedy," Oliver lets out while staring at Felicity with a small smile.

"Good news, the people will pay for the your hospital bills for you and Felicity." Robert explains happy that he gets to save a penny.

Felicity and Oliver share a look at his father's words. Thea then proposes to get the Doctor and leaves. While she does that they talk about what happened and what happened afterwards. When the Doc comes in he explains what need to happen for Felicity and Oliver. It's nothing that he hasn't explained before. He makes sure that everything is as it should be before leaving the family in the room.

After a while Felicity stands up blurting out, "I'm going to get some water."

She couldn't stop smiling, Oliver is perfectly fine, he isn't mad at her and everything is good between each other. It's like everything that has happened in the past two days didn't matter anymore. What did matter is that Felicity and Oliver were friends again.

She comes back to find Laurel in her seat talking to him as she holds his hand. She leans on the doorway as she watches them. Laurel moves to kiss him and she looks away, feeling out of place. Looking back to him she finds him already looking at her. She smile at him one more time before turning around and leaving the scene.

She texts Roy to come pick her up at the hospital on her way out. Once she is out of the hospital Thea comes running out to calling to her, "Felicity, hold on!"

She turns to look at her and ask tiredly, "Yeah speedy?"

"Ollie said he wants to talk to you real quick." Thea explains slightly worried.

"Tell him he can talk to me tomorrow," Felicity suggests not wanting to feel rejected by him and Laurel, "I've had a pretty long night."

"He really needs to talk to you, he tried to get up when you left, please." She explains almost begging.

She looks around and see people walking in and out the doors, people smoking beside it, some with flowers and balloons. Letting out a breath she finally replies, "Okay, a few more minutes."

They walk back up to his room to find him trying to get up, Laurel is trying to keep him down but he won't budge. Moira and Robert are pleading with him to sit back down. The Doctor is explaining to him why he needs to stay in bed.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Felicity storms over to him, "I didn't leave just for you to get hurt by trying to get out."

"Then don't leave." He snaps at her.

Her eyes go wide before glaring at him, "Why the hell are you mad at me?"

"Because you left! I didn't get hit by a car for you to just leave me once my parents come." He snaps again feeling annoyed that she was going to leave so easily.

She drops her glare and sighs, "You're right, I'm sorry. I just thought since Laurel and your family are here now you would want me to leave."

He watches her for a moment in silence before asking everyone, "Can you guys give us a minute?"

They all nod and leave with a protest from Laurel but she eventually leaves too. Once the door close Felicity moves to sit down on the free stop in his bed. She is looking at her hands not knowing what to say.

He sits up a little straighter than he was before and says in a soft voice, "I don't ever want you to leave, no matter who else is here. Okay?"

She nods silently trying not to think too much into the way he is looking at her.

"Good, because I don't want to get hit by another car just to get you back Barbie." He teases as he gives her one of his rare smiles.

She smiles at him in return, "Me either."

For some reason she begins feel butterflies in her stomach as Oliver looks at her. Something different or something new has changed between them. Felicity can feel it and she knows Oliver can too. They both look like shit but they didn't care. The two were back to how they were before.

The door suddenly opens and they turn to see Laurel's head pop in, "Hey Ollie, can we come back in now?"

"Yeah, I think you guys can now," Oliver looks back to Felicity for her opinion.

"Of course, come in."

* * *

"Okay, favorite color?" Smoak asks from her bright purple lips while leaning on Oliver's hospital bed with Thea.

"Oh it's-" Thea begins but Felicity puts a hand over her mouth before saying the answer.

"No, Oliver has to answer," She laughs and lets go of Thea.

"Damn it, Barbie why couldn't you ask me what your favorite sex position is? That's way easier." Oliver groans sarcastically with a grin.

Felicity and Oliver have been getting closer with the time he has been stuck in the hospital. Every day after school she would go to the hospital to see him. She completely forgot about her job too, she missed three shifts already. The gang has been coming to the hospital a few times too. Oliver always lit up when he saw her come into his room.

Her cheeks get bright red while shaking her head, "You would never guess it, now favorite color?"

The cripple in the room thinks for a minute then answers, "Pink?"

"Nope."

"Purple?"

"No."

"Yellow."

"Gross no."

"Black?"

"What am I, Goth?"

"Ugh…. Blue?"

"You're getting warmer…"

"Red."

"How is red close to blue?" Thea bursts out laughing at her older brother.

Moira and Robert suddenly come in with the doctor after talking with him in the hall. The doctor claps his hands in excitement, "Good news. You get to go home today, you just need to lay off the football until you're completely healed."

They lost the game that night and it only made Oliver's ego get bigger. It's Tuesday after school, it's been a full week since the car accident. Felicity only has a few stitches on her forehead that will be taken out the same time Oliver gets his cast off. Roy, Tommy, and Diggle are at football practice, Laurel is at cheer practice, and Sara is getting them Panda Express for them.

"That's great." Felicity lights up and begins to help Oliver sit up.

"Yep, just keep an eye on your boyfriend and then he will be good as new before you know it," The Doc teases then looks back to his clip board.

Thea muffles a laugh when Felicity gets flushed at the statement, "Uh, No we aren't…. Like that. I mean he has a girlfriend, and I am well single, but that means nothing. I am just a friend…."

"She isn't just a friend." Oliver winks at her as she continues to babble.

"Not helping." She snaps at him before turning to the doctor and smiling innocently.

Moira gives Robert a look and he gives her one in return. The two adults talked about Felicity a few time since the accident. While Moria finally started thinking the girl is important in their son's life her husband already knew it. He told her the other day the girl has been important to their son since she moved into town.

"Guess what this fucker got for Mr. Cripple." Sara comes in singing terribly loud.

All the adults look at her in surprised by her choice of words.

"Good job, Sara." Thea grins ear to ear while glancing at her parents.

Sara looks around slightly embarrassed then blurts out, "Let's pretend I'm Laurel for the moment shall we."

"A little too late, but good news we're leaving," Felicity changes the subject with a bubbly smile.

Sara gives them a confused look, "Come again?"

"My boo boos are good enough for me to go home," Oliver summaries like a 5 year old.

"That's great because I hate coming here." Sara states, the next second she realizes the Doc is standing next to her.

"It would have been sooner, but Barbie wouldn't kiss me better," Oliver pouts still keeping up the baby act.

Smoak raises an eyebrow and whispers into his ear, "That's not where you asked me to kiss you the other night."

"I'm still hoping for it, I did get hit by a car because of you."

Felicity shoves him lightly and he stick his tongue out at her. Robert smiles at the scene then nods to the door, "Okay, love birds. Let's get this show on the road."

"Yeah, foods getting cold." Sara thinks out loud as she check their food.

Once Oliver changes into the clothes Moira gave him they begin to leave the room. The Queens parent were going on and on about something new with their house but all Felicity could think about is Oliver who is walking beside her out of the hospital.

As they walk through the front doors he whispers to Barbie, "You never told me your favorite color."

She lean closer to him whispering, "Green, like the forest."

"Or like the color of your bra the other night?" Oliver points out as he tries to hide a smirk.

She feels a blush crawl on her cheeks while asking, "And how do you know that?"

"Next time make sure I'm asleep before fixing your bra."

* * *

"Here, let me have a piece," Felicity says as she tries to grab a piece of food from Oliver's plate.

"No way. Hands off the goods." He laughs as he moves his plate away from her sneaky hand.

"Oh come on Queen, I already ate all my food." She makes a pout face as she tries to grab another piece from his plate with her chopsticks.

He sighs and takes one with his fork then putting it up to her mouth, "I guess you can have one..."

She opens her mouth happily to eats it off his fork, he grins brightly when she pouts for more. Not being able to say no to her he stabs another piece with his fork and offers it to her. Sara rolls her eyes and Thea just smirks while quietly eating her own food.

Oliver, Thea, Felicity and Sara are all on Oliver's bed eating their food. His parents are in the den and study, their other friends are either going to work for getting done with practice at the moment. The four peacefully sat on his bed talking about their day for a few more moments when his door opens.

Laurel walks in still wearing her cheer uniform, "Hey Ollie, I heard you got out of the hospital today. How are you holding up?"

Oliver smiles as she makes her way next to him on the bed. He gives Felicity the rest of his food before saying, "I feel like shit, but at least now I have someone's attention."

Felicity forms a smile from his word and look to her plate of food. This whole week he's had her full attention and no one called her out on it since they all understood why.

Laurel looks more concerned than humored, "I can't believe it took you to almost die for her to forgive you, what if you actually did die."

Felicity's smile dropped instantly in realization. Oliver shakes his head at his girlfriend, "Well, I am still alive as you can see, so no worries."

Laurel nods but keeps talking, "I know, it's just I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing you got hurt because of me."

Sara rolls her eyes at what her sister is saying in front of Felicity, she glares at Laurel before stomping to the trash can. She knew what her sister is doing and didn't like it one bit. Smoak is already feeling uncontrollably guilty. No one is willing to make her feel worse than she is, besides Laurel.

She notices Felicity staring hard into her plate so she speaks up, "Hey felicity?..."

Felicity looks up and see everyone quietly looking at her, "Yeah?"

"You spaced out," Laurel states almost like she is bored.

"Yeah, sorry… I- I'll get all our trash." Barbie begins to get up.

Right as she throws everything away Roy comes stomping in. He has been on edge ever since Felicity went to the hospital. Mostly because she spent most her time since then with Oliver so he had to keep up with the work by himself at home. He didn't even notice he was doing most of the work now, all he could think about it his sister.

He throws his bag on the ground and says, "I quit. I'm not going to waste my time with all those little preppy fuckers."

"Whoa back it up, who are the preppy fuckers?" Thea asks, "Ollie wasn't there today?"

"Thanks for that." The oldest Queen sibling blurts out with a slight glare directed at his sister.

"The football team. I quit they told me I need a $500 helmet ad want me to do something for a middle school." Roy explains clearly pissed off, "Felicity and I can't even afford a $15 pair of shoes."

"So you just quit?" Thea raises an eyebrow with a small smirk.

Roy's eyes go big as he lifts his arms up, "Yeah. It's just not worth my time, Felicity told me it would look better on my file or some shit, I wasn't listening when she told me why I should try out."

Felicity lets out a laugh while shaking her head and plopping down next to Oliver, "I told you if you were in an activity in school it would make you look good in interviews and college applications."

"Well, you can just do your cool hacking shit to make me look good," Roy shrugs casually.

She sends him a look, "Are you trying to abuse my power?"

"Yeah, no but- Whatever." Roy sighs still annoyed with what happened at practice today.

"Why did you quit again? It was kind of hot." Thea bit her lip that is smiling.

"Did it?" Roy smirks while leaning on a wall.

"Roy…." Oliver growls threatening.

"Look, I quit so now I have more time to hang out with my bestie." Roy grins as he puts an arm around Felicity.

She roll her eyes saying, "Oh no. You will not use that as your excuse."

Roy pouts but shrugs adding, "Fine, plan B, I'll say I got kicked out for stealing the coach's medal from his teenage years in his office."

"Aren't you missing something hot shot?" Sara grins at the idiot.

"What?"

"The medal." Laurel rolls her eyes.

Roy laughs and takes a medal out of Felicity's pocket, "You were saying?"

Her mouth drops, "How the hell-"

"I put it in there at lunch so it wouldn't be hard at practice," Roy says with a smug look.

She gives Roy a look, "Well let's just hope they don't blame me."

Oliver then speaks up with a soft smile, "Please, the worst thing you have done is kill a bug on the floor."

Roy burst out laughing at that and gives his roommate a look, "Wow, I guess you haven't seen her hobby yet."

"Felicity, has a hobby?" Laurel asks in disbelief making the petite blondie fold her arms.

Raises an eyebrow Smoak tells her, "Actually yes, I hack. You know on computers."

"I'm not an idiot." Laurel defends, she looks away snuggling closely to Oliver.

Felicity rolls her eyes and whisper to herself, "Think again."


	4. Hershey Kisses

CHAPTER 4: Hershey Kisses

Peas in a pod, that's how Felicity and Oliver are.

It's been weeks since the car accident. The two acted as if they literally glued together, Laurel was actually getting really pissed because of that. Oliver didn't notice, he was too happy care. The two texted, called, hang after practice, all the fight they usually would have vanished completely.

Word spread around the school that Oliver left the came for Felicity and got hit by a car from saving her. Now people thought he's cheating on Laurel, the way he spends his time too make them believe it. Some people are mad he left the game making them lose. There was more to but it wasn't worth thinking about.

Felicity and Oliver come to sit down at their lunch table with a bag of Sonic. It's Thursday so someone from their group always goes to get some fast food for them. It's Felicity's turn but Oliver went with her. When they set the bags down everything collars and digs in like it's their last meal.

Once everyone has something to each Tommy claps his hands to get everyone's attention, "Now that everyone is here…. As you all know by now Ollie is getting his cast and Felicity's getting her stitches out tomorrow."

They all nod with food in their mouths for him to continue, the appointment is Friday at 5:00 p.m.. Felicity and Oliver were planning on going together.

"And as you know in my family has a house on the beach. It is currently empty and my dad said it's was cool if we went for the weekend." Tommy finishes his speech with a hopeful smile.

"Should Ollie be going out and doing stuff like that right when Ollie gets his cast off?" Laurel questions next to Oliver.

"He'll be fine, Licity will watch him." Thea winks towards the petite blonde.

Felicity gets a little red but then changes the subject, "How far away is it?"

"Only 2-3 hours, are you all up for it? It's probably the last summer weather weekend we'll get this year so why waste it." Tommy sales pitches to the group.

Roy turns to Felicity, "We're not doing anything this weekend so count us in."

"Same with Sara and I." Laurel lights up thinking up ways to talk their father into letting them go.

"Why not." Diggle shrugs knowing his parent don't care.

"I already talked to Moira so no worries you guys can come." Tommy explains to the Queen siblings.

"Hold on, we need to take separate cars since we all can't fit in one." Diggle points out.

"Okay… Girls in one car and guys in another," Tommy answers, "I'll text you the directions."

"Great, I get to see the famous Merlyn's vacation house." Felicity lights up like a kid jokingly.

"Not only that but you can share the famous Tommy Merlyn's bed." Tommy winks loving the idea.

She rolls her eyes saying sarcastically, "Thank the lord, my prayers have been answered."

"Just wait, I'll show you the shower we'll share too." Tommy gives her his best smug look.

Felicity laughs getting the feeling this conversation won't end here. She turns to Oliver to see him clenching the table angrily. Roy and Thea are sitting next to each other trying to steal food from each other. Laurel is eating tiny bits, and Sarah is putting who knows what on her burger. Diggle is already finish with his looks around knowing he did good by telling them on fast food Thursday.

* * *

"Roy! Where is my damn bikini!" Felicity yells in their crappy old apartment.

Roy comes into her room to find it a total mess of clothes, "How should I know?"

"You did the laundry this week!" She answer him irritably while almost having a melt down.

They just got out of school, today is the day they were all driving to the beach house. They're trying to finish packing at the last of their thing, the girls will pick her up in 30 minutes. She thought she packed everything the night before but went she got home today it's like a list of things she forgot to do popped into her mind.

"Well then I probably put them with your underwear!" He defends and goes back to his room.

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"Well I don't see them!"

"Well that's where I put them!"

"FOUND IT!" Felicity yells to him.

She shoves it into her suitcase and pulls it out into the living room. She lets out a satisfactory breath while putting her hands on her hips. The apartment is a wreck but they could always clean it up when they back. Felicity got an emailed today saying he's fired from her job she missed for the past few weeks. So she got out a jar she would stash money in for cases like this.

"I told you! Women….." Roy whispers the last part from his room.

"Oh shut up! You love me!" She yells at him.

He comes into the room with his bag and asks, "So what's the plan again?"

"Okay so we're all meeting here, girls and guys. I have 30 minutes to go get sunscreen, you some flip flops and…" She explains more to herself than to him, "Then I'm supposed to pick up Oliver from the hospital, get my stitches off real quick and come back here."

Roy raises one of his eyebrows, "Me, flip flops, No."

Felicity points a finger at him as she gets her car keys and walks to the door, "Just because you think flip flops aren't manly doesn't mean you don't need them!"

Roy groans like the child he is, "But Felicity…."

"Nope! You need red flip flops Roy." She shuts the door before he can complain some more.

Felicity gets into the car and drives off to the closest store. She felt like the mother in the group at the moment. Had to buy the boring things they needed, pick up a teenager, make sure everyone is doing their part. Oliver cast is going to take longer to get off than her taking out the stitches so he got there first. So when she got there all they had to do is take the stitches out.

Once She's in the store she calls Oliver, "Hey, I'm at the store do you need anything before I pick you up?"

"A kiss would be great," He answers through the phone.

"How about Hershey's Kisses?" She asks as she grabs a bag of them.

"Close enough, when will you get here?" He asks slightly bored, she could smell the old people scent the hospital he's at through the phone.

"In about 10 minutes, see you there," She answers while grabbing sunscreen and a cheap pair for flip flops, she then goes in line for the cashier.

* * *

Felicity checks her phone and she lets out a breath when she see that she is right on time. All she needs to do is get Oliver and go back to the apartment. She is a little frisky at the moment, there's a lot on her mind and all she wants to do is get Oliver, get fixed and go.

When she goes into the hospital she sees Oliver lounging in a chair, with his cast still on. He smiles at her with a quietly expression. She looks like she is about to freak out by the sight of it.

Trying to stay calm she points to the cast growling, "What is this?"

He sighs knowing she isn't going to like what he's about to say, "They apparently moved us up for 6 o'clock."

Her mouth drops, "What? We have to- who told you this?"

He points to the guy sitting behind the counter.

"Hold on…." She demands as she power walks toward the man he pointed to, she looked like a pissed off mother who didn't get their Mcdonald order right.

Oliver's eyes go wide a little, "Barbie, what are you doing?"

When she reaches the front desk she asks, "I'm here to ask you about Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak's appointment?"

The man nods and look at his paper, "They is scheduled for 6 p.m. Mrs.…?"

"Smoak, Well it was originally at 5, Now it's 5:20 so let's just do the check up now and keep the peace." She says nicely but demanding.

"Felicity…" Oliver comes up next to her nervously.

She holds a hand up to stop Oliver, "I got this," She looks back to the man, "Look we're running late now and we have a busy weekend so if you can just get his cast and my stitches out now that would be great."

"I'm sorry, I can't change it." The man snickers at her.

Felicity close her eyes for a moment before staring daggers at him, "Yeah, no buddy. You are going to change the schedule before I take his cast on right here, right now."

"I'm sorry, she is usually not this snappy," Oliver explains and puts an arm around her waist as he tries to pull her away.

The man nods, "Just keep your girl in check or we will have to call security."

"Excuse me?" Felicity snaps at him. She tries not to think about him call her 'your girl' to Oliver.

"Come on." Oliver groans while walking back to their seats.

"Did you fucking hear him? What an asshole!" She barks as she sends a glare to the man.

"It will be okay, we'll just be a little late." Oliver sits back down while trying to hide a smile from her adorableness.

"I'll call Sara." She groans as she practically punches the number in her phone.

When Sara picks up she snaps at Felicity, "Where the hell are you and Oliver? You should have came back by now!"

"I know, I know. They move our appointment to 6 o'clock."

"Wait What? So now we're going to be an hour off schedule!"

"Dude, Sara, check out what Fel packed for this weekend?! It looks like the virgin packed in this suitcase." Thea says in the background.

Oliver suddenly tells Felicity, "Just tell them to go without us, they will get there on time but we'll just be an hour late."

She nods then repeats what he said to Sara, "Oliver says just go without us, we'll be on our way after. So we'll just be an hour late."

"Fine but you better not flake out on us." Sara demands through the cheap phone.

"We won't!" She grins at her impatient friend.

"Laurel is going to be pissed now." Sara complains looking back at her sister on the couch.

"Why?" She asks curiously looking to Oliver.

"She thinks there might be something going on between you two and this isn't helping."

"Why would she think that?"

"Well it's not just her it's like… EVERYONE! Thea what are you doing- put her stuff back."

"Oh come on, it's not like we're sleeping together."

Oliver gives Felicity a look making her rolls her eyes and move an inch away from him.

"Does it matter? You guys have eye sex every fucking day."

"We. Do. Not." She looks over to Oliver and he just staring at her with a goofy smirk.

"Put Ollie on the phone then."

Felicity can practically see her smug look through the phone, "Yeah….No see you later."

She hangs up before she says another word. She turns to see Oliver still trying to hide his smile. People are around them either looking like shit, sad or excited. Her phone vibrates from a few messages but she doesn't check them.

She after a moment of silence she blurts out to Oliver, "You're driving."

"Deal." He lights up then grabs a crappy hospital magazine.

Felicity sees what he picked up and says emotionless, "Sick people touch that."

He drops the magazine the second she says that and sends her a look.

* * *

"Mr. Queen, Ms. Smoak?" A doctor asks as he walks into the room.

Felicity light up, "That's us!" She grabs Oliver's hand and pulls him to the doctor.

"Felicity, slow down." Oliver chuckles.

"Well, hurry up Oliver." She pulls him harder.

The doctor laughs to himself as they get to the room he guided them to. Felicity and Oliver sit on the bed while the doctor is reading something.

Felicity sits down next to him, "Are you nervous? I am nervous but I have no reason to. It's just stitches and a cast. It will barely hurt I bet. I really hope it doesn't hurt."

Oliver chuckles before whispering into her ear, "If it does can I get a kiss?"

She turns her head to look at him and whispers back, "Of course, I have Hershey's kisses in the car waiting for you."

He leans in closer not daring to back down, "That's not what I meant."

The air in the room changes by how they're sitting unbelievably close, his lips so close that Felicity can feel his breath on her face. He can feel her body heat and the smell of her fruity lotion. Their eyes flicker down to each other lips but neither one makes a move. For the moment Felicity and Oliver forget he has a girlfriend.

She tilts her head innocently, "It isn't?"

Oliver takes her chin in one hand and looks down to her lips purposely, "Here, let me show you what I mean-"

"Good news this will only take 20 minutes so don't worry." The doctor says loudly.

Felicity jumps a little and turns to see the doctor still looking at the papers. She hears Oliver growl in irritation next to her causing a blush to creep into her cheeks.

* * *

"You are so full of yourself." Felicity announces to Oliver as he begins to drive away from his house.

"Well I'm sorry that I wanted to drive in style!" He defends like it's actually a good excuse.

"Oh my god you are such a girl." She barks in disbelief from the passenger seat.

When they left the hospital Oliver insisted they go to his house to take his car instead since it was "faster and better looking". So now we're an hour an half late, it's 7:30 p.m. and it's an 3 hour drive. This couldn't get any worse.

"Well we're going now aren't we?" Oliver snaps sitting in the driver's seat.

"Yeah after a hour an half!" She yells still clearly pissed at him making them back track.

"Just tell me the damn directions!" He rolls his eyes.

"Hold on…." She takes out her phone and pulls out Tommy's directions.

* * *

"I told you! I fucking told you not to! Now we're lost!" Felicity yells in frustration.

"I know where we're at Smoak!" Oliver snaps.

"You said this was a fucking short cut and it's been 4 hours it should've taken us 3!"

"Well, we would have been there by now if you didn't need a bathroom!"

"I'm not a guy Queen! I can't pee in a bush!" Felicity explains in pure frustration.

"Oh so this is all my fault?!"

"Yeah! Since you decide to take that stupid short cut!"

"We're not lost!"

"Bullshit!"

They sit silently in the car. This is officially the first argument they have had since the car accident. They were yelling at each other like there's no tomorrow. It late at night, they barely saw any cars on the road with them. Her phone rings making her look down to find out Tommy is calling.

Once Felicity answers she snaps, "What!?"

"Damn, did I just interrupt you and Ollie hooking up or something?"

"No way in hell will I ever hook up with Queen over here."

"What did he do?" Tommy chuckles knowing she is completely pissed off.

"He took a shortcut and got us fucking lost!"

"We're not LOST!" Oliver roars clenching the steering wheel.

Tommy laughs louder, "Wow you really pissed him off."

"Good," Felicity growls glaring at the man driving.

"Well I'll text you more directions. Call me when you fix things," Tommy claims.

"Got it," She hangs up, "So what's the plan?"

"The plan is we're on our way to the vacation house," Oliver explains as he death grips the wheel.

Felicity turns to look at him, "Are you serious?"

He nods not bothering to glance at her. She couldn't believe him, he was being so stubborn. They were going to end up in Texas if he kept this up.

She closes her eyes and shakes her head in defeat, "Stop the car."

"What?" He finally turns to look at her.

"Stop the car."

When he stops the car she grabs her purse and gets out of the car, slamming the door and walking away. Oliver watches her leave in shock from the driver's seat.

Oliver parks the car and jumps out, "Felicity, what the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm finding a way to Tommy's house." She shouts and folds her arms while walking away from him.

"Felicity get in the car!" He demands, this is not how he planned on today going.

"Of course Mr. Queen," She answers but keeps walking, he could hear her heels tapping on the pavement.

"I'm serious!"

"No shit!"

"Felicity you have 3 seconds to get in the car!"

"3,2,1 oops!" She yells bitterly.

"Felicity!" Oliver runs over to her and grabs her arm to make her face him.

She shoves him away, "What!?"

"You can't just walk around here at 11 p.m.! It's not safe." He argues.

"Well I'm not staying in the fucking car with you if you're going to have your head in your ass!" She exclaims.

"Excuse me?!" He snaps in a bitter voice.

"You hear me!"

He then is about to go off on her ass, he was so annoyed at the moment. Just when he is about to bark at her he sees the wound on her forehead that hasn't fully healed. He then relaxes knowing what he needs to do.

"I am- I….your right and I'm sorry. Just get in the car and we'll go to the next stop and ask for directions." He says softly and slowly.

She nods, "Fine but I'm driving this time."

"Done." He agrees as he follows behind her.

* * *

They walk out of the rusty old motel in defeat, it's 11:30 p.m. right now and they just found out that Tommy's vacation's house is an hour and a half away. There were a few cars in the parking lot and some people come and go to rooms.

Felicity leans on the car in the parking lot of the motel, "So what's the plan now?"

Oliver rubs his forehead, "I think we should just stay here for the night. We're both too tired to drive anymore and it's around 11 o'clock."

"No, no...No, no, no, no….Nope," Felicity folds her arms, "I can drive, we'll be fine."

"Barbie, your tired, your hungry, let's just get a room and leave tomorrow morning," He insisted.

"You're just saying that so you can get in bed with me." She points out tiredly.

This was a motel where they charged by the hour and only have rooms with a full size bed. So you can infer why most people would get a room here for. The place looked like it was falling apart, and they both knew this is the cheapest place around here to stay at.

"Is it working?" He walks toward her slowly with a predatory look.

"Nope," She tilts her head up.

Oliver puts his hands on her hips as he traps her between him and his car, "Come on Licity, it's just one night, we'll leave in the morning and get there by lunch."

"Oliver I'm not tired," She resists to yawn.

"I can change that." He gives her a smug look.

"You won't though." She raises an eyebrow challenging.

"Wanna bet?" He whispers as he leans his head down slightly.

"Fine," She groans in defeat.

"What?"

"We can stay the night here." She gives in.

"Good to know because I already paid him for one night," Oliver suddenly stands back and throws her onto his shoulder and begins to walk to one of the motel's rooms.

"You what?!"

"I paid him for one night when you went to the bathroom."

"Oliver!"

"Felicity relax I paid for it so think of it as one free night with the hottest guy you know."

"Oliver Queen put me fucking down! Now!"

"I like the bossy Felicity, it's hot."

"Queen! I'm not kidding I can destroy you in a second with my phone!"

"Bitch with Wi-Fi, I like it."

"I'm calling Roy! He is going to kick your ass!"

"Fe-li-city..."

"WHAT?"

"We're here."

"Then why don't you put me down!"

"I like the view of your ass."

"I wish I could say the same."

That's when Oliver puts her back on the ground, but fortunately he keeps his hands on her waist.

He slowly pushes her until her back hits the door, "Are you saying I don't have a nice ass?"

Felicity giggles and nods, "Yup."

"Well Ms. Smoak I'll have to say I'm terribly sad to hear that."

"You'll get over it." She rolls her eyes but laughs, "Now shut up and open the door."

He does just that for her, once Felicity walks in the first thing she notices is the one bed in the middle of the room. She doesn't react to it, she just walks furth in and looks around the place. Looking around she can guarantee there are rats in the walls.

"I'm going to go get our bags." Oliver thinks out loud and goes out of the room.

She jumps into the bed and calls up Tommy, "Hey."

"Sup, when are you two getting here? Laurel is freaking out, she thinks you got eaten by a bear or something." Tommy points out.

She laughs, "Really? I think she be happy if I got eaten."

"I know right? Thea and Roy look pretty comfy together, don't tell Ollie. So have you guys have makeup sex yet?"

Felicity plays with her hair while sprawled out on the bed, "Nope but we did make up."

"Good to hear it. I honestly didn't want to get another call they he was in an accident again." Tommy begins talking to someone then comes back to her, "Thea says she has a surprise for you in your suitcase… I don't know what it is though."

"Okay I'll check it out tonight." She sighs not liking the sound of that..

"So why are you not here yet?"

"We found out we're about an hour away and we decide just to stay at a motel for the night." She explains.

Felicity then hears Tommy shout, "They went to a motel to jump each other's bones!"

"NO! Tell them that isn't true!" She yells into the phone.

"You never know Licity…"

"I know."

"Well if you ever get cold in Ollie's bed you know where mine is." Tommy comments.

"Okay. Tommy I think about it," Felicity laughs, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight smoky."

Once she hangs up the phone Oliver comes in and puts the bags on the floor, "No worries Ms. Smoak your knight in shining armor is here."

She snorts, "If you're my knight then I seriously need help."

He puts a hand on his heart, "You wounded me."

She takes out a Hershey kiss and holds it up with a grin, "Want me to kiss it better."

"Of course," Oliver grins as he takes the chocolate, he plops down next to her while unwrapping it.

"So I called Tommy and said we're spending the night here," She speaks up while taking a chocolate kiss for herself.

"How'd he take it." Oliver asks as he plays with her hair.

"Actually they're taking it pretty well," She says as she whacks his hand away, "Besides Laurel."

"Great…" He whispers to himself while looking to the ceiling.

She watches him thinking hard and questions, "You and Laurel all good?"

He turns his head to look at her and shrugs, "She's getting pretty jealous is all."

"Of?"

"You."

She frowns, "Me? Why?"

He sits up a little while looking at her, "To her I've been spending too much time with you."

"I didn't notice." She gets up and goes to her bag to change for bed.

"Me either…" He says but it doesn't sound like he believes himself, the looks like he's thinking hard..

She opens her bag to look for pajamas but weirdly she doesn't find the same clothes she put in the bag earlier. Finding her more sexier dresses and shirts she keeps digging to finds her good lingerie. When she does find her pajamas they aren't her Harry potter ones she packed, they're her small lingerie nightgowns. She curses softly knowing exactly who changed her wardrobe, Thea.

Felicity lets out breath in defeat and grabs the tiny Red pajamas glancing at Oliver who is chilling on the bed, "Not a word."

He gets out of his thought by her words and sends her a confused look as she goes to the bathroom. She puts on the thing she calls pajamas and looks in the mirror in horror. Slowly coming out Oliver bursts out laughing at her clothes and her expression. She glares at him and points threateningly repeating, "Not a word, Queen."


	5. Surrounded By The People You Love

CHAPTER 5: Surrounded By People You Love

"Oliver."

"Mhm?"

"Get your hand off my ass."

Felicity growls furiously at the situation she is in. Oliver would never touch her like this if he's awake, that is the only reason she hasn't soccer punched him. She clearly remembers them both sleeping on the opposite side of the bed last night. Last night the put on the TV and talked liked friends nothing about it wasn't not friendly. Things must have changed when they fell asleep.

At the current moment she is practically on top of Oliver straddling him. He has an arm around her waist under her Red nightgown. The other hand is holding one of her ass cheeks not so innocently. It's also not helping that her nightgown is up to her chest because of him so now the only thing between his hand and her ass are her panties.

She never knew Oliver was such a heavy sleep, but Tommy once told her it takes forever to wake him. She has made several attempts to wake him up politely but he still hasn't budged. So she had gone from "Just give me coffee and we're good" to "No matter what you do I will be pissed" moods within seconds.

She set the clock on her phone to wake her up a 7:00 so they get to the vacation house around the time everyone is waking up. But it's 7:30 now and Oliver still isn't awake. She sighs knowing the only way to wake him up is by yelling.

"OLIVER QUEEN WAKE UP!"

He wakes up with a jolt and flips off the bed frightened, taking Felicity down in the process. She goes down with a squeal, he is holding her almost protectively. It takes him a seconds to realize he's not dreaming.

Felicity lets out breathlessly, "Oliver relax. I was just trying to wake you up."

He looks around still wondering if he was dreaming, he gazes down to see Felicity in his lap still in her red nightie. He realizes she was the one who yelled and he laughs in relief, "Licity do me a favor and never wake me up."

She chuckles tiredly, "Deal. Come on we need to get going."

They get up slowly and try to steady themselves after falling. Oliver falls back into the bed and watches Felicity walk around the room. She begins to pick up some of their stuff to get going.

He smiles to himself, "Nice pajamas."

"Don't get use to them." She answers without looking at him.

"Did you wear them just for me?"

She then looks at him half tired, half anger, "No, Thea switch out all my clothes while I was with you at the hospital."

"Good excuse, I'll have to thank Thea." Oliver winks as he checks her out once more.

Oliver's phone goes off, he gets up and grabs it to answer. Felicity lays back in bed for a moment as Oliver answers his cell. She grabs her phone to see messages from Roy and her mom.

"Hey Mom- yeah we all got there okay."

Felicity raises an eyebrow at him but he just winks at her for the second time today.

"Yes we're all in separate rooms."

Felicity chokes on a laugh and gets up, as she walks to the bathroom she can feel Oliver's eyes on her ass and legs. She brushes her teeth while watching him talking to his mother in the mirror.

Oliver growls for a moment while watching her walk then answers his mother, "Yeah everything is PG mom."

"Bullshit." The girl in the room blurts out with a bubbly laugh.

Oliver gives her a look before saying, "I love you two, I'll call you when we're heading back."

Once he hangs up he stands up a walks slowly to her, "Smoak…"

"Queen." She raises an eyebrow at him and sets her tooth brush down, he sends her a look she knows so well.

Suddenly Oliver runs after her trying to tickle her to death. Felicity obviously runs away from him with girlish screams. She jumps onto the bed towards the bathroom. Once she shuts the door behind her they both breath out loud laughs.

When her laughter dies down she yells to him, "I'm taking a shower so get changed now!"

"Maybe I should help you Felicity, with the hard to reach places." Oliver says on the other side of the door.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You better have breakfast out there waiting for me!"

"Anything for you, Ms. Smoak." Oliver chuckles sweetly.

* * *

"Wow, look at this Oliver." Felicity fantasizes as they pull into the vacation house's driveway.

It was about 78 degrees and it's 9:30 in the morning when they reached the house. The place looked like something from the movies, everything looked perfect. She could hear the waves behind the house.

"I know right." He parks he gets out and opens the door for her informing her, "Tommy and I come here all the time."

"All the time?" Her mouth drops in amazement as she turns to look at everything the house had to offer.

"Yup." He grabs their bags then explains, "Go inside. I'll put these in our rooms."

"Great, thanks Oliver!" Felicity lights up.

She quickly gives him a kiss on the cheek before running into the house. He is still for a moment from the easy kiss. Never has she done that and it just came so naturally to her now. He smiles watching her run toward the front door excitedly.

She walks in and finds a soaking wet Tommy locked out as he hits the glass back doors. Laurel is making some breakfast with Diggle while Roy and Sara are cracking up laughing at Tommy's little fit. Thea comes running up to Felicity to give her a big hug.

Once she lets go she squeals, "You're finally here! You two took forever!"

Felicity gives her a look, "Someone changed all my clothes yesterday…."

"Oh really, I wonder who did- Felicity!"

Felicity begins to chase Thea around the house, Oliver's little sister starts shouting everyone's name. When Felicity finally gets ahold of her she feels two soaking arms go around her and a wet chest on her back.

"Smoaky! You finally came!"

"Tommy!" Felicity squeals at the cold water touching her.

"What did mean old Thea do to you?" Tommy spins her around and holds her chin while giving her a sarcastic protective look.

"Who you calling old." Thea barks but grins ear to ear at the last second.

Felicity glares at Thea then turn to Tommy, "She changed all my clothes. So I had to wear a tiny red dress to bed with Oliver."

"And let me tell you Tommy, it was so worth renting a room with one bed," Oliver speaks up as he lean on a wall.

"You WHAT?" Laurel walks up to Oliver before glaring at Felicity.

Sara tries to hold her laugh, Diggle is quietly eating a piece of bacon with a full on grin. Laurel drags Oliver to another room angrily. Everyone watches happy that they are here now.

Thea lights up, "I knew I was doing the right thing."

"Thea!" Felicity yells and makes another move to get her but Tommy keeps his wet arms around her.

"Roy help me! Felicity is completely insane!" The giggles while hiding behind him.

"I could have told you that." Roy winks playfully at Felicity.

Felicity rolls her eyes and looks up at Tommy growling, "Tommy. You're all wet."

"Am I?" He shakes his head so water goes everywhere.

"Okay kids, Laurel and I made breakfast." Diggle finally interrupts them, he is the only one who is actually mature in their group at the moment.

Sara throws a towel at Tommy which he catches easily, "Put on a shirt Tommy."

Tommy flexes making Thea and Felicity stare for a moment, "You don't like the view Sara? Licity does."

Oliver and Laurel come back out to the kitchen, he has an arm wrapped around her. Making Felicity turn away quickly. Everyone can see Laurel is now in a bad mood, she was when making breakfast but now it's worse.

Laurel then says with a rude attitude, "Felicity sure liked the view yesterday."

Realizing Oliver must have told her what happen last night Felicity taps her ass joking, "I've seen better."

"See what I had to deal with?" Oliver points to her then takes a huge bite out of some toast.

"Excuse me, you don't live with her." Roy points out as he and Thea sit on the counter.

"I'm not that bad." Felicity defends while snatching a few pieces of bacon.

Tommy puts an arm around her shoulders, "Oh I know it, if you guys know what I mean."

She rolls her eyes and pokes him in the ribs, "Shut up and go put on your shirt."

Tommy takes her hand and kisses her knuckles, "Care to join me?"

Sara burst out laughing, "Tommy give Felicity a break, she had to share a bed with Ollie."

"Fine, mom." He complains and goes to his room but not before whispering to himself, "Why does Ollie get all the action..."

"So how was sleeping in a bed with Oliver?" Diggle smirks knowingly.

Her eyes go wide as she silently mouths, "Awful."

Sara shoves her a little, "Oh come on, we all know you loved when he cuddled you."

"How do you know he cuddled me?"

Thea laughs knowingly, "Because I know him. He will cuddle anything, if it has an ass and tits then he's even worse."

"You should have gave me a warning." She exclaims while devouring her food.

"I thought it would be funnier." Thea shrugs with a devious look.

After a moment of everyone settling down and mostly done eating Oliver blurts out, "So what's the game plan for today?"

"The beach." Roy shrugs easily.

"Oh come on it can't be just the beach." Felicity lights up looking around to her friends.

"Barbie is right, after the beach we're both going to my bed," Tommy comes out of nowhere with a dry shirt. He put his arm around her adding, "After my bed then the shower, then maybe the counter and the hot tub, and if you want to have even more fun the ocean is free."

Felicity gives him her "excuse me bitch" look and walks away.

"Tommy…" Roy growls but all he does is just shrug and walk after her.

* * *

"Felicity, hurry up and get your cute ass down here!" Sara shouts through the house.

"I'm coming!" She calls out as she finishes putting on her bathing suit.

It's a simple gray bikini with tiny yellow polka-dots. She had a bathing suit that covered more but thanks to Thea she's wearing this one. She didn't even realize how many slutty things she owned until looking into her bag now. She must get if from her mom.

Before she leaves she checks out herself in the mirror whispering, "Damn. I still got it."

When she goes out back she sees the pure white sand and the clear blue ocean, it's probably the most beautiful thing she has seen. She didn't see anyone else but them on the beach, a few boat out in the sea but that was it. Must be a perk to a million dollar vacation house like this.

When she reaches the others she sees Laurel and Thea tanning. Thea is wearing a dark red bikini with a little gold and Laurel has on a neon pink bikini. Diggle and Roy were passing a ball to Tommy and Oliver with Sara in the center trying to catch it. Roy is wearing red trunks, Diggle; Black trunks, Tommy; Blue and Oliver; Green. Sara is wear a sexy black one piece.

Felicity begins to run towards them in the ocean, "Hey! I wanna play!"

Oliver and Tommy suddenly stop what they were doing as her ran over to them. They stand still as a statue in the water. They never seen this much uncovered skin on her before so it came to a shock. Roy throws the ball at them to get their attention but the guys still haven't moved. When Felicity gets in the water the first thing Roy does is grab and throw her underwater. It takes a moment for Oliver and Tommy to go back to normal.

When she pops back up she splashes him yelling, "Not fair! I wasn't ready!"

"Are you ready for this?" Oliver laughs just before he throws the ball at her.

She doesn't realize it's coming and it hits her on the top of her head, laughing she begins to try to push him underwater, "Jerk!"

He pulls her to his chest and holds her firmly in his arms, "Am I now?"

She begins to struggle in his grasp, "Don't you dare, Oliver! Oliver Queen-"

He tips them both over under the water. When the two both come up Felicity is gasping for air while he laughs beside her. She glares at him and splashes him with water.

Sara yells, "You love birds playing or not?"

Felicity glances at Oliver and sees him sending her a smug grin. Rolling her eyes she shoves him back into the water and yells to Sara, "I'm in!"

* * *

"Roy is looking fine as hell." Thea thinks out loud with sunglasses covering her eyes.

The girls re tanning in the sand while the guys are still in the water. They only have an hour left until the sun goes down. The whole day has been a blast, not once was someone bored. They had a sand castle contest which Tommy ruined when no one liked his. They played chicken fight, volleyball, Frisbee, everything.

"Gross. Brother, remember." Felicity makes a disgusted face while laying beside her.

"All I'm saying when he's alone, hit me up." She smirks while checking him out in the ocean.

"Tommy is looking pretty good." Sara innocently comments, she glances at Felicity for a reaction.

"Isn't he always." Barbie blurts out as she thinks about all the girls who want him.

"He's been checking you out all day, by the way." Thea points out while putting some tanning oil on.

"Aren't they all." Laurel mumbles sounding jealous or pissed, they could tell with the hat and glasses covering her face.

"Tommy also went straight to you when we let him in this morning." Sara ignores her sister's comment.

"Yeah so?" Felicity glances to the girls before looking back to the ocean.

"So you two are cute together." Thea tries to hint what her and Sara are trying to say.

"I guess." She sighs and turns to lay on her belly.

Laurel begins to realize that the girls are trying to say and relax a little.

Thinking Felicity and Tommy would be good together the oldest Lance sister speaks up, "You two should date."

All the girls turn to Laurel in shock. They're shock from her not saying something bitchy and to Felicity. All their mouths are wide open as the stare at her for a moment too long. The guys were too busy in the water to notice the girls chattering away about them.

Felicity finally shrugs and thinks out loud, "Yeah, maybe."

Thea looks to her surprised, "Really?"

"Well maybe." She sits up a little to get her drink, "He has a reputation to uphold.

The girls all nod knowing Tommy is proud of the many girls he's been with. The girls tanning were the only one he hanged out with and didn't try to sleep with. Every other girl he talks is for fooling around with. But that wasn't the only reason Felicity said maybe.

Felicity turns to look at Oliver and Diggle racing in the water. She thinks about him for a moment secretly wondering why he's with Laurel. Wondering what she had that Barbie didn't. It didn't matter anyway though because they're just friends. Like they always been.

* * *

It's 6:30 at night and the sun is almost down making the sky full of colors. The ocean waves are closer than before, the wind has picked up as the sun makes it's way down to the horizon. The guys made a little fire in the sand while the girls brought out the radio, hot dogs, buns and things for s'mores. Everyone is still in their bathing suit but at this point their dry so they can have something to cover them up from the wind.

Laurel is wearing Oliver's plain t-shirt over her bathing suit. Thea is wearing her robe over her's. Sara is in her bathing suit and booty shorts. Felicity is borrowing Tommy's big sweatshirt. All the guys are wearing shirts with their trunks now. Besides Diggle he is the only one who changed out of his trunks and put on sweats.

They were all surrounding the blazing fire. Felicity puts on an Oldies radio station. Everyone else is busy shoving their marshmallows into the fire. Roy is the only person to put 4 on his stick making the group send him a ridiculous look. Him and Laurel barely put their marshmallow next to the fire since they like it golden but the rest love it burnt all around.

"Not to be racist but I love my marshmallows burnt black." Diggle smiles at his announcement making the rest do the same.

After a moment of silence listening to the music Sara is the first to say, "You're not the only one."

"You guys do know it's really bad for you if you do that." Laurel comments as she waits for her's to get golden.

"Where did you hear that? The internet?" Sara snaps while blowing her burning marshmallow dramatically so the fire can die.

Felicity didn't say anything as she enjoys the music and her surrounding, she brings her black marshmallow to her lips to eat. She slightly moves to the music while watching the waves try to touch her.

"Hey, where is Tommy?" Thea thinks out loud to the group when she doesn't see him anywhere.

"I'm right here," He calls out from behind them all, "Did you miss me?"

"You know we did." Sara answers sarcastically.

"Well then you'll be happy to see what I brought with me." He grins deviously to the group.

He lifts his hands and to show them the case of beer and bag of blunts he brought. Everyone begins to holler as he passes them around the group. He throws a lighter to Oliver since he is the first to take a blunt out. Thea is the first to grab a can of beer and she passes it left.

Tommy plops down between Roy and Felicity handing a beer to both of them. They smile to him in thanks while taking their first sip. Laurel is cuddling up to Oliver while passing the blunt back and forth. Sara and Diggle talk next to them. Thea and Roy are chugging beers seeing who can finish it first. Surprisingly, Thea wins.

"So Barbie impressed?" Tommy starts up a conversation while scanning their surroundings.

"Hell yeah…" She smiles genuinely while looking out to the lake, "This view is amazing."

His lips form a smile as she watches the ocean come towards them. Nodding he agrees, "It sure is."

A new song comes onto the radio and Felicity lights up while turning it up, "This song is the best."

Tommy listen to the song for a moment a burst out laughing, "Out of all the songs in the world you like this one?!"

"What can I say, I'm an oldies fan-" She sticks her tongue out at him with her hips swaying to the beat and sings, "I-I'm so in love with you..."

_Whatever you want to do  
Is alright with me  
'Cause you make me feel, so brand new_

Thea who also hears the song freaks out and gets up pulling Roy to dance with her. Roy laughs taking one more sip of his beer before getting up to dance with her. Laurel notices them dancing and makes Oliver dance with her aswell. The rest sit down and watch in amusement.

_And I want to spend my life with you  
Me sayin' since, baby, since we've been together  
Ooo, loving you forever_

Sara lights up the the couples dancing and shoves Diggle to sing. He sends her a look, "Because I'm black?"

"Hell yea! Now give them a show Al green." She claps her hands in excitement when he actually get up and begins to sing in his beer, "Is what I need-"

The group looks to him hollering for him to continue, he makes a show of his beer as his microphone, "Let me, be the one you come running to-"

_I'll never be untrue  
Ooo baby_

"Come on, Barbie." Tommy demands with an easily smile while pulling her up from the sand.

She shakes her head grinning away and lets him get her on her feet. They take each other's hands and begin to dance. It wasn't romantic for them but it was goofy and silly. Sara is still in the sand drinking her beer swaying to the music.

Diggle then make face and points to everyone singing, "Let's, let's stay together."

Tommy twirls Felicity around and all she can do is laugh like a schoolgirl. No one notices Oliver watching them dancing together. He has Laurel in his arms but he couldn't be bothered to take his eyes away from the blonde with glasses.

_Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad._

Felicity and Oliver catch each other's eyes that moment, somehow her smile is able to brighten.

She sings still looking at him, "Whether times are good or bad, happy or sad."

* * *

"Hurry up. We're about to play the movie." Roy yells when Felicity is not in the living room yet.

It's about 10pm and everyone is in the living room with their pajamas on waiting on her. They all were trying to stay up longer even though they're gone dog tired. It's like an insult to them if they fell asleep before 11 at the night.

"You guys watch it without me. I'll just go to bed." Felicity yells behind a wall where they can't see her.

"Oh, come on, Felicity. It's not movie night without you." Laurel shouts, Felicity makes a face thinking that what Laurel said was actually kind of nice.

"I know…." She panics biting her nails.

"Then why aren't you coming?" Diggle yells to her confused.

"Because I'm wearing my pajamas."

"Okay… the problem is?" Roy asked confused, "I see you in your pajamas all the time."

Thea begins to laugh realizing what the problem is, "She is wearing her nice pajamas."

"Now you have to let us see." Tommy grins ready to see what Oliver was bragging about earlier.

"No!"

"We won't laugh." Sara encourages.

"But we will do something else." Tommy nods to Oliver giving him the you know what I mean look.

"Fine…." Felicity pouts and slowly comes out of the hall way.

All the guys mouth drops as they stare at her, only Oliver has a smirk plastered on. The girls look almost jealous that they didn't have the nightgown or body she has.

"Told you." Oliver high fives Tommy.

Tommy whistles, "Damn Smoak, black really looks good on you. Thanks Thea."

"Consider it a an early birthday present to the guys." Thea grins as she watch everyone drool over her.

"That's it." Felicity declares storming away.

"Fe-li-city..." Oliver sighs running after her, he goes into her room but doesn't find her there. He realizes she is in his room, "Felicity?"

She takes one of his t-shirts and change out of her pajamas and into his shirt. It's longer than her pajamas but it only goes to her low thighs. Felicity look up to see Oliver leaning on his door frame, "I'm taking one of your shirts."

"I can see that." He smiles as he stares her in the middle of his room with only his shirt on.

"What?" Felicity asks and folds her arms self consciously.

He just shrugs still taking in the sight of her, "Nothing….you just look….. cute."

She lets out a breath and walks out of his room, "Good because I'm not giving it back for the rest of the night."

He follows her out of the room as he drools over her legs. When they get back they sit on the couch with Laurel and Tommy. Roy and Thea are in the love seat, Sara in on the ground with tons of blankets next to the couch they're sitting on and Diggle is making the popcorn for them. Felicity sits between Tommy and Oliver while Laurel snuggles into Oliver.

"What happen to the black sexy pajamas?' Tommy pouts while looking at her new outfit.

"I traded it out for Oliver's shirt.".

Tommy leans in and whispers, "You'd look better in my shirt."

She grins and tilts her head, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Play it already." Thea complains when she sees their little banter going on.

"Chill Queen, the movie isn't going anywhere." Sara laughs and presses play.

* * *

They're half way into the movie when Felicity notices how cozy they all are on the couch. Laurel's head is on Oliver's shoulder, Felicity's legs are in his lap and her head is in Tommy's. Tommy is playing with her hair as they all watch the movie. Oliver is playing with Laurel's shirt while Felicity plays with Sara's hair as she sleeps on the ground. Thea is almost asleep in Roy's arms while Diggle is eating all the popcorn in front of the TV.

Felicity begins to use Sara's hair as a feather and puts it near her nose. She suddenly hits her face then wakes up in shock.

She turns to Felicity and glares, "Party foul."

"It isn't even a party." Felicity tries to hold in a smile.

"Shush Licity, I'm watching." Tommy speaks up, Felicity turn in his lap and look up at him. She has seen this movie a million times, it's Back To The Future.

She grins up at him and begins to poke his face, "You are? I didn't notice."

Tommy looks down and whispers, "Really? Do you notice this?"

He smiles playfully and tickles her waist. Squealing she falls to the ground where Sara happens to be. When she fall on Sara she shrieks making everyone turn to them laughing. Felicity grabs Tommy and pulls him down with them.

The girls begin to tickle him and he yells, "Ollie help me! To many fan-girls!"

When Oliver gets up Felicity purposely trips him causing him to fall. Laurel laughs and begins to tickle him with her. Thea jumps in with them as she tickles the guys, Roy begins to tickle her. They're all on the floor with all of Sara's blankets around them. Diggle is the only one watching the movie eating popcorn.

* * *

It's late at night, Diggle stayed up to watch the whole trilogy of Back To The Future. He turns around when the last one is over and sighs at the sight. All his friends were passed out on the floor. Getting up he goes for some blankets in the closet.

He comes back to cover the snoring teens. They're all snuggled together, Roy and Thea are snuggling Sara while Tommy snuggles Felicity from behind. Felicity snuggles Oliver, and he's snuggling Laurel.

Diggle looks down at all of them one more time before whispers to himself, "I need a girlfriend."


	6. Hidden Feelings

CHAPTER 6: Hidden Feelings

The first thing Felicity hears in the morning was rain pouring down, heavily. She can feel someone's breath in her face, she slowly opens her eyes to see Oliver snoring lightly. She is tucked in his arms and their legs are tangled together.

She lifts her hand to move his hair out of his face, he lets out a sigh and snuggles into her neck. Laying her head back down she traces his chin with her fingers. His eyes finally open, only half way but he can still see her making him smile. He kisses her nose and pulls her closer.

For the moment they didn't think about where they were, who they are with or how they were laying. All they did is take pleasure of each other's embracement, like they were meant to hold each other this way.

"Oh my god."

The spell between them breaks and they sit up worried. Sara is still as a statue with a disgusted expression. They don't realize why until they see Roy half on top of her and Thea on the other half. Roy and Thea are holding hands between each other while Sara is under them.

Oliver and Felicity burst out laughing while Sara glares at them. Thea and Roy begin to wake up, the second they wake up Sara pushes them away and runs to the kitchen. Roy gives her a confused look but Felicity just laughs into Oliver's chest.

"What happened?" Thea asks still practically sleeping.

"Nothing. Nothing happened." Sara yells from the kitchen.

"Okay," Thea yawns happily then snuggles into Roy but he is still looking at her for explanation.

Oliver chuckles, "You and Thea were tackling her to get to each other."

Roy doesn't say anything but a blush goes to his cheeks. Felicity's mouth drops when he keeps getting redder than his usual jacket. Oliver and Felicity try to hold in their laughter but the second they look at each other it comes tumbling out. He has an arm around her as she tries to use his chest to hold in her giggles.

"We bought breakfast!" Laurel yells as she runs into the house, the rain keeps falling.

"Damn, it said it would rain at night but not in the morning," Tommy says as he holds a bag of food, he must have went with her.

Oliver helps Felicity up as they follow them into the kitchen, it is still raining hard. Checking the clock on the wall she reads 9:00 a.m.. As the group looks in the bag they find out the two bought breakfast burritos from Taco Cabana.

Digging into the food Diggle asks, "Okay, so what's the gameplan now?"

"Well, we have to leave around 4 p.m. since it's an 3 hour ride home and we got school tomorrow." Roy thinks out loud while getting a plate of burritos.

"And the rain is probably staying this way for the time being." Laurel points out while picking the unions from her burrito.

"What should we do then?" Thea asks with a mouth full of eggs.

Felicity lights up like a kid, "We can play hide and seek like in the movie The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe and maybe Thea will find the wardrobe."

Everyone gives her a plain look and keeps eating.

"What?"

* * *

Boring. That's how the gang can describe Sunday. It's nothing compared to yesterday.

Thea is building a pyramid with plastic cups in the kitchen while Roy is trying to make them fall. They are off lee close for just being friends. No one comments however but Oliver is making glares Roy's way. Looking at Roy now they could tell he has a sunburn, Thea however has a nice tan going on.

Sara is laying on the ground with her feet on the couch as she plays on her phone. Laurel just finished her nails and starts painting Sara's toenails on the couch. The two bicker like sisters, Laurel will offer her boyfriend sweet smile when they make eye contact. The Lance sisters are slightly tanner but nothing to brag about.

Tommy is trying to braid Laurel's hair on the couch. He has the worst sunburn out of the group, he wasn't complaining though. Diggle is watching sports news while Felicity and Oliver are fighting over the radio channels. They wouldn't be fighting if the rain wasn't still pouring down.

"Oliver, no one want's to listen to that crap." Felicity snaps as she tries to change it.

"Who the fuck is even listening." He defends and looks around the room, "See!"

"Well, what are we supposed to do." She argues getting more and more irritated with the man next to her.

"We can always look for Narnia."

"Don't sass me!"

"You're the one who wanted to find a MAGIC wardrobe."

"So? I bet you're the reason it's raining."

"Oh, I'm sorry I made it rain."

"I knew it was you."

"Felicity…."

"Leave me alone." She groans and stands up.

As she walks away she realizes they're all still in what they slept in. Tommy and Oliver are wearing pajamas pants. Diggle is wearing sweats, Thea is wearing small shorts and a tank top, Sara is wearing a sports bra with pajama pants. Roy is wearing the pajamas Felicity made him bring and Laurel is the only one who actually changed. Felicity is still wearing Oliver's shirt.

"Felicity, come on." Oliver groans before following after her.

She goes up the stairs, once on the next story she begins opening doors as she goes by them. This house shouldn't even be qualified as a house, it's a freaking castle. They all had rooms on the bottom floor so she hasn't gone upstairs until now. She thought for a moment that they should come back here in the spring.

Oliver finally reaches her and walks beside her, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a wardrobe." Felicity answers simply as she opens another door.

"Oh, Felicity. What am I doing to do with you?" He looks at her with loving eyes.

* * *

"Felicity what are you looking for? All you're doing is opening and shutting doors." Oliver complains bored as hell while she keeps doing the same thing over and over.

He doesn't know how long it's been since they started wandering the halls. He is starting to think she's lost and is now looking in rooms just to find out where they were. He hasn't heard any commotion down stairs so the group is still probably bored out of their minds.

"I told you, I'm looking for a wardrobe." She says like it was the easiest thing.

"Felicity…." Oliver breathes out frustrated.

"Check this out!" She squeals running into a room making him follow her.

The room is huge, it was 2 times bigger than her own apartment. Turning on the lights she sees tons of arcade games. On one side there was a flat screen TV with a couch and a mini bar. On the other side was pac man, pool table, shuffle board, dart board, Foosball, and even a wardrobe looking thing. One wall is covered in window, they could hear the rain hitting it.

"I forgot about this room." Oliver blurts out behind her.

Felicity goes behind the bar and sees a wine bottle unopened. Oliver goes over to another switch and turns on the games. She opens the wine and she pours two glasses. Opening the drapes Queen realizes they're two doors to a balcony. He wanted to open it but it's still pouring cats and dogs.

Oliver turns to see Felicity finish filling the second glass, coming over to her he leans on the bar curiously, "What the special occasion?"

"For finding the wardrobe."

"Whats are we toasting?"

She hands him a glass, "Anything you want it to be."

Oliver looks down at the glass of red wine, she always did love red wine. He looks up at her, her hair is all messed up, she wearing her glasses in his big shirt. He looks at her like it's the first time and for some small reason he forgets about everything else. It's something that just keeps happening when he's around her.

"Any day now," She speaks up with a genuine smile.

"For getting hit by that car." Oliver finally says.

"What? Why?" She frowns in confusion.

Oliver looks at her for a moment before smiling, "Because of that we've never been closer."

Suddenly a smile appears on her face and she taps his cup with hers. She left warn, loved even. Something she hasn't felt in awhile. She shouldn't be feeling this way around him, he has a girlfriend for god's sake. But the way he's smiling at her sho couldn't seem to care.

"Oliver… You have-"

"I know, I know… I'm just glad to have you around."

"The feelings neutral."

Oliver lets out a laugh and takes a sip of his wine, she does the same. As they take another sip Tommy and the group come walking in. They stare at each other for a second longer before turning to their friends. They all look around the room like Felicity did when she found it.

"Oh, thank god we found you. For a moment we thought you guys actually found Narnia." Thea laughs jokingly while looking around the room.

"Woah, check this place out." Roy mouth drops as he stands next to the youngest Queen.

"Hey," Laurel kisses Oliver on the cheek as she looks around, "This place is awesome."

Felicity looks between them for a moment then chugs the rest of her drink. She fills herself twice as much as she poured the first time. Taking her glass she walks around, she glances back to see Oliver and Laurel on the couch now snuggling.

She didn't know why she kept feeling uncomfortable seeing them together. She shouldn't be to be honest. It's moments before the gang showed up that has her thinking of reasons though. Taking one last look at Oliver she faces down to her glass.

Diggle comes next to her and gives her a knowing look, "I know how hard it must be for you to watch them."

Since Felicity has moved to Starling City in Sophomore year he could see the chemistry between Oliver and her. He has always been with Laurel for the two not to notice. Diggle guesses after the car incident they started seeing it like he did. They just didn't realized what it was yet.

She looks up at him, "I don't know what-"

He gives her a stern look making her stop talking for a moment.

She sighs shaking her head, "It doesn't matter anyway."

"It matters to him." Diggle blurts seriously.

She gives him a small smile, "And did he say that?"

"Yeah, because Oliver is so forward with his feelings." Diggle answers sarcastically with a smirk knowing he's right.

She looks at him for a moment before Roy yells to her, "Felicity, come here so I can beat your ass at pool."

She gives Diggle a small smile then turns to her roommate giving him a challenging look, "Bring it.."

"Challenge accept!" Roy grins just as he sets up the game.

* * *

"I love Sunday football." Diggle says as a game begins.

Him and Roy are sitting on the couch with a bag of chips in between them. The TV is so big that they had to move the couch back so they wouldn't get a headache. The sky has cleared up but no one has noticed. They were to focus on the many games around the room. Everyone showered and change now, Laurel is down stairs making lunch for all them.

Felicity bends down getting ready to hit the nine ball, she's playing against Oliver at the moment. So far she has beaten Roy, Tommy and Thea at pool. She steadies herself while concentrating on the ball she wants to hit.

She is about to hit it when Tommy bends over her from behind and wraps his arms around her, "Hey beautiful."

She hits the ball in shock and stands up quickly, the ball hits off of the wall next to Oliver. Thea and Sara burst out laughing. Oliver however is looking between Felicity and Tommy uncomfortably. His best friend has a winning grin on his face.

Tommy still has his arms around her, he grins into her ear, "Tough luck."

"You- I-Tommy!" She spins around to face him, her face is practically boiling, she begins to whack him with her pool stick.

"Ouch- Felicity!" He laughs as he tries to take her stick away.

He pins her to the wall so he can finally get the stick out of her tiny grasp. He throws the stick to the side still pinning her to the wall. She tries to act like his body isn't affecting her but the goosebumps give her away. He notices making his smirk get impossibly bigger.

His hands go to her waist as he whispers, "If you wanted to be close to me all you had to do was ask."

Felicity blushes while putting her hands on his chest to push him away but instead holds onto his shirt, "Why does that sound more like an invitation?"

He dips his head closer to hers, "Because it is."

His hands go to her cheeks as his head comes closer, her heart starts to race. He's going to kiss her, he's going to kiss her. So making things come to her mind. Tommy is so close to her, she can feel his breath on her face- Suddenly he cries out in pain. Turning around he sees a ball on the ground, he looks up at Oliver in surprise.

Oliver just shrugs bored, "Sorry. It slipped."

Felicity's mouth drops in disbelief. She knows damn well that Oliver just hit Tommy with a pool ball purposely. She turns to the girls to see their reaction, Thea's hand is on her mouth as she looks at Oliver. Sara is trying to cover a smirk while shaking her head in shock.

"So it just split." Felicity almost yells at him as she sees Tommy rubbing his back.

"Well yeah..." He looks to the girls sitting at the bar, Diggle and Roy are leaning forward toward the TV seriously.

"You're unbelievable."

"How?"

"This is just like what you did to Ray. I thought we were over this!" Felicity takes a challenging step towards him.

"We are! I got hit by a car because of that." Queen takes a step closer as well.

"Then how do you explain hitting Tommy with a ball when he was about to kiss me?"

He laughs with no humor in his voice, "I don't know life is just funny like that. But whatever, do what you want."

"Damn right I will." She declares and walks to where Tommy was standing then grabs his shirt.

She slams her lips into his, for a moment he is utterly shocked but in the next second he holds her waist tightly and pushes her onto the wall they were just on. Their tongues fight for dominance, Felicity lets out a groan making Tommy growl in delight. After a moment Felicity lets go of him and walks past Oliver in rage. She stomps out of the room, Oliver's face is boiling, his knuckles go white by his sides.

Tommy eyes are wide, _did she just?..._

Sara high fives Thea, _there's my girl! Show Oliver he doesn't own you!_

Thea smirks when she looks at Oliver, _poor guy…_

Roy and Diggle turn around right when Felicity storms out. They had been so into the game they didn't even notice Tommy kissing Felicity against the wall seconds ago. Sarah and Thea look at each not knowing what to do. This was the first time Oliver got jealous and Felicity didn't let it stop anything.

Diggle looks at Oliver confused and worried, "What the hell happened?"

"Ask them!" Oliver roars as he tries to find Laurel.

"Felicity kissed Tommy." Thea vaguely explain as she rethinks what just happened.

Tommy is still silently shocked, Roy then speaks up, "And she just stormed out?"

"Yeah…" Sara answers looking between the teenagers.

Roy quickly gets up, "I should talk to her."

Tommy finally gets out of his dazed expression and moves to the door, "No, let me."

"Fine but if you hurt her-" Roy starts his big brother act.

"Roy!" The girls yell at him, it's already a little late for the speech anyway.

Tommy pats Roy on the back then follows Felicity out the door. Laurel passes Tommy with a plate of sandwiches and a few bags of chips. She glances at everyone curiously. Oliver comes back into the room when realizing his girlfriend went back in. He sees not sight of Tommy and Felicity and starts getting frustrated.

Looking around Laurel asks, "Where's Tommy and Felicity?"

"Don't know he went after her." Sara is the first to answer.

"Good for them." Laurel smiles brightly thinking they should get together.

Oliver suddenly walks toward the door, all he sees is red. Thea gives Sara one last high fives as they get up to play a new game of pool. They didn't care if Felicity gets with Tommy, Oliver or even Diggle as long as she got with someone they are happy. Secretly though Thea wanted Felicity and Oliver to date, but Sara wanted her with Tommy.

"What are you doing?" Diggle gets up and follows the Queen's son out the door.

"Bring Felicity back up here." He demands not knowing a better answer.

"She is with Tommy, Oliver." John defend closely behind his friend.

"I don't care if she with with Tommy, we need her here." Oliver argues while going down the stairs.

"We need her here or do you need her away from Tommy?" Diggle asks honestly.

Oliver gives him a look before searching for Felicity with Diggle follow after him. Honestly, he didn't know what he was doing. He just didn't like how all his friends kept encouraging Tommy and Felicity, even his girlfriend wanted them together. He didn't like it one bit, so he didn't the one thing he could. Follow them.

* * *

Felicity sits on the counter in the kitchen. She tries to open the tub of ice cream, she knows it's cliche but all she can think about is ice cream. She felt like an idiot, she didn't see the point to anything she just did.

She felt like she should have just push Tommy away when she had the chance. What does this make Tommy and her now? What about Oliver and her? She didn't know what to do, this is why they needed parents here. Maybe then she wouldn't be feeling what she felt towards Oliver and she never would have kissed Tommy.

"Hey Barbie." Tommy lightly knocks on the wall as he makes his way to her.

"Hey." She says softly as she keeps trying to open the tub of ice cream.

Tommy sits next to her on the counter and helps her open the tub, "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy." She sends him her forced smile.

He shove her a little, "No need to lie."

She lets out a sigh, "I just…. I don't know….. I don't know what to do."

He puts an arm around her, "That's cool, I don't know what to do plenty of times."

She laughs pitifully while looking up at him, "That's probably because you're a millionaire but Thank you."

"Well, billionaire but that's not the point- and no, thank you. That kiss...was well...Wow." He laughs nervously scratching the back of his neck.

She looks up at him guilty, "About that…"

"I know, I know. A one time thing." He shrugs like it's nothing.

She snuggles closer to him, "You're the best."

"What most women say." He chuckles looking down at her with a sad smile.

She lets out a breath glancing at him curiously. Is that what she want it to be? A one time thing?

* * *

Oliver watches as Tommy helps open the ice cream tub her the girl that wasn't his. He's about to go into the kitchen when Diggle stops him. Things could get out of hand and John couldn't have that. Not when Oliver didn't even know why he's jealous and Felicity didn't even notices her want for his attention.

Oliver shoves him, "Now is not the time Diggle."

"Oliver, you don't have your head on straight. Now is the perfect time before you screw it up." He explains to him but Ollie barely listens to him.

"What do you want me to say?" Oliver turns to him completely frustrated, "Yes, it bothers me she is with Tommy. Yes, it bothers me she is with my best friend and not me but I made the decision to be with Laurel."

"I know it hurts seeing Felicity spending so much time with Tommy but that is no reason to ruin what might or might not be there," Diggle points out trying to get Queen to calm down, "You have ruin so many options for her, you can't do that to Tommy."

"Diggle, I just- I want her to be happy," He blurts out truthfully.

John puts a hand up on his shoulder, "If that were true you'd be with her man."

* * *

"Hurry up Felicity! We're all ready!" Sara yells in the sadist voice.

"Hold up!"

Felicity is almost done packing, just a couple more things are left. Everyone is getting the bags loaded. She puts the rest of her things in the bag and zips it up. Checking the time she hears a knock on the door, she turns to see Oliver.

She turn back around with her back to him slightly annoyed, "Come in."

"Can we talk?" He sits on her bed as he tries to get her attention.

"That's what we're doing," She states as she walks into the bathroom to get her brush.

"I'm sorry."

She turns around and sees him staring at the floor, crossing her arms she asks, "Are you saying sorry to the floor?"

"No, I'm saying it to you." He looks up at her then stands up, walking over to her he softly holds her elbows, "I'm sorry."

"For what exactly?"

"For getting in the way when guys talk to you." He takes her hand and pulls at it softly, "I have been selfish, rude, immature and I telling you that was the last time I pull a stunt like that. Please, forgive me."

She smiles up at him and hold his cheeks, "I forgive you."

He chuckles grabbing her bag, "Thank you, for giving me another chance."

She puts on her jacket, "That's what friends are for."

She walks out the door and Oliver stops for a second with a sad expression thinking, Friends, that's all they are. That's always how it's going to be.

* * *

They're half way home, she is with the girls while Sara is driving. Oliver and Tommy are in his car, Roy and Diggle are in the other. Felicity is in the passenger seat, Sara sits in the driver's seat, Thea and Laurel are in the back.

"So Felicity…. You and Tommy?" Laurel smirks in the back seat.

No one has bothered to mention about the two kissing until now. Probably because it's the perfect time to ask about it. No boys, stuck in a car together, perfect time.

Thea squeal at her words, "You should have totally seen them, they were practically swapping spit."

"No way." Laurel lights up super interested.

Felicity groans and sulks in her seat, "It was a small kiss."

Sara laughs loudly, "Bullshit and you know it."

Smoak covers her face in misery, "Just kill me now."

"Why?! You kissed Tommy Merlyn." Thea grins at the embarrassed blonde.

At that moment Felicity found herself thinking of Oliver, for a second she thought what it would be like if she kissed him instead. Since the accident she's been having more and more thoughts of him. Knowing full well she shouldn't be.

"So, he has kissed lots of other girls." Smoak points out while looking out the window, not liking the way the words tasted in her mouth.

"But you're different." Sara comments while looking at the road.

"How?" She asked totally confused while glance to her.

"Because he actually wants to date you." Laurel laughs like it's the stupidest question in the world, "How can you not tell?"

"What makes you think he even wants me? I kissed him remember." She questions the girl's theory.

Thea begins to lightly hit her, "You are such an idiot. Out of all the girls in here he only flirts with you!"

"So?"

"He came after you when you ran out."

"Oliver did too."

"And Diggle."

"Diggle went after Oliver."

"Well-"

"Thea. Stop."

* * *

"So Oliver." Tommy begins slowly as he drives with Oliver in the passenger seat.

"Yeah?" He says with no care in the world.

"I was thinking since you have Laurel I should get a girl." Tommy says, "Not like a one night stands but like an actual girlfriend this time."

"That would be great! We could go on double dates," Oliver lights up at the idea, Tommy never had stable girls.

"Yeah….I was thinking my girlfriend should have nice lips," Tommy shrugs not knowing how to drop the girl's name on him.

"Like Sara's?" Oliver smirks but begins to think of Felicity.

"Felicity does too-"

"No."

"What?"

"No."

"Why not! You're with Laurel."

"Fine." Oliver folds his arms.

"Fine, yes or fine, no?" Tommy raises an eyebrow.

"Fine." He repeats defensively.

"God Oliver….."

* * *

"And the Cowboys lose to the Steelers."

"I TOLD YOU! 50$ BITCH!" Roy yells in the car in excitement.

They are listening to the Cowboys VS. Steelers game on the radio. They almost drove into a tree a dozen times because of it.

"Fine, take it. They just got lucky." Diggle demands as he throws two $20 and a 10 dollar bill his way.

"Thank you! I will be taking Felicity and I for a treat when we get home." Roy grins as he kisses the money.

Diggle raises an eyebrow knowing exactly how to push his buttons, "What is it? Your 30th anniversary?"

"What? No." Roy folds his arms grossed out.

"What sorry I just though since you're mama's boy," Diggle teases, "Felicity has a good little kid, brushes his teeth and everything."

"Oh shut up. I know what you're doing and it won't work," Roy defends.

"Well, Felicity isn't the only girl who has you wrapped around their finger," Diggle smirks.

"Don't say it."

"Say what?"

"Nope. Stop."

"I bet you wouldn't say that to Thea."

"John!"

"Just thinking out loud."


	7. Fool's Love: Part 1

CHAPTER 7: Fool's Love / Part 1

It's been a week since going to Tommy's dad vacation house.

Laurel and Felicity have became closer somehow, that weekend they went to the vacation house they earned each other's respect. Laurel started being nice to her and the girls think it has to do with Tommy. But no one is willing to say anything about it since Laurel is actually starting to be pleasant. They don't really know why they hated each other before but now it's like they never had bad blood between each other.

"Sara, you need a boyfriend." Laurel states in class.

Laurel is behind Sara and Felicity is behind Laurel with Tommy next to her. Thea, Oliver, and Diggle are in some other class. They were in some engineering class, it's a big blow off class for them.

"What about the Ray Palmer guy?" Felicity whispers to the girls.

"I thought you had a thing for him?" Laurel whispers to her.

"Excuse me, but she has a thing for me," Tommy whispers to them and winks at her.

Sara snorts, "Stay out Merlyn."

"Fine, fine." Tommy pouts and turns back to the teacher giving the lesson but is still eavesdropping.

Since the kiss Tommy and Felicity acted the same. There is something between them thought. Felicity just ignores it when she feels something toward him or even Oliver.

"No, I realized he's not my type," Felicity whispers but when Tommy gives her a look she rolls her eyes and says, "Fine Oliver totally ruined the chance for that to happen."

"Good to know." Tommy grins and sits up a little taller.

"Zip it Tommy," Laurel snaps, "So Sara what about him?"

Sara answers, "Nah, he is like all high and mighty. So not my type."

"Well, I'm everyone's type isn't that right Barbie?" Tommy chuckles at his own joke.

"Mr. Merlyn, Ms. Lance, Ms. Smoak, am I interrupting something?" The teacher asks with her arms crossed.

The whole class is looking at them or either checking their phones. This may be the blow off class but the teacher is a real bitch. That's what they called her too, her last name started with a be but that could remember what it was. So they just call her Ms. Bitch.

"Well-" Tommy starts but Felicity hits him on the shoulder.

"No, no not at all." Felicity interrupted him.

The teacher goes back to her speech while Sara speaks up, "I was this close to saying suck it to Mrs. Bitch."

Tommy grins and high fives her, "You go girl."

"Okay so Ray Palmer is off the list…." Laurel whispers to herself as she marks his name off the list for guys Sara can date.

* * *

Felicity is currently sitting in the library alone as she reads a book, it's her free period. She should be looking for a job since she lost her last one when Oliver and her got hurt but she likes not having one. She still had money in her jar for them to use, she has about two weeks before its completely empty.

"Hey." Someone suddenly says.

Felicity jumps at the voice and looks up to see Oliver, "Don't you knock?"

Oliver tries to hide a smile, "Felicity this it the library, not the ladies room."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny." She rolls her eyes, "I didn't think you even knew where the library was."

Oliver gives her a look then sits in front of her, "Cute."

Oliver and Felicity friendship has been good so far. Probably because they don't dare do anything to piss the other off. Or bring up personal feelings either, it was just bad idea for them.

She sends him a goofy smile, "So why did you come here?"

"I heard you were here and Tommy went out to get something, he says it's a surprise." Oliver explains curiously.

"Oh No. Last surprise Tommy brought to school was a porn star and it was the weirdest lunch of my life." She thinks out loud making a few people look at her weird.

He chuckles and shrugs, "I don't know she was hot."

She sends him a plain look. Oliver then takes her book in her hand and gives it a hard look before throwing in behind him.

Her eyes go wide, "Oliver, what the hell?"

He then stands up and grabs her bag, "I'm bored, come on let's go to the gym."

"No! I was reading that!" Felicity declares.

Oliver shrugs, "Okay, but I guess you won't be getting your bags for awhile now."

She lets out a huff and gets up, before leaving with Oliver she grabs her book, "I'm still reading this in the gym."

"Whatever you say, princess." He winks at her then opens the door for them.

"Not a princess." She snaps and walks through the door.

"You are to me." Oliver sends her his playboy smile.

Felicity shoves him lightly and keeps walking.

* * *

"Woah who is that?" Diggle pushes Roy slightly when he catches him staring at a girl.

They're all in the cafeteria, Roy is staring at a certain girl with short black hair and eyeliner. Sara is texting away when she hears John speak up. She glances to who he's talking about. Felicity and Thea are watching something on the youngest Queen's phone. Laurel is finishing homework at the last minute. Oliver is the only one eating his burger from the cafeteria.

"No one." Roy shrugs trying to not talk about the subject.

Sara lights up in realization, "That's Sin, she works at bar with Roy, Thea and I."

At the moment Roy, Sara, Thea and apparently a girl called Sin works at Verdant. It's a club owned by Robert Queen. Thea, Sin, and Roy are waiters, Sara is a bar tender there. Oliver works a few days at his father building, Queen Consolidated.

"Yeah, she is super fun." Felicity looks away from the screen, "I set her up with a date the other weekend with this guy in my journalism class."

"You what?" Roy growls at her, "Why would you do that?"

Felicity looks at him confused and answers slowly, "I- I thought I was being nice…."

Laurel laughs, "Fel, you were. Roy is there something you want to confess."

"No! No he does not." Thea snaps angrily at what Laurel is implying.

"Oliver, check it out," Diggle points to Tommy coming into the lunchroom with a bunch of flowers.

Oliver stops moving his burger towards his mouth at the sight, he abruptly gets up, "I'll be right back."

"What- why?" Laurel is confused as fuck.

As Felicity watches Oliver leave she says, "Oliver did tell me Tommy was getting a surprise earlier."

"I wonder who they are for?" Sara smirks at her knowingly.

But of course Felicity doesn't receive the hint and says a little jealous, "I bet some chick he wants to sleep with."

Laurel giggles at Barbie's stupidity, "No! They're for you."

Diggle sits up a little straighter at what Laurel says. It seems that he's not the only one reading between the lines. He then watched as Oliver argues with Tommy a few feet away. None of them could hear what they were saying though.

Thea then snaps her fingers in front of a very dazed Roy, "ROY! Pay attention."

Roy looks away from Sin and at Thea, "Sorry. Who's Tommy new conquest today?"

"Well it was a sexy lady I know but someone ruined the flowers for her," Tommy answers as he comes up to the table flowerless, "So I'm just going to have to wait for another."

"Who was the sexy lady?" Laurel gives Felicity a knowing look.

Tommy shrugs glancing at Barbie, "You'll find out sooner or later."

"Well what happen to the flowers?" Diggle asks as he stares right at Oliver.

"I accidentally broke them," He explains innocently making Sara and Thea snort.

"That's too bad, I bet you would have liked them Fel? Right?" Sara gives Oliver a smug look while asking Smoak.

Felicity looks around confused by her friends. Diggle and Sarah are smirking like that know something she doesn't. Thea and Tommy are glaring at Oliver. Roy is looking at Sin whose a few tables down. Laurel is the only one here who seems to be as confused at her.

* * *

"Psst Diggle." Laurel whispers to him from behind in class.

Diggle leans back and whisper, "Yeah?"

"Look up," She answers.

When he looks up he sees a girl in camo and combat boots, she is talking to the teacher. Diggle admires her from his seat, Laurel high fives Thea next to her as they watch the starstruck Diggle. Thea saw her first and knew she was perfect of John, he couldn't resist a girl in camo.

"Your welcome," Laurel whispers to him.

The teacher then announces, "Class this it Lyla Michael, she just transferred schools so give her a warm welcome."

"She's so his type," Thea whispers to Laurel, "I was beginning to think he was gay since his lack of ladies in his love life."

Diggle rolls his eyes at the girls but doesn't comment. Lyla glances at him before saying something else to the teacher. Laurel and Thea looks so giddy like this was the moment Diggle is going to marry her.

"Is this seat open?" Lyla asks Diggle as she points to the free seat next to him.

"Totally! No one is sitting there at all!" Thea lights up and answers her for him.

Diggle gives Thea a look but nods for her to sit down.

"Yeah and you don't have to worry about a jealous girlfriend since he is single." Laurel adds with the brightest smile.

Diggle groans while Lyla tries not to smile. She sits down next to him and after a minute or two she finally whispers to him, "I take it they're good friends of yours?"

Diggle chuckle softly, "Sadly yes."

"I'm so texting Sara this." Laurel whispers to Thea in excitement.

"I'll text Tommy," Thea takes out her phone and types like crazy.

* * *

"Oh my god, check it out." Sara points to Roy walking to Sin in front of the school.

The last bell just rang, and everyone is speeding out of the school. Laurel is at cheer practice, Diggle, Tommy and Oliver are at football practice. Sara and Thea didn't have practice today so they were about to start their shifts at Verdant. Felicity is going to go home and try to find herself a job.

Roy is walking up to Sin with a nervous look. He touches her shoulder to get her attention, she turns around and smiles. Sara, Felicity and Thea all watch from afar with different expressions. Sara looks excited, Felicity is surprised and Thea acts disgusted.

"What the hell does Roy think he is doing!?" Thea barks with smoke practically coming out of her ears.

"Calm down Thea, he is probably talking about work." Felicity suggests not wanting Thea to do what her big brother does to her.

Thea shakes her head furiously, "No, no way., because he always gives me that look and we never talk about work!"

She begins to walk towards them when Sara holds her back, "Thea think about it! How will this look?"

"It will look like he's off limits!" Thea declares still trying to walk towards them.

"Yeah... there's no way we are letting you going over there." Felicity exclaims and get in her view of Roy.

"How about we show Felicity Diggle's goddess instead." Sara changes subject quickly.

Felicity's mouth then drops in shock, "What. No way. You have to show me this girl."

Thea then somehow changes personalities, "I know where she is. She told me she was going to the gym to work out. She is just like Diggle but with tits. She's a Junior like Sarah and I."

"Well let's go." Sara pulls Thea toward the gym before she can change her mind.

As they open the gym they see Lyla covered in sweat as she shoots the basketball.

"Hey Lyla!" Thea yells to get her attention.

Lyla stops what she is doing and smiles, she breathes heavily and says, "Hey, what you doing here?"

Thea and Sara waves their arms at Felicity like they're auctioning her, "We wanted to introduce you to Felicity she's also a good friend of Diggle's."

Lyla wipes her sweaty hand on her tank top then shakes her hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Lyla."

"Felicity, so you're the girl Diggle has his eyes on." Felicity smirks wanting every detail about her.

"That depends," She states casually.

"On what?" Thea asks nervously.

"If he actually does." Lyla smiles and shoots the ball into the hoop.

Thea and Sara then burst out laughing. Lyla and Felicity are just standing there trying to figure out why it's so funny. Lyla turns and gives her a look but Felicity just shrugs.

When the laugh dies down Sara says, "I haven't seen his love sick look in a very long time, so trust me he does."

Felicity's eyes go wide, "He gave her the love sick look?"

"Hell yeah, you should have seen it." Thea lights up forgetting all about Roy for the moment.

Sara wraps an arm around Lyla, "You're so a keeper."

"Well I'm just going to focus on my basketball and military work."

Felicity practically squeals at the new girl's words, "You're a military freak too. She's perfect."

"That's what I have been trying to tell you!" Thea shouts at their Barbie looking friend.

"Oh guys, lets go embarrass him." Felicity jumps at the idea.

"We can't our shift starts in half an hour." Sara checks her watch.

"And don't you need to find a job?" Thea asks knowingly.

Felicity groans, "Please don't remind me."

"Roy will sooner or later if he isn't busy with _Sin._" Thea says in pure jealousy.

"Roy?" Lyla asks curiously.

"My roommate." Felicity answers.

"And her crush," Sara points at Thea.

"And Sin?" Lyla also questions.

"A friend."

"One of our employees."

"A bitch."

"Thea."

"Fine, Fine. An acquaintance."

Lyla laughs, "Complicated?"

Felicity nods, "Complicated."

"Come on, Thea. We need to go, Fel you need a ride?" Sara changes subjects.

Felicity checks the time, "No practice is almost over I'll just get a ride with Oliver."

"Oliver is…?" Lyla asks.

"My brother."

"My sister boyfriend."

"A good friend."

Lyla nods then laughs, "Complicated."

Thea and Sara begin to walk to one door while Felicity walks to the one towards the football field, she calls out to Lyla before she is out of sight, "You have no idea."

* * *

"So John, my man, my first man." Tommy throws his arm around Diggle as him and Oliver walk to bench on the field.

Diggle gives him a look, "What's up?"

Tommy gives him a shocked look, "What's up? You don't tell us you found a girl but you tell Thea and Sara!"

Oliver then looks at him in shock while Diggle groans, "She's new and you know Thea, she makes everything seem big."

"Why didn't you tell us? I can't believe my sister found out first." Oliver says more to himself than to his friend.

"Right? I couldn't believe it when I got the text," Tommy explains to Ollie.

"You got a text?! I didn't." Oliver looks between the guys in disbelief.

"Oh, by the way thanks for ruining my flowers for Felicity," Tommy glares at Queen.

"No problem, Tommy." Oliver smiles to himself without one ounce of regret while he walks to Laurel.

Laurel smiles at him, she kisses him on the cheek, "Hey. You done with practice?"

Oliver nods, "Yeah, Diggle, Tommy and I are about to hit the showers."

"Okay but remember today I'm boxing with Ted." She informs him.

"Yeah I remember I have to go to Queen Consolidated anyway." He explains, "Well I'm going, bye babe."

"Hold on," Laurel grabs his hand, "I was thinking long and hard today. I think it's time for us to take the next step."

"The next step?" Oliver asks in confusion.

"In our relationship," Laurel answers, "Like us moving in together maybe…"

"Wh-what?" Oliver's mouth drops, he glances at his friend walking to the locker room without him.

They never talked about that before. He never even pictured it before. He stood there starstrucked, Laurel didn't even noticed his discomfort.

"Well, I thought once high school is over we should find a place of our own." Laurel suggest while playing with his jersey.

"Um- yeah. Sure." Oliver nods quickly, "Well I should go."

"Okay we'll talk about it later." She kisses him again.

He walks away and lets out a breath he didn't realize he been holding, he runs his fingers through his hair and continues to walk toward the locker room. Just a few seconds he was carefree and now he felt like he got hit by a car again.

* * *

Felicity makes her way onto the field and sees some football players but not the one she is looking for. She looks around and sees Laurel cheering with the other girls a few yards away, Laurel sees her and waves.

Felicity waves back and yells, "Oliver?"

She yells back, "Locker room!"

"Thanks!" She shouts then jogs toward the guys locker room.

She opens the door without a thought of the consequences. She begins searching for Oliver, she finds him, Diggle, and Tommy all in towels. The locker room is humid and trashed as hell, the girl's is a 100 times better than theirs.

"Oh god-" Her eyes go wide when she checks out Oliver.

His hair is damp from the shower he just took and his towel is pretty low, Felicity stares at his perfectly shaped abs. She feels her body heat up and she tries to look anywhere but Oliver.

"Felicity? What are you doing here?" Oliver asks when he sees her staring.

"Oliver...I- I was- " She stutter as she forgets why she was here.

"She just couldn't wait to get me alone so she came here, right barbie?" Tommy winks at her, making her blush even more than she already is.

Oliver sends him a glare, "Ignore him."

Felicity laughs nervously and she puts her hand through her hair, "Yeah I came here looking for you…"

"Are you sure you didn't come for me?" Tommy asks with a smug look.

Diggle hits him on the head and pulls him away, "Come on, lover boy."

"Thanks… by the way I met Lyla! She is so your girl." Felicity informs Diggle.

"She knew too!" Tommy asks in shock.

Once Diggle and Tommy are out of sight Oliver asks, "So what do you need?"

Felicity is staring at his abs and doesn't answer him for a minute.

"Felicity?" Oliver calls her again as he tries to hide a smirk, "See something you like?"

"I- uh- was going to ask- if ... can give me a ride?" She tries to say confidently but failing.

"Of course Felicity," Oliver grabs his keys and passes it to her, "Here wait for me?"

"Totally thanks," She begins to turn around but then turn towards him again, "I'm sorry, I didn't think you were going to be naked when I came in- not that you are you have a towel but its pretty low. I shouldn't be in here anyway-"

Someone walks past them and whistles at her, "Damn."

"Excuse me?" Oliver turns furious in a half second to the guy who made that comment.

"I'll wait outside now." She gulps and takes one last glance at Oliver's chest.

* * *

Tommy just got home and he is getting ready to hit the clubs when his dad, Malcolm Merlyn, comes home. His dad has been on a business trip for a week now. Tommy comes down from his room and finds him in the living room.

Tommy gives him a weird look, "I thought you weren't coming back until next week."

Malcolm stands up, "I wasn't but I was thinking of when you went to the vacation house and it made me realize things and think things over. So I came back to discuss something with you."

"Okay, I'm all ears." Tommy sits down on the opposite couch.

"You're a senior now, 18 almost 19 and I talked to a few other parents-" Malcolm begins.

"What are you saying?" Tommy asks seriously concerned, "Get to the point."

* * *

"Guess what?" Roy says as he finishes making someone a drink.

"What?" Sara asks busily as she gets some guys order. They are currently working at Verdant, Thea just comes behind the booth with a tub of cups that need cleaning.

"I got a date with Sin this weekend." He answers with pride.

"You what?" Thea suddenly drops the tub of glasses.

"Shit- Thea let me get those," Roy grabs the tub and puts it under the sink.

Thea gives Sara a nervous look, Sara puts a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Thea, you're in this for the long hall."

"Yeah, you're right." Thea tries to shakes the nervousness off.

"That's weird," Roy says to himself as he look at his phone.

"What is?" Thea asks as she grabs a cup.

"Tommy is calling me," Roy answers her then puts the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

* * *

Felicity is currently in Oliver's car sitting in the passenger seat with the radio blasting. Her feet are on the dashboard as she sings to a song on the radio. She sees Oliver walking towards her, she smiles and honks at him, his smile widens at that.

He gets into the car and smirks, "Well look who made herself at home."

Felicity shrugs, "You are talking to the girl who went into the guy's locker room."

"That I am," Oliver laughs, "I'm going to QC so I can drop you off at your apartment on the way."

She lights up thinking out loud, "Can I come? I'll be totally quiet while you do your thing."

He raises an eyebrow surprise, "You want to come you my office and watch me do work?"

She gives him a look, "It's better than being home alone."

"Don't you need to find a job?"

"Why is everyone reminding me?!"

"Because you need one."

"Okay, whatever dad."

"I am nothing like your dad or do I need to prove it to you?"

"Does that mean I can come?" Felicity bits her lip in a adorable way.

Oliver chuckles, "How can I say no to that face?"

"You can't." She smiles proudly at him.

He then starts the car, "Don't forget Felicity, you can't say no to my face either."

She sends him a small smile, "Don't take it for granted."

He looks away from the street and to her, "Never."

* * *

"Hey Roy," Tommy says on the phone as he packs the last box into his car.

"Hello? Is something wrong? You never call me at work." Roy says busily on the phone.

"Kind of, but don't tell Felicity I don't want her to worry." Tommy explains as he shut the trunk.

"Of course man what is it?" Roy asks seriously.

Tommy looks back at his dad's million dollar house then gets into his car. He looks so defeats as he plops into the seat. He didn't have a clue on what to do, he didn't know how to tell Roy either.

He starts the car then finally says, "My dad kicked me out. I'm on my own for now."


	8. Fool's Love: Part 2

CHAPTER 8: Fool's Love / Part 2

"Dude, dude. Check out this guy." Felicity smirks while watching the computer screen in Oliver's office at Queen Consolidated with him next to her.

Oliver's dad made him work at Queen consolidated with him or he would be cut off, so since the beginning of this school year Oliver has been working side by side with Robert queen for a few hours. He has his office and everything, she's surprised she hasn't been up here before.

They just left school and grabbed all the food and drinks in the employee's lounge room. They're currently sitting in his office with food and hiring papers all over his desk. Felicity was fired after a week of her not showing up, after Oliver and her got hurt she forgot all about her job and always went straight to the hospital after school.

Oliver should be working right now but when Felicity came to his office with him that idea went down the drain. Thea, Sara, and Roy are working at Verdant, Diggle is at the gym, Laurel is boxing with her friend Ted and Tommy is doing who knows what.

Felicity has just hacked into the security system of QC on Oliver's computer so they can see everything that's going on.

"Oh Felicity, look at this loser." He points to a different screen while eating someone's frozen yogurt.

She bursts out laughing at the woman who is walking out of the bathroom with toilet paper on her shoe, "Okay, okay I should now try to get find a job."

Oliver groans, "Why? I can just pay you for entertaining me."

"Well then we should be in a bed then," She mumbles to herself without thinking.

He raises his eyebrows in amusement.

She turns a deep shade of red, "I didn't mean for real! I meant if you did- which I would never let you do! Not saying it's not a bad idea…. why can't you tell me to shut up sometimes."

He tries really hard not to laugh but after a second of holding it in he explodes.

She throws a stolen muffin towards him, "Stop laughing!"

"Oh come on Felicity, drink your coffee." His tries again to stop laughing as he holds up the cup to her nose.

She rolls her eyes and takes it, "You're lucky you bought this for me."

She purrs at the warm cup of coffee and takes a sip. He watches her as she makes herself comfortable and sends her his rare smile he only shows her.

"Felicity, you're remarkable."

She smiles with a little pink in her cheeks, "Thank you for remarking it."

"-And this is my son's office." Someone announces in the hallway.

Felicity practically jumps at the knock at the door making her coffee spill all over her blouse, "Fuck! Son of a bitch."

She looks up to see who it was that frightened her. If it's somehow possible she turns a deeper shade of red when she realizes who it it. Robert Queen, Bruce Wayne and Ray Palmer had just walked in.

"Crap! Are you okay?" Oliver stands up and gets some towels from the table.

She looks down once again and realizes you can see her neon pink bra, Oliver hands her napkins and goes into his backpack quickly. Felicity covers her breasts and smiles at the audience nervously.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you had company," Robert tries to hide a smile at Oliver's embarrassment.

Bruce and Ray have a smug look as they check Felicity out.

Oliver sends them a dirty look as he hands her his football shirt, "This is all I have but it's clean so don't worry."

"Thanks. Um Mr. Queen I'm so sorry!- I- I-" Felicity stutters as she covers her chest with Oliver shirt.

Robert waves her off, "No worries I just was giving Mr. Wayne and Mr. Palmer a tour."

She laughs nervously, "Well I should get changed real quick."

As she makes a run for the door Bruce calls out, "Want me to help?"

Oliver turns to him so fast with wide eyes, "What the hell did you say?"

Felicity bolts out of the room before anything else can happen. She curses every step to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom she takes her stained shirt and put Oliver's over sized shirt on. When she comes back Robert and Oliver are still talking but Bruce and Ray are nowhere to be found.

She looks around then made a face and asks, "Where did the two guys go?"

"I banned them from my office," Oliver says very serious and professional.

"Yeah he said that right after he punched Mr. Wayne so him and Mr. Palmer are currently putting ice on his jaw," Robert explains his version of the story.

Oliver winks at her and she gives him a small smile.

"I noticed that you hacked into our security system Ms. Smoak," Robert changes subject while nodding to the computer screen.

Her eyes get big as she looks at Oliver's computer, "About that- I can explain, well we- were just…"

Robert laughs, "Ms. Smoak don't worry Oliver explained it all."

"He- He did?" She asks confused as she sends her friend a worried expression.

Oliver shrugs then nods towards his father, he leans closer to her and whispers, "Just wait."

"Oliver was telling me how you are a hard working. With your computer skills and your devotion maybe I can get you a interview for Queen Consolidated." Robert explains with a smirk that looks like Oliver's joking, "I think the owner would be okay with it."

"A job here? Doing what?" Felicity stands up a little straighter.

"Being my executive assistant," Oliver smiles at her.

Her mouth drops a little before she turns Robert and asks, "Does Oliver even need an assistant?"

"Executive." Oliver comments calmly.

"Well Ms. Smoak he will be by my side in all the meetings, planning, and investing so he thinks it would help him a lot if he had someone he trusts to help him." Robert answers.

"I'm sorry but I'm not qualified to-" She begins to turn him down when Oliver interrupts her.

"She will gladly take it," He says as he writes her email on a paper and gives it to him, "Please give her the details."

"Will do," Robert nods, "Don't be late for dinner to night, Oliver."

"Of course." Oliver smiles while his dad leaves.

Once his father is gone Felicity puts her hands on her hips, "Oliver what the hell are you doing? I don't know how to assist you! I can't be your assistant!"

Oliver rolls his eyes at her, "Executive, and you can start by getting us a bed since you will be entertaining me."

She sends him a plain look, "Funny. But no Oliver I can't take this job!"

"Fine then I will put money into your account so you can pay the rent."

"No! You aren't paying my rent!"

"Then take the Executive Assistant Job!"

"No! I am not qualified for that!"

"You were the manger for plenty of jobs!"

"That's different than an Executive Assistant, Oliver!"

"Felicity, I need a Girl by tuesday."

"It's Friday and the answer is no!"

"You need money, I need a Executive Assistant so you are taking the job!"

"Fine! But if I get the job-"

"You will!"

"-I will not get you coffee! Ever!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They stand there looking at each other not know what else to say. Somehow they walked closer to each other during their argument because Felicity can now feel Oliver's breath on her face.

"Excuse me?"

They turn to the door and find Bruce Wayne at the door. The guy who's parents died when he was little and is now about to run Wayne Enterprise. He looked incredibly handsome making Felicity check him out twice. She then realizes how her and Oliver look and quickly pushes him away from her.

Oliver folds his arms confidently, "What do you want?"

Bruce puts his hands up in defeat, "My bad man, I didn't know she was yours."

"Oh- I'm not. Just a friend, well now future Executive assistant." She explains without realizing what she said, Oliver smiles in satisfactory.

"Well I came here to apologies for my behavior, I thought I would personally invite you two to a charity banquet we're hosting for Wayne enterprise." Bruce hands Felicity her and Oliver's invitations, "I already invited Mr. Queen himself."

Oliver begins to say, "We aren't interested-"

"We would love to go!" Felicity says very unprofessionally making Bruce smile, "But can I have like 5 more for our friends?"

"Felicity!" Oliver snaps looking at her in disbelief.

Bruce hides a smirk while handing her exactly five more, "Of course Felicity, as long as you don't bring a date."

She snorts not thinking much of his words as she keeps reading the invitation, "I won't my love life is currently down the drain."

"I wonder why?" Bruce gives Oliver a knowing look.

Bruce then takes her hand and kissed her knuckles, "Until then."

"Thanks!" She grins as he leaves the room.

"Tommy, Ray, and now Bruce! Goddamn what is with you and billionaire playboys." Oliver groans in irritation.

"I get to wear a princess dress!" Felicity sings happily ignoring Oliver's little fit as she reads the invitation over and over again.

"So that's why you wanted to go?"

"Well you never invite me to your business parties." She points out.

Oliver looks away while sulking, "Yeah I do."

She rolls her eyes at the scene her friend is making.

"Why would you be nice to him since the way he treated you?"

She gives him a look while putting the invitation in her purse, "Tommy is the same way so I'm use to it plus he said he was sorry."

"Felicity…"

She smirks at him, "What? I'm being a good assistant! I bet this charity benefit will help your company since everyone sees you as a playboy and I bet your dad will agree."

"Executive." He growls still not liking the idea or the guy.

Suddenly her phone goes off, she looks down and sees Roy calling, "Hello?"

* * *

Tommy drives up to Verdant with Roy waiting for him. He just called him telling him his dad kicked him out of the house. He didn't want to tell Oliver since he would tell Felicity. And he didn't want her to know just yet, he didn't want her to he him this low. The first person to pop up in his mind is Roy.

Walking in he sees Roy waiting for him in a booth with a bottle of whiskey. He can see Sara and Thea working and sending him worried glances. Tommy slides into the seat in front of Roy. He begins to pour two glasses then Tommy nods in thanks. The two don't say anything for the longest moment. Just drinks up a few shots.

"So what exactly happened with you and your dad?" Roy finally speaks up.

"He said he was tired of me wasting his money and that he thought it was best for me to move out." Tommy explains slightly embarrassed at his situation.

"And he just cut you off completely?" He asks in disbelief.

Everyone knows Tommy's dad, Malcolm Merlyn, has never been the nicest guy especially after his wife died and he left Starling city for 10 years. When he came back he let Tommy do everything and anything but now they guess he does care, well about his money.

"Yup." Tommy finishes the rest of his drink without looking directly at him.

"Okay. I'll call Felicity-"

"No, No. I don't want Felicity to see me like this." Tommy interrupts him immediately.

"Well she's going to find out sooner or later." He thinks out loud.

"God… I just don't know what to fucking do."

"Then this is what you're going to do." Roy announces to him determined, "You're going to tell Barbie, we're then going to move you into my room and then we're going to throw eggs at your dads house."

Tommy lets out an exhausted laugh, "Really?"

"Really." He tells him honestly, "She won't let you sleep anywhere but at our place."

"So you wouldn't mind… If I stay at your place for awhile I mean?" Tommy asks nervously.

"Of course not man. I'll move my bed over and put another one in my room and you can stay with us as long as you need." He answers without hesitation.

"You have no idea what this means to me." Merlyn rubs his face in relief.

"But you have to tell Felicity before moving in just so she doesn't have a panic attack." Roy smiles knowingly.

Tommy chuckles, "Of course and I promise I'll find a job and pay for part of the rent as soon as I can."

"Don't tell Felicity that, she'll also freak out if you pay." Roy suggests as he takes a sip of his drink.

Tommy grins, "Thanks again man."

"Don't thank me yet, you're the one who is telling Felicity about this."

"Wait what?"

"No way in hell am I telling her man."

"But you two are closer!"

"Sorry buddy."

"Do I call her now? Or wait until she comes home."

"Now is best."

"I think I'm going to wait."

"Too late," Roy grins as he calls Felicity and throws the phone to Tommy.

"Shit- Hey Barbie!" Tommy says nervous as fuck.

* * *

Felicity sees Roy calling and she looks at Oliver then answers, "Hello?"

"Shit- Hey Barbie!"

"Tommy? Why are you calling on Roy's phone?" She asks, Oliver gives her a weird look.

"Well he wanted me to tell you my father kicked me out and is letting me crash at your place." Tommy answers fast as lightning.

"Wait hold up? Your dad kicked you out?" She says in shock and turn to Oliver in concern.

Oliver then stands up and gives her a seriously look.

"Yup so I'm crashing at your place, bye!"

"Wait Tommy! Don't you hang- he hanged up on me," She announce irritably while shoving her phone in her purse.

"What is going on exactly?" Oliver seriously asks her as he tries to get her attention back on him.

She grabs her things and says, "I'll explain on the way, come on we're going to Verdant."

He realizes what she is doing then grabs his things and walks after her, "Just so we're clear you are my new Executive Assistant?"

She rolls her eyes, "If I make it through the interview."

He forms a satisfied grin, "I'll take that as a yes, Miss. Smoak."

* * *

Oliver and Felicity are currently sitting at a table in Verdant keeping quiet as Tommy explains the whole situation. Roy, Sara, and Thea are still working. They would make glances to their friend every so often.

"...So that's why I called you." Tommy finally finishes explaining to them everything.

They all stay quiet for a moment before Oliver speaks up first, "So you came to Roy before me? What kind of best friend does that?"

Tommy groans knowing that is what Oliver would say first. He then looks at Felicity waiting for her to talk. She gives him one hard look before hitting him with a menu.

"You tell Roy instead of me? I would have gotten your favorite beer! I wouldn't have freaked out! The worst I would had done would be trying to steal beer from your dad!"

Oliver laughs at her statement, "You would let me join in on this break in, right?"

She lights up at the idea, "Of course! I need someone to be bait. You be all like Malcolm Merlyn you have failed this city and beat him up while I use my hacking skills and get Diggle to grab all the liquor! Oh and Sara would beat up any officers in our way!"

"See this is why she is my Tuesday girl." Oliver grins proudly.

She smirks, "It's Friday, but seriously Tommy you stay as long as you need."

"Thank you, Smoaky," Tommy takes her hand genuinely.

"Your welcome." She smiles softly and squeezes his hand in return.

Oliver smile drops slightly at their entwined hands but then goes back up before anyone can notice. Felicity's phone buzzes and she reads a text from Roy.

**R: Leaving for my date with Sin. Help Tommy get settled in.**

She lights up from the text and looks to the guys, "Roy's finally got the balls to ask out Sin, they are going out tonight."

"Good for him." Tommy smiles.

"Okay, when did you two become best friends? I don't remember him sneaking you out of detention in freshman year to go see Johnny Depp." Oliver says in pure jealousy of Roy, he seriously did have a jealousy problem.

She smirks while letting out a small snort, "Oh come on, Oliver you're still his number one bro. We should get going and settle you in."

The guys nod in agreement and stand up. Oliver helps her up and they all make their way to the cars. They wave bye to Sara and Thea before leaving. They are side by side as the reach their cars.

Tommy smirks as he leans down and whispers to Smoak, "Is this your excuse to get me in bed?"

She rolls her eyes but lets smiles show, "Last I checked you were moving into Roy's room."

"You never know, one night you may get very lonely and I'll be right across the hall." His smile widens, she shoves him lightly as Oliver walks behind them annoyed.

* * *

Diggle and Tommy are now in Roy's room rearranging it for another bed. Sara and Laurel look at the invitations Felicity gave them from Bruce Wayne in the kitchen, Thea is in her room doing who knows what while Oliver and Felicity are on the couch. Roy is apparently still on his date.

"I can't believe we get to go to Bruce Wayne's Party!" Sara lights up as she looks at the invitations over again.

"It's a charity thing, not a party." Oliver snaps from the old couch.

"Does it matter? We never get to go to things like this." Laurel squeals jumping up and down.

"I invite you guys to things." He practically yells at her.

"Is Bruce as hot as people say?" Sara questions Felicity with a full on grin.

She nods instantly, "Hotter. He is like the most sexiest businessman I have ever met."

"What about me?" Oliver asks in shock, "And last time I checked he was undressing you with his eyes."

"Holy fuck really?" Laurel grins ear to ear.

She blushes, "Real as you and me."

Oliver then fold his arms in a fit.

"Do you really think this is going to work out?" Laurel abruptly asks Smoak.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tommy moving in and all."

"Why wouldn't it?" Felicity tilts her head curious for her answer.

Sara laughs, "Because now Tommy, the playboy who flirts with you non-stop, is living with you."

"He doesn't flirt with her all the time." Oliver gives the girls a look.

"Plus you two kissed…." Laurel smirks at her.

"It was small." Oliver snaps.

"And he bought flowers today." Sara points out trying to hide her smile.

"They weren't for her!" Oliver roars at them with the lie.

"Woah Oliver, chill I know they weren't for me." Felicity snaps at him a little mad at his words because a part of her wanted them to be for her.

He then gives her a guilty look, "I didn't mean to be rude Felicity, I'm sorry."

"On the bright side Oliver and I are going to look into apartments when we graduate." Laurel starts up a different conversation.

"You are doing what?" Felicity says in shock, Sara suddenly is quietly reading her invitation.

Barbie glance between Laurel and Oliver like what she said broke her heart. It should be but it did, it hurt her in the gut. She tries to act like it didn't faze her but she was doing a poor job of it.

"Laurel can I talk to you for a moment in private?" Oliver demands while getting up.

They go into Felicity's bedroom and kicking Thea out. Oliver shuts the door behind him without giving any of them a glance.

Thea storms into the kitchen then, "What the hell is up with them?"

"Don't you mean what is up with yourself?" Sara smirks as she watches Thea pace the floor.

"What are you talking about?" She snaps at her.

"Don't play dumb." Felicity send her a look as she tries to ignore what Laurel said moments ago.

Thea gives her a glare before letting out a breath, "Roy is still not back from his date with Sin! And I feel like I'm going to rip up everything in this house."

"Please don't." Barbie tells her automatically.

The couple finally comes out of the room, Laurel grabs her bag and snaps, "Sara come on, we're leaving."

Sara gives Oliver a look before following Laurel. When Laurel slams the door Thea asks her brother, "What the hell did you say?"

He just shrugs and quickly changes subject, "Guess who is my new Executive Assistant?"

Felicity looks at him for a moment trying to think of what he could have done to piss off Laurel so badly. When she still can't figure it out she says, "Only if I make it through the interview Queen."

He takes her hand, "Felicity if you think I want anyone else but you doing this job then you are crazy."

"But I'm not even qualified Oliver."

"Felicity, it's like managing pizza hut! You can manage me, you're with me half the time anyway."

She gives him an unsure expression but he just winks in return.

"Its official, I have moved in." Tommy yells through the house as he makes his way to the living room. He sees Oliver holding her hand and points at them, "Did I just walk into a moment?"

"No."

"Yea."

Oliver and Felicity look at each other with the same irritation before letting go of their hands.

Tommy plops onto the couch with them and puts an arm around her, "You know Barbie it would be more fun if I slept in your room."

"You know what would be fun? If Roy came back now!" Thea barks completely pissed.

Tommy turns to her then looks back at Felicity whispering, "What's up with her?"

"Roy's still on his date right," She summaries, Tommy nods in understanding.

Diggle then comes out of the room and smirks at Tommy, Oliver and her. Tommy is sitting on one side of her and Oliver is sitting on the other they are all staring at him. They all looked so innocent but deep down all three of them had crazy feeling they didn't even know about.

Diggle folds his arms, "This is going to be fun."

"What are you talking about?" Felicity asks clueless.

"He's talking about our lonely nights together." Tommy winks at her.

"Tommy she isn't sleeping with you and that is final." Oliver demands.

"Well you will never know since you don't live here."

Oliver gives him a death glare and starts arguing.

Thea smirks saying to Diggle while the three argue. "I know exactly what you're talking about."

"Okay Kids, I'm going to head home." Diggle claps his hands to get their attention.

"Bye!" Felicity waves as he goes to the door.

Right as he opens the door Roy comes in this a huge smile, "Hello everybody. I just had the most amazing-"

"OLIVER! We're leaving. Now!" Thea snaps at just the few words Roy said.

She grabs Oliver by the shirt and drags him to the door. She slams the door a loud noise, it is just Tommy, Roy and her now. The three stand there for a moment wondering what just happened. Laurel dragged out Sarah, Thea made Oliver leave, and Diggle just disappeared.

Roy gives Felicity a look and points to where Thea was just at, "What's with her?"

Felicity gives him a small knowing smile, "I bet you'll find out soon enough."

Tommy then stands up, "Okay Miss future Executive Assistant for Oliver Queen, I think it's time for you to give me your welcoming present, preferably in your bedroom."

"I have a better idea for you welcoming present…" She rolls her eyes and stands up, she moves in front of him then lightly play with his shirt, Tommy raises an eyebrow and takes a step closer for her to continue, "You can wash the dishes tonight and if you want a bigger welcoming present you can always take out the trash."

She then walks away from him towards her room laughing. Tommy walks into the kitchen yelling, "Tease!"

Roy laughs as he helps gather the dishes, "You were asking for it."

Tommy smiles to himself then mumbling, "I guess it is just a Fool's love."


	9. Just A Month

CHAPTER 9: Just A Month

Felicity is officially Oliver Queen's Executive Assistant, it's actually kind of cool and she realized this gives her major points on her college applications. It's been a month since Felicity got the job and Tommy has moved in.

Roy has been seeing Sin during this month, and they are all slowly getting to know the new girl Lyla. Diggle hasn't asked her out yet and they have been giving him the hardest time about it. Oliver and Laurel are going through a rough patch ever since the night Tommy moved in.

The worst part about this month however, is Tommy moving in, it has been nothing but a train wreck.

WEDNESDAY, DAY 7 WITH THEIR NEW ROOMMATE

_Felicity opens the door to the apartment and find the ceiling fan hanging by a few cords. Her keys slip out of her fingers and drops to the floor when she sees Tommy under the fan with white pieces around him._

_He holds his hands in front of him, "I can explain."_

"_What- I- Explain." She stutters as she tries to form a sentence._

"_I turned on the fan and it just fell-" He starts his excuse but Roy doesn't let him finish._

_Roy yells from the hallway, "I can't find the duct tape Tommy! We will have to hurry up and get it before Felicity notices it's broken! We can just put a picture frame in front of the hole the football made and fix it later."_

"_Um Roy." Tommy begins to sweat as her face turns from shock to a downright death stare._

"_Oh! I found duct tape with zebra print! Think she will notice that?"_

"_Roy. Stop."_

"_I don't think we have a big enough picture frame to cover the wall here, you think you can steal one from Oliver or your dad's place?"_

"_Roy! Shut up!"_

"_Why? What is- Oh shit." Roy comes into the living room with the football and duct tape._

_Felicity stares at them blankly not knowing how to act, she feels like a mother walking in one her son's watching porn. _

_She clench her lips before saying, "This comes out of your paycheck!"_

"_Will do." Roy says quickly not wanting to step over the line because the moment you step over the line with her it's like the sky is falling._

"_But I don't have a job." Tommy says simply, Roy puts his hands on his face in disbelief._

_He just stepped over the line._

"_Well get a damn job Tommy Merlyn! And if you can't fix this fan within the next month I will post the picture of you at my last party!" Felicity yells and storms to her room._

"_Barbie! You promised me you deleted it!"_

"_I lied!"_

_Tommy gives Roy a pleading look._

_Roy shrugs, "You walked into that one when you decided to wear her clothes you bought her for her birthday."_

SATURDAY, DAY 10

_It's a Saturday morning, Felicity sits up in bed and open her eyes, she makes a confused face when she sees Roy at the bottom of her bed sleeping. He is fully clothed and cuddling a pillow._

_She gets up and leaves her room for breakfast, leaving the passed out Roy on her bed. She makes her way to the kitchen and finds a woman with a man's shirt on. She is currently sitting on the counter with a mug of coffee._

_Felicity rolls her eyes as she slowly walks into the kitchen and asks awkwardly, "I don't mean to be rude but who are you?"_

_She looks up from her mug and smiles, "Tiffany. Tiffany White. And you are?"_

_Felicity looks her over, she has light skin with blond hair that turns purple at the ends, she has brown eyes. She smirked to herself, Tommy totally has a type. Tommy has been bringing girls over every weekend and they all look similar, sadly._

_When she looks back to her face she realizes Tiffany was sizing her up as well. Felicity was wearing her glasses with her over sized Star Wars shirt._

_Felicity smiles falsely to her, "I'm Felicity Smoak."_

"_What are you doing here?" She asked stupidly._

"_Well I live here, you?" Felicity mirrors her snobby look._

_Tiffany gives her a smug look, "Getting laid, while you were what? Counting the guys who wouldn't sleep with you?"_

_Felicity raises an eyebrow at her, "No I was just busy counting the slutty girls Tommy has been bring over. You'd be the 98th, too bad you weren't the 100th. I would have given you his autograph."_

_She snorts, "Cute but it's sad you'll always be on the list of nerds who does his homework."_

_Felicity smiles at her, "Say what you want but while you're walking out of the apartment I'll be the one who stays, so who really won?"_

"_Who says I'm leaving so soon?" She argues._

"_Me of course." Felicity laughs almost pitying the girl._

"_Tommy won't agree." She defends._

_Felicity grins at her then winks, "Oh I can change his mind trust me. TOMMY!"_

"_Barbie, why are you yelling my name so loud? You know I have hangovers every weekend morning." Tommy groans in a husky voice as he slowly makes his way into the kitchen._

"_Tommy baby, can I make you some coffee," Tiffany asks him a little too sweetly for Smoaks taste._

"_Thanks." Tommy yawns as he lean next to Felicity on the counter._

"_Her. Leave. Now." Felicity summarizes for him, they have this conversation almost every weekend._

"_Her. Coffee." He answers._

"_Me. You. Special pajamas." She adds simply._

"_Sorry Tiffany, but you're going to have to go now." Tommy says in an instance._

"_What?!" Tiffany asks in shock._

"_You heard me." Tommy answers her._

"_But- I- She- Ugh!" She slams the mug she was holding onto the ground near Felicity's feet._

"_Fuck!" Felicity shrieks when she feels one of the pieces glass go into one of her uncovered feet._

_The woman grabs her stuff and storms out of the apartment._

"_Felicity! Are you okay?" Tommy picks her up in an instance and sets her on the counter._

"_Yeah, be careful though." Felicity says as she looks at all the glass around them._

_Tommy knees down between her legs and looks at her foot with the glass in it, "Shit Felicity this is going to need stitches."_

"_No shit! Now call Oliver &amp; Diggle, they know how to stitch it." She demanded as she ignores the pain._

"_Woah what the hell is going-" Roy rushes in when he heard yelling._

"_Felicity stop kicking!"_

"_That hurts!"_

"_Its alcohol Barbie, it's going to hurt."_

"_Just call Oliver! He knows what to do!"_

"_I do too!"_

"_No. Call. Him. Now."_

"_Called him but he is freaking out."_

"_Roy if there is any secret place I can hide when he comes over tell me now."_

"_Tough luck man."_

THURSDAY, DAY 15

_Felicity comes home Thursday night from shopping for a dress for Bruce Wayne's Charity benefit banquet and finds her whole apartment full of high school football players. She puts her purse down and looks at the TV screen and nods to herself, Thursday night football._

"_TOUCHDOWN! PAY UP!"_

"_The game isn't over _dumb ass_!"_

"_Just you wait!"_

"_Fe-li-ci-ty!" Oliver sings as he picks her up._

_She squeals in shock while Roy and Tommy laugh, "Oliver put me down!"_

"_Not until you say I'm the best!" Oliver twirls her around._

"_You'll put me down if you don't want me to spill out your biggest secret!" She barks threatening._

_He puts her down in an instant, "You don't play fair."_

"_I'm a girl, girls never play fair." She shrugs and looks around the room, "Who are all these people?"_

"_Felicity! Don't you ever listen to me?!" Tommy asks dramatically._

"_What are you talking about?" She laughs as she pushes some guy out of her way to get to him and Roy._

"_Tommy was talking to you at lunch yesterday about the football team coming over for the game," Roy explains._

"_But only the cool guys are here so don't worry," Tommy adds trying to reassure her._

"_Don't you remember?" Diggle comes up to them with a beer in his hand._

_Her cheeks turn a deep shade of red as she thinks about yesterday lunch. Oliver and Felicity bet she couldn't fall for his charm so the whole lunch he was whispering his "Fantasies" of her and him._

_Oliver smirks next to Felicity, "She remembers."_

_Suddenly a guy yells, "INTERCEPTION!"_

_In a flash Felicity hears everyone yell, glass break, cursing, wood breaking and something hit a wall. Tommy, Oliver and Diggle all turn to the scene where all the sound came from. Roy has his eyes glued onto the TV._

"_Fuck! I am so sorry! I slip because everyone yell and he tripped- his drink hit the wall. He broke the stool so it was mostly his fault though," A guy explains nervous as shit to the only girl in the apartment._

_Tommy waves him off, "No problem man. I'll clean it up later."_

_Felicity walks into the kitchen taking a look at the actual damage. There is a stain on the wall, glass everywhere, and wood chunks all over the floor._

"_Damn it, that was my favorite cup." She groans as she gets a broom._

"_Barbie, you know what my favorite cup of your is?" Tommy yells through the apartment._

"_What?" She says too busy to think of his question._

"_Your C-cups." Tommy says with a smug expression._

_All the guys in the apartment burst out laughing at his little joke._

_Felicity drops the broom and gives him a shocked look, "How do you know that?!"_

"_Sorry, I told him. Didn't know it was a secret." Oliver winks at her. _

_She glares at the guys and hit them with the broom._

"Plus _Blondie I do our laundry, I had to take a peek." Tommy gives her the real answer when she doesn't stop hitting him with a broom._

SUNDAY, DAY 17

_Felicity wakes up 4 in the morning on Sunday to a horrible noise in the bathroom. She jumps out of bed and runs out of her room. At that moment Roy runs out of his room too causing them to collide into each other, they both scream and fall to the ground. All the lights are still off and the only thing that is helping them see is the almost rising sun._

"_Damn it, Roy!" Felicity shriek._

"_Felicity what is that sound! Turn it off!"_

"_That's what I was trying to do!"_

_They try to get up but they are still in sleep mode so they hit each other again and fall down but this time taking a picture frame on the wall down with them._

"_What the hell was that?" Roy yells at her._

"_The picture frame! Oh my god is that another hole in the wall?" Felicity sees a hole right where the picture was just at._

"_About that…."_

_That's when Tommy opens the door to that bathroom and trips over Roy's foot. They all squeal as he falls on them._

"_Tommy what the hell was that noise?!"_

"_About that…" Tommy begins to say sleepy, "I think the toilet is broken."_

"_Oh yeah I forgot to tell you I broke the toilet last night." Roy yawns._

_Felicity groans and close her eyes, they are all so worn out. When they attempt to get up so they all just curl together in the hallway and sleep the few hours they have left._

MONDAY, DAY 19

So in 19 days Tommy and Roy were able to break the toilet, her favorite mug, a chair, 3 picture frames, the ceiling fan, make 4 holes in the wall, and stain the carpet. The saddest part of all of it was that they all had school and work that they didn't have time to fix any of it, Tommy still didn't have a job so he couldn't pay for a man to fix them. So their apartment was an accident waiting to happen.

The saddest part about all of this is that because of the apartment problem and the Laurel problem Oliver and Felicity haven't really talked to each other. They are too wrapped up in their own problems to realize each other's problem. That's the reason Felicity is super pissed, she is like a ticking time bomb at the moment.

"I still can't believe you haven't asked her out yet, I mean come on man." Tommy says to Diggle at the lunch table as he eats a burger.

"What about the girl you want to ask out?" Diggle folds his arms as he raises an eyebrow to challenge him.

"That's more complex than you think John." Tommy says seriously as he looks over at Felicity.

"Well I can make it a lot easy if you want?" Diggle smirks.

"No I'm good, all good right here." Tommy shuts down the conversation.

"Oh look! Lyla is coming!" Sara speaks up.

"Hey everyone, how's it going?" She sits down between Diggle and Felicity.

"Great you?" Diggle says fast before Thea can says something embarrassing.

"Good, I just got two tickets for a basketball game if you want to join me?" She asks.

Diggle lights up and is about to say yes when Thea says, "I would love to go! When is it?"

Sara tries to hide a laugh at Diggle's pissed off face.

"Um- Tonight…." Lyla says disappointed.

"Great! I'll pick you up! Come on, let's grab lunch." Thea gets up and drags Lyla with her, she turns around and whispers to Diggle, "You welcome!"

Diggle eyebrows shoot up, "How- Why would you do that?"

Laurel laughs, "She did you a favor."

"How?!" Diggle almost shouts.

"Because you don't want her to be the one who asks you out on a first date, it's better if you ask her first." Sara explains.

"She has a point Diggle," Laurel agrees.

Felicity has been quiet the whole time since lunch started, no one has noticed she has been on edge for a while now. She feels like any moment she will blow up like a grenade.

Oliver comes up to the table and sits down between Laurel and Felicity, "Hey Felicity, we need to go to the office right after practice so just wait in my car."

"Don't you fucking tell me what to do! I can go to your damn car whenever I want." Felicity dramatically snaps at him.

Everyone at the table gives her a half shock, half scared expression.

"Whoa, Felicity what is wrong-" Oliver begins but Laurel suddenly gets up and walks away.

Oliver lets out a frustrated sigh and goes after her. Felicity is mad now for some reason, Laurel has been mad for the past month, Oliver couldn't see how this could get any worse. Laurel has been pissed at Oliver ever since he talked to her in Felicity's room.

Everyone looks at the couple walking away, Sara turns to Felicity, "Barbie is there something you want to talk about?"

"Like hell I do." Felicity barks and finish her drink.

Once Oliver follows Laurel out into the hallway he asks, "Laurel can we talk about this?"

"Talk about what Ollie? You clearly don't ever want to move in with me!" Laurel answers as she remind him of the fight they had the day Tommy moved in.

"That's not true Laurel I just am not ready-"

"A year ago we were talking about getting an apartment, getting married, even starting a family but this year its like you don't want any of that anymore!"

"I'm just not ready for all that commitment." He defends.

"But you are able to work by your father side in QC? Come on, Ollie what is the real reason you don't want to move in with me? We have been together for 2 years now."

"I don't know… Laurel I'm sorry-" He begins.

Laurel holds a hand up, "Don't. When you're ready to give me a real answer, call me because I'm done acting like we were the same lovebirds a year ago because we clearly aren't anymore."

"What are you saying?" His voice cracks.

"I just want the real reason why you don't want to take us to the next level Ollie." She pleads.

"I did Laurel! I'm not ready-"

"No! You don't get to say that because you were ready a year ago!" She barely yells at him, she turns around and begins walking away.

Oliver puts his hand on his head as he tries not to freak out.

* * *

The last bell rang for everyone to go home, Felicity gets into Oliver's car in the pissed off mood she was in at lunch. She impatiently waits for Oliver to come and when he does he slams the car door shut like he is trying to break it.

"Oliver do us a favor and don't break the damn car!" She snaps as she feels the car wobble from the force.

Oliver starts the car and drives out of the parking lot, "Well, I am so sorry I can't please you. Felicity, if you haven't notice I'm having bigger problems than you do!"

She sends him a glare, "How would you know? You don't even pay attention to me anymore!"

"Yeah, I don't since Tommy follows you like a lost puppy!"

"You mean the same way you follow Laurel!"

"I don't follow Laurel around!"

"Well at lunch you did and let me tell you it was so cliche that I wanted to barf!"

"Then why don't you?"

"Okay I will! And it will go all over you!"

"Don't you dare! What the hell is even your problem anyway? Tommy hasn't made your bed yet?"

"That's it! I quit my job!"

"No you aren't!"

"Yes I am! Take me home!"

"We are already here so put a sock in it!"

"Oh, I'll put a sock somewhere!" Felicity declares as they both slam the are door at the same time.

They go into the elevator alone, when the door closes they are quiet for a moment.

Oliver is the first to speak up, "Let's just put this all behind us. Agree?"

"Agreed." Felicity nods.

After a moment they begin yelling at each other about random things that are bugging the hell out of them. When the door opens and two employees come in and they slams their mouths shut. When they get onto their floor they bicker all the way to their offices.

Felicity sits in her desk for about half an hour then gets up and gives Oliver a file his father wanted him to read over. She lays it onto his desk and he keeps looking at his screen like she doesn't exist since he is obviously still mad at her.

"I know you and Laurel are going through some things but would it kill you to notice when your friend/employee is obvious not having a good week either?" She walks away without giving Oliver another glance.

Oliver looks away from the screen and see her walking away, he lets out a breath. He watches her as she goes back to her desk, he then grabs his phone and calls someone.

* * *

Felicity is currently doing something on her computer when someone comes up to her with a bunch of Lilies.

"Felicity Smoak?" He reads of a paper.

"Yes?" She questions.

He gives her a paper to sign. When she signs it he leaves, there is a paper tied to the flowers. Her heart skips a beat as she smells the flowers.

Felicity opens the paper and reads,

_Your aren't just my employee. You're my partner._

_Oliver._

She looks up and sees Oliver staring at her silently apologizing, she tilts her head and smiles in forgiveness. Oliver then gives Felicity his rare smile she only sees when they're alone.

* * *

Felicity had the longest day of her life today, all she wanted to do is sleep, it's about 8 at night and Roy is still working a verdant. Felicity has Oliver's flowers in her hand as she opens the door to her apartment. When the door opens she doesn't believe what she sees.

She looking directly at the table and window completely broken.

"Okay, I know this looks bad-" Tommy says nervously.

Felicity finally snaps, she just hit rock bottom.

She rubs her face, "I can't believe this."

"I know- I know…" Tommy panics.

Felicity suddenly goes into her room and takes out a bag.

"Barbie what are you doing?"

"Leaving."

"W-Wait?"

"I am so done with your shit Tommy."

"Felicity I'm sorry! I can fix this!"

Felicity begins to shove things into her bag, "How can you fix it with no money! Remember you don't have a JOB!"

"I know but I can get one!"

"And when you get one call me." She zips up her bag and walks out of her room.

"Felicity just stay here we can work this out."

She turns to face him and points a finger, "Tommy this apartment is falling apart because of you and I can't take it anymore! So once you get a job and fix this mess I will come back! But until then I am not sleeping another night here!"

"You know what fine! Leave! See if I care."

"I won't since I won't be here to see it!"

"Good! I don't need you! Go!"

"Get a job! And fix this mess!" Is all Felicity said before walking out of the apartment.

She slams the door and hears the ceiling fan they try to fix with tap gets into her car she rarely uses and throws her bag in the back seat. Glancing up at her apartment she lets out a shake breath, she felt so defeats. She rubs her face wanting someone to tell her what to do.

She's in high school living with two guys who aren't related to her. She works at a job that doesn't need her. Her parents are somewhere she doesn't know. After this month she felt like complete shit, this month took everything from her and she's sick of it.

She lets out a breath as she thinks of where to go, out of the corner of her eye she sees the flowers Oliver got her.

She slowly takes her phone out and calls him.

"Hello?"

"Hey Oliver, are you busy at the moment?"

"No! I can come whenever you want, I'll always be there for you. I still feel really bad for earlier and I don't want to you feel like I don't listen because I will-"

"I guess babbling is contagious." She interrupts him with a smile.

Felicity hears him chuckle nervously, "I guess so, do you need anything?"

She sighs guilty, "Kind of, I need a place to stay tonight. Is it alright if I stay-"

"Felicity, my door is always open."

"Thank you, I see you in there."

"Bye."

"Bye." She whispers then starts the car and drives toward the Queen's mansion.


	10. Living With The Queens

CHAPTER 10: Living With The Queens

PREVIOUSLY

_"Tommy this apartment is falling apart because of you and I can't take it anymore! So once you get a job and fix this mess I will come back! But until then I am not sleeping another night here!"_

_"You know what fine! Leave! See if I care."_

_"I won't since I won't be here to see it!"_

_"Good! I don't need you! Go!"_

_"Get a job! And fix this mess!" Is all Felicity said before walking out of the apartment._

_She slams the door and hears the ceiling fan they try to fix with tap gets into her car she rarely uses and throws her bag in the back seat. Glancing up at her apartment she lets out a shake breath, she felt so defeats. She rubs her face wanting someone to tell her what to do._

_She's in high school living with two guys who aren't related to her. She works at a job that doesn't need her. Her parents are somewhere she doesn't know. After this month she felt like complete shit, this month took everything from her and she's sick of it._

_She lets out a breath as she thinks of where to go, out of the corner of her eye she sees the flowers Oliver got her._

_She slowly takes her phone out and calls him._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Oliver, are you busy at the moment?"_

* * *

Felicity groans as she parks the car in front of Oliver's house, she is mad at so many things. Tommy for not getting a job, for him and Roy ruining everything in the apartment and mad at herself for having to move out of her own apartment. But she couldn't stay there, it was train wreck.

And here she is sitting in her car thinking if this was even a good idea. She asked her boss if she could sleep over. She still couldn't believe Oliver and her work at QC since they haven't graduate high school. But to be fair it's part time and it's more about learning the things for the future.

"Come on, Felicity." She groans and turns off the car.

She grabs her bag and gets out of the car wanting to just go back home. The Queens mansion gets bigger and bigger even steps she takes. When she knocks on the door Robert Queen is the one to answer.

"Felicity? What brings you by so late?" He asks confused, "Thea just left to a basketball game with your friend Lyla."

"Oh I um… I- I was…" She stutters not knowing how to say 'Hey, my boss said I could sleep over tonight'.

"Felicity dear! Please come in! Robert…" Moira pops next to Robert with a huge smile. She shoves him away so Felicity can come inside.

"Thanks Mrs. Queen," Felicity smiles, she sets her bag next to her feet once she is inside.

"No problem, call me Moira." She insist with a perky grin.

"Oh OK… Moira, well-"

"Felicity are you okay?" Oliver finally makes an appearance, he quickly walks down the stairs.

Moira and Robert share a look.

"Oliver…" Felicity smiles and lets out a breath in relief.

When Oliver reaches her he take one of her hands and says softly as he lean his head toward her, "Hey, are you alright?"

She looks their hands and smiles tiredly, "Yeah, yes. I just.. can we talk about it later?"

Moira raises an eyebrow and smirks at Robert. Her husband then coughs to get Oliver's attention.

Realizing they are watching, Ollie turns to look at them, "Felicity needs a place to stay so I insisted she sleep here for the night."

Moira claps her hands, "Of course darling! You are always welcome here! Robert honey go get Mrs. Brown to prepare the guest room next to Oliver's for her."

He nods and turns to leave but not before giving Oliver a look.

"Felicity, are you hungry? We can get the chef to make you soup or-"

"Oh no, I'm good." Felicity lies.

"Fe-lic-ity," Oliver whispers catching her lie.

"What?" She asks innocently and turns a little red when his thumb begins to rub the back of her hand.

Moira watches as Oliver and Felicity stand closely as they whisper to each other. Oliver rubs circles on the hand he is holding as he looks at her with a concerning look. Felicity looks at their hand and brings her other hand a lightly plays with his hand while whispering to him. He chuckles at what she just said.

Moira smiles brighter at the scene in front of her, the moment she saw Felicity by his side at the hospital was the moment she realized there was something more between them. She holds in a laugh thinking how they can be so clueless.

Oliver then looks back at Moira, "We're going to order belly burger, she won't let me buy her any food unless I eat with her."

"Okay, what do you want so I can order it?" Moira looks to the shy blonde.

Before Felicity can answer Oliver does it for her, "Chocolate milkshake, fries with mayo, a burger without ketchup. It's her favorite."

"I could have answered her, Oliver." Felicity almost whimpers, not wanting to look fragile in front of his mother.

Moira tries to hide her amusement, "Okay, coming right up."

"Thanks," Oliver grabs Felicity's bag, "Come on."

"I get carry my bag Oliver." She tries to get it from him.

"You're the guest Felicity, I'll get it for you."

"You're buying me food you don't need to carry my bag too."

"Smoak I'm carrying your bag, it's called being a gentleman."

"Well I can carry it, Queen. It's called being Felicity." She then snatches her bag and storms up the stairs.

"What did I do?" Oliver whispers himself as he follows behind her.

Moira smiles and rolls her eyes, knowing she won a bet with her husband. She whispers to herself while looking for her husband, "He owes me a new bedroom set."

* * *

"Felicity? Oliver?" Moira says gently on the other side of Oliver bedroom door.

The kids were laying on his bed talking, they shout at the same time, "Come on in!"

She opens the door with a bag from Belly Burger, "Here you go. Oh and Felicity dear, Mrs. Brown just finished preparing your room in case you weren't sleeping in Oliver's room tonight."

Felicity eyes widen as cheeks get bright red, Oliver groans like a little kid whining, "Mother…"

"Sorry! Sorry, you two just looked like-"

"Mom. Stop."

"Okay, Okay! Just wondering!" Moira then leaves the room.

Felicity groans and hides her face, "Your mother thinks we're sleeping together! Your MOTHER!"

Oliver chuckles, "Well technically we already did."

Felicity glares at him and throws a pillow at him.

He catches it easily and smirked before saying seriously, "So want to tell me what happened at the apartment?"

She slightly groans at his answer while taking out the food from the bag.

* * *

Roy gets home the 10 minutes after Tommy calls him to tell him Felicity left. Roy storms in and looks around the apartment, "She just got up and left?"

"Yeah and she said she won't come back unless we fix up the apartment and I get a job." Tommy explains.

He begins to pace the floor, "Okay, okay…."

"Okay? What are we going to do?" Tommy snaps seriously.

Roy claps his hands, "Nothing, we aren't going to do anything. In a week she will come back."

"How do you know?" He asks doubtful.

"Because Felicity and I have never been away from each other longer that a week," Roy confesses.

"And if she doesn't come back?" Tommy questions.

"She will."

"But-"

"I know she will."

At that moment Tommy realizes how special Felicity is to Roy, they are like family and they never truly been apart. And it is his fault she left. He felt like getting stabbed in the gut by causing so much problems for Roy and Felicity.

* * *

"So you think Tommy and Roy will fix up the apartment?" Oliver asks when Felicity tells him everything that has happened.

"I don't know…" She sighs as she searches for the mayo package for her fries.

He smiles at Felicity's puppy face when she doesn't find it yet, "Well you can stay here as long as you want."

"Thanks," She tilts her head, "So tell me about your dilemma with Laurel."

He groans as Felicity tries to hold in a smirk. He gives her a look before giving in, "Fine, as you know Laurel wants to move in and I… I don't think I'm ready for that…"

She burst out laughing, "What? I remember two years ago you two couldn't wait to get an apartment together."

"I know but things are different now and I don't think I'm ready for that."

"Bull crap."

"Funny, Laurel acted the same way."

"Well she should act that way! One year you are dying to move in together then the next year you don't? Why?"

"I just don't-"

"Oliver don't give me that crap, what is the real reason?"

Oliver laughs as he look at the ceiling, "I have no idea…"

"Well what changed in the past two years?"

"I don't know."

"Not helping."

"Well, I'm sorry!"

"For not wanting to move in anymore or not knowing why?"

"A little bit of both."

"Oliver…." Felicity says in a disapproving voice but the second she finds the mayo package she lights up.

Oliver puts his hand through his hair, "I just don't see what I use to see with her."

"Why is that?- Dang it!" She squeals when the mayo goes all over her when she tried to open it. He chuckles at her reaction.

"You're so lucky it wasn't Ketchup or it would look like I'm on my period… Which I'm not so don't freak out! Is it in my hair? I can't see where it is. Why did I decide to wear a white shirt? I don't even have a lot of white…" Felicity begins to babble to herself when she tries to clean up the mess.

Oliver watches her serious expression turn into an irritated one as she tries to clean the mess. He smiles to himself, she is in her glasses with a messy ponytail, wearing a big white shirt that looked like Roy could fit it with spandex. She was biting her bright pink lips as she got more napkins.

His smile drop when he finally realized the answer, he got the answer people have been asking him all month.

_Why didn't he want to move in with Laurel?_

It was all so clear to him now as he watched Felicity. That was the moment Oliver realized why he didn't want to move in with Laurel. The girl in front of him stole his heart away the moment he pushed her away from the car.

"Did I get it all off? If you lie to me I will put the biggest virus you have ever seen on your computer." Felicity declares trying to look intimidating.

Oliver stares at her for a moment then laugh, "Yes Felicity, it's all off."

"Thank god. Next time I need a mayo packet opened your opening it for me." She waves another mayo bag in front of him.

He grins, "Give it."

She giggles at his lighthearted tone as she throws the packet to him.

* * *

Thea comes home from the game, Moira informs her Felicity is staying the night and she hasn't left Oliver's room. Thea skips to Oliver's door waiting to embarrass the crap out of them but when she opens the door she thinks against it.

Felicity is asleep in Oliver's arms they aren't under the cover so the must have fallen asleep without realizing it. Felicity is holding onto his shirt while his arm is around her waist. She can hear Oliver snores quietly. They looked so much at peace with each other, it made her wonder why he's with Laurel when she doesn't get him to smile like Felicity does.

Taking her phone out to snap a picture of them she smirks thinking she can embarrass them tomorrow morning.

IN THE MORNING, DAY 1 LIVING WITH THE QUEENS

Little did Tommy, Roy and Felicity know that they needed each other to get through the day. It all started this morning. Felicity heard a weird sound coming from a alarm clock, she opens her eyes and sees Oliver snoring. Felicity turns to the noise and looks at the time.

It's 8:20 a.m.

Felicity jumps up and looks around the room as she freaks out.

Oliver slowly wakes up, "Felicity what are you doing?"

Her eyes are wide as she looks around the room, "It's 8:20! We are late! So late! School starts in 10 minutes."

Oliver gives her a confused look, "No its starts at 9 a.m."

Felicity rolls her eyes, "Well now I know why you're always late to first period."

"What are you talking about?" He is obvious still not out of sleep mode.

She throws one of his shoes at him, "Get up! Or I will pour cold water on you!"

Oliver groans and closes his eyes, 10 seconds later Felicity dumps water on him and he jumps out of bed soaking wet.

"Good. Now you don't need a shower, get dressed." She throws clothes at him and then grabs hers.

The rest of her day felt just like getting poured with cold water on.

* * *

"Roy! Roy! Get up we're so late! School starts in…" Tommy checks his watch, "Now! Now get up!"

Roy sits up in an instance and snaps, "Well why didn't you wake me up then?"

"Because Felicity usually wakes us up and as you know she isn't here!"

He growls and gets off his bed, "Let's just go to school."

"Roy where are my keys?" Tommy yells at him from the living room.

Roy opens his closet and yells, "I don't know! Where do you usually put them?"

"I don't know Felicity always told me and they were always in a different spot." He embarrassingly confessed.

"Real smart Merlyn." Roy says as he tries to find his his hoodie that Felicity usually puts on a hanger.

"We can do this without Felicity," Tommy comes back into the room, "It will be like a walk in the park."

The rest of the day was absolutely nothing like a walk in the park.

DURING LUNCH, DAY 5

It's been 5 days since Felicity has moved out and they thought that they would adjust to this but it was the exact opposite. Roy and Tommy plop onto the lunch table, they look like absolute hell. Thea, Sara, Laurel, Diggle and Lyla were already there. Felicity and Oliver haven't been at school all day.

Sara tries to hold in a laugh at Roy and Tommy's tired state, "Wow guys, did you two get any sleep last night?"

Roy groans, "I was at work. I been taking extra shifts."

Tommy sighed tiredly, "I was up all night trying to find my wallet… and keys…. and his wallet."

"How are you going to get lunch then?" Laurel asks curiously.

Roy then takes out some money and yawns, "I took some from Felicity emergency stash." He throws some at Tommy, "Here, get some food."

Felicity and Oliver finally sit at the table, as usual Laurel leaves at the sight of Oliver. Awkwardness fills the air between Felicity, Tommy and Roy. But they were all too tired to notice.

"Where have you two been all day?" Sara demands, "We had a test in history and you weren't there for me to cheat off of."

"Sorry, sorry, Oliver and I woke up late again." She yawns with her eyelids half closed.

"She took an hour to get ready-"

"He wanted a 3 course breakfast-"

"She needed to stop at the office-"

"He couldn't find his homework-"

"She- drove us here." Oliver finishes explaining.

"Damn, you two look exhausted," Lyla points out next to Diggle.

"Oliver kept me up all night." Felicity informs them.

Everyone gives her a look but she is too tired to babble. Roy and Tommy are practically asleep, Felicity is trying to stay awake, Oliver is snapping his fingers to help her stay awake. Laurel is nowhere to be found. Diggle looks around the table and shakes his head in pity.

Roy and Tommy are totally lost without Felicity. Oliver and Felicity are also lost since they have so many things going on. Laurel is never around since she is mad at Oliver. Thea is incredibly jealous of Sin, and Sara…. is doing fine. How was it one moment the gang could be doing great then the next everything breaks apart.

THE EVENING, DAY 12

"Yeah, the Wayne's charity benefit banquet is this Friday." Felicity says on the phone as she is about to leave work.

"Awesome! I can't wait!"

Felicity doesn't answer right away because she is half asleep.

"Felicity? FELICITY!" Sara yells into the phone.

"Sorry! I just got busy at the moment," She yawns as she tries to lie.

"You should leave early Felicity and get some sleep," Sara suggested slightly worried.

"I leave in 5 minutes, Oliver is almost done with the meeting Mr. Queen is making him go to." She explains.

"Okay…. But promise me you'll go to sleep early?"

"Promise, I got to go. Oliver just came out."

"Ok bye." Sara says in a concerning voice.

Felicity gets out of her seat and walks toward Oliver, "How was it?"

"Honestly?... I don't even remember what they were talking about I was to tired to listen." Oliver says with his eyes half closed.

She pulls at his hand when he starts to walk toward to elevator, "Wait. Can we have like a 5 minute nap in the lounge room, I'm too tired to drive."

He smiles in relief, "You don't know how happy that makes me."

* * *

"Hey Thea, I'm worried about Oliver and Felicity," Sara says when she gets off the phone.

"You're telling me! I had to kick Roy's ass to get him out of here. I'm not sure if he stays here because he needs the money or he because too tired to realize he's still here." Thea cleans the empty tables, Thea and Sara were closing up for the night.

"We need to do something, they are just killing themselves." Sara worries while picking up some trash.

"What should we do?" Thea asks while going to another dirty table.

"First we need to call Diggle, Laurel and Lyla." Sara suggests.

"Remember Johnny just quit his job here since he was moving to Texas." Thea thinks out loud.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well have we found someone to replace him?" She asks hopeful.

Sara slowly forms a grin knowing what she is thinking, "Nope, we are one man short."

AFTER SCHOOL, DAY 13

Roy and Tommy stop at the apartment to drop their things off when they see the whole group in their living room. Except for Oliver and Felicity. They all looked concerned for the two guys without their third roommate.

"Thea? What's going on?" Roy asks slowly while he closes the door behind him.

"We're here to help you." Thea answers.

"Help us?" Tommy laughs confused.

"This," Laurel waves around the group, "Is an intervention."

"What? Why?" Roy asks defensively.

"Shouldn't Ollie and Felicity be here then?" Tommy adds.

"They are…. catching up on their sleep." Sara informs them.

Diggle talk to Mr. Queen to let them have the afternoon off and Sara got them to go home and sleep. The didn't object either, they almost passed out in excitement.

"What is the intervention even about?" Roy asks annoyed.

"It's about the apartment," Lyla takes out a piece of paper, "This apartment has become a death trap without Felicity. It stinks, everything is broken, you are always tired and aren't any fun anymore."

Diggle takes out a paper, "You are just killing-"

"This is stupid," Sara demands then glares at Roy and Tommy, "Now this it what is going to happen, Tommy you are going to take the job at Verdant. Roy, Laurel's friend Ted is going to come by and help you fix up the apartment. This place is going to look as good as the day Felicity began living in it! Then you two are going to beg for Felicity to come back!"

"But-"

"No!"

"I-"

"Nope!"

"We-"

"No excuses!"

"Sara…."

"No Laurel! These two need to grow a pair and do the man's job!"

"While you're at it you should break up with Sin."

"What?!"

"Ignore her." Diggle rolls his eyes at Thea, "So are we all on the same page?"

"Well-" Roy and Tommy begin to make an excuse.

"Good, since we all understand let's get started!" Sara claps her hands in excitement.

* * *

"Where do you think the group is?" Oliver asks Felicity as they try to pick a TV station on their day off.

"I have no idea…" Felicity thinks for a moment, "Well does it matter? We get a day to breathe."

"I guess you're right." Oliver says slowly as he thinks.

"Don't forget we have the charity banquet thing this friday." She changes subject while snuggling closer to one of his pillows.

He groans, "Oh how could I possibly forget Wayne is throwing it."

"You don't have to be sassy."


	11. I Know You Care

CHAPTER 11: I Know You Care

"Okay, the fridge is stocked with food?" Tommy asks nervously looking around the apartment.

"Check. Roy grins as he opens the fridge with all of Felicity's favorite food.

It's been a week since the Intervention, Tommy has been working at Verdant and surprisingly he is good at it. He's friendly to the customers, more to the ladies though. He's quick on his feet and is making good tips. Roy and Ted have been fixing up the apartment. Roy made sure the apartment looked better than ever today. Since today is the day they tried to get Felicity back.

"Dishes clean, we mopped, clean windows?"

"Check!"

"Got all her favorite bathroom produces? Tampons, lotion, the nice toilet paper?"

"We said we wouldn't talk about that stuff."

"Sorry, I think we got everything…" Tommy says as he checks the apartment.

"Yup, we got her favorite movies, painted the wall replace the picture frames, and did all the laundry." Roy says with pride.

The apartment never looked better, not even when they first moved in. They even did extra and got a few plants knowing Felicity loved to have some. To be honest if they didn't have Laurel's friend Ted to help them the place probably would have collapsed.

"Okay, now all we have to do is wait." Merlyn plops onto the couch.

"Wait… don't you need to tell Felicity she can come over here now?"

"About that…." Tommy goes quiet glancing at Roy.

"What? What did you do?"

"Well when her and Oliver left this morning I took all her stuff and put them here so she will eventually come here."

"You what? You do realize she is going to be even more pissed!"

"How do you know?"

"IT'S FELICITY."

"Well, what am I supposed to do now?"

"Merlyn! Harper!"

The two guys see Oliver and Diggle storm into the apartment. They both look annoyed and frustrated. Making Roy and Tommy stand side by side worried. Sara told Oliver the plan a day or two after the intervention. He was all for it because he couldn't handle his parents comments when they were together at his house.

"What are you doing here?" Roy asks the two.

"Trying to save your ass." Diggle snaps and then looks about in surprise.

"Felicity and I went home today to get the papers from QC in her bag but we couldn't find anything of hers!" Oliver tries so hard not to yell.

"So we told her to go to Sara's house and look, lucky for you she listened!" Diggle explains and blurts out, "Whoa, you clean up good."

"Thanks-"

"Not. The. Point."

"Just tell us where the papers are so we don't mess up your chances with Felicity moving back in." Oliver begins searching the house.

* * *

"Sara, I don't remember bring the papers here."

"Well, where else will they be?"

Sara panic as she slowly looks around her room for papers she knows aren't there. But it was her job to keep Felicity busy until Oliver got them back from Tommy and Roy. The gang didn't want to do anything to piss off Smoak enough that will stop her from moving back in with her brother. It was too risky.

"I don't know…" Felicity sighs plopping down on Sara's bed.

Sara notices her friend's frustrated expression and blurts out, "Don't worry. We'll find them."

"It's not the papers." She mumbles looking down to her hands, "I haven't talked to Roy or Tommy in a week. I'm so busy with my job, Oliver's parents never leave me alone, plus school shit."

"Let's tackle one thing at a time then."

* * *

Sara storms in, "Tommy fucking Merlyn!"

They all let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding. Sara is alone looking pretty terrifying. The group looks to her worried.

"Sara? Where is Felicity?" Oliver asks impatiently.

"Laurel took her to our school to check there for the papers." Sara snaps.

"I don't see why Felicity would be so mad I took her stuff. I thought she would be happy we unpacked her crap." Tommy questions.

"Are you serious right now?" Sara glares at him, "She doesn't even let you rearrange her mug cabinet!"

"Well, I'm sorry, I just thought Felicity would like it." Tommy defends, feeling more on edge than ever.

Looking around the place Sara whispers to herself, "Damn this place is nice."

Roy claps his hands, "OK, Oliver you look in the kitchen, Diggle you look in her room, Tommy… look somewhere."

* * *

"Maybe they're in my locker."

"Doubt it."

"Well check one more time just in case."

Barbie sighs and opens her locker once again, knowing she didn't leave her work from QC in there. But she had no other place to look. Her locker is all nice a neat so it's hard to find something you apparently lost. Laurel looks at her nervous knowing she can't stall her much longer and she hasn't got a text that the gang found the papers.

"Have you talked to Tommy?" Felicity blurts out still looking in her locker.

"Yeah. He's doing good." She shrugs to busy looking for a new message on her phone.

"Really?" Smoak looks to her friend slightly disappointed.

* * *

"How many people does it take to find some stupid papers?" Laurel burst into the apartment.

"Where is Felicity?" Roy almost shrieks.

"With Thea, they are going to check QC! So hurry up now!" Laurel demands.

Tommy, Roy, Oliver, Diggle, and Sara all stare at her for a moment too long. They all were surprised at her concerning yet demanding voice.

"NOW! Get your asses going!" Laurel claps her hands between each word.

They all jump at her clapping and run around looking for the stupid papers. Maybe it wasn't really the papers the group is worried about. Maybe the were secretly worried that if Felicity didn't move back in their little group would fall apart. Lately is seems like they were more yelling at each other than having fun.

* * *

"We looked everywhere, Thea. I can't find them."

"Maybe they're at Roy and Tommy's."

Felicity straightens up that the guys names, "Have you talked to them."

"Yeah. They are doing great." Thea lies.

The youngest Queen is so nervous, she didn't know what else to do. They went to QC and didn't find shit like she knew they would. But she didn't want Smoak to give up looking like she is about to do. So she brought up the apartment and maybe by the time they get there they will have found them.

Felicity runs her face in pain, "Really."

Thea nods not realizing it was hurting Felicity.

* * *

"What do you mean she coming up here?" Oliver almost shouts into his phone.

Everyone near him in the room stop searching and stares intently at him. None of them have ever been this nervous in their lives. They been spending the last few weeks fixing things for Felicity to move back in. They didn't want the only reason she doesn't be because of a few papers.

"Fuck, are you serious?" Oliver grips his phone tighter, "Okay bye."

"What is it?" Sara asks.

"Felicity is on her way up here." Oliver answers with full fear.

"FOUND IT!" Tommy yells through the apartment as he dances around with the paper in his hand.

"She is on her way," Diggle informs him.

Tommy stops what he is doing and stares at everyone in the room. It is dead silent for a moment before Roy snaps, "Well what are you waiting for? Get in my room."

Everyone bolts into Tommy and Roy's room. When Tommy and Roy try to go in the group kicks them out. The two boys hear the door knob move, Tommy gives Roy a panic look when he is still holding the QC papers. Roy grabs them that moment and shoves them in his pants.

Felicity slowly opens the door, her mouth drops, the whole apartment was clean. Thea was right behind her giving Tommy and Roy silent signals. Thea heads to the guy's bedroom to let the three talk.

"What happened in here?" She walks in quietly shocked.

"We cleaned it up, you like it?" Roy asked nervously like he's in an interview.

"Yeah…." Felicity turns around to see the whole room, "You two have been busy."

They suddenly hear a bang in Roy and Tommy's room. The boys flinch knowing that wouldn't sound good to Felicity. Tommy send Roy a look and nod to their room.

"Let me check that out…" Roy clenches his teeth as he storms into his room.

"So…" Felicity says nervously glancing to Tommy.

"Felicity uh," Tommy looks at the ground then at her face, "I got a job at Verdant, we fixed up everything here, all the chores are done."

"Great for you then." She smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes, she keep replay the words he said last time she was here.

"That's the thing Barbie… It's not really great if you aren't here with us." Tommy says softly that she almost didn't hear it.

"You two don't need me here." She shakes her head and waves her hand around the room.

"We need you more than you think," Tommy pushes, "You're the only reason this place looks likes it does. We need you here."

She looks at him seriously, "That's not what you said when I left."

"I know, I was angry and I'm sorry," Tommy grabs her hand and moves closer to her, "And I promise I will be better man than when you left this apartment. Please let me show you."

Felicity stares at him emotionless at first but then a smile forms, "Well someone does need to get rid of your one night stands."

Tommy chuckles, "And who better than you, barbie."

"... Okay, I think it was just a cat." Roy comes back in breathless.

Tommy wraps an arm around her shoulders, "No need to lie, she is moving in."

"Really?!" Roy lights up and hugs Felicity tightly.

She wraps her arms around him. These past few weeks have been hard on Roy. He barely saw her and he missed his sister terribly. Felicity did too, living in a mansion with the Queen wasn't as fun as living with her brother.

"Please, don't leave again." Roy whispers for only her to hear.

"I won't." She hugs tighter.

That's when Oliver and the group comes out of the guy's room. They all watch the three in their small hug with big smiles. All the group has been wanting are for the three to make up.

"Wait, what are all you guys doing here?" Felicity asks confused while looking between Tommy and Roy.

Sara ignores her question announcing in excitement, "Great, so we can all go the Bruce's party in peace."

Laurel snorts at the comment clearly still mad at Oliver and begins to walk toward the front door. She slams the front door on her way out. The couple haven't made up or talked since the last fight. The two have ignored it for Tommy, Roy, and Felicity's situation. Laurel has honestly been hurting a lot from knowing that Oliver didn't want to move in with her.

"Shit…" Oliver rubs his face and goes after her, he catches Laurel's arm when she is almost to her car, "Laurel, wait."

"What Ollie?" She snaps in pain.

"I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry that I'm not ready, please understand that it isn't you." Oliver pleads looking around them in the parking lot.

"Help me understand." Laurel crosses her arms.

"Okay…. I have school, football, and a job as I'm trying to have a relationship. It is so frustrating doing all of it at the same time! I don't even why I am working at QC, I'm 18 for god sakes. The only thing that is keeping me together is Felicity helping me and you supporting me, so please…" Oliver tries to put words together, "Don't leave…"

Laurel looks at him hard and long, she lets out a breath and takes his hand, "...Okay."

Oliver lets out a breath, "Thank you."

"But once school is over we will talk about it." Laurel declares turning back toward the apartment.

"Deal." Oliver says instantly, "Come on, Felicity will be mad if we don't come back."

* * *

"Just do it already!"

"I'll do it later."

"No do it now!"

"But-"

"Do. It. Now!"

"Fine! Fine!"

Diggle groans as he walks away from the group to where Lyla is. They are at Lunch and Lyla wanted to sit with her military friends today. One more day until the banquet, it's been a week since Felicity moved back in with Roy and Tommy.

"You think he's going to do it?" Tommy asks Felicity, he has an arm on the back of her chair as they watch Diggle.

"He has to." She holds in her laugh while watching their black friend.

"If he comes back without asking her we will be roasting him for life." Thea smirks knowingly.

"At least he has someone to ask out, I'm going alone." Sara whines while picking at her food.

"I wish Sin can come." Roy pouts thinking about his newest girlfriend.

"Why can't she?" Laurel asks curiously.

Thea smirked to herself like she's a master genius.

"She said that our boss is making her work that night which I don't understand since Sara, Thea and I can get the day off." Roy explains leaning back in his chair.

Laurel gives Thea a look but she just shrugs happily.

"Well Barbie, since Lyla and Diggle are going together same with Oliver and Laurel maybe," Tommy begins trying to act natural, "Maybe… We should go together."

"Like a date?" Felicity asks slowly.

"Yeah, just a date nothing more. If you don't want to I understand…." He says nervously, he didn't want to ruin what they had going at the apartment.

Everyone is quiet as they watch Felicity intently. They all knew he was going to ask her. He told them all hoping for them to give him advice. But all of them just squeal and acted like he was going to ask her for her hand in marriage.

She stares at Tommy for a long moment before smiling lightly, "Well you are my ride there so why not?"

Tommy grins brightly as he tries to hold in his excitement.

"She said yes! Guess who has a date with Lyla this friday." Diggle comes back to the table with a skip in his step. When he sees everyone's faces he asks, "What did I miss?"

Oliver was glaring at Tommy who is drooling over Felicity. Sara looks annoyed, Roy is pouting while Thea is smirking and Laurel is giving Thea a disapproving look. They literally just patched up the three roommates, Laurel and Oliver finally stopped arguing. But for some annoying reason the gang still has tension thick enough to cut with a knife.

FRIDAY AFTER SCHOOL

"Blondie, hurry up!" Tommy shouted in the living room as he watches a game he recorded.

"Almost done!" She calls out as she finishes her make up.

Tommy and Roy are sitting in their tuxedos on the couch as they wait. Felicity comes out and they can't help but stare at her. She is wearing a tight dark red, floor length dress. It's strapless with no back no or real detail to the dress. She is also wearing black heels, her hair is in curls and it lays on her back with hoops earrings and a small necklace.

"Like it?" Felicity says with her deep red lips.

"You look…. fantastic!" Roy lights up, "Now let's go!"

"Barbie…" Tommy laughs nervously, "You look absolutely amazing."

She blushes, "Thanks, you clean up good."

"Don't I always?" Tommy says with a smug look, he lifts an arm, "Shall we?"

"We shall." She laughs and takes his arm.

* * *

"This is my son, Oliver Queen." Robert smiles to a CEO of another company.

Oliver gives the man a tight smile. He has been here for an hour without his friend because of his family. It's boring as hell because all he is able to is stand by his father's sit as he talks business. This was the exact reason he didn't want to come, but Felicity wouldn't let him flake out.

"Nice to meet you," Oliver shakes his hand.

"You as well, I heard you were working at QC with your father." The man informs with a completely face smile.

"How did you hear that?" Robert asks curiously.

"On a magazine my daughter reads, you know my daughter. Helena." The man explains.

Oliver nods and whispers to himself, "Sadly."

Helena is one of the cheerleader Laurel bitches about. She's a senior just like them and is 100 times worse than Laurel was beginning of the year. The girl acted like a member from the Kardashian.

"It also said that he was 18 and you also have another 18 year old working for you." He points out and that catches Oliver attention.

"Did it say the other 18 year old's name?" Oliver asks.

"Yes, I believe her name is Felicity Smoak." The man answers.

"It's more like an apprentice &amp; internship for my son and Felicity." Robert explains.

"What magazine was your daughter reading?" Oliver pushes the subject.

"I am not sure she reads so many."

"We will look into it later, Oliver." Robert notices Oliver concern and reassures him.

Oliver nods thank you to his father. He really didn't want some magazine to cause him and Felicity trouble. They just patched things up a few days ago. The group didn't need any more drama, they looked tired out from the drama they endured.

"So Oliver do you…"

Oliver stops listening to Helena's father when he sees Felicity walk in with Roy and Tommy. Everything seems to go in slow motion when she walks into the room. She looked absolutely gorgeous from where he was standing. He wonder out prettier she would be up close.

"Oliver?"

"I'm sorry… I- You will have to excuse me," Oliver stutters as he makes his way to Felicity.

* * *

"Shit… Look at this place." Roy looks around like a kid in the candy store.

Tommy chuckles, "Wait an hour…"

Felicity says in shock, "What is that supposed to mean-"

"Felicity! You made it!" Bruce Wayne comes up to them.

She lights up, "Well, how can I say no to free booze."

Bruce smirked, "Is that the only reason?... Who are your friends."

"Roommates." Roy says protectively, "And close friends. I'm Roy Harper."

"...You know me of course, Tommy Merlyn. I'm also her date." Tommy gives him his best billionaire smile as he puts a hand on her back.

"Never heard of you." Bruce shrugs bored at the sight of Merlyn.

"Well you must be living under a rock then." Tommy snap quietly.

"Well I am busy trying to run Wayne enterprise but I can always make time for Barbie, what do you do?" Bruce winks.

Tommy tries to hold in his anger, Barbie was his nickname for Felicity, "I work at Verdant, it's the best club in starling city."

"I work there too." Roy adds but no one seems to be listening. He sees Thea wave at him near the bar, he grins and walks towards her.

"So you're a busboy?" Bruce asks Tommy.

Felicity gives Bruce a shocked look at his rudeness.

"A bus boy who is roommates with Blondie here." Tommy throws in his face.

Bruce glares at him and Felicity gives Tommy a look.

"Felicity! Did you know they don't charge you for beer here?" Sara comes up to Felicity, "And the alcohol is so fancy that I haven't heard of some of the beer!"

Bruce smiles amusingly at Sara.

"How much have you had already?" Tommy asks curiously.

Sara giggles, "Well I got here 30 minutes ago and when I found out they serve free booze I took about 3 shots."

Felicity laughs, "Of course you did."

"And I gave some money to one of the staff to always to keep a beer in my hand." Sara grins ear to ear as she shows the beer in her hand.

Felicity smirks and takes the beer out of her hands. In a minute later a sexy guy gives her a beer.

Sara smiles proudly, "Thank you, Tony."

Tommy chuckles, "You thought of everything."

"I know!- Whoa who are you?" Sara asks when she finally notices Bruce next to Felicity.

Bruce offers his hand, "I'm Bruce Wayne."

"Oh! You're the guy whose parents died! Oh my god.. I didn't mean to say that! I'm Sara." Sara says as she gives him her hand.

Bruce laughs and kisses her knuckles, "It's okay, Sara. Pleasure to meet you."

Sara shivers as he says her name. She then smirks, "Well I still think I should make it up to you."

"How?" Bruce raises an eyebrow.

"Next drink is on me," Sara grins and jokes, "I have enough money to pay for all your drinks at this bar."

Bruce chuckles and says sarcastically, "I'm so glad, I didn't want to pay for anymore drinks tonight."

Bruce and Sara then leave without noticing Tommy and Felicity still there.

"Did that…?" Felicity begins.

"Yup, that totally happened." Tommy nods in disbelief.

"Oh look, there is Diggle and Lyla." She points on the dance floor.

"Want to join them?" He holds out a hand.

"Of course." She takes his hand happily.

* * *

"Hey there you are." Laurel grabs Oliver's hand before he can reach Felicity.

"Yeah, I was just talking to some businessmen." He explains still searching for Barbie.

"Well come on, let's dance." She grins ear to ear.

She drags him onto the dance floor, he sees Bruce come up to Smoak making him frown.

He holds Laurel's waist when she puts her arms around his neck, "This is nice, we haven't danced in a while."

"Yeah we haven't been to a banquet for so long." Oliver smiles down at her but can't help to take a peek at Felicity.

"Can you believe we have been together for 2 years?" Laurel lights up.

"Nope, it's hard to imagine." Oliver smiles once again but it doesn't reach his eyes.

He sees in the corner of his eyes Tommy take Felicity onto the dance floor. She sees him too and smiles brightly before looking back at Tommy. Oliver watches as she laughs at something he said while he twirls her around.

* * *

Tommy twirls Felicity around when she comes back into his arms she is closer to him than ever. She looks over to Oliver and thinks he is happy dancing with Laurel. She wished she had what they had for a moment but then realizes that maybe she didn't want what they had. But what Laurel has.

"You look breathtaking." Tommy whispers making her attention go back on him.

Felicity looks down trying to hide her blushing.

"More breathtaking than I usually do." He then adds with a wink.

She laughs and her smile brightens, "Wow, I'm prettier than the famous Tommy Merlyn."

"No," He says very seriously, "No you aren't pretty barbie, you're beautiful. You have more beauty than me by far."

Her mouth drops slightly at his words, "I- I…." Two seconds later she burst into giggles, "I don't know what to say."

Tommy smiles loving at her, "Say you'll be mine."

Felicity blush gets as red as her dress, she catches herself looking down at his lips she once kissed. She looks away quickly and glances to Oliver and Laurel. Her smile begins to leave her face as she thinks about Oliver.

"Felicity…. I…." He begins and she starts to panic.

"Tommy this isn't right." She pulls away like the air is being sucked out of her.

"What? Why?" He asks honestly.

"I just… I…. I need a drink," She turns away from the Tommy and heads straight to the bar breathless.

Out of the corner of Diggle's eye he sees the scene play out in front of him. He whispers something to Lyla and walks up to Tommy.

"I'll talk to her." He sets a hand on Tommy's shoulder before going after Felicity.

* * *

Oliver spins Laurel around then sees Tommy and Felicity dancing incredibly close. Laurel seems to finally notice Oliver's eyes somewhere else when she comes back from the spin.

She looks to where he is looking and sees Tommy and Felicity dancing, her smile slowly fades as she realizes what she should have the moment he got hit by the car. She stops dancing and keeps starting at Felicity. She looks back to Oliver who is still look at Felicity.

"Oh god," Laurel whispers, "She is the reason."

"What?" Oliver didn't hear what she said.

"Oh… Fuck." Laurel says more to herself than to Oliver, "Why haven't I seen it, damn it."

She begins to leave the dance floor to the nearest door, she felt like someone punched her in the gut. She storms out of the entrance of Bruce's house. The cold air hitting her skin.

Oliver comes out after her, "Laurel what is going on?"

"What's going on is you're in love with Felicity."


	12. Tainted Love

CHAPTER 12: Tainted Love

PREVIOUSLY

_"No," He says very seriously, "No you aren't pretty barbie, you're beautiful. You have more beauty than me by far."_

_Her mouth drops slightly at his words, "I- I…." Two seconds later she burst into giggles, "I don't know what to say."_

_Tommy smiles loving at her, "Say you'll be mine."_

_Felicity blush gets as red as her dress, she catches herself looking down at his lips she once kissed. She looks away quickly and glances to Oliver and Laurel. Her smile begins to leave her face as she thinks about Oliver._

_"Felicity…. I…." He begins and she starts to panic._

_"Tommy this isn't right." She pulls away like the air is being sucked out of her._

_"What? Why?" He asks honestly._

_"I just… I…. I need a drink," She turns away from the Tommy and heads straight to the bar breathless._

_Out of the corner of Diggle's eye he sees the scene play out in front of him. He whispers something to Lyla and walks up to Tommy._

_"I'll talk to her." He sets a hand on Tommy's shoulder before going after Felicity._

* * *

_Oliver spins Laurel around then sees Tommy and Felicity dancing incredibly close. Laurel seems to finally notice Oliver's eyes somewhere else when she comes back from the spin._

_She looks to where he is looking and sees Tommy and Felicity dancing, her smile slowly fades as she realizes what she should have the moment he got hit by the car. She stops dancing and keeps starting at Felicity. She looks back to Oliver who is still look at Felicity._

_"Oh god," Laurel whispers, "She is the reason."_

_"What?" Oliver didn't hear what she said._

_"Oh… Fuck." Laurel says more to herself than to Oliver, "Why haven't I seen it, damn it."_

_She begins to leave the dance floor to the nearest door, she felt like someone punched her in the gut. She storms out of the entrance of Bruce's house. The cold air hitting her skin._

_Oliver comes out after her, "Laurel what is going on?"_

_"What's going on is you're in love with Felicity."_

Oliver takes a step back in shock of her statement, his heart dropped. It was like reality is crashing down on him and he didn't want to face it. He didn't want to face that he fell out of love with Laurel Lance. She stands in front of him in this gorgeous dress but her face looked in so much pain. He masked his face hopping she didn't see him falling apart.

"Aren't I right?" She laughs in pity when he doesn't say anything, "This whole time it was right in front of me and I didn't even see it! You kept me believing we can make this work-"

"We can Laurel, we can make this work." Oliver takes her hands like she was going to disappear.

She shoves him away crying out, "No! No we can't, we both know that we would be hurting ourselves if we keep this going."

"What are you trying to say?" He begins to get angry while waving his hand around, "That we're no good for each other? Laurel, you are my first love, I don't want to lose you."

She lets out a shaky breath and looks down to her hands, "Ollie, look around. You lost me the day at the hospital."

"Let's just talk about this-"

"No, I'm done." She shakes her head determinedly as she tries to hold her tears, "We're done. I can't do this anymore. I saw the way you looked at Felicity. You never even looked at me that way before."

It's dark but not late enough to brag about, the cold still air pierced they skin. She begins to walk inside, a few people glance at the teenagers but don't comment. The security guard watched them worried for the two.

"No, no don't you turn your back on me." Oliver shakes his head and turns to look at her, "You take one more step and we will be done for good. No more back and forth, no more starting again, no more getting back together. We will be done for good."

Laurel stops for a second and turns around, whipping a tear of her cheek she smiles, "Oliver, do you know what I see. I see the man I love look at another girl the way I want him to look at me and I can't go through my life standing next to you like that. It's over."

She turns back around continuing to walk into the banquet listening him call her name. Oliver wipes away a tear that almost fell. She was gone for good. His first love.

* * *

A new song comes on and Sara lights up, "Come dance with me, Mr. Wayne."

"My pleasure, Miss. Lance." Bruce smirks as she drags him onto the dance floor.

He spins her into the middle of the dance floor, her giggles go for miles. When she comes back into his arms she is closer than before. It's been awhile since she felt this giddy with butterflies in her belly. Bruce looked right out of a magazine in his tux, he honestly looked pantie dropping sexy. Sara wore an edgy black gown that shows the side of her leg. The two looked made for each other on the dance floor, even a few people glance to the couple.

"I'm glad I met you tonight." She purrs into his ear.

"Me too," Bruce dips her. When she comes back up he confesses, "I honestly didn't think this banquet would turn out this way."

"How did you think it would turn out?"

"Well I originally was going to go for Felicity-"

"Wait, what?"

"That was before I met you."

Sara stops dancing and looks at him institutionally, "Are you telling me that you originally wanted Felicity?"

"Yes but it doesn't matter-"

"You, Ollie, Tommy, and Ray. Oh, come on." She begins to walk away.

"Sara, why are you mad?" He asks confused and keeps her in his arms.

"Do you realize my sex life is worst than Diggle's right now?"

"Who's Diggle?"

"And I have been dying to get a guy who won't be in a love triangle, just…. someone who will only want me."

"But I do want you."

Sara rolls her eyes, "But I wasn't your first option. You found out Felicity brought a date so you went with the second best, me. But guess what I'm not that easy to get."

Walking away she looks for the guy who is supposed to keep a drink in her hand. Sara is completely annoyed with the whole situation. She has been sitting around watching Felicity's love life turn into a complete mess. Here she is with her love life down the drain, one guy finally goes for her and it turns out he has a thing for Smoak too. She now really wanted a drink.

* * *

Felicity is standing next to the bar while she chugs a beer, she is on her 3rd beer. Since being friends with Tommy she has gotten a tolerance to achohol. She wasn't paying attention to anyone at the moment. She's lost in her thought about Tommy and Oliver. She didn't know what to do, but yet again she did. Oliver is taken, has been for awhile now. So why did she continue to think of him as an option.

Diggle comes up to her and leans on the counter, "Okay, spill it."

"Spill what?" Felicity plays innocent without looking at him directly.

"Don't play dumb, everyone knows you could take over the world in an hour," He smiles teasingly before becoming serious, "Why won't you give Tommy a chance?"

She lets out a breath staring at her beer, "John, I can't... look at him, he's Oliver's best friend, my roommate, and playboy billionaire."

"Maybe you're right," Diggle nods in understanding but after a moment he speaks again, "Or maybe you aren't looking hard enough."

She looks away from her drink and looks at Diggle's expression. He points at something in the distance, she turns and sees Tommy talking to Lyla. Tommy looks broken and Lyla talks to him like she's concerned for him. He rubs the back of his neck as he talks to her, he glances to her every few seconds.

"When I look at him," John begins slowly while staring at Tommy, "I see a man who would go through hell and back for you. A man who was lost when you left the apartment. Someone who will give everything to be with you."

"I don't know-"

"Felicity listen to me," He puts a hand on her shoulder, "Don't let a chance of happiness pass you by. You've waited long enough, and I know why you been waiting."

She looks away know he is talking about Oliver, he sighs and continues, "Oliver has pulled you away from so many guys. He can't with Tommy so don't let him be the excuse. You deserve to be happy with someone who truly wants you."

"You think?"

"I think if you don't give it a shot you will regret it for the rest of your life."

"But Oliver-"

"-Would want you to be happy."

"But if-"

"Stop worrying, does he make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust him with your life?"

"Yeah."

"Then don't let anything stop you from doing something that might be the best thing."

Felicity looks at Diggle for a long moment before nodding, "You're right. I need to go for it."

"Why are you telling me this?" Diggle leans closer to her like he's telling her a secret, "Tell Tommy."

"Hey guys can I borrow that?" Laurel suddenly comes up to them while quickly taking a bottle of wine behind the bartender's back making Felicity and Diggle share a takes a gulp and blurts out, "I am having a really bad night so don't judge me."

She then walks away with a wine bottle in her hand people send her weird looks but she doesn't see it. Felicity and Diggle both laugh at how cute she is. Smoak thought she will have to talk to her later about why she's having a bad night. Laurel didn't seem like in the mood to talk about it now though.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Diggle raises an eyebrow once Laurel is out of sight.

"That I do." Felicity grins and begins to look for Tommy.

* * *

"I have to ask," Thea begins as Roy and her walk around the house, "What do you see in Sin?"

The two were walking in halls away from the main room. They just wanted to get away from all the business men for a while. It took all night for her to get the courage to ask him that. She really wanted to know what Sin has that she doesn't. She has been ignoring the fact that he's with Sin for a while now. But it didn't help the pain she gets when she sees him with her.

"Well," Roy breathes out trying to think of the right words, "She understands me. Felicity and I were trash before we came here that's why we left in the first place. Sin understands what we've been through and our friends don't fully understand."

"I see," Thea nods in understanding, "And if she didn't understand?"

"Then I don't know…" Roy laughs while looking a head, "I guess we will never know."

"Yeah but is there a chance you two would break up?" She asks suddenly as she sees a few people turn at the corner into the same hall.

"Maybe, it's new and I don't want to mess it up." He explains honestly.

"Oh, okay. I was just wondering since we don't really talk about it." Thea smiles at him trying to act natural.

"Well, what about you? Has anyone catch your eyes?" He smirked innocently.

"I have someone in mind." She looks up at him and shows a small knowing smile.

* * *

Felicity looks around the ball searching for the one guy she knew wanted her. When she finds him she sees him on the dance floor with the one and only Helena. She's wearing a dress probably the twice amount of her rent, her hair looks perfect just like her make up. Tommy was talking to her with a smile she knows so well.

A smile he would send her when he thinks he's adorable. Or when she is a klutz and messes up. His eyes shines the same way it would when he watched she danced in the morning to the radio while her coffee is boiling.

Abruptly Smoak gets red at the sight of the two on the dance floor. Not that cute blushing type of red, the jealousy with smoke coming out of her ears red. Helena must have saw her leave Tommy on the dance floor and took advantage of that.

She glances to Diggle who's currently with Oliver at the moment. Diggle looks at her through the crowd and nods to Tommy and Helena dancing. She gives him a questioning look but he just sends her a demanding expression as he points to Tommy. Glancing back to the two dancing she sees Helena is whispering something in his ear that makes him smile.

She clenches her hands in disbelief. She hasn't had a guy in years because of Oliver's jealous ass. Who has been in a relationship the whole time. The only guy he didn't run off is Tommy and here he is with another girl in his arms. Diggle finally talked her into taking a chance and now some rich preppy whore is in the way.

That's when Felicity snaps.

Walking right through the dance floor with a mission she walks right up to Helena from behind and taps her shoulder. Tommy gives Felicity a confused look before glance at Helena. The girl stops dancing and turns to see who dare interrupt them.

When Helena faces Felicity fully she sends her an annoyed expression, "Yes?"

"He is my date, so bye-bye." Barbie smiles innocently putting her hands where Helena's originally were.

"Excuse me-"

Tommy interrupts Helena's whine saying without taking his eyes of the petite Blondie, "You should probably go."

Helena mouth drops in disbelief before letting out a frustrated huff and walking away without a second glance. Tommy smirks at Felicity before pulling her a little closer. This time Felicity doesn't hesitate at the feeling of his hands on her waist.

"What was that all-" He begins to ask but doesn't get to finish his question.

Felicity puts her hands softly on his cheeks and pulls him in for a loving kiss. For a moment he is utterly shocked, but she then feels arms go around her waist and the kiss deepens. Felicity smiles into the kiss, when Tommy feels the smile on her lips he can't help but do the same. Her hands move down to his neck, her thumbs stays on his cheeks. He dips her a little and she giggles at his cheesiness.

He pulls away and asks breathless, "What was that?"

"That Tommy," Felicity grins up at him, "Was the first kiss of many."

Tommy growls in approval, "I like the sound of that."

She giggles softly as he pulls her in for another passionate kiss. This was something they both desperately wanted for awhile. They both just didn't realize they could have it until now. And they sure as hell weren't going to let anyone get in the way again.

* * *

Just when Felicity left to look for Tommy, Oliver comes up to Diggle and orders a beer. He covers his eyes as Diggle gives him a questioning look. He looks so worn out and defeated, John has never seen him like this before. He waits for his white friend to speak up since he didn't know what to say.

"We broke up for good," Oliver blurts out barely above a whisper, "We are officially done."

"You and Laurel?" Diggle asks in disbelief.

"Who else would I break up with?" He snaps at his good friend knowing he shouldn't have.

"Well why did you guys break up." Diggle ignores his rude voice.

"She said… She said I was in love with Felicity." Oliver answers quietly while John sips his drink.

He coughs on his drink instantly by his words. He looks at Oliver in shock before turning to Tommy and Felicity who are dancing closely on the dance floor. Realizing what he has just done he looks seriously at Oliver.

"You can't tell Felicity."

Oliver sends him a confused expression, "Why not?"

"It's basically telling her she is the reason you two broke up."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right."

"What am I supposed to do?" Queen sighs like he's exhausted, he stares at the ground looking hopeless.

"All I know is that Felicity is happy and if you tell her the real reason you two broke up she will give it up," Diggle thinks out loud while rubbing the back of his neck.

"What are you talking about?" He asks confused, John nods to something in the distance to answer his question.

Oliver turns around and sees Felicity on the dance floor with Tommy, kissing. Oliver mouth opens when he sees his two best friends swapping spit happily. He suddenly feels worse than when Laurel broke up with him. He feels like getting hit by a bus. He stands there like the world has stopped.

"Felicity and Tommy are finally happy so don't tear that apart, Oliver." Diggle says sternly.

"What am I supposed to do then?" He whispers utterly confused about to to deal with this new information.

"It doesn't matter now," Diggle informs, "Just don't do anything stupid."

Oliver watches Felicity and Tommy smiling happily. He lets out a breath he didn't realizing he was holding. He wanted to be mad, anger, and frustrated. But how could he be when his two closest friends are smiling so bright at each other.

"I won't."

"Good."

* * *

Sara walks slowly in Bruce's garden in the back when she finds Laurel sitting on a bench. Both Lance sisters were just having a bad day today. Laurel looked like she's been crying but the tears are dry now. Her makeup is slightly messed up and her hair looks a little wild now.

"Laurel, what's wrong?" Sara plops down next to her worried.

"Oliver and I broke up," The oldest Lance sister sighs in a thin voice, "For good."

"I'm sorry." Sara looks up at the sky.

"Its for the best though." Laurel takes a sip of her wine bottle, she sways a little in her seat.

"Maybe," She sighs but then smiles, "Well, now we can go guy hunting together."

Oliver's ex smiles knowingly, "I think you already have a guy… Bruce? You two were dance pretty close."

"Oh, well he has a thing for Felicity." She explains while trying to act like it doesn't matter.

Laurel laughs, "Don't they all?"

"You have no idea."

"We should get going."

"Yeah, let's just crash on Felicity's couch."

"Good idea."

* * *

"John, I can't dance anymore." Lyla laughs breathlessly when Diggle tries to pull her onto the dance floor.

"Okay, okay. I'll let you off the hook… this time," Diggle winks at her.

"You better."

"Oh cocky, I see how it is," Diggle chuckles, "What time is it?"

Lyla checks her phone, "It's about to be 1 in the morning."

"We should get going." Diggle puts a hand on her back.

"We should crash at Roy's place." Lyla suggests, "I dropped off all these 80s movies at his house for when we all come to his place."

"If that's what you want." Diggle smiles and leads her outside to his car.

"Thanks." Lyla kisses him on the cheek.

* * *

"Roy come on, one more dance." Thea tries to tug Roy onto the almost empty dance floor.

"Thea everyone is leaving." He points out with a goofy smile on his lips.

"That's why we need to dance," Thea pouts, "One last dance, please?"

Roy stares at her puppy face and smiles in defeat, "Okay, one last dance."

Thea takes his heads and pulls him into the middle of the floor. Roy chuckles and spins her around. Thea lays her head on his shoulder as they dance slowly to the music. Roy kisses the top of her head and smiles. For that one single moment the two forget about everything else but them and the dance.

* * *

"Okay my turn," Felicity smiles brightly next to Tommy in his car, "What went through your mind when I kissed you at the vacation house?"

The group is in their apartment but Felicity and Tommy have been talking for half an hour now in his car. Their friends one by one have been going inside. The two in the car though have been too wrapped up with each other to notice. Tommy is playing with one of her curls as they lean in to talk to one another. They were so close as if they were telling each other secrets.

He smiles softly at her question, "I thought… How far away were we to my bed."

She burst into giggles as she shoves him lightly, "Shut up."

His smile brightens, "Okay, okay. Honestly I was thinking how I could keep you like that, with me."

She bits her lip as she tries to hold in her laugh.

"Now, it's my turn," Tommy says seriously, "Why did you leave in the middle of the dance."

Felicity looks away from him and lets out a breath nervously.

"You don't have to tell me Blondie if you don't want to." Tommy rubs her hand when he sees her face expression.

She smiles at his pet name and looks back at him, "I was scared."

Tommy looks at her silently for her to continue, she then whispers, "I was terrified of what could happen because I knew… I know I have feeling for you. I just… don't want to mess up."

He smiles brightly, "You won't… but I know I'll mess up."

Her smile brightens as she goes in for a kiss, before her lips reach his Tommy's phone goes off. He takes it out answering it and says to Smoak without thinking, "It's Roy."

"Tommy I swear is you screwing Felicity-"

He begins laughing, "Roy, calm down. We're just talking."

Thea snorts and yells into Roy's phone, "Says the billionaire playboy of the century."

Tommy grins, "Ex- billionaire."

"Playboy all the same." Roy points out stubbornly.

Felicity rolls her eyes as she listen in on their conversation, "Let's go in, Roy will just bomb both our phones until we do."

"You heard the woman." Roy says brotherly over the phone.

"Okay, Okay." Tommy laughs and hangs up, he turns to felicity, "Let's go."

* * *

"God they are so gross." Roy complains as he watches Felicity and Tommy from the window.

"Better get use to it since they both live here." Diggle smirks as he reclines on the sofa.

"How long will you think it will take for them to do the dirty deed?" Thea smirks as she watches them through the window with Roy.

"Excuse me, no one is doing any dirty deed in this apartment!" Felicity's brother snaps.

"I give them a week." Sara grins.

"I give them never." He insist defensively.

"Oh, come on. Roy, don't get all mad when you hear banging in Felicity's room." Laurel laughs at her joke.

"I am done." He goes straight to his room then without another glance, when he slams his door Felicity and Tommy open the front door.

"Who slammed the door?" Tommy asks and shuts the door behind Barbie.

"Roy, it his time of month." Diggle answers with a knowing look.

"Hey where is Oliver?" Felicity changes the subject when she notice one less member.

"He texted me he was going home, he was too tired to do anything else." Thea explains casually.

Felicity scrunches her face, "Oliver's never tired after a party. Something must be wrong, I should call him."

"NO!" Laurel say as Felicity takes out her phone.

"Why not?" Tommy also wanting to know why Oliver isn't here too.

"Well you see… it a long story… and…" She begins to answer anxiously..

"They broke up," Diggle speaks up, "For good."

"What wow…. Really, why didn't you tell us?" Thea turns to Laurel.

"Why did you two break up?" Tommy asks.

"I… uh," Laurel takes one look at Diggle and knows what and what not to say, "We just realized that we wanted different things and it wasn't each other."

Felicity stands there next to Tommy in shock for a moment. Oliver and Laurel broke up, for good. She felt something new suddenly but didn't know exactly what it is, happiness, relief, hope. She honestly has no clue. She stops the thinking though when she glances between Tommy and Laurel.

"I am so sorry, Laurel." Barbie finally says to her while making her way to Laurel's side.

"I just need time but thanks," She smiles but doesn't reach her eyes.

"Of course, we will have a girls day tomorrow." She suggests with a light smile.

"If we get out of bed…" Tommy whispers behind her making Diggle try to hold in a laugh as he raises his hand for him to high five.

* * *

Oliver drives the long way home as he thinks about everything that has happened tonight. He is in shock of what happened, he feels like the world has stop. The radio is blasting in his car, hoping it will drain out his thoughts but it doesn't work. All he could think about is Laurel and Felicity, Tommy would pop up too.

For a moment he thought the world hated him. His girlfriend breaks up with him for believing he's in love with another girl. Just for the other girl to go for his best friend since she believe he was still in a relationship. He could blame anyone but him however. He stayed with Laurel for too long that he was able to fall for Felicity. But long enough for her to go for Tommy.

He knows all his friends are at Felicity's apartment but wasn't in the mood to hang with them. It hasn't even been a day since shit happened. So he was going to take it easy and just got home. Once parking his car and going inside his house he notice all the lights are off. His parents must be asleep, he wouldn't blame them it's around one in the morning. He walks by his dad's study but stops when he sees his dad in his glasses with papers all around him.

Oliver gives him a confused and leans on the doorway, "Don't you think it's a little late?"

His dad looks up while taking of his reading glasses, "Son, I think we have a problem."


	13. This Past Month

CHAPTER 13: This Past Month

"Good morning, Beautiful."

"Well, you're in a good mood this morning…"

Felicity leaves her bedroom to an amazing smell, she sees her boyfriend cooking on the stove. She looks like an absolute mess but Tommy looked like he just came out of an underwear magazine. Which he has been in once that's to his rich dad. She is wearing a big The Walking Dead shirt in her socks and with her glasses on.

His smile brighten when he turns around in the kitchen and sees her hair a in a crazy bun, "Well, I just got a new girlfriend if that's what you mean."

"Oh do you now?" She smirks as she continues to walk into the kitchen,"Who is it?"

"Just some amazing, wonderful, sexy blond chick." He wraps his arms around her with a teasing grin.

"I bet." She gets on her tip toes and gives him a kiss.

When they pull away he says smugly, "I could get use to this in the morning."

"You should probably wash your teeth though," She laughs while sending him a look, "Because your breath stinks."

He sends her a dramatic expression, "No! Really?!"

She continues to laugh and nod, he growls and traps her between him and the counter. Her hands go to his shoulder as she lean back on the counter. His hand are on her hips holding her closely to him suggestively.

"OK! We get it, you two are a damn couple now!" Sara groans loudly in the living room suddenly.

"I thought no one would ever stop them," Thea barks up in a sleepy tone.

"I was going to puke any moment now." Lyla yawns as she sits up with bed hair..

Felicity and Tommy don't even notices their friends waking up in their living room. They're in their own world, the two couldn't take their eyes off of each other. Everything seems to disappear where the two stood.

Diggle is walking out of the bathroom when he scrunches his face, "Um guys, something is burning…."

All the girls on the couch smell around, Lyla is the first to answer, "You're right."

Felicity finally gets out of her trance and looks behind Tommy, "Tommy, the stove!"

He turns around and sees his pancakes on fire, "Holy shit."

He runs over and grabs a towel and begins to try and put the fire out. All he wanted to do is make a good breakfast for his new girl. But of course he fuck it up like always.

"Oh my god!" Thea runs into the kitchen as she sees Tommy panicking.

"Tommy, put it out!" Sara snaps tiredly.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" He barks back.

"What is going on? What's with all the yelling?" Roy comes out of his room.

Suddenly the towel Tommy was using catches on fire. It's the morning after Bruce's banquet and everyone but Oliver crashed at their apartment. The house is slightly a mess but it's mostly easy trash they can just throw away. Until now.

"No! That's my favorite towel!" Felicity cries out.

"Now it not the time Barbie," Tommy gives her attitude. He drops the towel to the floor and gets the faucet and sprays the towel.

The alarm system finally comes on and everyone groans. The stove is now drenched in water, Tommy sighs in relief. The front door open and everyone turns around to find Laurel with coffee and donuts. Roy gets a chair and hits the alarm system with it on the ceiling, when it falls off and hits the floor the noise stops.

She looks around in shock, "I bought us… Donuts."

Roy puts the chair down and smiles at Laurel, "Hope you got one with sprinkles."

Laurel's mouth is slightly open as she nods. When she left they were all asleep and she had a million ideas of what she would find when she came back. This wasn't one of them.

"I could go for coffee."

"You know I can always eat donuts."

"You remembered I like my coffee black right?"

"There better be some donuts left for me!"

Felicity looks at the black pancakes for a moment and calls out to Laurel, "Dibs on the blueberry one."

Tommy groans in defeat as he follows everyone to Laurel. They all grab something from her and sit in the front the apartment to let the smoke out.

One by one they begin eating the food, after a moment Laurel get out of her shock state and lets out, "Let me guess Sara?"

Sara turns to her in shock, "No! Damn it, you leave the stove on one time…"

"This one's on me." Tommy takes the blame.

Everyone burst out laughing, Diggle speaks up when the laughing dies down, "Hey there are worst things to wake up to."

"Oh, you have no idea." Felicity sends her boyfriend a look which he just winks.

* * *

"Hey have you seen Felicity or Tommy?!" Roy panics on the phone with Thea

He has called them a thousand times, texted them about a billion too. He look for them in all the usual places but found nothing. He's at his apartment calling his friends like a madman. It's been a been since the two started dating and they been disappearing in the day.

"No why?" She flicks her brother on the head and whispers, "Have you seen Fel or Tommy?"

"Tommy picked her up after work today," Oliver answer a little worn out.

"I haven't seen them since I got home." He freaks looking around the apartment knowing they aren't there.

"Well, they're dating now so maybe they went out for dinner." She suggests while trying to not laugh.

Roy groans still looking around the apartment for any clues, "No, she would have told me."

"OK, calm down. Where do you think they would be."

He goes to the window and looks out to the parking lot, "I don't know.. The Library? Wait a minute I see Tommy's car. What…."

"Oh my god, Roy I think they might be-"

"OH GROSS."

Oliver turns to Thea when he hear Roy screaming from the phone. The two are in the living room watching TV together. It's one of those boring afternoons.

Thea waves off her brother, "Don't worry, Roy just caught Felicity and Tommy making out-"

"OH GOD! Don't tell me that." Oliver freaks and sprints out the room.

"God you guys are such babies." Thea rolls her eyes with a happy grin before hanging up the phone.

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Roy?" Thea asks Felicity when she comes to sit down next to Tommy and Laurel at the Lunch table.

"Yeah, he's with Sin today." She smiles while quickly giving Tommy a peck on the cheek.

Thea growls annoyed, "Of course."

"I got you your favorite." Tommy smiles to Felicity when he hands her a Belly Burger bag.

"Thanks babe." She offers him a kiss which this time he take with his lips.

Oliver who has been quietly talking on the phone during lunch gets off looking exhausted. Tommy and Felicity don't know when they usually would. It's been two weeks since getting together and they were still wrapped in each other. This time Lyla notices and asks Queen friendly.

"Who was that?"

"Just my dad," Oliver covers his face tiredly, "Nothing big just some QC work."

"What? He didn't email me anything today." Felicity panics while taking out her phone.

"Don't worry Felicity," He smiles reassuringly to her.

She takes his word for it and gets into a conversation with Laurel and Sara. His smile fades into a frown. Only Thea notices something with her brother.

* * *

"Okay Spill it." Thea demands when Oliver gets home from practice.

Oliver and Felicity didn't have to go into work today so he went home while she went to see Tommy at Verdant. Thea realized Oliver speaking to their dad when no one was looking since the Banquet. And she was done with the secrecy.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh no, you aren't going to play dumb. You might be able to fool our friends but I'm your sister and I know when you're hiding something!" She snaps with her arms folded.

He groans, "Don't worry about it, Speedy."

"Ok fine, then I will just tell Felicity you're hiding something and I know she will get it out of you," Thea says innocently, Oliver stops walking and Thea smirks, "Maybe she is the reason you're hiding something."

He sighs annoyed, "Why are you so perceptive?"

She grins proudly while asking once again, "So tell me what are you hiding?"

"The night of Bruce Wayne's banquet our dad found out that a Magazine called _50 Shades _is talking about Felicity and I working at Queen Consolidated."

"Okay… Why are you keeping Felicity in the dark from that?" She asked confused.

"Dad has been trying to get them to stop but the company knows loopholes and the things they are saying aren't the best." He explains while trying to stay calm.

"And you were able to keep it a secret for weeks now?!" Thea gets angry red and points at him, "Felicity is going to figure out sooner or later."

"Not with Tommy keeping her busy," He whispers in annoyance, he said is so quietly Thea almost didn't catch it.

Her eyes go wide in realization, "Oh my god, this isn't about the magazine.. It's about Felicity and Tommy being together."

Oliver rolls his eyes and says sarcastically as he walks away, "What gave me away?"

Thea crosses her arms while following Ollie into the living room and returns his sarcastic comment with her own, "The love sick face every time you see her."

"Like she would noticed." He snaps wanting to change the subject.

Since they started dated it's like Felicity forgot all about him. She only talked to him when they were at work and it's getting on his nervous. He couldn't call her out on it though since he was the same way around her when he was with Laurel. Oliver just didn't realize she would act like he didn't exist when Tommy and her started to officially date.

"Oh come on. Be a man and deal with it, they are both happy and your best friends." His little sister barks.

"What does it look like I've been doing this whole time." He snaps at her in defeat.

Oliver's sister sees his worn out, sad, regretful expression. Looking at him she watches his posture, he stood like he lost something. Thea stops glaring at her brother when realization hits her. She looks away from him and puts her fingers through her hair like she opened a door to wonderland. Everything became so clear to her now.

"She was the reason you and Laurel broke up…" She blurts out and is silent for a moment before looking at him seriously, "Listen Ollie, you're my brother I will do anything for you but I won't watch you break a perfectly good couple. So get your priorities straight before you do something reckless."

He nods like he already had this conversation a hundred times before.

* * *

Felicity and Tommy walk hand in hand in the halls, the bell just rang, school is out for the weekend. A month has officially passed by with nothing going wrong, it's probably since Felicity hasn't thought of the idea of something being wrong yet. Tonight is girl's night, ever since Laurel broke up with Oliver all the girls have been going out every other Friday.

There are only a few more football games until the season is over, Felicity has been trying to get Roy into boxing for the past month. He is still dating Sin but nothing serious, well that's what Thea thinks. All the girls have noticed Laurel spending more time boxing with Ted. Oliver has been spending more and more time with his dad. Sara has been daydreaming more often too.

"Okay, I got to got to practice." Tommy kissed Felicity on the forehead as they stand in front of Laurel's car.

"Remember, it girls night so I'm coming home late." She smiles while pulling him closer to her with his shirt.

"Sorry, we are going to steal your girl away." Lyla laughs as the girls reach the car.

"Yep! I'm ready to get my slut on." Sara smirks as she tries to take her mind of Bruce.

Felicity laughs and send the girls a look, "I'm down for that."

Tommy growls pulling his girl impossibly closer, "I like the sound of that."

Laurel acts like she puking, "Kill me now."

Thea jokes while reach the car door, "I'll dig you up a grave."

Tommy and Felicity glance to the girls waiting by the car before looking to each other. Barbie bites her lip and blushes. Merlyn squeals one of her hands lightly and whispers for only her to hear.

"I'll see you tonight."

"See you."

Tommy gives a quick kiss before jogging to the field house.

Laurel gives Felicity a look once he is out of sight, "You two are getting pretty cozy."

Her face gets bright red, "Something like that."

"Come on we're going to be late." Thea squeals and jumps into the car.

"Listen I'm our designated driver tonight, I don't want to be pulled over again." Laurel demands while looking to all the girls.

"Hey, I got us out of it!" Sara argues while getting in.

Lyla rolls her eyes and laughs, "By flirting with the police?"

"Hey did our parents or the guys find out? No! So stop complaining."

Felicity grins and makes her way around the car to get in the back when Oliver calls out her name. She waves at him and tells the girls to Hold on. They all groan like 5 year olds as they wait in the car impatiently.

She meets him halfway, "Hurry up, I got to get going or the girls with have a fuse which is impossible-"

"Fel-ic-ity," Oliver says nervously, "I need to tell you something."

"What? Did something happen?" She worries as she sees the expression on his face.

"Kind of," He lets out while trying to put words together, "I should have told you this the moment I found out and I can't keep hiding it from you."

She looks at him seriously, "Okay… What is it?"

Oliver watches her concerned face, he's a coward and he knows it for hiding this from her. This past month he hid it from her trying to find a solution but today his dad said they couldn't do anything about it.

So here he was about to be honest, "My dad and I found a magazine that wrote an article about you and I working at Queen Consolidated and more. This past month I have-"

"What?" Felicity asks in shock.

"I-"

"You kept this from me for a month?!" She raises her voice, "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to flip out." He explains knowing he couldn't say much that won't piss her off.

"Flip out? First of all I don't Flip. Out. Second of all, why did you drop this bomb on me tonight? It's girls night."

"Because today my dad told me we can't do anything about."

"I can't believe you lied to me," She whispers, "I have been going to the office four days a week how could nobody have told me? How could I have not found out?!"

"Listen, Felicity-"

The girl's honk the horn and Felicity looks from the car to Oliver, "Queen, I can't do this right now."

She walks away from him and towards the car.

"Felicity, what do you mean?" Oliver follows her feeling on edge.

"Just let me think OK, give me some space." She answers feeling the weight of his confession on her shoulders.

Oliver then snaps in disbelief, "I've been doing that for a month now but it's not like you noticed."

"Excuse me?" Felicity turns around, "I pay attention to you."

He laughs at that then barks at her, "If you did you would have notices me hiding something the first day, you always do but now that Tommy is you boyfriend that's all you can see."

Ollie walks away leaving Felicity in the middle of the parking lot. She stands there trying to process what just happened. She shakes her head and gets into the car. Smoak didn't want to deal with this now, it's girls night.

"What he want?" Laurel asks curiously.

Felicity is quiet for a minute before asking the group, "Have I been paying attention to you guys this month?"

Everyone is quiet for the longest moment. Making Felicity rub her face in guilt.

"We're going to need a drink before answering that honey," Sara laughs nervously while starting the car.

As they drive away from the school they didn't see Oliver ditch practice. Storming to his car he is barking cuss word at himself. He left like he was slowly losing everything and he couldn't do anything about it. Not the in the mood to hear Tommy talk about Felicity he gets in the car and puts on AC/DC. When he gets out of the parking lot he hits the gas and speeds off.

* * *

The girls stop at Felicity's apartment to get dressed, Roy was out on a date with Sin tonight so they didn't see him at their place. Tonight they decided to go to Verdant. They find a round booth and order each a shot and a drink. Perks of Thea's parent being the owner of the club.

"You know Laurel, I have noticed something different about you this past month." Lyla smirks after finishing her shot.

"Please don't tell me I've been more slutty?" She laughs nervously while sipping her shot.

"Don't worry you won't ever be as slutty as me." Sara winks playfully.

"No, you are just more independent." Lyla explains with a grin.

"I guess so, ever since Ollie and I broke up I have been trying to find out who I am without him." Laurel thinks out loud.

"Well, we love you with or without Oliver." Felicity smiles at her.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that." She gives them a warm smile.

"Well, if you don't mind I'm ready to party." Sara sings and tries to get out of the booth.

"Oh no you don't, I have a surprise for you," Felicity gives her a goofy look and sends her friend a knowing look.

All the girls but Sara know what the surprise is making Sara raises an eyebrow, "You do…"

"Yuppers." Felicity tries to hold in her excitement.

"You're going have to wait though." Thea smirks while looking around the club.

Sara gives them all a look then sighs, "Fine, but it better not be an intervention. I like my slutty self."

"Don't worry, you're going to love it." Laurel laughs but then nervously whispers, "I think."

Thea phone vibrates and she lights up and opens the text message. Her smile falls and she replies back, when she looks backs up all the girls are giving her the _bitch you better_ _explain_ look.

Thea waves the phone to everyone, "It was Roy telling me to have a good time."

"You know Thea, you should tell him how you feel." Felicity suggest knowingly.

"She's right, one thing I learned about crushes is it's better to tell them straight forward what you want than never telling them what you really want." Sara smiles sadly as she thinks about Bruce.

Thea turns to Felicity doubtful, "You really think I should tell Roy?"

"If you don't I promise you will regret it." She answers softy with the club music drowning out her voice.

"What is the worst-" Sara begins but stops when she hear the new song playing in the club, "I know this song…"

Laurel tries to hold in her excitement, Thea and Felicity are holding hands trying to calm each other down. The song isn't for clubbing so the youngest Lance looks at the girls confused. Sara's eyes go wide in surprise, Bruce comes into view to the girls with a bunch of roses, he is wearing an expensive suit.

"What the..."

Sara's cover her mouth with her hands in shock, once he reaches the girls he hands the flowers to Sara and smiles, "I have been going crazy thinking about you, I've been looking for you for a month now."

"Why?" Sara asks seriously with the roses surrounding her.

"We never finished our dance." He shrugs dorky.

"I told you I'm nobody's second choice." She points out making the girls grow irritated at her stubbornness.

"Who ever said you were to me?" He puts his hand out for her to take.

"But how…" Sara lights up trying to think of how he found her.

"He called me up and asked for a favor," Felicity blurts out in excitement, "Now go!"

"It's girls night though-"

"GO!" They all girls scream at her.

Sara blushes and puts the roses on the table, she takes Bruce's hand and he pulls her into the center of the crowd. The girls all watch as she dances to the same song she danced with him at the Banquet a month ago. It seemed so long ago.

"God, he is so cheesy." Lyla laughs loudly as she sees his dance moves.

"He a billionaire, he's allowed to be cheesy." Thea bites her lip happily.

"Hey, I'd take that any day." Laurel smiles as she watches her little sister dancing passionately with Bruce.

"How did you do it anyway?" Thea asks Felicity.

"He came into Oliver and I's office a week after the banquet and asks if we were the ones who invited her, he told me the story and I felt terrible that I was the reason she let him go so I gave him a hint of where we usually go." She explains with a bright smile while watching her friend on the dance floor.

Thea looks to Laurel and sees her face that's covered in guilt.

"Well, I'm not going to let Sara have all the fun!" Lyla smirks as drinks her shot and grabbing Laurel before going onto the dance floor.

Felicity laughs and yells, "You go girl!"

"We should go dance too." Thea yells through the music.

"No, what you need to do is go talk to Roy." Felicity demands knowingly.

"But it's girls night…" She points out nervously.

"If Bruce can crash girls night I think you can ditch it, I promise no one will be mad." Felicity winks.

"But he's on his date…" Thea argues.

Felicity looks at the time, "Not in 14 minutes, he always comes home around 11:00 pm."

"How do you know?"

"Perks of being Roy's roommate," She grins, "Now go! Or I'll tell him myself."

"Okay, okay I can do this!" Thea says as she gets her second wind.

"That's it!" She laughs as she watches her leave.

The moment they moved here she knew Roy and Thea have something between them and she didn't want what happened to her and Oliver happen to them. Sin is a good girl but Thea is her best friend and she wants her to be happy. Roy may be an idiot but she believe he would never do Thea wrong.

The only girl in the booth now watches as Lyla and Laurel dance back to back. Sara and Bruce are holding each other hands as they dance closely together. She happily joins the girls glad they do girls night.

About an hour later Felicity feels her phone vibrating, 911 is calling, her eyes go wide. She signals Lyla she is going out of the club to answer the call. Lyla gives her thumbs up, Laurel was dancing with some guy and Sara hasn't left Bruce's side. Walking out of the club she pops a mint in her mouth nervously, once she is sure they wouldn't hear the club she answers.

"Hello?" She asks.

"Hello is this Felicity Smoak?" A woman on the other end asks.

"Yes this is she."

"We have a Oliver Queen in custody for speeding, he has too many unpaid speeding tickets. We have to keep him here until bail and you are his emergency number Miss. Smoak." She explains.

Felicity groans with a death grip on her phone, "Okay. Thank you for notifying me."

She hang up the phone and calls for a taxi growling to herself, "Why is it always me?! Why, why, why…"

She tells the taxi driver where to go and texts the girl where she is going. She hoped to god he's okay. If he is she's going to kill him, she couldn't get a break when it comes to him.

* * *

Roy unlocks the front door after giving Sin a ride home. When he walks in he sees Thea in the middle of the living room in a beautiful club style dress. She looks gorgeous but since the first day he's met her he knew whatever she wore she still would look beautiful.

He closes the door and asks, "What are you going here? Is girl's night over?"

"No...Um." Thea stutters, she has never been more scared in her life.

"Are you okay?" Roy panics at her nervous expression.

"Yup, yes. I just have something to say." Thea let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Sure, okay." Roy confused as ever.

Thea's eyes are wide, her hands are sweaty, her legs feel like they are going to give out. She just needed to say it, just once. So she can at least say she tried but she never done this before. She's never tried to get someone else's man. First time for everything though.

"Okay, here goes nothing…"


	14. Just A Little Bit Of Rain

CHAPTER 14: Just A Little Bit Of Rain

PREVIOUSLY

_About an hour later Felicity feels her phone vibrating, 911 is calling, her eyes go wide. She signals Lyla she is going out of the club to answer the call. Lyla gives her thumbs up, Laurel was dancing with some guy and Sara hasn't left Bruce's side. Walking out of the club she pops a mint in her mouth nervously, once she is sure they wouldn't hear the club she answers._

_"Hello?" She asks._

_"Hello is this Felicity Smoak?" A woman on the other end asks._

_"Yes this is she."_

_"We have a Oliver Queen in custody for speeding, he has too many unpaid speeding tickets. We have to keep him here until bail and you are his emergency number Miss. Smoak." She explains._

_Felicity groans with a death grip on her phone, "Okay. Thank you for notifying me."_

_She hang up the phone and calls for a taxi growling to herself, "Why is it always me?! Why, why, why…"_

_She tells the taxi driver where to go and texts the girl where she is going. She hoped to god he's okay. If he is she's going to kill him, she couldn't get a break when it comes to him._

* * *

_Roy unlocks the front door after giving Sin a ride home. When he walks in he sees Thea in the middle of the living room in a beautiful club style dress. She looks gorgeous but since the first day he's met her he knew whatever she wore she still would look beautiful._

_He closes the door and asks, "What are you going here? Is girl's night over?"_

_"No...Um." Thea stutters, she has never been more scared in her life._

_"Are you okay?" Roy panics at her nervous expression._

_"Yup, yes. I just have something to say." Thea let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding._

_"Sure, okay." Roy confused as ever._

_Thea's eyes are wide, her hands are sweaty, her legs feel like they are going to give out. She just needed to say it, just once. So she can at least say she tried but she never done this before. She's never tried to get someone else's man. First time for everything though._

_"Okay, here goes nothing…"_

Roy comes up to her and holds her shoulders, "Thea, what's going on?"

"I… I…. Stop looking at me like that!" Thea turns from scared to irritated in seconds, "Honestly. How can anyone talk to you when you give them that face?"

Roy lets go of her worried, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you annoy the fuck out me some time," She snaps and waves her arms around, "The way you tilt your head like a puppy or how you raise an eyebrow when you think I'm going crazy or when you get mad but it's the sweetest thing you do. It just makes me fucking hate you because you're not mine!-"

Roy forms a small smile at her last words, "What?"

"Like, how am I supposed to be okay with all your cute adorable sexiness when I can't have you. And how do you expect me to tell you how I feel when you make that face-"

She suddenly felt like Felicity, she couldn't control her words. She's just saying whatever comes into her head and that's never safe. But Thea didn't know what to do, all she know is that she want Roy and he's not hers.

"Thea…." He smirks trying to get her attention on him but she is now pacing the floor.

"And another thing I hate is when you make me feel when I see you, I shouldn't feel that way when you have a girlfriend but damn it I can't get you out of my head-"

Before she knows what's happening Roy pulls her to him for a hard kiss, she wraps her arms around him instantly. It's a very simple, classy kiss but damn did it feel amazing. The simple action shows each other all they have been thinking about since they met each other. The passion, frustration, warmth is shown in just a simple kiss.

He pulls away whispering, "Okay I get it, you hate me."

She nods breathless, "I do, I really do."

He laughs while picking her up and continues kissing her, he then whispers, "And all my cute adorable sexiness?"

She growls feeling light headed, "All of it. Now, shut up."

Pulling his head back to hers he grows in satisfactory, he forgets for the moment that he has a girlfriend. He pulls her impossibly closer while walking them to his bedroom. She groan impatiently and throws her shirt of making him chuckle. Once he gets the into his room Thea slams the door shut.

She knows this is wrong, her parents, brother, and friends would probably be mad for several reason. But she waited for this since Roy moved here and Felicity practically gave her the green light. For a moment she felt terrible for telling Oliver not to ruin Tommy and Felicity's relationship since she is actually ruining Roy and Sin's. But there's one thing that makes this situation totally different from Oliver's.

She doesn't like Sin.

* * *

Felicity is waiting outside of the police station on the pavement on the bench. She is waiting for them to release Oliver to her. She used QC company card Oliver gave her to bail him out. She text the girls what happened and asked Tommy to come and pick them up.

The wind is blowing wildly in the night, people walking in and out of the police station send her weird glances as they pass by her. When she got here she was furious, but sitting on the bench in the cold made her calm down. The front door opens and she sees a messy Oliver come out.

He sees her on the bench and plops down next to her in complete guilt, "Okay. Let's hear it. I fucked up once again."

"Yeah, you did." She speaks up without looking directly at him, "Tommy should be here any moment to pick us up."

He nods and waits for her to beginning yelling at him. But it never comes, she just sits in her clubbing dress looking tired. After a couple of minutes Oliver groans and turns to face her breaking the silence.

"Why aren't you yelling at me? Or listing off the things I did wrong or hitting me."

"Because I'm not in the mood." She sighs and looks at her phone when they hear thundering.

"Oh come on, Barbie. I know you want to," He says guilty and gets goosebumps from the wind, "You always do when I screw up so let's hear it."

"Not tonight."

"Why not? You have every right to."

"Because I'm over it. I don't need to."

"Oh really, so you're over the fact that I haven't been a good friend since you got together with Tommy?"

"You've done worse."

"Or when I lied to you for a month and a half about the press talking about us?"

"Oliver, come on." She sighs and rubs her face, "I don't want to start with you tonight."

"Or how I got in jail and you had to leave the girls on your night out?"

"Oliver, stop it now."

"No I got it. How about me lying to you since the banquet about the real reason Laurel and I broke up. We broke up because she thinks I'm in love with you."

Felicity stands up and moves her hair out of her face from the wind blowing. She paces while cursing nothing in particular. Oliver sits on the bench still waiting for her to explode. Shaking her head she stops pacing and stand in front of him.

"Fuck you, Oliver! I don't want to fight- Oh my god, I need to call Laurel. I need- I need to-"

Queen now stands up explains, "Don't call her. Nothing you say will change anything."

"Shit, shit, shit. I ruined Laurel's relationship. I- I-" Felicity eyes go wide and she looks directly looks at Oliver, "You're in love with me?"

They hear a loud thunder in the sky but ignore it. They looks intently at each other, she waits for him to answer but he never does. He looks down to the pavement not knowing how he should tell her. He didn't want reality to finally hit, he didn't want to admit he's in love with the girl in front of him. Because he knows he's too late.

He lifts his head to look at her and she doesn't need him to say anything to know the answer. Oliver Queen is in fact in love with Felicity Smoak. They feel a few rain drops but its nothing compared to the feeling they both have inside them. She shakes her head in disgust but doesn't move away from him.

"Damn it, Oliver Queen! How could you not tell me?!" She shoves him violently trying not to cry, "I was there for two years! I waited for two years!"

"I know-"

"You hide the magazine shit from me, you get yourself arrested, let me believe I had nothing to do with you and Laurel's break up. Fuck you! I hate you! Two years, Oliver! You could have had me for two years!" She shoves him hard hating the things he told her, "Why did you fucking tell me! I'm happy with Tommy!"

Rain begins to fall down but they are too wrapped up in each other to notice. Oliver waves his hands around trying to think of something to say but how could he explain any of this to her. He thought he would love Laurel forever, but Felicity found a way into his heart without him knowing. He finally realizes that him and Laurel aren't the same and that he has a thing for their petite blonde. Just for her to finally move on and go for his best friend.

He didn't plan on telling her but it slipped out and now they stood here with feeling they shouldn't have. Felicity is moving her wet out of her face as she tries to grasp what has happened in the last few minutes. All Oliver wanted is her confession.

"Oliver, I moved on-"

"I know you did!-"

"Then why did you tell me all this?!"

"It slipped out, I know it's too late-"

"Two fucking years too late!"

"I'm sorry."

Felicity stares at him through the pouring rain is pain. The two are now drenched to the bone but neither one cared. Oliver looks at her in sorrow of every he did wrong, he didn't know it now. But he was doing wrong by not fighting for her. He's letting her stay with Tommy when she rather have him fight for her. He stayed silent hoping she would forgive him.

She is quiet for another second before she cries out in disbelief, "I had a thing for you but you were with Laurel so I did the mature thing and moved on. I had to move on!"

She said it as if she is trying to believe her own words, he felt completely vulnerable in front of him. Oliver's heart sinks in his chest as she continues her little rant, "Now I am happily with Tommy, and you're too late. If you wanted me you lost your chance so I suggest you do what I did and move on."

She rubs her face from the tears and rain covering it. Abruptly a walks away needing some space between them. Realizing what she is doing Oliver follows her calling out.

"Felicity, where are you going?!"

"Leave me alone, Queen." She snaps but he turns her around.

"Listen to me, I know I'm a coward-"

"Oliver stop." She whispers in pain.

"No I won't because you're my best friend. No matter what. And if you want me to move on then I will, for you." He looks into her eyes and notices she is on the verge of tears again.

She stares at him heartbroken as the rain soaks them, they look up at the sky. How did this happen, all she was supposed to do is bail him out. Not tell him she use to have feeling from him. Not hear that he wants her now.

Oliver looks back down to her and asks, "You want that, right?"

She stares at him for a long moment and her eyes get watery, "Yes. I want that."

He nods bitterly, "When did you move on?"

She looks to the ground lying, "At the banquet."

"Really?"

They somehow got closer and are now standing in front of each other in the rain, hold onto each other. Felicity looks down at his lips and back into his eyes. After what seems to be forever she begins to laughs and he jumps in.

"Why do we always fight?" She laughs through the rain.

"Because I'm an ass." He shrugs with a smile, "And because we're good at it."

They stand there smiling at each other like idiots for a few moments.

"You know, I never got to dance with you at the banquet." Felicity brings up with a sorrow smile.

He nods and smirks, "I believe you're right."

He takes her other hand and start swaying, she laughs and shakes her head. He spins her around and into his arms, he puts a hand on her waist a dips her down. Her smile grows each second. They dance around the pavement in front of the police station in the rain soaked to the bone. They stop dancing and just stare at each other like they would never see each other again but it didn't last long.

Tommy finally comes driving in, and the spell was broken. They both turn to the car happily and run to the doors, Felicity get in the passenger's seat while Oliver gets in the back.

Tommy gives them a look, "Do I even want to ask why he was in jail?"

Felicity gives him a peck on the lip quickly, "Nope, just know next time you're getting him."

"There won't be a next time, promise." Oliver winks at her.

"Let's go back to our place both of you look like you took a bath." Tommy starts driving again, he looks between Oliver and Felicity wishing he didn't see what was between the two at the station.

* * *

Bruce takes Sara home, Lyla and Laurel go to a cafe to sober up. They're at a two seated table, Lyla has a mocha drink and Laurel has a cappuccino. The two looked out of place from there outfits but no one called them out on it.

Laurel watches the rain pour down, "Damn, glad I'm not outside, I'd probably get sick."

"Same, I'm happy for Sara. Bruce will be a challenge for her." Lyla comments while taking a sip for her coffee.

She nods, "Yeah, it's weird I've been with Ollie for so long I stop noticing what's going on with my sister but now it's like, whoa."

"I've never been much for relationships but I don't know.. John just was the exception." She blushes.

Laurel smirks knowingly, "Things are getting pretty serious?"

Lyla sighs and thinks out loud, "My mother always tells me if you can see a future with someone then they're important enough to be your future. With John I see a future, does that make any sense?"

She nods laughing, "It makes perfect sense. I think I'm finally moving on, I use to rely on Ollie but now I'm more open and free. Like I'm able to be myself more than I ever was with him."

"I believe that," She agrees, "Do you think Felicity knows about you two breaking up?"

"Ollie could never keep secrets from her for every long, but I'm more worried about her hurting him." Laurel brings up.

"How so?"

"I know Oliver, I know there is a small part of him that still hopes he can get Felicity but as you can see Tommy and Felicity have a pretty good thing going on that could just keep getting better." She explains then takes a sip of hr drink.

"I get it, do you think they could get together?" Lyla asks curiously.

Laurel nods instantly, "Definitely, they just need to stop dance around each other."

She laughs, "Like they even know they are dancing around each other."

"Right," She snorts acting like they know a thing or two about their friends.

* * *

Tommy, Felicity, and Oliver run into the apartment soaking wet. The rain hasn't slowed down since the were at the Police Station. So now Tommy's car is full of water stains. Closing the door Smoak sees the boys dripping water everywhere uncontrollably.

"Oh my god, you're getting my floor all wet!" Felicity cries like a mother.

Tommy shakes his hair purposely for the water in it to go everywhere, he burst out laughing when Felicity starts lightly hitting him. Oliver looks away from them awkwardly now feeling how Barbie was a few months ago.

"I'm going to get dry off in the bathroom," Oliver blurts out as they laugh at each other.

"Same but in my room." Felicity announces and begins walking toward her room.

"I'll join you." Tommy smirks and slowly follows her.

She gives him a look, "Nice try."

When she shuts her door and Tommy opens his and Roy's. Thea suddenly comes out as she fixes her shirt. She looks at him and smiles happily. Saying bye she walks out of the apartment without a glance. His eyes are wide and when he walks into his room Roy is lounging on his back in his bed relaxed.

Tommy looks at him confused, "Did y'all-"

"Yup."

"Does Sin-"

"No."

"Did you two break-"

"No."

"Does Felicity-"

"No."

"Damn it, let me finish one fucking sentence!" Tommy snaps in frustration.

Roy stands up seriously, "Just calm down, keep quiet until I know what to do."

He then leaves the room and shuts the door behind him. Tommy looks around and thinks about what just happened. Glancing at Roy's bed he instantly moves away from him feeling grossed out.

* * *

Hours have passed by and the three are now completely dry. Oliver has left the apartment awhile ago. Roy was chilling in his room, Felicity and Tommy were snuggling on the couch watching The Office. He had his arms around her while she lays her head on his shoulder. They have a few blankets wrapped around each other.

"Barbie…" Tommy begins slowly when the show ends and she goes to put the next one on.

He didn't know how to bring up what he saw at the police station. They were dancing like idiot but they were both smiling so it got him thinking. He wasn't jealous of his best friend but he was a little concerned about it.

She turns to him with a smile, "Yeah…?"

"You and Oliver," He says curiously, "Is there something between you two?"

Her eyebrows go up in surprise, "Um...Well… No, I mean there could have been before but not anymore. Why?"

He nods slowly, "I was just thinking, since he called you to bail him out and not me."

"It's probably because I'm the only one in the group that has an QC card." She suggest right before sneezing.

"Bless you." He says automatically.

"Thanks." She gets up to blow her nose.

Tommy doesn't think of anything of the sneeze. Comes back from the kitchen she sits next to him. She comes up closer to him and he sneezes. He rubs his nose feeling another sneeze coming.

"Shit." Tommy groans and gets up.

Felicity watches a he leaves for the bathroom. She bits her lip trying to believe the words she told him. Yeah, a lot of things were said when she bailed Oliver out. But the point is she moved on and he will too. So it doesn't matter what else they said, what's done is done.

* * *

"I hate you, I really do."

"This is not my fault."

"How did I even get this?"

"How did this happen?"

"You all look gross."

"Rude."

"Where are all the tissues?"

"I used the last one."

"Fuck you."

"You wish."

"In my nightmares."

"Don't worry, Laurel is getting more."

Tommy, Oliver and Felicity are all on the couch wrapped up in blankets. Tissues, Toilet paper, empty mugs and bowls are surrounding them. Lyla and Diggle are in the kitchen cutting up some fruit. Roy is roasting on the three, he looks a little too relax. But Tommy bets it's what happened with Thea yesterday. Thea and Sara are trying to clean up the mess surrounding the sick teenagers. Laurel has just walked in with a bag full of sickness crap.

Felicity lights up and pushes up glasses, "Our savior."

Tommy moans and pulls the blanket closer to him. Oliver stares at the bag of goodies. The three has red noses, puffy eyes and pale skin. They all looked like shit and the gang has been point it out all day.

Laurel laughs, "You guys look like shit."

"Thanks." Tommy pouts like a puppy.

"What you get?" Oliver sneezes and looks at her with droopy eyes.

Felicity hugs onto her pillow and falls onto Tommy tiredly. Laurel moves some of the trash on the coffee table and sits down facing them.

Her smile widens, "I bought tissues, it's extra soft. Chicken noodle soup-"

"Thea!" Oliver yells in a pitiful whine.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll make it for you." Thea sighs and grabs the can of soup from Laurel.

"And the special tea Tommy asked for." Laurel takes out a box.

Tommy is about to say something when Sara then grabs it out of her sister's hand, "I'll do it."

"Thanks." He blows his nose with the just bought, extra soft, tissues.

"Last but not least Felicity's favorite movies," Laurel takes out the DVDs, "The complete Star Wars Saga."

Diggle lights up like a kid, "Really! I'll put it in."

"John!" Lyla calls out annoyed when he leaves her with the fruit.

He grabs the movie and puts it into the DVR, Roy comes and sits next to him in front of the TV, "She watches this when ever she is sick."

Thea gives Oliver a bowl of soup, he smiled sickly, "Thanks sissy."

She rolls her eyes at his pathetic voice, "Oh, shut up and eat your soup."

Thea goes and sits next to Roy as Sarah gives Tommy a cup of hot tea. Tommy stares at the tea for a long minute and looks up.

"Did you put sugar in it?"

"You don't need sugar, I'm your sugar." Felicity smiles tiredly, at least she tries to stay positive.

Tommy makes a face, "Eww, Barbie no offense but you look like Oliver's soup, gross and tasteless."

Oliver glares at him, "Looks better than what you're sneezing out!"

Sarah groans as they complain, she sits at the counter watching Diggle play the movie.

Felicity smiles as bright as she could being sick, "Shut up, it's on."

The boys look at each other and slowly sip their soup and tea. Lyla gives Felicity the bowl of fruit and sits next to Diggle. Laurel picks up the rest of trash and sits next to Sara on the counter. The Star Wars theme song comes one and the yellow words come onto the screen.

Sara whispers to Laurel as the group watches the screen, "Do think it's going to be always like this?"

"I think," The oldest Lance sister smiles softly while looking around the room, "None of us is going anywhere for awhile."

"Good." Sara smiles perky, her phone vibrates and she instantly knows it's Bruce.

Roy's phone goes off, Thea notices it's Sin who is calling. He doesn't answer though, he looks to her and smiles. She silently smiles in return as she scoots a little closer. He hasn't broken up with her but for the moment Thea would like to believe he did for her.

Felicity falls asleep on Oliver's shoulder while Tommy is doing the same with hers. Roy and Thea are keeping there space between each other. Lyla and Diggle are snuggling as the watch the movie. Sara is texting Bruce and Laurel is cleaning the apartment.

Through sickness and in health the group stays together.


	15. Another Mother

CHAPTER 15: Another Mother

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!"

"What the fuck was he doing!?"

"Run the damn ball!"

"I can't take this shit! They need to fire this fucking coach!"

"That's my baby!"

"Shut up Sara or I'm kicking your ass out!"

"Every year! I'm tired of losing!"

It was 30-25 with only 2 minutes of the game left. It's Friday after school and Starling high school football team was in Gotham City to playing against the Gotham high school. Right now Starling was losing, they were all at Felicity's apartment watching the game on TV. Starling was lucky enough to have a channel for the game, it was the last game of the season.

Sara is dancing around the living room, "Gotham's gonna win! It's ballgame."

Roy glares at her, "You're a trader, I want you out."

She sticks out her tongue, "Sorry, I got to go for my man's team."

Laurel laughs and blurts out, "Bruce ain't even that good."

Lyla nods as they wait for them to scrimmage again, "Diggle makes him look like a kid on the field."

Her mouth drops at her friend's words, "You take that back!"

"Oh. My. God." Thea stands up as the girls argue, her eyes are glued to the screen.

Felicity then yells like she saw a killer, "INTERCEPTION!"

Everyone stops what they are doing and sees Gotham quarterback throw the ball and Queen intercepts it and runs to their goal. They all are yelling at the TV as Oliver keeps running. Roy picks up Thea and spins her around as Felicity and Laurel are screaming touchdown. Lyla laughs at Sara like her life depended on it. Oliver and Tommy hit their helmets together and Diggle high fives them. The rest of the team jumps around them.

Its 31-30 now and only 30 seconds left of them game. They kick the field goal and get the extra point. The entire group is screaming in excitement. Roy puts Thea down awkwardly, she sprints to the kitchen embarrassed at their closeness.

It's been a month since they hooked up and the jail incident. They have been sneaking around ever since. Oliver and Felicity have a meeting with his father on Monday about the press. Sara and Bruce are officially a couple. Oliver and Felicity have been acting like they only see each other as friends but Tommy could see something else there.

Felicity begins to clean up the place as Lyla continues to talk trash Sara. Roy and Laurel talk about Thanksgiving break. Thanksgiving is this Thursday and everyone was going to the Queens for dinner. They all have a whole week off of school.

"You know Tommy is going to be wanting victory sex now." Thea smirks at Barbie knowingly.

"Oh yeah girl." Sara winks at her, "You still haven't told us if he is any good."

Roy groans loudly, "Stop it! She is not going to talk about this now!"

Laurel grins and jokes, "Why not? Felicity and Tommy has been dating awhile now you're bound to have heard something from her room."

Roy freaks like a little boy, "Oh my god! Thanks for ruining a perfectly good game by bringing in Felicity's sex life!"

"Well, what about yours?" She raises an eyebrow challenging.

He glances at Thea and storms away embarrassed. No one knows about there hookups and sadly neither does Sin. They been sneaking about for awhile, Felicity knows about it. Tommy couldn't keep a secretly to save his life. She hasn't mentioned it to them, she just hopes they figure out what they're doing before someone gets seriously hurt.

They all burst out laughing and pick up the trash they had from the game. The bell rings and Felicity pops up yelling, "I got it!"

"I can't wait until Thanksgiving honestly," Lyla changes the subject while cleaning the dishes.

"Right, It's going to be lit," Thea agrees while handing dishes to her, "Everyone is coming so it's going to be interesting."

"Hell yeah," Felicity agrees then opens the door but when she sees who it is her eyes pop out, "Mom?"

Donna Smoak squeals and hugs her tightly.

"Mom?" The other girls repeat Felicity.

Her mom was wearing a slutty blue dress with a suitcase in hand. None of her friends have ever met her mom in the two years they've know Roy and Felicity. They've seen pictures but other than that and listening in on a phone call between Donna and the kids they never met her.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Felicity says still in shock.

She gives her a confused look and shows her phone, "I wanted to come here for Thanksgiving. Didn't you get my text?"

"You have to actually send it for me to get it." Felicity explains points at her cheap phone her mom has.

She mother just shrugs and presses send, "Well OK, there, no big deal."

Felicity knew better than to believe her mom is just here to visit. Every time they see each other her and Roy always go to Las Vegas, it's never the other way around. She wasn't going to ask about it now since her friends are here and she knew her mom wanted to catch up.

Roy comes out of his room and smiles widely, "Mom!"

"Honey!" She yells and runs to give him a big hug, Felicity shuts the door and slide down it in embarrassment.

"Mom this is Thea, Laurel, Sara, and Lyla. My girlfriend had to work today." Roy explains proudly.

Her eyes go wide in surprise, "No, you didn't! You got a girlfriend! Have you nailed her yet?"

"Mom!" Roy and Felicity yell at her while blushing.

"Felicity got nailed!" Sara pipes up already loving their mom.

Felicity hits her on the head and smiles innocently at their mother.

"Oh. My. God. You have a boyfriend too or a-"

"Yes, I have a boyfriend. He actually lives here." She interrupts her not wanting her to go any further with her sentence.

Donna squeals again, "Aw, my babies are all grown up!'

"They sure are," Thea grins next to Roy. The group is loving the embarrassment that Roy and Felicity are feeling.

"Just wait until you meet Barbie's boyfriend." Laurel laughs knowing Tommy is going to love Donna.

* * *

It's was getting dark and the guys finally are back home. The boys run into the apartment with wide smiles and loud voices. They all smelt nice and clean, they had on regular clothes that looked a little wet from the showers. They each had a bag with their football stuff.

Tommy throws his crap on the floor and yells, "Licity guess what sexy ex-billionaire playboy kicked ass tonight!"

She rushes out of her room and says softly, "We have company-"

"Please tell me this is your roommate." Donna comes out of the kitchen with Roy.

Lyla, Laurel, Thea, and Sara are all in the kitchen watching them with full on grins. Diggle and Oliver are behind Tommy staring at Donna like she has to heads.

Tommy looks between Donna and Felicity and whispers to Roy, "Is she a stripper gram?"

Roy's eyes go wide and hits him, "She's our mother you dumb-ass!"

Diggle and Oliver mouth drop at his words, Felicity laughs nervously, "Mom this is my boyfriend, Tommy. Tommy this is my mother, Donna."

Donna gives her hand to him and smiles, shaking it he returns her smile with his usual one, "Well, I know where Barbie gets her good looks from now."

Oliver looks to Felicity, "I didn't know your mother was coming."

She rubs her face whispering, "Me either."

Diggle goes to Lyla in the kitchen and kisses her lightly. Roy and Thea share a look while the Lance sisters are giggling away. Oliver, Tommy, and Felicity all exchange glances. Donna is looking around the apartment full of students like this day couldn't get any better.

Roy then speaks up to Donna, "Come on Mom, I'm almost done getting Felicity's room ready."

"Oh goody!" Donna lights up more if it's even possible and follows him.

When they leave Felicity explains, "She came right when the game ended. She is staying all week for thanksgiving so I gave her my room to sleep in."

"Okay, so I'll just tell my mom to add another on the guest list for thanksgiving," Oliver shrugs like it's no biggie.

Tommy slowly smirks then thinking out loud, "So what you're saying is that you need somewhere to sleep for the week?"

Oliver rolls his eyes and goes to the couch. Barbie shakes her head no at her boyfriend. She knew exactly what he was thinking and instantly did like the idea.

"Tommy no, my mother will be across the hall."

"Something tells me she won't mind." Tommy tilts his head and comes closer to her suggestively.

"No, but I will." Roy yells from his room like he's disgusted by his roommates.

Felicity laughs and tilts her head at Tommy, "There you go."

He pouts putting his hands on her hips, "Oh come on. I need some victory love."

Her smile slowly fades at the last word, it came to a surprise. The last time she hear that word it came out of Oliver's mouth at the police station. Tommy could tell her changed expression and realizes what her smile has dropped.

Thea then calls out to the girls, "Told all you guys!"

"Well, Thea and I should get going." Oliver says a little snappy and gets up.

Felicity looks away from Tommy, "Okay, we will see you on thanksgiving."

Thea and Roy hug before she leaves, Roy then whispers, "I'll call you later."

She blushes and leaves with Oliver out the door, Diggle looks at the time and suggests, "Yeah it's getting late. I should probably take Lyla home."

"Thanks baby." Lyla kisses him on the cheek and goes to the door.

Diggle pats Tommy on the shoulder, "Good luck with the mother."

"Right on." He agrees seriously.

"That's our Que." Laurel says getting her stuff and motions her sister to follow her out the door.

"See ya'll on Thursday." Sara follows behind her sister.

Everyone has left, Felicity and Tommy plop onto the couch. Donna is with Roy in the other room, he has always been mamma's boy. Felicity is silent for a long moment, she looks like she's thinking hard. Her boyfriend could hear Donna and Roy chatting in the other room.

Tommy rubs her leg finally getting her out of her thoughts, "You okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Felicity asks while showing an easy smile.

"I don't know, your mother just popping in, and seeing daddy Queen on Monday about your job then thanksgiving is this week. A lot to take in don't you think?"

"It's a little overwhelming but I have you so it's okay."

He sighs needing to get something off his chest, "Licity I been thinking about the jail incident-"

"Okay, mom is passed out. So I'm going to bed." Roy comes out of Felicity's room, "And y'all aren't sharing his bed."

Tommy smirked pulling her girl closer, "I guess we will just share the couch then."

"As long as I'm not in the same room," Roy says annoyed as he goes into his room.

Felicity grins at her brother and looks back to her man before her phone going off. When she picks it up, she smiles softly. She answers the text and Tommy has the urge to look at what she's typing.

"Who's was that?" He asks curiously.

"Oliver, he is just giving me a hard time about my mom." She laughs and puts the phone down.

Tommy smiles sadly knowing something Felicity hasn't realized yet but he puts his smile back up, "I'm going to get us some blankets."

"Thanks, get the wonder-woman one!" She tells him when he gets up.

He holds her chin softly and kisses her lips before saying, "Of course."

* * *

Felicity and Oliver walk out of his father's office with some papers after work on Monday. Felicity's Mother was at the club meeting Roy girlfriend. Lyla and Diggle were at the gym, Laurel was boxing with Ted, Sara, Tommy and Thea are working.

Oliver looks over the paper, "You think this is a good idea?"

"Well your dad said it was for the best." Felicity shrugs as they walk to the elevator.

"Yeah, but all of us working at Verdant now…." He says cautiously and presses ground floor.

They just spent the last half hour talking to Robert about their choices with the press. They either could deal with it, quit, or take a job at Verdant. They decided with Verdant of course since all their friend were working their already. Only the two will be managers of the club since they have that kind of experience.

"There's a first time for everything," She thinks and adds with a shrug, "He said the press will be off our back if we do."

"Right, so when do we start?" He asks curiously.

"Next week," She answers, "So Thanksgiving…"

"What about thanksgiving?" He asks confused as if he should remember something significant about it.

"My mom is going to come…." She points out but he still doesn't get it, "Are you sure it's going to be okay? You know my mom isn't the most modest woman."

He laughs as the elevator door opens, "Fe-lic-ity, it's going to be fine. What's the worst that can happen?"

She snorts and they walk out to the front doors, "You don't want me answering that."

"You're probably right." He opens the door for her knowingly.

"So who's all coming?" She asks curiously as infers to Thanksgiving dinner.

He scratches his forehead answering slowly as he tries to think, "My family, Tommy's family, Laurel's family, Sin, Diggle and Lyla, Your family, Bruce Wayne and Helena's family."

"Tommy's family as in Malcolm?" Felicity stops walking in concern.

"He has always been invited to thanksgiving dinner so we couldn't just stop." He explains not liking it either, he talked to his parents about it but they wouldn't not invited him.

She continues walking to their car, "Tommy and him haven't spoken since he moved into my place."

"I know, so we got to make sure they are at all times in separate rooms." Oliver suggests knowingly.

"Well duh," They reach his car and Felicity tilts her head, "Did you also say Helena's family?"

"Yea…" He opens his car door, he silently hoped she didn't hear him say that.

"Why?"

"Because she is my date." Oliver then gets in without looking at her.

Felicity face goes in shock to annoyingly confused, "Date…?"

She gets in with him as she wait for an answer, he nods repeating, "Yeah, I invited her as my date."

"And why exactly?" She snaps he never once talked about her before.

"She looks good in a skirt." He answers with a casual shrug.

She glares at him in disbelief, "That's stupid."

Oliver smirks and sends her a look, "Jealous much?"

She rolls her eyes while folding her arms, "Of Helena? Please don't make me laugh."

Oliver tries to hide his smile as he start the car and drives away from QC. He invited Helena to be a distraction for him. But thinking about it now he maybe should have asked a less hated and annoying girl to Thanksgiving dinner.

* * *

"Guess what." Felicity sits in Tommy's lap.

He was watching some movie on the TV but it's now completely forgotten from the warmth she brought with her. He growls at the feeling for her this close and pulls her even closer. Nuzzling his face into her neck he whispers.

"Christmas is coming earlier for me?"

She laughs and puts her fingers through his hair, "No. Oliver and I are going to start working at Verdant next week."

He lights up at the thought of being with her more, "Really? When did this happen?"

"After work today. Isn't that awesome." She smiles at his reaction.

"You should use that new work money to buy better underwear honey." Donna comes into the living room, she had been listening them in Felicity's bedroom.

"Mom!" Felicity whines feeling exposed.

"I'm serious. I checked your underwear drawer and I think Tommy is going to be disappointed for Christmas." She keeps going with a playful smile.

"Oh my god," She whispers and tries to hide in Tommy's chest.

"She isn't wrong." He shrugs teasingly.

Her eyes pop out at her boyfriend defensively, "What did you just say?"

"I said that I love your panties." He tries to cover up but it's too late now.

She gets up angrily and snaps, "I'll tell you what. Oliver sure loved my panties at the motel."

Tommy raises his eyebrows, "On the way to the vacation house?"

"Yeah and you won't be seeing those anytime soon." She storms out of the room while flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Barbie, don't be like that." Tommy calls to her hoping she wasn't serious.

"Should have thought of that before agreeing with my mom of all people," She snaps, before shutting her door she blurts out, "Did you know Oliver was bring Helena as a date to thanksgiving?"

He doesn't answer making her mouth drops and she slams her door in rage.

"Good, going romeo." Donna smirks.

Tommy shrugs while getting up and walking towards her to lean onto the counter, "She will forgive me."

"So Oliver…" The only mamma in the room points out.

"Yeah…." He breaths knowingly.

"You can see it too?" She asks while taking out a mug from the cabinet.

"Sadly yes, but-"

"They can't." Donna finishes his sentence, "You got to tell her."

"I know. I'm waiting for the right time."

"Just like Roy is waiting for the right time with Sin?" She makes a cup of tea.

"How did you know?" He asks confused.

Her eyes go wide, "Oh! No one knows yet? Gotcha."

"I better go apologize." He thinks out loud and leaves her in the kitchen.

Donna thinks to herself how stupid these teenagers are, she only been here for a weekend and she has already figure out everyone. Roy and Thea are having an affair, Felicity has a thing for Oliver, plus Diggle and Lyla haven't done the deed yet.

"Oh boy, what have they gotten themselves into," Donna whispers to herself as she sips her hot tea, "Well, that what a mamma is for."

She looks around the apartment and nods to herself. Her kids did good since they left Las Vegas. They have a nice apartment, still in school, have a job and have good friends. She smiles to herself knowing she made the right call letting them leave her even when it practically killed her.

* * *

Donna and Felicity are in her room getting ready for Thanksgiving dinner with the Queens. Felicity is wearing a fitted dark green dress that goes down just above her knees. She's has on short dark brown boots with gold jewelry. She kept her hair up in a classy ponytail with no glasses. Her mother is wearing a bright green dress that shows off more skin than her daughter's. She has back high heels on and her hair down.

Sin, Roy and Tommy are in the living room waiting on them to finish. Sin is wearing something black of course, Roy is in a nice dark red shirt and light blue pants with brown boots, Tommy is wearing a suit shirt with dark blue jeans and brown shoes.

Oliver texted Barbie earlier saying everyone is already there and that she can't bring anything homemade knowing her reputation for bad meals. That won him a small rant and her calling him out on his annoying date.

Her mother finishes putting on lip gloss brings up innocently, "So you and Tommy are getting serious?"

"I guess, I don't want to think too much into it since we're still in high school." Felicity says not thinking anything of it while looking around her room for her scarf and jacket.

"Well, what about you and Oliver?" She adds as she fixes her hair.

"What about us?" She asks while picking out her gray scarf and brown leather jacket.

"Are you two good friends that's all," Donna says trying not to look nosy while putting things in her purse.

"Girls come on! Everyone is waiting!" Roy abruptly calls out impatiently.

"Hold on!" Felicity yells back and looks to their mom, "Mom, I guarantee Oliver and I will always be friends."

"How so?"

She forms a tiny smile while picking up her small gray purse, "He's been there through thick and thin. No friendship can compare to what we have and that's how I know we will always be friends."

Donna opens the bedroom door for them, "I hope you're right, my beautiful daughter."

Felicity send her mother a look before they go to the living room. The three teenagers stand up in relief. Sin begins grabbing her things to leave, Roy is already on his way to the front door. Tommy comes up to him woman with a admiring grin.

"You look amazing as always."

"Yeah, Yeah, come on, we're already late. You look good too mom." Roy demands and guides Sin to the door.

Donna shakes her head at Roy but follows everyone outside to go to the Queen's thanksgiving dinner. Tommy takes Felicity and walks out feeling like he's on cloud nine. Roy is secretly wanting to see Thea again.

* * *

Felicity knocks on the door and turns to her little group, "Okay, mom don't flirt with anyone until you know if they are single. Tommy you have to be with Oliver or I at all times-"

"What? Why?" He asks confused with his hands casually in his pants pockets.

"Don't argue, it's for the best. Sin don't break, take, pickpocket anyone or anything-."

"It was one time." She defends with her arms folded while putting all her weight on one foot.

"-And Roy please don't do anything I wouldn't let you do at home." Felicity finishes and turns back to the door when Moira opens it.

"Felicity, darling! I'm so glad you're here, we were beginning to worry." She invites them in with a friendly smile..

"Thanks for having us, this is my mom, my brother, his girlfriend and you already know Tommy." She introduces.

"Donna Smoak," Her mother shakes her hand, she lights up when she sees the bar and heads towards it.

"Roy Harper and this is Sin," Felicity's brother announces, Sin points to the football game on TV and pulls him with her.

"Hey, Mrs. Mommy Queen hope you made cherry pie." Tommy smiles brightly as he guides him and his girl into the house.

"Of course, I make it every year for you." She winks at him knowingly.

"Oh, I should tell you to cut my mom off after 4 drinks," Felicity informs her as she walks further into the living, notices Helena stand next to Oliver and grunts, "Gross."

She head towards him while dragging Tomy behind her, leaving Moira speechless about her mother. Shutting the door Mrs. Queen now glances at Mrs. Smoak curiously. Once Merlyn and Smoak reach Oliver and his date, the boys both give each other a worried smile.

Felicity gives Helena her hand to try and be polite, "Hi, Felicity Smoak. We met, from the banquet Mr. Wayne hosted."

She smiles knowingly and shakes her hand weakly, "Oh, yes. You interrupted my dance with Tommy that night."

Barbie sends her a challenging look, "What a shame since he is my boyfriend."

Helena lays her head on Oliver's shoulder, "I guess it worked out for both of us since I'm Ollie's date."

"Hey Oliver let's go check out the game." Tommy speaks up so he can leave the cat fight that is about to begin.

"Already there." Oliver nods and goes with Tommy like cowards.

Helena and Felicity glare at the boys annoyed then to each other feeling threatened and stomps away. Roy excused himself from Sin and goes upstairs where Thea pointed him to go. Diggle and Lyla are helping with the food, Malcolm has just arrived, Sara and Bruce are flirting closely while Mr. Lance is glaring at the two. Laurel is sneaking alcohol into her drink when no one is looking.

Felicity walks up to the boys and snaps, "I knew it was a bad idea to invite Helena the moment you said she was coming."

Oliver shrugs while trying to hold in his smile, "Nothing has went wrong yet."

"Not yet." She barks at him like she is ready to bite.

"Licity, what is this all about?" Tommy asks her softly in her ear.

"This is about Oliver being an idiot."

Her boyfriend folds his arms and sends her a look making her storm away for the second time today. Donna was finishing her 4th drink as she watches the scene play out, she shakes her head and whispers to herself.

"Well who invited the little green monster to thanksgiving." She turns to the waiter asking, "Can I have another one?"

"I'm sorry but someone requested that you should be cut off by your 4th drink." He answers bored.

"Damn," Donna snaps and puts her empty drink on the counter, she looks back at the guy and smiles sweetly, "Darling, it's thanksgiving you wouldn't want your guests to be unhappy on a holiday."

"Well no, but-"

"Great, thanks." She grabs another beer herself and leaves the scene for some real action.


	16. A Little Green Monster

CHAPTER 16: The Little Green Monster

"Thea, I need to go. Sin is going to notice." Roy says as he walks down stairs.

"Well, when are you going to pull the cord?" She asks referring to him and Sin's relationship.

"I can't now, it's thanksgiving." He say softly but when he sees her face he takes her chin, "But I will soon. You and me, Speedy."

She nods and walks to where everyone is mingling. Thea watches as he sits next to Sin while sadly hoping what he was saying was true. She looks around and notices Donna talking to Merlyn. Her eyes go wide when she realizes which Merlyn she was talking to, Malcolm.

She goes up next to Ollie whispering alarmed, "Do you know Malcolm is here?"

He then whispers while smiling, "Yup, so you know why we have to keep an eye on Tommy, right?"

She nods getting the hint and walks up to Laurel and Sarah to give them a heads up. So far Thanksgiving has been civil. Everyone is either drinking, watching football or avoiding someone. The food still isn't ready since Moira has to have everything perfect. Oliver hears some commotion in the kitchen and heads towards the sound thinking it's his mother having a melt down. He sees Helena and Felicity instead arguing, he tries to hide a smile at Barbie's pissed off expression.

The petite blonde rolls her eyes at this brunette, "Honestly, do you really think Queen is going to drink that shit?"

Helena finishes making her mixed drink for him and snaps at her, "Like you would know."

She laughs like the girl in front of her is stupid, "I actually do, he drinks pure whiskey and on his bad day anything he can get his hands on."

"Well it's the thought that counts." She glares at her as the handing holding the glass clenches it.

"Thought that counts to hell," Smoak barks and makes two glasses of whiskey with ice. She sees Oliver watching them and stomps over, she hands him the drink roughly growling, "Nice date you got there, for someone who's rich she doesn't even know her drinks."

"Harsh, Barbie?" Oliver chuckles while taking a sip.

She smiles sarcastically, "Only to your stuck up dates who everyone hates."

He lightly holds her arm before she leaves and whispers, "Everyone or just you?"

Felicity rolls her eyes once again and walks away to find her boyfriend. Tommy is talking to Lyla and Diggle when she comes up to him. John has an arm wrapped around his girlfriend with a genuine smile. Reaching her man he throws an arms around her and blurts out sweetly.

"I think they will be serving dinner in a few minutes, you want to find our seats?"

She nods the says with her arms folded, "As long as we don't sit next to Oliver and his bimbo."

Diggle and Lyla raise their eyebrows, Lyla is the first to blurt out, "Whoa, Smoak does someone not like Oliver's date?"

"This is thanksgiving you don't just invite anyone to come." She points out looking a little twitchy.

"It's just a date, Licity." Tommy adds trying to get his girl to calm down slightly.

"I know, I just thought Oliver's would be…" She tries to find the right words.

"Nicer?"

"Uglier?"

"...You?"

"Would be someone he deserves." She snaps and walks away pissed off from everyone's suggestions.

When she is out of sight Tommy groans looking to the couple in front of him and whispers, "Is it obvious?"

Diggle laughs looking around the room nodding, "People in china can see it."

"Does she know?" Lyla asks curiously while glancing the way Barbie left.

He shakes his head no and thinks out loud, "I think she does but trying to forget about it. She just didn't think Ollie would be getting a new girl."

"What are you going to do?" Diggle asks in concern.

"I'm going to do the right thing." Tommy sighs while scratching the back of his neck.

"Are you going to be okay?" Lyla while resting a hand on his shoulder worried.

"You're talking to the playboy of the year here, I'll have plenty of woman to drown in." He jokes but at the end he slowly show how said his statement is.

Felicity meant so much to him but he knew she didn't truly want him. She wanted Oliver even when she didn't know it. He should have known though, he should have known the day Oliver left his team for her. He guesses he was just a fool in love like Laurel.

Thinking of the oldest Lance daughter she comes up to the three smiling, "They're carving the turkey, come on,"

Everyone makes there way to the kitchen except for Donna and Malcolm. Felicity sees Mr. Queen cutting the turkey with Moira and Thea next to him. She looks around and sees Roy holding Sin in her arms, Diggle has an arm around Lyla waist. Sara has her arms around Bruce and Tommy standing next to Laurel. Frowning she leaves the room to find Oliver when she doesn't see him.

She walks into the empty living to find the missing Queen in the kitchen. Seeing him and Helena are in a corner making out all she sees is red. Storming over to the two she pulls Helena away violently and barking at her.

"They are carving the turkey and if you want to end up like it I suggest you go with everyone else."

Helena glares and grabs Oliver hands but Felicity pulls him back declaring, "I need to talk to him alone for a moment."

Her eyes go wide like she is ready to argue, "He is my date-"

"I will be there in a minute." Oliver interrupts her, she gives him a look before leaving the room.

"What the hell, Queen." Smoak whispers rudely to him when Helena is with everyone else, she then hits him on the shoulder.

He raises his arms in confusion, "Why are you mad! It's thanksgiving you should be happy."

"I am, I'm just annoyed. We're all in the kitchen carving the turkey and here you are swapping spit with Helena." She argues as she tries to look more pissed than hurt.

"Why does is matter, Felicity?" He asks while looking around the room to make sure no one is with them.

"It matters because…." She thinks for a moment, "Because no one wants to walk in here and see that."

"Oh, come on, we both know that's not the reason."

"So why don't you tell me what the real answer is."

"I think the reason is you're annoyed is because you haven't moved on."

"You're crazy, I have an amazing boyfriend-"

"Are you in love with him?"

"W-what?"

"I said are you in love with him?"

"Of course I am."

"Say it."

"I don't have to prove myself to you, Oliver."

"No but I bet Tommy has never heard those words from your mouth."

Felicity's mouth drops in disbelief from his cheap words. Oliver towered over her with a serious and annoyed gaze. The two stood so close, she could hear his heartbeat getting faster. He could smell her cinnamon coffee breath. They were both incredibly angry for similar yet different reasons.

Barbie shoves Ollie still furious by his accusation, "You cannot do that."

"Why not, you come in here and are rude to Helena."

"Because I know you don't give a shit a about her."

"You don't know that-"

"I actually do since you don't treat her like… like…"

"Like what?!"

"Like me!" She practically yells at him, the answer has never been more true.

They hear a door open and watch Tommy walking in point behind him, "Hey, everyone is sitting down now."

The two look so troubled of what to do, they were now glancing from Tommy to each other. They looked at each other like they have a million things to say to each other. Like they still have a whole novel of unspoken words they both need to hear. Looking at Oliver one more time with vulnerability she walks over to her boyfriend.

"Okay, thanks. Let's go."

Tommy and Felicity walk back into the dining room leaving Oliver alone in the living room. He stands there for a moment to regroup before following his friends. Everyone is sitting down at the dinner table when he walks in. Tommy doesn't notice Malcolm with Oliver's parents but Malcolm notices him. On one side Oliver, Helena, Roy, Sin, Diggle and Lyla take their seats. On the other side Felicity, Tommy, Laurel, Sara and Bruce take their seats. The parents are on the end of the table.

Moira stands up getting everyone's attention before announcing to the group, "Let's each say something we're thankful for. How about we start with my son."

He stands up with a drink and smile to everyone, "I'm thankful for this beautiful meal and this amazing girl by my side."

Felicity clenches her fist at the simple sentence as he sits back down. Tommy noticed her discomfort and doesn't have a clue on why she's acting that way. Helena then stands up with her drink thinking she should go next after Ollie.

"I'm thankful for being here and not having to dating a computer geek."

Barbie's eyes so wide from she cheap shot, standing up suddenly she announces, "I'm thankful I'm not a stuck up rich bitch who can't take the hint she isn't welcome."

"Well, I'm thankful that I'm not trying to steal someone's man."

"Like you deserve that man!"

"Like hell I deserve him!"

"Felicity, I think you should sit down." Tommy whispers in his seat as the girl glare at each other like their life depended on it.

"Why-"

Taking her gaze away from Helena Smoak looks around to see Sara giggling, Roy glaring at Helena, Thea eyes are wide as she sits still, Diggle and Lyla are speechless, Laurel is ready to pounce on Helena, and of course Oliver is just grinning away.

"-Most of all, I am thankful to have my friends and family surrounding me." Felicity sits down after those last words hoping everyone would forget her little outburst, Helena does the same and sits back in her seat.

Mr. Queen then stand up awkwardly thinking his wife idea was a bad idea, "...Happy thanksgiving, now let's dig in."

Everyone begins to put food on their plates, as they do so Felicity whispers to Tommy while taking a roll, "I'm sorry. I was out of line."

He kisses her forehead quickly before sighing, "It's all good."

"At least Ollie doesn't need to put me in check." Helena smiles brightly while listening in on their personal conversation.

Oliver is about to speak up but Felicity beats him to it, "Maybe it's just because he doesn't care about you as much to keep you in check."

"He cares enough," She announces cockily, "He did invite me to thanksgiving."

"Maybe it was to get someone jealous." Laurel speaks up with an eyebrow raised as she puts food on her plate.

"Oh, like who?" She snorts like they idea is ridiculous.

"Laurel, Sara… Felicity," Lyla points out innocently.

Helena laughs at the thought, "Please, who would want to get Felicity jealous?"

Barbie stops eating her green beans and glares at the bitch in front of her, "You do realize you aren't his first pick right?"

"Oh, like you weren't with Tommy?" She comments with a smug look.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Smoak demands while clenching her fork.

"It means Tommy had his eyes on Laurel when she was dating Oliver." She explains confidently.

"Thats bullshit," Tommy finally speaks up, "Felicity was my first pick."

"But were you?" She smirks.

Felicity looks at the woman in front of her in surprise, this girl barely knew her and is calling her out on shit. The teenagers around them sat still while just staring at the two girl in shock. No one has said it out loud and hearing those words made them all realize how they were actually true. Even when no one wanted them to be, besides Helena. Standing up Barbie puts her napkin on the table announcing in a rough voice.

"I've had enough of this, don't wait up."

She leaves the room with another word and all the teenagers staring at her.

Laurel bumps Tommy's shoulder and speaks up, "It's going to be okay, Helena can't get the best of Licity."

"I know but that's not why Barbie is mad." He sighs in defeat as he throws his napkin down to follows her.

Malcolm watches Tommy leave the room from across the table and immediately gets up and follows him. He's been looking for his son all day, Tommy changed his number and didn't tell him his address is. So he was hoping he would find him today and talk to him. Following him out to the living room he calls out his son's name.

He stops at the voice and turns around emotionless, "Dad?"

"Hey, I was hoping I would see you here." Malcolm smiles like maybe he's even scared.

"That makes one of us." Tommy breaths, he stands there for a moment before continuing to look for Felicity.

"Tommy, I been wanting to talk to you."

"I guess you got what you wanted."

"What I really want is to apologies."

Tommy stops looking for his girlfriend and looks at his dad, "Why?"

"I realized what I did was wrong and I want to make it up to you, I'm sorry."

"That's all great dad but you made the choice to kick me out. I had to live with that so you do too. If you haven't noticed I made something of myself," He sees Felicity out back and looks to his dad, "I don't want you to make it up, what is done is done. Now if excuse me I have something I need to take care of-"

"Tommy, wait-" Malcolm takes a step toward him.

"Don't, I don't care what you have to say because you abandoned me. I got a girl lying to herself just because she doesn't want to do what you did to me." He snaps so his father won't say another word about it.

The only two Merlyn's are silent for a moment in the living room. After a moment Tommy finally turns away from his father to go after Felicity. Malcolm sighs and looks to the ground not knowing what to do. He goes and sits back down at the dinner table next to Donna. She sees his exhausted expression and asks.

"That bad, huh?"

He laughs sadly and nods, "Yeah, seems like he wants nothing to do with me."

"Just you wait, he'll come around. I'm actually about to do that." She says as she puts more food on her plate.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I came here and told my kids I'll be here for the week but really I'm moving in." Donna explains innocently.

"You're moving into their apartment?" He asks in shock.

"Yup, sold everything and after today I'm going to tell them I have to stay here since I have no where else to go. They will be mad I didn't tell them sooner but they will let me stay. They have to, they wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me." She shrugs like it's the easiest thing.

"I wish my son was that easy to deceive."

"Oh, no. Honey," She shakes her head disapproving, "I let them leave me in Las Vegas for a better future because I love them. They are going to let me move in with them not because I'm their mother but because they love me."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm just saying when you love someone you will do anything for them even if it hurts or bugs the crap out of you."

Malcolm nods as he realizes his mistake.

"I suggest the moment Tommy needs something you help him no matter what to show him you are trying. For explain, college, he is going to need money." Donna offers while taking a sip of red wine.

"Good idea." He smiles like it was his idea.

She shrugs happily, "Mamma knows her kids."

* * *

Tommy sees Felicity babbling to herself in the Queen's garden. She kicks the huge fountain in the backyard making her curse when it hurts her toes. He smiles at the adorable sight, she didn't notice she wasn't alone anymore. He comes up closer to her and speaks up softly.

"Hey you."

She barely jumps in surprise it wasn't just her outside anymore. Turning around she sees Tommy and smiles nervously, "Hey yourself."

Barbie plops down onto the edge of the fountain and looks down to her hands with a sad expression. He goes to sit down next to her, they sit their in silence for a few seconds before she finally speaks up.

T"I'm sorry for leaving. I just didn't want to hear her speak anymore."

He laughs softly, "I think everyone wants that… but she did have a point."

"About what?" She tilts her head curiously.

"About me not being your first pick."

"Oh, Tommy-" She begins.

"Felicity, you and I both know I wasn't," He stops her, "I can't do this."

"What are you talking about?" She leans away from him seriously.

"You know I love you to death," He sighs, "And I know you really really like me."

"No, I do Tommy," She stand up scared of what he's about to say.

"Then look me in the eyes and say it." He stands up with her.

She looks him in the eyes slowly saying, "I. Love. You."

He shakes his head, "You always been a terrible liar."

"Tommy-"

"No Felicity, we both know I'm not what you really want."

"Yes, you are!"

"But Oliver-"

"I moved on from him! I told you."

"You never moved on."

"Yes I did, Tommy why can't you see that!"

"Because every time you look or even think of him it's like he's your whole world!"

"I-I-"

He takes her hands slowly, "I wish I was the one who you look at like that but I'm not and I'll never be."

Her eyes get watery in disbelief of what's happening, "Tommy-"

He wipes her eyes with a sad smile, "I'll always love you but if this goes any longer we might lose 5 or 10 years of our lives. We need to end this before it gets any worse."

"So what we have is worse?!" She backs away from him.

"God no! I loved every moment with you Felicity," Tommy laughs pitifully, "If I knew you would marry me I would propose right now."

She looks to the ground. This was not how today was supposed to go. Oliver should have never invited Helena she thought. It was all that bitch's fault, and yet she felt like it was herself fault more.

"But one day you will wake up and realize I'm not what you want and what you really need is at that dinner table right now with a shitty date hoping he is moving on just like you are trying to do." He lift up her head to make her look at him.

"I'm sorry.".

"Me too," He kisses her head, "Let's just say this is the end of our chapter."

"Okay." She chokes out.

It's officially over, her and Tommy. She turns away from him not wanting him to see her in pain. He lowers his eyes and turns to walk back into the house. She sits down on the fountain once again. In the next moment she puts her head in her hands and burst into tears. When he goes inside everyone is eating pie in every room. He finds Oliver with Helena practically in his lap.

Going to his best friend Tommy demands, "I got a girl crying out back, you need to fix it."

Oliver look at him seriously, "Felicity?"

"Yup, so go fix it before I regret it." He declares emotionless.

Queen stands up instantly and blurts out, "What are you talking about?"

"We broke up and I'll be damned if she doesn't leave this house happy." He answers while putting his fingers through his hair.

Oliver begins to walk out back when Helena stand up, "Excuse me, but what about me?"

"What about you?" Oliver shrugs carelessly and heads towards Felicity like his life depended on it.

Laurel comes up to Tommy while watching her ex boyfriend walking away, "Oliver finally gets his chance, huh?"

"Let's hope he just doesn't blow it." He sighs as he put his hands in his pockets.

"It's Ollie, you might be disappointed," She points out with a knowing smirk.

"You're probably right."

Sara and Bruce comes up to them sporting smirks on their faces, Sara whispers, "You know Helena's purse? Well, she left at the dinner table."

"Now it's full with gravy." Bruce gives them a look.

"Nice." Tommy grins.

"What perfectly good gravy wasted." Laurel sighs.

Sara then shows them a jacket, "We found her jacket. Wanna help?"

* * *

"Felicity?" Oliver says softly when he find her on the fountain with her head in her hands.

"Oh my god," She stands up awkwardly and blurts out, "I was just praying that Helena would grow a tail."

"I don't think she has a tail but I know she has horns." He smiles lightly.

She laughs, "I wouldn't be surprised."

"Are you okay?" He take a few steps to her.

"Super, just needed some air." She smiles fakely.

"Fe-lic-ity…" He says slowly in concern.

"Yup, I'm good so I'm going back inside." She doesn't look at him when she says that, she now sprints to the door.

He stands there frozen in place as he watches her leave, it's quiet for a moment when he hears a girl shriek in the house Smoak just went in. He swiftly goes to the back door to see what happen. He stops behind Felicity when he sees Helena holding her gravy covered jacket in the living room.

"Who the fuck did this?!" She yells in the house, everyone is quiet.

Moira, Robert, Malcolm, and Donna are looking at her in pity. Roy and Diggle don't notice her as they intently watch the football game (It's in over time). Tommy is looking between Oliver and Felicity. Sara, Bruce, and Laurel are practically jumping up and down screaming they did it. Sin and Lyla giving them the _well done _look. Thea is glaring at Roy and Sin. Felicity leaves the room and into the kitchen while around is looking to the drama queen in the living room.

Sara then takes a step and says with a cocky smile, "That would be me. If you want it to match your shoes I would be happy to oblige."

"You little bitch!" She barks while waving her jacket in the air.

Mr. Lance steps in, "Okay I think that's enough with the drama."

"And you! I fucking hate you, your house and damn friends." She points to Oliver, "Honestly, why would you invite these cheap people to your house. I mean come on, look at her mom!"

Felicity comes back out with the now cold leftover gravy pot and taps her on the shoulder, she turns around and yells, "And you are a fucking gold digger."

She just smiles and says, "And you're covered in gravy."

"What-"

"TOUCHDOWN!" Roy and Diggle yells on the top of their lungs, they start jumping up and down.

Before Helena knew what was happening Felicity pours gravy on top of her, she froze in shock. She steps back while looking at her gray covered self. Barbie flicks some more on the girl looking very much furious for the comments Helena made at her family.

"Bitch, why are you in shock? I'm not fucking done with you."

Donna steps in when she sees the fire in Felicity's eyes, "I think it's time to go, honey."

"Hell no, I ain't finished with her!" Felicity growls and walks closer to Helena.

Donna then begins pulling her away, she knew it wasn't just because of Helena's shallow comments that made her daughter mad. She's mad for a number of reasons, Tommy breaking up with, Oliver moving on with Helena, and now the bitch's comments.

"For today, you are. Roy! Tommy! Come on, we're leaving." Donna goes to the front door while pulling her daughter with her.

Roy whose whole attention has been on the football game turns to his mom and sees Helena soaked in Gravy, "What the hell happened?"

The bitch covered in gravy storms into the kitchen. Roy then looks around realizing what is going on and goes to the front door with the girls. Tommy comes out of the kitchen with a plate of apple pie with ice cream and walks to his roommates asking the hostess.

"Is it okay if I keep the plate Mrs. Queen?"

She nods slowly as she watches the scene in front of her. She like many adults in the more just stare at the teenagers in disbelief. As Roy opens the door for them he calls out to Thea.

"Bring some leftovers later!"

She just looks at him irritated as Helena comes back out with a untouched pie, "Here have this leftover."

She throws it and they all duck, it flies out the front door. Felicity stands up and says, "I hate cherry pie, try throwing an apple pie maybe this time you will actually hit something."

"Okay, we're going. Thanks for the dinner, Mrs. Queen. Hope we are invited next year." Donna says quickly while shoving the kids out.

Roy slams the door behind them and everyone in the house are standing around speechless.

Oliver then says to his parents, "They're definitely invited next year."

"Okay but next time we're get some store bought pies for your date." Robert suggest making Moira glare at him.

* * *

Felicity and Donna are in the front, Tommy and Roy are in the back of the car. Barbie is currently pretending Tommy didn't break up with her and he's just her roommate. Donna is in a good mood probably from the countless drinks. The boys were acting like five years old. Roy is the first to speak up and say excitedly.

"That was AWESOME!"

"Hell yeah!" Tommy high fives him in the back seat.

Felicity gives them a look through the mirror, "You two just be glad we don't have gravy at the house."

The boys totally ignore her comment and keep talking.

"-And how Donna tried to fix it!"

"Bro, what about how Helena threw the pie!"

"And Felicity saying she should throw another one!"

"Oh. My. God. Yes! That was so bad ass." Tommy lights up as he takes another bite of his pie.

Felicity rolls her eyes but then smiles, "It was, wasn't it."

"Let's have thanksgiving at the Queen's next year." Roy suggests perky.

"No." Donna and Felicity say exactly the same time.

It quiet for a moment and Felicity thinks out loud, "So I was thinking since we all get work off at 8 tomorrow that we should pack your bag in the morning so after we can say goodbye at the airport-"

Donna then gives the kids a look, "About the flight…"

"Oh no… Did you lose the ticket again?" Roy asks.

Tommy whispers to him, "Again?"

"Long story." He answers quietly.

"No… I didn't buy one." Donna answers quickly.

Felicity slams on her breaks, "You said you did."

"I lied." She says guilty.

"How are you going home then?"

"I'm not."

Felicity gives her a serious look, "Excuse me?"

Donna smiles brightly, "I'm moving in with y'all!"

Tommy mouth drops dramatically and he had just shoved some more pie into it. Roy is looking at her like she is crazy and Felicity is staring daggers at her mother. She offers them a bright shy smile and says softly.

"Surprise!"


	17. A Crowded Apartment

CHAPTER 17: A Crowded Apartment

It's been a week since Thanksgiving and the news about Donna moving in. Oliver and Felicity are now working at Verdant, apparently they are the co-managers. Roy is still with Sin and Tommy, Felicity and Donna know about the affair with Thea. Felicity and Tommy have went back to the way before they dated, rumors passed around that Tommy broke up with her.

Felicity has been house hunting since thanksgiving and literally that all she has been doing. No one knows if it's because their mother moved in or if it's to keep her busy from the reality that Tommy broke up with her because of Oliver. She has been talking less and less to Oliver each day.

They park the Tommy's car in the school's parking lot, the three roommates get out with their bags. Felicity however, gets out with a bunch of apartment brochures. Tommy, Roy and her begin walking to the school.

"You really think our mom is looking for a job?" Roy asks Felicity as she reads about one, "Like one that will last more than a week?"

"She has to, no way in hell are we able to get our own rooms let alone 2 bathrooms. I swear if I go into the bathroom and smell whatever you two just made one more time I'm going to faint." Felicity explains in pity.

"How about this one Smoak," Tommy takes out a brochure out of her hand, "It's a house."

She swipes the paper back and answers irritably, "I don't want to get a house since we will be going to college soon but this is cheap."

"So why do you have it?" Roy asks.

Felicity growls answering shortly, "Because we have NO MONEY!"

Tommy and Roy share a look, her ex is the first to speak, "It's okay. Barbie, you will find something."

"Yes, I will. Since no one has been helping me for 2 the past week now." She gets annoyed.

"I tried to help!" Tommy defends.

She turns around and stops walking, "You have a brochure for a condo that was 30,000 dollars. Merlyn, if you haven't notice we don't even make that a year!"

"Okay, Okay, got it. Cheap." He holds up his hands in defeat.

They cross the street when a car nearly kills Felicity, the boys pull her back quickly. A few brochures fly out of her grasp making her grow even more furious than she already is Helena waves at them with a smirk, Felicity flips her off.

"Fuck you, whore!"

"Right back at you, slut!" She yells from her window.

Once the car is out of sight Felicity stomps into school, "God. I hate her more than anything."

Things between Helena and Felicity have gotten worse, to the point when they could kill each other. They had number of reasons not to like each other. But it's gotten to the point where they hater the air they breath.

The lance sisters come up to the three before getting to class, Sara lights up, "We found some apartments you might like."

Roy sees Sin at her locker and leaves the group to talk to her. Laurel hands them to Tommy but Felicity grabs them before he can read them. Looking at them quickly she already know the flaws to each one.

As she looks at them she says shortly, "Too expensive, too small, trashy, only 2 bedrooms, this one is in the apartment we have now."

Laurel smile drops instantly, "We're just trying to help."

Felicity sighs while rubbing her face, "I know, I'm sorry. I just feel defeated right now."

"How about all of us go look at apartments together tomorrow for encouragement then," Sara suggests. Tomorrow is Friday and it's everyone's free day but Felicity, Tommy, and Roy.

"I guess." She answers doubtful.

Just as Tommy is about to speak up again Thea and Oliver come up to their little group. Felicity just gives him a glance before looking to his sister. Thea looks at Smoak's purse and pulls out a brochure that was separate from the rest. She smirks and waves it around.

"What it this, Licity?"

Oliver notices her not looking at him in the eye so he decides to read the brochure instead, "It has 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a balcony, a fireplace… this is a condo."

Tommy looks at the paper curiously, "You didn't tell me about this one."

Felicity grabs the paper quickly, "That's because it's too expensive."

Laurel gives her a look, "Then why do you have it in your bag."

She groans annoyed and shoves the paper back in her bag, "Because… I kind of… Want it."

Tommy's eyes go wide as he takes the paper back out, "That's the first place you haven't insulted. How much is it? We can make it possible."

He looks at the price disappointed, she rolls her eyes and takes it back, "Told you."

"That's too bad." Oliver says but Felicity doesn't acknowledge him.

She throws it in the trash, "Well I'm going to class."

When she start walking Oliver calls out, "Wait up."

The two of them are further down the hall when Tommy takes the brochure out of the trash.

Laurel sends him a look, "What are you doing? You know you can't afford it."

"I can't but I know who can." He puts the paper in his bag.

Laurel and Tommy have been surprisingly getting along since Thanksgiving. Maybe because they both know how it feels to be with someone who loves someone else. They been friendly during school and practice, sometimes they would text during work.

"Who?" Laurel tilts her head curious of who Tommy is talking about.

"My dad."

"But you told him you want nothing to do with him."

Thea who has been silently standing between Tommy and Laurel sees Sin talking to Roy. She make her way over to them with a jealous gaze. Sara notices Lyla and Diggle walking to class so she runs over telling them the plan on friday after school. So now it's only Laurel and Tommy near his locker.

"Laurel look at Felicity, I just broke up with her and she is acting like nothing ever happened between us, her mom is moving in and she's been sleeping on the couch, she can barely look at Oliver." Tommy explains sincere while looking around them. "What she needs is something good to happen and if forgiving my father to get the condo she wants can do that then I'll take it."

She smiles at his idea, "You really love her."

"Of course, I just hope she won't be mad."

"Why would she be?"

"She doesn't want charity money, it insults her."

"Well, I get that."

Tommy sighs as he scratches the back of his neck, "I'll call him at lunch."

"Are you sure you want to bring him in your life again?"

He nods thinking about the last time he talked to him, "We need the money and I know he's willing to help."

"Well text me later about it," Laurel shoves him lightly. "Come on, we better get to class."

He smiles and shoves her back as he begins to walk her to class. Thea reaches Roy and Sin at the locker. Sin shuts her locker and gives Roy a quick kiss before leaving him, she didn't even notice Thea coming up to her man. When she does she thinks nothing of it and pass her saying.

"Thea."

"Sin." Thea just nods and stands in front of Roy.

He tilts his head, "What's wrong. I know that look."

She laughs pathetically, "Well, as you know Tommy dumped Felicity on thanksgiving. The exact reason you wouldn't break up with Sin."

Roy holds her arms, "Thea, I will break up with her. I'm trying to find the right time."

"Oh my god, you sound like you are in every soap opera." She looks away from him.

"Listen, I got to get to class but I promise this is going to end with just me and you, Okay?"

Roy smiles as he tries to get her to look at him. She nods and he kisses her on the forehead before leaving her in the hall. She turns and watches him walking away. She secretly knew that his promise was empty, she sees Ollie finally catch up with Felicity. Oliver grabs her hand to stop but she pulls away like he was fire. He gives her a look and ask.

"Okay, tell me. Did I do something wrong? You haven't talked to me since Thanksgiving."

She sighs annoyed, "No Oliver, you didn't. I- I just got dumped so I would like to be alone."

He sends her a confused look, "But you are still able to talk to Tommy, the guy who dumped you."

"Well, he does live with me! And if you haven't noticed I've been busy looking for a new place." She snaps in frustration.

"Well, let me help you. I did after all pick the motel we slept at that weekend to Tommy's vacation house." He smirks playfully.

She smiles lightly but then it drops, "Well, we aren't looking for a motel so I guess you can't really help."

She begins to walk away but he stops her again, "Seriously, there has to be a way for me to help."

Felicity closes her eyes for a moment as he irritates her. When she opens them she says, "Fine. When we find a place you can help up pack our stuff and move in."

He puts on a winning smile, "Deal."

"Deal. Now leave me alone." She walks around him trying to hide her blush.

He laughs and follows her quickly, "After this kind of deal no way, you might skip out on me."

She rolls her eyes but smiles as he walks her class.

* * *

Everyone is at lunch, Felicity is looking on her laptop for apartments while Oliver is trying to get her attention. Lyla and Diggle are sharing Panda Express they picked up earlier. Roy is with Sin at her table, Thea and Sara are arguing about who has the better sibling. Tommy and Laurel are helping Felicity look for an apartment.

"Felicity, you should take a break. You gotta eat." Oliver keeps telling her.

She glares at him, "You haven't slept on a couch for 2 weeks in your own house! So don't tell me what I should do."

Tommy phone rings and he gets up, "Finally… I need to take this."

Felicity looks up confused, "Who is it?"

"Just your mom, probably just calling about the laundry." He lies and goes out into the hall.

She raises an eyebrow and whispers to herself, "Why would my mom call him?"

Laurel lights up, "How about this apartment! It's perfect."

Smoak takes a look, "It's in the glades. No."

"Oh shit, I forgot about the location." She murmurs and keeps looking.

"Felicity…"

"Busy."

"Fe-lic-ity…"

"I. Am. Busy."

Oliver sighs annoyed at Felicity for ignoring him and gets up to leave. When he goes out into the hall he hears Tommy talking on the phone. Curiosity get the better of him and he listens in.

"-Only if you come through with the money… No I won't move back in, I don't trust you. Yes, you can come for Christmas but if you come I expect you to be nice to everyone. I'll text you the condo, when can you pay for it? Okay good, thanks Dad. I'll call you after work tomorrow. Bye."

When he hangs up Oliver comes up to him confused, "Who was that?"

Tommy looks at the phone and chokes out, "My dad."

His eyes go wide in alarm, "What are you doing talking to him? I thought you wanted him out of your life."

He sighs as he rubs his face, "Yeah but we need an apartment."

Oliver gives him a look, "Felicity doesn't want pity money, man."

He groans while barking, "Well, if she wants a place to sleep she is going to have to deal with it."

"Hope you know what you are doing," Ollie shakes his head as he looks around the hall.

"Bro, do you know what you are doing?" Tommy raises an eyebrow, referring to Oliver and Felicity's relationship while throwing his words back in his face.

"Hey, I'm working on it." He defends.

His best friend laughs, "Sure, you are."

* * *

The bell rings and everyone starts packing to go home. Tommy told everyone about the plan with Merlyn but Felicity and her Mother. They are making it a surprise for them, and hopefully Felicity will appreciate it. Since this past week has been taking a toll on them all. Especially Felicity, she's still in denial about what happened with her and Tommy.

Felicity gets out of English and goes to where she knows the girls are usually at after school, the gym. Thea, Laurel, Sara and Lyla are their about to go into the locker room for practice. They were all chilling when she reaches them.

"Hey Roy, Tommy and I are pulling a double shift tonight so we will be getting off around 7 if you still want to check out apartments?" Smoak explains to them.

"Of course we're still going. We'll look while you're at work too so you don't have to go to all of them." Laurel suggests.

"Oh no, I should see them all myself just in case." She blurts out loud tiredly.

Thea waves her off, "Barbie, we know what you want."

"3 rooms, 2 bathrooms, no Glades, and cheap." Sara lists off.

"It will be fine, we'll pick you up after work," Lyla adds with a knowing grin.

Felicity smiles in thanks, "Okay. I'll call y'all when I'm off."

"Okay, you have the addresses?" Laurel asks before Smoak leaves them.

Smoak jumps a little thinking about the brochures and takes them out of her bag, "Here. Don't lose them they are the only copies I have."

"Okay, we got them bye." Sara takes them from Laurel and pretends to read them.

Felicity waves bye and heads for the front doors. The girls all watch her leave for a moment, they all have a secret smile on their lips. Once she's officially gone Thea takes the papers from Sara and throws them into the nearest trash can.

Lyla looks at her in shock, "What- she just told us-"

"Tommy found a place." Thea shortly explains.

"But-"

"We'll explain on the way. I thought Tommy explained the plan to you?" Laurel drags Lyla out of the school with the girls.

"No! Why am I always out of the loop?"

Lyla groans while letting her friend take her away from gym. She guess their missing practice for the plan Tommy supposedly made. Sara grins knowing and says to Lyla.

"Maybe because you're busy with Diggle all the time."

A growing blush forms on Lyla's cheeks as Thea thinks out loud in the parking lot. "Have you noticed anything different about Felicity?"

Sara sighs and blurts out, "Where do we begin."

"She got dumped." Laurel starts listing.

"And everyone knows it's because she is secretly in love with Ollie."

"She is living with the guy who dumped her who also told her he loved her."

"Her mom moved in."

"Who doesn't have a job I might add."

"Plus Helena is now practically harassing her now."

"Honestly, I thought she would break down by now." Laurel says truthfully but still hoping for the best.

"I guess that's why all she is thinking about is the apartment." Thea points out, "To keep her busy from the ugly reality what she is living with her ex boyfriend and her unemployment mother."

The girls feel terrible of the situation Felicity is in but they didn't know what to do for the past week. Now Tommy gave them a plan to change that and they were all in. God knows how much Felicity needs a break.. All the girls jump into Sara and Laurel's car and drives away from their school to the certain condo.

* * *

Oliver is about to leave his house after Tommy calls him to fill him in on what is going on. He grabs a few things on his way out. He sees his dad working in his studies, he knocks on his door quickly and says.

"I'm leaving now."

His father looks up, "Didn't you just get home from school son?"

"Yeah but Tommy just closed a deal for a new apartment with his roommates. One of his roommates doesn't know yet so were surprising her." He explains.

"Her?"

"Felicity Smoak."

"That girl from Thanksgiving?"

"She is not just that girl."

Robert sees the defensive side of his son come out in that moment. Realizing this is also the girl who stayed with them for a week and he push out of the way from being hit by a car. Sighing he takes off his glasses and says seriously.

"Some advice, home welcoming gift can go a long way. Simple is the best way to help something complicated."

Oliver nods at the advice thinking of a plan to go with his best friend's, "Thanks dad."

"Don't be out too late." His father adds as he looks back down to his work.

"I will be home before 11." He announces and leaves as he looks in his wallet knowing the perfect present.

Thea is about to leave as well and tells him, "I'm going to pick up the girls, Tommy and Roy are picking up Donna. Make sure everyone is ready at the condo. Don't forget Malcolm is going to be there."

"Okay, got it. I feel so stressed ever since Felicity became stressed out." He comments as they walk out of the house to their cars.

"I'm so glad it's not just me."

* * *

The three roommates finally get off work, the guys go home to check on Donna while Felicity waits for the girl to pick her up. She waits outside of Verdant in the old, she's tugging her jacket impossible close to keep warm. She honestly just wants to go home, actually not home, she wanted to be alone. She couldn't do that at home any more.

She left so embarrassed of how her life is going and she wanted to just be alone until she got over the embarrassment. She didn't tell anyone but Helena has been making cheap shots at her, he ex, mother and brother. She didn't bring it up since she friends were already giving her pity looks. Getting out of her thought Thea pulls in front of her with the girls in the back. She rolls down the window and shows her a bag of big belly burger.

"We got your favorite."

Putting up a fake smile she gets in, "Thank God, I am starving."

"Well, we don't want you to have an empty stomach when we go to your future home." Lyla smirks in the back seat.

Felicity stops looking in the bag and looks to the girls, "What you talking about?"

"We'll show you when we get there, let's go Thea." Laurel insists as she jumps up and down in her seat.

Sara suddenly starts texting someone and Felicity groans, "You all are the worst."

Thea starts laughing as she looks toward the road, "You love us."

Felicity decides not to answer and eat the food instead.

* * *

Donna is looking around the condo as everyone waits for the girls, Tommy told her Felicity wanted this one that's why he wanted to rent it out. Scanning the place Donna nods seeing how her daughter has good taste. Malcolm comes and stands next to her and says the words she was thinking.

"Your daughter has good taste."

"She does but she won't like this arrangement." She points out as they walk into the kitchen.

"Tommy said he could talk her into it, I'm just glad I'm given this chance." He leans on the counter.

"Let's just hope he doesn't regret it." Donna gives him a look.

"Same with Felicity."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"She lets you move in with her, making her have to get a new place."

He hints what he is trying to say. She doesn't answer him but looks to the kids in the living room. Diggle, Tommy, Roy and Oliver are laying on the floor side by side with their arms behind their heads as they wait. They all are looking at the ceiling while chilling on the hard wooden floor.

"This apartment is awesome." Diggle says simply, the guys all smile.

"It really is. Dude, we finally have our own rooms." Roy points out looking to his roommate.

Tommy sighs happily, "I did good."

"You do realize a parent is living with you now right?" Oliver thinks out loud.

"That parent is my mom. Does she really look like a normal mother." Roy turns to look at Olie knowingly.

"True. True…"

"So how is this going to work out?" Diggle changes the subject.

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asks as all the guys turn their heads to Diggle.

"Malcolm practically paying for this place, a mother who has no job, and ex girlfriend who happens to have a thing for your best friend. Donna and Malcolm are looking like a thing could happen between them."

Tommy and Roy both choke on air and sit up in disgust, Felicity's brother glares at John, "Why the fuck would you put that idea in my head?!"

Tommy thinks out loud whispering to himself in shock, "He was more helpful when I mention her…."

Roy lays back down he covers his eyes, "Damn you."

"Okay, forget about the parents. What about the ex girlfriend thing?" Diggle asks and sits up.

"We'll deal with that when it comes to it." Tommy groans annoyed, "For that past week now Felicity and I have been keeping busy we haven't had that talk. So I am going to wait till we need that talk."

"I don't think that's smart man." Roy looks to Tommy, "If you wait to talk about it, it could blow back in your face.

The front door opened and the group hears the girls laughing and talking. The guys stand up and the parents go to the guy's side in excitement. They can hear the girls dragging Felicity in the condo.

"Thea, I told you I can't afford this place. I don't want to look inside!"

"Just come on!"

"Stop being a baby."

"This is the surprise!"

The girls all push Felicity in, she looks around confused as hell when she sees the guys, "What are you doing here?"

They wave their hands yelling, "SURPRISE!"

"No…" She shakes her head slowly, "You didn't…"

"They did!" Thea squeals as they continue walking in.

Felicity's mouth is wide open, "But how…?"

Roy comes up to her first, "Don't freak out okay… but…"

Felicity sees the look her brother is making and looks behind him to see the one and only Malcolm Merlyn. She watches Donna and Malcolm then turns to Tommy. She figures it out what's going on in second by the look on his face. Merlyn rented out the fucking condo for them she thought.

"No." She begins to walk out of the condo.

"Barbie, wait." Tommy stops her, "This was the only way to afford it."

"Then we will get something cheaper."

"There are only so many places, Felicity."

"I said no! I know why you are doing this! You feel guilty for leaving me and you are trying to make it up but I won't let you do this." She walks around him and out the apartment.

"Hold on." Oliver tells Tommy before leaving the apartment with Felicity.

"Well, that went great." Donna gives them all the _I told you so _look.

Oliver spins Felicity around and she shoves him, "Don't you try changing my mind, Queen."

"Fel-ic-ity…" He holds her shoulders waiting for her to look him in the eyes.

She finally looks at him, "No!"

"Smoak, listen. You guys can't afford a place for all of you. Merlyn is willing to pay half of it, he wanted to pay of all of it but Tommy wouldn't let him. You know this was the only way and he is trying to make things better." He exclaims to her in the empty hallway.

"But… this is wrong." She thinks out loud.

"Felicity you're a teenager, you shouldn't even have to pay for a home. A parent should. Now a parent is… sort of."

"Oliver…." She groans in irritation.

He smiles knowing he won, "Let's go back in there and be thankful of this new place you have. Plus I have a little surprise for you."

"I am so done with surprises. Surprise this, surprise that. You know what, one more surprise and I'm throwing it off that balcony." Felicity babbles while he walks her back in the condo.

Everyone in the room stops talking at the sight of her. She finds Merlyn talking to her mom and comes up to him. She huffs and folds her arms, her friends are all waiting for her to say something. Glancing at Oliver she finally says to the grown man.

"I don't like you. You abandoned Tommy but if this is what everyone wants fine but when you want out of this you have to give me a month in advance."

Roy and Tommy light up when they hear this. They high five while Malcolm nod to the young woman in front of him. Oliver stands next to Diggle and quietly high fives him.

"My own room!"

"Your own room think? about my own room!"

"You have a deal Miss. Smoak," Malcolm smiles and shakes her hand.

Donna comes up to her and ask seriously, "Do you really want to do this?"

Felicity looks around and sees the group laughing and happily talking to each other in the condo, she nods, "It's what everyone wants. Plus you will get a job soon."

She looks away with a guilty face, her daughter doesn't notice as she watches her friends happily look around her new home. Oliver then sets a fern on the kitchen counter and Felicity smiles knowing that's the surprise. Diggle shakes his head at Oliver's little gift.

She brightens up at the plant, "What is that?"

"A fern. I thought since you're living here now, this place could do with a little sprucing." He leans on the counter holding back his smile.

"You should have bought me a bed." She leans next to the fern and him.

"I guess you're sleeping on the floor then." He looks down at the plant with a blush creeping up.

She bites her lip and looks down at the plant with him. Even though Felicity's life is hitting a few speed bumps Oliver and Tommy still tried to keep her spirits up. So while her mom is unemployed, Helena being bitchy, her living with her ex and having unwanted feeling for Oliver Felicity knew it was going to be okay. Her life might just be a little crowded for the time being.


	18. Baby, It's Cold Outside

CHAPTER: Baby It's Cold Outside

"Is that it?"

"Yup."

"The last one."

"You sure?"

"Yea."

"Good because I'm so worn out."

"Oh, stop being a baby."

Felicity, Roy, and Tommy are surrounding the last box in their new home. They have packed and unpacked everything the past week, all anyone has been doing is moving furniture. Before Felicity was keeping busy finding an apartment and now she has been keeping busy packing and unpacking.

Felicity opens it and sighs in relief, "It's just our Christmas decorations."

"That's all you guys have?" Tommy asks in shock then looks up to his roommates.

"Yup." Roy takes out the only thing in the box, the tree angel, and puts it above the fireplace.

"That's really all you have?" Laurel whispers in pity.

Laurel, Sara, and Thea are drinking hot chocolate on the couch with a king size blanket in front of the TV. Tommy, Felicity, and Roy are not flattening all the empty boxes. The place looked nice but a little empty, it's way bigger than their old place but they have to do with the furniture they have.

"Yeah, we never had the money to get any since we spent enough of our money on presents." Felicity explains as she begins to grab the extra trash around the house.

"Oh my god that's so sad," Sara laughs and looks to her sister, "It's a Christmas tragedy."

"Shut up." Laurel sticks her tongue at her.

"Holy shit, it is snowing like crazy out there!" Oliver bursts in with firewood. He is head to toe in winter clothes, "You would think the employees would bring the firewood in the building when it's snowing like it's the end of the world."

Everyone ignores his last comment as Tommy helps him bring the firewood to the fireplace. The guys start building it with the girls watch patiently. When they finally light it Thea purrs as she drinks her coco.

"Now it really feels like Christmas time."

Felicity hears the beeper on the oven in the kitchen and races over, she almost forgot she was baking cookies. Once she takes the batch out she turns off the over and begins to put the cookies onto a plate. Every year she tried to make the apartment as Christmas-y as she could giving the situations.

Every Christmas it was just Roy and Felicity when they moved to Starling City. Donna always had Christmas with her newest boyfriend. And since they barely had money for presents then never bought decorations. It wasn't just Christmas decorations they didn't buy but Halloween, Easter, birthdays, and 4th of July.

"Guys, check out the news." Roy sits on the coffee table because the girls are taking up the couch and turns up the volume.

"This is just the beginning of Christmas weather! Starling city is going to get some serious snow this whole month so you better start gathering firewood and snow gear." The weather lady on the TV screen explains in the middle of the snow outside.

"This is going to be awesome!" Laurel squeals like a little kid.

Tommy and Oliver were still messing with the fire, talking about it being a man's job. Roy phone goes off and he looks down to see its from Donna. Once he has read it and answer back he calls out to Felicity.

"Mom is on her way here, there isn't anything left at our old place she says."

She claps happily, "Great now all were waiting on is Lyla and Diggle."

Lyla and Diggle said they had some things to do before they get there. They wouldn't tell any of them and all day they have been coming up with their own ideas of why. It was about 1:57 in the afternoon and the couple said they be here at 3, so the gang had an hour to waste.

Today was they day all of them were going Christmas shopping, it was almost like a un-official tradition for them. They always did it together since it made things easier. Not in a "Tell me what you want for Christmas" way, but a "You should get this for him" and "Don't forget about her" way.

Thea gets up at the smell of cookies and races to the kitchen to see Felicity putting the last of the cookies on a plate. Roy watches her leave to the kitchen with her sister but doesn't react. The youngest Queen claps her hands in excitement.

"Are these chocolate chip cookies I smell?"

Barbie laughs and hold the plate of cookie like she is on an advertisement, "Sugar and chocolate chip. My famous family recipe."

Roy walks in the kitchen and thinks out loud, "Mom doesn't know the recipe."

Felicity rolls her eyes as Thea goes to get a cup of milk, "She use to but she forgot. You know how she is."

He nods and watches Thea out of the corner of his eye. Felicity sets the plate back down on the counter and glances to the two, it was dead silent. She could feel the tension between them, she knew they were hooking up but they didn't know she knew. So she put on an innocent expression as she claps her hands and announces.

"Well. enjoy the cookies. I going to give everyone a heads up on the cookies before you two eat them all."

As she walks out of the kitchen to the living room Donna slams the front door open with a huge smile, "Guess who I saw on my way up here!"

"Who?" Laurel and Sara say together as they turn to look at her.

"HO HO HO MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"Oh god."

Tommy cover his face with his hands in embarrassment. Sara and Laurel eyes go wide like children and Oliver folds his arms as he tries to hold in a laugh. Felicity was just staring at the two grown ups like they lost their minds.

Malcolm comes in with a real big ass Christmas tree and in a manta outfit. He's smiling like an idiot in his big red coat and black boots. Oliver instantly begins to help Merlyn bring the tree in. Tommy was still covering his eyes in humiliation.

"Where is it going to go?" Laurel ask as she sees the size of it.

"Anywhere my son wants." Malcolm looks to Tommy with holiday spirit.

"Felicity?" He looks to her knowing she will want a say on where it goes.

"Right next to the windows would be good." She answers and walks to the spot she's talking about.

Oliver and Tommy move some of the things out of the way and help Malcolm set the tree up. They finally get it standing steadily and the guys move away from it to get a better look. Queen looks from the tree to Felicity.

"So what you think?"

She puts her hands together and tilts her head, Malcolm sighs in sorrow, "That bad? I could cut it if you think it's too tall… And I'll buy some ornaments for it of course but I'll let you pick them out-"

"I love it." Felicity whisper as her lips form a large grin, "I can't remember the last time we had a Christmas tree."

Malcolm smile and pats Tommy on the back, "I call that a win."

As everyone stares at the tree in amazement Thea starts leaving the kitchen with a cup of milk and a small plate of cookies. She was almost out but Roy tries to sneak a kiss and she rejects it swiftly. He sends her a confused face and stops her from walking away from him.

"Thea…. is something wrong?"

"Not at all, I'm just done."

"Done with….?"

"With sneaking around. You want me. Prove it because I realized I'm worth more than this." She quietly snaps and walks around him.

"Thea, come on…"

"You want a kiss? Go to your girlfriend." She glares at him and goes to sits next to the girls.

"So what are you kids doing today?" Donna asks as she cleans up the mess Malcolm made by bring the tree in, "Anything special?"

"Well, when Lyla and Diggle get here we're going Christmas shopping." Felicity explains.

Tommy nods in agreement, "Yeah. We've been doing this since Felicity and Roy has moved to Starling."

"That so cute! When should they be getting here?" Donna asks curiously.

Oliver checks his watch, "In 40 minutes."

"Wow, really? You guys are usually all together, what are they doing?" She questions and plops down onto the couch.

"No clue." Felicity answers then takes out her phone when she realizes someone is calling her, "Hello?"

Everyone looks to her intently then she sends them a look and turns around to answer the caller, "Yeah, we're all here waiting on you. Where have you been?"

"Is it Diggle?" Tommy asks her.

She nods at him and then says to him, "You sure? We can wait."

"What is he saying?" Thea as impatiently.

Felicity waves of her question and says, "Okay, see you guys then. Bye."

She puts her phone back into her phone and looks around to find everyone quietly staring at her, she bits her lips and thinks out loud, "That was Diggle and Lyla."

Roy rolls his eyes at his sister and asks, "What did they say?"

"They want us to go without them to the mall and meet up later." She explains.

"Did they say what they were doing?" Oliver asks.

"Nope and I don't know about you guys but I'm going to the mall before this snow gets in our way." She points to everyone then grabs her coat. They all watch her put layers of clothing on and once she puts on her hat she asks the silent kids, "You coming?"

All at once they bounce from where they were watching her and to the front door. The group was everywhere at once as they get their shoes on and coats. When they get all their jackets on they begin heading out the door. When Felicity is the last teenager in the apartment she calls out to Donna and Malcolm.

"You guys are going to be ok here alone?"

"Yeah honey, we'll have dinner ready when you guys get home." Donna suggests.

Felicity puts on her gloves and tells her, "You don't need to, we can pick something up."

"No, I want to. It's called being a mother." She winks to her daughter.

She sighs, "I guess. So see you guys tonight."

"Barbie, come on." Tommy yells in the hallway.

"Coming!" She shouts back and turns to the adults, "Um, Malcolm if she does cook watch her. I don't want to come back with the house on fire."

He laughs, "No promises."

Donna shoves him and giggles, the adults share a look and felicity looks between the two in disgust before leaving.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit." Sara says in a shivering voice as they walk into the mall, "I think you guys got snow in my shirt."

"It's not our fault. You started it." Laurel laughs as she wipes the snow off her hands.

Oliver grins and puts his fingers through his hair, "I was worried we weren't ever going to make it into the mall."

The moment they parked in the mall's parking lot Sara started making snowballs and throwing it at them. Which continue until they accidentally hit a stranger and instead of just apologizing Sara runs into the mall like a scared child.

"I didn't expect this much snow to fall, how long did the lady on the weather channel say it will snow?" Roy asks as he shakes his head so the snowflakes fall off.

"I don't know we muted the Tv after Malcolm came in with the tree." Thea answers without looking at him.

"Let's see… We need to leave before the snow can get to our knees so let's leave around 5." Tommy looks at his watch but notices Felicity shivering like crazy, "Damn barbie, you look like an ice cube."

He comes over to her and begins rubbing her arms too closely for just friends. She let's him and leans into him without realizing it. But when she heard Oliver growl next to her she realized the gang watching them she shoves him lightly.

"Tommy, I'm fine."

He sends her questions expression and puts his hands on her cheeks, "Are you crazy. Your cheeks are ice cold. You could get sick."

Felicity glances from Tommy to the rest of the group, who have now become quiet as they watch them. Laurel and Sara send each other a look. Thea looks to Oliver worried. Roy is acting normal since he lives with them and they are like that at home and Oliver is just staring at them emotionless. She groans and moves away from him.

"I'm fine okay. We're not dating so don't worry."

He looks between her and the rest of the group realizing why she pushed him away, "Sorry…. I- I guess I just forgot- Come on, where should we shop first?"

Felicity messes with a strand of her hair and answers, "Let's start with family presents. Candles and mugs… Stuff like that."

"Good idea," Laurel states, still feeling awkward.

"So what are we wait for? Come on!"

Oliver claps his hand trying to sound excited. The girls take the lead with Roy, Tommy and him behind them. The girls begin talking about the number of people they're planning on buying present and who to start with first. As they walk past a few stores Oliver asks in a quiet tone.

"What was that all about?"

Tommy rubs his face knowing what he was talking about, "I just forgot, we haven't talked about the break up and we keeping acting like it never happened. Plus I live with her and it's just a habit to worry about her."

"Dude, you two got to talk about it. Clearly she is in denial and you still have feelings." Oliver tells him.

The two of them look to the girls for a moment. They were a few feet ahead of them pointing at different things in the shops. They were clueless to the conversation the guys were having.

"Well…." Roy speaks up to the guys, "If they never dated and Felicity was shivering I'm pretty sure you would still try to get her warm. It's just different now since you guys have dated. You know what I mean?"

Tommy nods, "Yeah, I get what you're saying."

"But I still think you guys need to have the break up talk cause you two are clearly in denial." Roy turns to Oliver then, "They almost act like they still are dating when it's just us in the apartment."

Oliver frowns and Tommy laughs while patting him on the back, "Don't worry, Ollie. You'll get your chance."

"Whatever…" Oliver shrugs as he tries to act like he didn't care when he actually really did. He then looks up to where the girls should be to find them missing, "Hey guys… where did the girls go?"

Roy and Tommy look forward to find them nowhere in sight. Roy groans in frustration, "Well shit."

* * *

"You sure they won't be mad?"

"Babe, of course. They will love it, I promise and after everything we have all been through this will be nice."

"Okay. I just know how Felicity is with people arranging her things."

"That's why I need you, because you know how women think."

"Oh okay, that's why you need me." Lyla smirks at her boyfriend.

He shoves her lightly, "You know what I mean."

Lyla and Diggle get out of the elevator and onto the floor Felicity's apartment is on. They had bags and a few boxes in their hands and a few more boxes in his car. They walk to the front door and Lyla gets nervous.

"What if they already put up decorations?"

Diggle snorts while reach the door, "I told you, they spend their Christmas money on presents, not decorations. Last year the only thing they had christmas like was and star wars christmas mug and a angel for the tree. They didn't even have a tree."

She nods and takes out the spare key Felicity gave them a week ago and unlocks the door. When they walk in they hear loud christmas music bouncing off the walls, they share a look and walk further into the house. They see Donna putting ornament on the tree and Malcolm putting popcorn on string.

Diggle sees the stereo on a table and turns down the volume to make their presence known. Donna turns around confused but then sees the couple, Malcolm notices her staring and turns around too. All four of them are now staring at each other in silence for a good long minute. Abruptly they all announce at the same time.

"Don't tell the group!"

"I- uh- We were planning on surprising the gang with decorating the whole house." Diggle then explains as he sets the boxes he is holding on the table next to the stereo.

"You know… To get them in the Christmas spirit," Lyla adds, "I think the group needs some spirit after everything."

Donna lets out a breath in relief, "Thank the Lord. We're doing the same thing."

The kids light up and chuckles at her expression, Malcolm then suggests, "So.. We get the tree and dinner, you kids get the house decorations?"

"Deal." The kids answer at the same time.

"Well, crank the music back up." Donna yells in a cheerful voice.

* * *

"Okay, I think we got a present for everyone….." Felicity thinks out loud and begins listing people off her fingers.

"So what present did you get me?"

Oliver tries to look in one of her bags just to make her shove him away. While the guys were looking for the girls earlier they were shopping like crazy. The guys finally found the girls in a jewelry store with bags in each of the girls hands. They wouldn't tell them or let them look at what they got so they figured it was for them. So for the rest of the time all the guys were trying to do was look into their bags. Felicity shake her head with a bright smile.

"Hell no. You got to wait until Christmas."

He pouts, "Oh, come on. It's killing me."

"Well, lets hope you don't die before you get to open it then." She says sweetly.

He groans like a child as Sara gets off the phone with a super excited grin, "That was Bruce."

Laurel laughs knowing her sister wants them to ask what he wanted. Roy gives in and asks her, "So what did he say?"

"He asked if he could spend Christmas with me since he doesn't really have anyone." She explains as she fiddles with her shopping bag.

"...And?" Laurel sends her a look.

"I said yes of course but I told him I didn't know where we were going to be for Christmas…." Sara send everyone a look.

"Shit, you're right." Tommy rubs the back of his neck.

"Well, we went to our house for thanksgiving so let's not go there for christmas." Oliver points out.

"Why don't we all come to our apartment. It's big enough for all our families to come. Plus half of us already live there." Felicity suggests to the group.

"Barbie's right. The place is big enough for everyone." Tommy agrees.

"So it's settled. We all go to your house for christmas?" Sara asks everyone.

"Yeah. I bet Diggle and Lyla would be down for that." Oliver says but then his eyes go wide, "They still haven't met up with us. Did they texts anyone?"

They all check their phones and Laurel announces, "They texted me saying they couldn't make it. They sent that an hour ago."

"Oh shit. What time is it now?" Tommy thinks out loud and check his phone, "It's late we better get going."

"Someone should text Lyla and Diggle to come over to the house if they can tonight." Felicity offers as they all begin walking to the exit.

"I'll text them." Laurel tells her as she takes her phone back out.

"What the hell could they be doing all day?" Roy questions as they continue to walk.

* * *

"I really can't stay."

"Baby, it's cold outside."

"I've got to go way."

"Baby, it's cold outside."

Lyla is dancing and sing terribly as she puts up the mistletoe at the doorway. Diggle is singing with her while putting stockings on the fireplace. Donna is humming the tune to the song as she cooks dinner and Malcolm is trying to get the lights to work. They were all grooving to the music, the house was now decked out in christmas decorations.

"Oh, Laurel texted me." Lyla calls out to everyone, "They are on their way home so we gotta hurry up."

"Okay, good. We're almost done we just need the lights to work." Diggle claims.

"I'm trying...These damn light aren't working." Malcolm exclaims as he unplugs the light and then plugs them into another cord.

They hear a knock on the door and everyone freezes. No one goes to the door and they hear another knock. Donna rolls her eyes and wipes her hands off.

"It's not the kids or they would have just barged in."

She opens the door and see a young very, handsome, nicely dressed man standing their with a pipette present. For a moment she just stares and drools but Diggle comes up next to her and asks.

"Bruce, right? What bring you by?"

"Sara said I should come over… I assume you are Diggle by how Sara described you." He smiles at him and glances at the Donna who was blushing.

"She said I was her black friend didn't see?" He sighs knowingly, "Come on in. They're on their way home."

He chuckles nervously and walks in, "Thanks, so I'm guessing this is Felicity's home?"

"Yeah hers, Roy's, Tommy's and Donna's." He points to the woman still staring, "We're surprising the group by decoration."

"Oh, good because I brought a surprise for everyone too," Bruce explains and calls out, "You can come in now!"

Donna who still had the front door open watches as several men come in with stacks of presents. Malcolm who was sitting on the floor near the tree whispers, "Why didn't I think of that."

Lyla lights up as she looks at the expense wrapping paper, the presents were in all shapes and sizes. Bows were on some and some had wrapped in colorful paper. She looks to him is shock and asks.

"Are these all for Sara?"

"Oh, no. I bought you guys some too." He says with a genuine smile, "Sara told me everyone who will be attending Christmas with her so I bought them all presents too."

Donna finally shuts the door after the workers leave, there are now tons of presents surrounding the tree. She looks to him in pity knowing he probably didn't have any family by they way he was willing to spend money on people he hasn't even met yet. She comes up to him and smile like a mother.

"Well Bruce…"

"Bruce Wayne."

"Of course, Bruce Wayne. Welcome to the family."

Diggle pats him on the back with a smile, "Just a heads up we're crazy."

Lyla snorts, "He's dating Sara. You can't get much crazier than that."

"You right." Diggle laughs.

Bruce smiles and claps his hands in happiness, "So can I help?"

"Yeah- I'm trying to put these lights on but… as you can see I can't figure out how to." Malcolm laughs embarrassed.

Lyla thinks out loud, "Sara told me you're kind of a genius, why don't you give it a shot."

Bruce rubs the back of his neck awkwardly and shrugs, "Why not."

He goes over next to Malcolm and crouches down to check out the cords. He laughs and point to a button, "This set of lights comes with a button."

"What?!"

Malcolm almost yells as he reads the box over again. Bruce then presses the button and the tree fills with bright lights, he looks around and sees lights around the house on too. He nods impressed at the job the four of them did with the decorations. Donna puts her hands together and squeals.

"It's amazing!"

"Gorgeous."

"Brilliant."

"I can't believe how easy you figured out how to turn on the lights."

* * *

"Shit!"

"What the fuck."

"I don't know what's going on…."

"Whats going on is your car is a piece of shit."

"Well sorry, I don't have parents who can buy me everything!"

"What the hell are we going to do?!"

"Here, let me check."

Tommy gets out of the car and into the freezing cold. It's snowing cats and dogs, he pops open the hood and doesn't see anything wrong. He walks around the car and sees a tire popped, sighing he gets back in the car and tries to warm his hands.

"We popped a tire, do you have a spare in the back?"

Felicity sits quietly in the driver seat nervous and Roy groans, "Of course you don't have one!"

"Hey, shut it! I make mistakes sometimes." She barks at him.

"Okay, everyone calm down." Sara demands, "I'll just call Bruce and he can come help us out."

"I thought he was in Gotham?" Oliver looks to her.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you he's coming over." She smiles guilty.

"Great." Felicity whispers, "He gets to meet our parents without warning."

"At least we all together." Thea comments.

Felicity and Oliver were in the front seats with Roy, Tommy, and Thea in the middle of the seat. Laurel and Sara were in the back with all the shopping bags. Oliver looks to their friends in the back and agrees with his little sister.

"Yeah guys, it could be worst."

Felicity sends him a look, "That's what everyone says before it gets worst."


	19. Where We All Stand

CHAPTER 19: Where We All Stand

"Okay, I got the soup cooking, the bread in the oven, and made the sweet tea."

Donna announces as she walks out of the kitchen. The lights and decoration catches her eyes making her smile in joy. Lyla and Diggle really were the MVP. She mentally counts the heads in the room to find one missing. Looking around the condo she asks no one in particular.

"Where's Bruce?"

"Oh, Sarah called him. They have a flat tire, he's going to help them out." Malcolm answers as he works on the fire.

"Wait, so all of them are in the car. Stuck together, until Bruce gets there?" She worries.

"Yeah, but don't worry." Diggle notices her expression, "They will be back within the hour I bet."

"That's not the problem." She thinks out loud.

"So what is?" Lyla looks to the only mother in the condo.

She sighs shaking her head laugh to herself, "I'm probably just being paranoid."

* * *

"Oh my god, you're unbelievable!"

"Me!? I'm not the one changing the station every second!"

"I'm picky! Sew me!"

"I have the money too."

"Well, I'm the driver."

"We're not even driving, Felicity!"

"Fine, no music at all then!"

Its been 30 minutes stuck in the car and everyone is getting a little frisky. They didn't realize it before but all of them never been forced to stay in a car together. Maybe it was being stuck in the snow or having to stay in a car for half an hour that had them on edge. No one exactly knew but they did know they were close to saying things they'll regret.

Sarah gets back into the car with a smile, "Good news, Bruce is on his way with a tire and the tools or whatever it is to change the tire."

Everyone cheers and lights up, Thea is the first to say, "Finally. I don't think I can take them fighting anymore."

"What happen?" Felicity looks behind her to the group, "Who's fighting?"

"YOU TWO." They all yell at Oliver and Felicity.

"Oh, come on." She snorts and makes a face, "We were just having fun."

Roy chuckles and says sarcastically, "Yeah. Fighting is always fun."

"You would know everything about fun wouldn't you?"

She barks back at him with an eyebrow raised. He glances at Thea worried if his sister knew something was or is between them. They didn't dare say something they could reveal it though. Tommy then speaks up hoping to calm everyone down..

"Roy, just cool it. Bruce will be here soon with a tire."

Felicity smiles at him in gratitude, "Thanks, Tommy."

"Of course." He returns her smile with one of his own.

He glances at his best friend to find him glaring daggers at him. It becomes quiet between them all and Oliver turns on the music again. Felicity and Tommy light up at the song. They give each other a look before they both begin singing.

Roy moans, "Not this song again."

"Baby, I like your style." They sing together, Felicity dances in her seat and turns it up.

"Isn't this One Dance by Drake?" Sarah turns to Roy curious.

"Yeah and they use to play this song all the fucking time when they were dating." He says bored.

"Grips on your waist. Front way, back way. You know that I don't play." Tommy sings while pointing to Felicity.

"Streets not safe. But I never run away. Even when I'm-" Felicity begins to sing to Tommy but Oliver then changes the station abruptly.

Laurel puts her head in her hands and whispers, "Oh Ollie what are you getting yourself into…."

Felicity eyes go wide when she looks to Oliver, she puts the song back on. Oliver then changes it to another station and she put it back on her song again. He then turns off the stereo off all together. She lift her arms up in shock while snapping at him.

"What is your problem Oliver?! That was Tommy and I's song!"

"Well, I don't like it-"

"You loved it when it came out."

"-Anymore."

"God! You're ridiculous!"

"Oh, ridiculous as you and Tommy singing a song to each other like you two are still dating?"

"Oliver, drop it." Thea looks to her big brother knowing where he is getting at.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Felicity frowns, "We are allowed to listen to this song. We're still friends if you haven't noticed."

He laughs like what she said was hysterical, "Please! You two act like you guys never even broke up."

"I can't believe you! You and Laurel act the same way after you guys broke up!"

"It's different!"

"How?!"

"I'm not still sleeping with her!"

She slaps him, and everyone eyes bug out of their heads.

"Okay, guys let's calm down…" Roy slowly takes his seat belt off not knowing how his sister will react.

"Oh, shut up Roy! You don't get to talk. We all know you have been sleeping around." Felicity blurts out not caring what she is saying, "And it's not with Sin that's for sure."

"You told her!" Thea yells at him.

Oliver turns to look at Thea and Roy before barking, "WHAT?!"

Roy looks at Oliver scared but then looks to Felicity frustrated, "If you haven't noticed it was supposed to be a secret!"

"Okay, everyone we need to lower our voices-" Tommy begins

"Tommy, you can shut up. You're Fel-ic-ity isn't going to get hurt." Oliver rolls his eyes at his friend.

Felicity shoves Oliver even though it doesn't do shit, "Oliver, stop it. We're not like that anymore!"

"You two clearly are. Whatever excuse Tommy used when you guys broke up must have been crap."

"It wasn't crap, Oliver!"

"What was even the reason?! You two looked happy together."

"I'm not talking about this with you."

"Why the fuck not? We have plenty of time."

"Okay, then let's talk about you and Helena!"

"You are still mad about that?! It was just a date!"

"It clearly wasn't a date! You brought her to thanksgiving Oliver!"

"God, you don't understand!"

"Understand what!? That you clearly want some slutty, horse face, bitchy-"

"That's not the fucking reason-"

"Then what is it!"

"I wanted to make you jealous, Felicity!"

She stares at him for a long moment, the car is dead silent until she said, "You were trying to get me jealous?"

He nods not knowing what else to say.

She leans her head onto the steering wheel, whispering, "How could I not realized that."

No one heard what she said but Oliver. He looks back at the group and rubs his face then says in a hush tone to her, "Felicity-"

Suddenly she sits back up like she gotten her second wind, "You told me you were going to move on!"

He rolls his eyes at her stubbornness to keep the argument going, "Yeah, I tried Felicity and then you poured gravy on my way to move on!"

"Seriously guys, this isn't going to help-" Laurel then tries to break them up.

"Oh, like you trying to help me by not tell me I was the reason you two broke up?!" Felicity snaps and turns to look at her, "Yeah. Oliver told me."

"Well, that's just super!" Laurel replies with a sarcastic tone, "Fine. You want to talk about break ups then what's the reason you and Tommy broke up?"

"Laurel…" Tommy sends her a look.

"It doesn't matter if you don't tell us. We all already know why, it's written on y'all faces!" Laurel exclaims, "I mean come on. He's sitting in the fucking passenger seat."

"Laurel!" Sarah snaps at her sister.

"What! Am I lying? They been drooling for each other even since her and Roy moved here!"

She barks defensively. No one says anything, all anyone can hear is the snow falling onto the windows and the heater. Felicity sets her head on the wheel and whispers.

"She's right. I'm so sorry."

Oliver could swear she sounded like she was about to cry, "Um, about…."

"That you were the reason we broke up." She explains in a hush tone.

He lets out a breath he didn't realized he had been holding. Tommy looks between the two up front worried. Thea was glaring at Roy and he was looking out the window awkwardly. Laurel was whispering to Sarah when Bruce was getting here and that he needed to hurry up. Sarah sees car lights coming closely behind them and lights up in relief.

"He's here! Finally."

Felicity sits up and lets out a shaking breath, she swiftly wiped under eyes before getting out. Oliver watches her leave, he glances back at the suddenly quiet teenagers.

* * *

They all walk to Felicity's Condo silently, the only ones talking are Bruce and Sarah. They all looked like they just ran a marathon. Felicity gets to the front door and glances at everyone behind her, they all looked tired and sad. Something she didn't plan or want to happen today. Sighing she opens the door and walks in hearing Christmas music and the smell of potato soup. Her mouth drops the further she gets into her apartment.

"Oh, wow."

"You said you didn't have any decorations."

"We don't."

"Who did this?"

"It's beautiful."

"Gorgeous."

They finally get to the living room and see the full house covered in lights, presents, ornaments, and other Christmas things. Diggle and Lyla were cuddling on the couch with hot coco. Malcolm and Donna were in the kitchen fixing up dinner.

"Hey kids. Check it out! It's was Diggle and Lyla's idea." Donna comes out with a hopeful smile, "And Bruce brought all the presents here earlier! He bought one for all of us."

"It's incredibly beautiful, thanks guys." Felicity smiles to her two friends on the couch but it doesn't reach her eyes.

Donna notices and becomes alarmed, "So how'd it go?"

Felicity turns to see a guilty Laurel and Oliver, Thea and Roy were embarrassed, Tommy, Sarah and Bruce looked like they were in an awkward situation.

"It was great." She coughs out while trying to smile and goes up stairs.

"Felicity?" Donna calls out but she doesn't answer as she continues to her room.

Diggle and Lyla get up from their spot on the couch, Diggle look to the stairs worried, "Felicity. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just putting away the presents I bought."

No one sees her but listens to her response, after a moment of silence Felicity still hasn't come back down. Diggle and Lyla look back and forth between where Felicity went and the gang. Malcolm is looking at his son confused and Donna is looking at the kids alarmed.

Lyla looks to the group, "What happened?"

"Some things were said….."

Sarah looks around the group, Laurel and Oliver look down to the ground. Thea and Roy look anywhere but each other. Bruce and Tommy didn't know what to say to make things better. Donna looks to all the kids in the room then to Malcolm. They're all are quiet as they watch her look to everyone of them. She then points to all the kids who walked in and barks,

"If she is crying you might as leave now and not come back. All of you."

Roy tries to defend them all, "Mom-"

"No!" She snaps with venom, "I don't care what she or you all said. She has done so much for all of you without even receiving appreciation from any of you."

Roy snorts feeling defensive, "You haven't lived with us for years so how could you possible know-"

"Roy…." Tommy shushes him.

Donna's eyes go wide at her child, "Yeah. I haven't because FELICITY wanted you to have a better life with better education! She even brought you into this family, do you even remember the day you two met and she brought you home. She made the decision to bring you into this family not me. She also lets you fuck Thea while still being with Sin because she is hoping you would fix your mistakes!-"

She turns to the Lance sisters, "And you Sarah, FELICITY went out of her way to set you up with Bruce. She felt like she was the reason you two weren't together and you just let her feel that way! Laurel, you were a bitch to FELICITY while dating Oliver and she didn't know why! She felt like she was the problem and it turned out she was, do you realize how guilty she felt for the longest time!"

Donna then points to Tommy, "FELICITY brought you into her home! Let you bring plenty of one night stands into her house who by the way treated her like shit in the mornings. She got you and your father close again! You even broke her heart by telling her she should be with Oliver, do you really think she would just fall into his lap because you broke up with her? She pushed him away when she should have pushed you away because of that-"

"Donna, I think-" Malcolm was standing next to her alarmed.

"No! I'm not done!" She declares, "Thea, you freaking broke FELICITY'S heart by sleeping with Roy when he is in a relationship, hell she was rooting for you guys to be together but not like this. She had to sit by and let you two have fun knowing another girl's heart is going to break because she believes you two will do the right thing."

The group stands there shocked and incredibly ashamed. Diggle and Lyla were watching from behind the parents scared of what will happen. She sighs and looks to Oliver.

"I don't even have to say what she did for you or what you done to her. There are so many things on that list I don't know where to begin with. Would you like me to list it out?"

He shakes with head like a dog with his tail behind his legs.

"That's what I thought," She tells them sternly, "I've only been here for a few weeks and I saw more things FELICITY has done for you than all of you put together. Some friends you are."

She walks to the stairs and glances at Lyla and Diggle, "Not you two, y'all are good."

The two let out a breath they haven't realized they been holding.

* * *

"Felicity… Honey…."

Donna softly knocks of the door of her bedroom. She opens the door to find Felicity's back facing her. The presents were on the forgotten on the floor near her bed. Her bed room's a mess, clothes were on the floor, water bottles are everywhere, and make up is on every table.

"Oh- I was about to come back down, I just needed to put the presents in a good hiding spot," She laughs pitifully, "You know how Roy always looks for his presents before Christmas."

Her mother smiles sadly as she walk further into the room, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, of course." She glances at her mother and begins to babble, "Why wouldn't I be? It's just Christmas season and everything going on. I'm just overwhelmed, I want everyone to be happy for Christmas. Now I can't even compete with Bruce-"

"Sweetheart." Donna stops her rambling with a knowing voice.

Felicity lets out a breath, it's quiet for a moment, she then whispers so quietly her mom almost didn't hear it, "I ruined everything."

Her mom comes up to her and hugs her, "Oh, no. You didn't-"

"Yes, I did," Felicity shakes her head, her eyes begin to get red, "I ruined Laurel and Oliver's relationship, I ruined my relationship, I encourage Roy and Thea to get together and look how that turned out. I got in the way of Sarah and Bruce… Hell I ruined today."

"Now, you listen to me," Donna looks at her daughter determined, "It's not your fault. Stop blaming everything on yourself, you've done so much good for this family and your friends."

"Then why do I feel like I screwed up?"

"Oh baby, it's because you have the weight of the world on your shoulders." She says softly, "And if anything it's my fault, you're my daughter and I've let you put all my responsibilities on your shoulders. It stops today."

Felicity looks to her mother and lets out a shaky laugh, "Okay."

Donna smiles in relief and hugs her tight as she could. She must then realizes the mistake she been making for years now. The mistake that Felicity is an adult, she isn't. The mother in the room knows now that she should have just came here with them in the beginning.

* * *

Tommy is pacing in front of the stairs with his father trying to calm him down. Diggle was by the fireplace with his arms folded as he thinks hard. Lyla is checking on the soup while Sarah and Bruce were talking in hush tones. Laurel was staring at the steps as she bites her nails, Oliver was staring into space not knowing what they should do. Roy and Thea were sitting on the couch quietly arguing.

"Tommy, stop. They will come down when they want." Malcolm exclaims to his son in defeat.

"How did we let this happen?" He shakes his head in anger, "How could none of us noticed!"

"Stop beating yourself up about it." Diggle looks away from the fire and to his friend.

He groans and rubs his head frustrated, "I'm going to talk to her."

"Tommy-" Oliver speaks up but he is already walking up the stairs.

"The soup is done."

Lyla announces as she walks out of the kitchen. No one makes a moves at her words but Diggle. She knew what they were doing and she didn't like it one bit. They were feeling guilty from Donna's words. Rolling her eyes she announces to everyone.

"I know you all feel like shit but get over it. Pouting isn't going to do anything. You don't see Diggle and I pouting because you guys ruined our Christmas surprise."

Bruce and Sarah are the first to move to the kitchen, one by one everyone follows. Lyla nods satisfied at everyone going into the kitchen for dinner. She notices Roy and Thea still whispering on the couch but doesn't eavesdrop.

"Roy-"

"Is this because what my mom said?"

"No, but I think she is right. It was fun in the beginning but I want more that just being a dirty secret. And all this talk about you leaving Sin is bullshit and we both know it."

"Thea…."

"I'm serious, I'm done. I think I worth more than this-" They hear someone knock on the door and she calls out, "I got it."

"That's probably-"

"Sin. I know." Thea finishes his sentence and goes to the door to let her in.

He sits there watching the two girls walk back into the living room, Thea points to the kitchen telling Sin something and she nods in response. Thea goes into the kitchen without looking at him, Sin comes up to him with a smirk. He glances at the door Thea went into one last time before smiling at Sin uncomfortable.

* * *

Donna and Felicity are sitting on her bed half laughing half crying as they talk. The two forgot about dinner and their friends as they catch each other up. They hear a knock and they stop what they were doing at the noise. Her mother goes to the door and opens it.

"Yes?"

Tommy is in front of her with concern, "I think I heard them say the soup is ready… Could I talk to Felicity for a moment?"

Donna is about to give him a piece of her mind but Felicity stops her in the process, "Sure, come on in."

Her mother looks between the two cautiously and sighs, "Well, I better check on the kids anyway. Hopefully they didn't destroy the kitchen."

"Okay." Felicity smiles in thanks to her mother, she nods and shuts the door behind her.

"Hey barbie." Tommy smiles oh so softly then goes to sit next to her.

"Hey."

She smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes. They sits there quietly for the longest time, it felt like time stopped since he walked in. The two have a million things going on in there minds but they didn't dare say them out loud. Tommy finally speaks up knowing someone has to go first.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" She thinks out loud while looking into his eyes.

"For thinking that breaking up would be simple." He laughs at his own words, "We've been in denial for so long, I'll take the blame for that."

"No-"

"Yes. We broke up then everything started happening, your mother moving in, me talking to my dad again, us finding a new place, plus Christmas coming up. We just acted like we never really did break up because it was the easiest thing during it all."

"I get that. So what should we do now? We live together after all."

He chuckles and shrugs like a little kid, "You have any ideas?"

"I think…." She smiles and lets out a calming breath, "I think we should start over."

"I was totally thinking the same thing." He turns to look at her with a teasing grin, she shoves him lightly at his answer. He then stands up and gives her his hand playfully, "Hey, I'm Tommy Merlyn. A millionaire playboy with sexy hair."

She laughs taking his hand, "Felicity Smoak, computer hacking god."

"Nice to meet you. You look like a barbie, hope you don't mind me calling you that." He winks at her like he did the first day they became friends.

"I think I can live with that."

"Good, now I think we better get downstairs or there won't be any soup left for us." He points out.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" She stands up with a friendly smile.

They walk out of her room and just like that they were brand new again. They didn't have to say much to figure things out. It was simple, the problem is that they were in denial about it. They were in denial about breaking up because of Oliver. But now from that simple talk they accepted they weren't the cute couple like before or wanted to be. They clears the air once and for all.

* * *

The kids in the kitchen hear footsteps and they all immediately look to the doorway. Felicity and Tommy came in with friendly smiles. Everyone had a bowl of soup, Malcolm was currently making a bowl for them two. Everyone with soup said nothing as they stare at the kids who just walked in with fear. Felicity nods to the soup and asks no one specifically.

"Is the soup any good? My mom is known for ruining meals."

"What! You're crazy." Donna says in shock and looks to the kids who've had the soup, "Is it?"

Bruce smiles genuinely, "I say it's a win."

"Kiss up." Sarah whispers with a nudge to her boyfriend.

"Hey, if it didn't burn down the place then it's good enough for me." Roy laughs and gets everyone else on a chain of laughter.

Malcolm hands Tommy and Felicity a bowl of soup and they sit with the rest to eat their food. The group sits in a circle in the dining room. They talk about school, old times, and work. The crap that happened to today was erased like it never happened. The gang all knew they had thing to sort out still but they decided on doing baby steps. At least now they all knew where they stood with each other.

So in the meantime they spent dinner talking about presents, snow, and the past. They didn't bring up anything they would regret or anything that would take a smile off one of their faces. When everyone begins finishing up their food, Donna and Felicity take the bowls to clean off. One by one the group goes to the living room to relax or says their goodbyes. Felicity is currently wiping off the counter when Oliver lean on it to say.

"Thea and I are heading out. Our parents are going to kill up with we crash here again."

"I understand, I'll see you guys at work tomorrow," She replied friendly without really paying attention to him as she wipes down the counter more.

"Great and Felicity." He leans closer to her to get her to look at him.

"Yeah?" She smiles carefree.

He sighs at the sight of her smile knowing he shouldn't bring up what he want to. Whatever Tommy and Donna said to her earlier lifted the weight on her shoulders. He didn't want to be the person who puts more on. So instead of telling her what he feels, he sends her a nice smile.

"Can't wait for Christmas."


	20. Who We Secretly Want

CHAPTER 20: Who We Secretly Want

"Dude. Close your mouth, you're gonna catch flies."

"Shut up."

"Hey, all I'm saying is that you're not the only one with your mouth open while staring at her."

Oliver growls without thinking, but his best friend is right. He saw about 3 other guys staring at her, Felicity. For some damn reason she had to wear her hair down in wild curls that always looks amazing on her. She put on the bright red lipstick he bought her last birthday without her usual glasses, what topped it off was her wearing a classic Santa hat. To him she was down right sexy, and Tommy just had to point out that other guys had the same thought.

"You know this the perfect time to make your move."

"Tommy, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Just hear me out, okay?"

Oliver sends him a bored look as he leans on his locker, he glances back to Felicity who is a few feet away from him at her locker. She was laughing at something Laurel said which made Sara blush rapidly. She always looked her best when she's laughing.

"Fine."

"It's been what? Two weeks since the car incident and look at the group, everyone is happy. Things are finally settling down between us all and people have noticed. By that I mean Ray noticed. So before he goes for her you need to. Nothing is holding you back now, not me, not Laurel, not your job or any bullshit."

"I don't think the time is right… Everyone is happy with how things are now. I don't was a chance on ruining that."

"Like hell it isn't. After today we have two weeks off for Christmas break. Your parents are throwing that Christmas party tomorrow and they invited all of us. This is the perfect time to get you two closer."

Tommy had a point and the son of bitch knew it. He just wasn't sure, so much has happen this year and they were all happy. For all he knew Felicity actually did move on. God, he hopes she didn't because even though she made it clear he needed to he didn't. If anything he did the exact opposite then move on from her. His thoughts are put on hold as Roy comes up to the guys asking them casually.

"What party are you guys planning on going?"

"I think the girls want to go to my parent's party but I'm not a 100% sure." Oliver answers while sneaking glance's at Roy's sister.

"Shit, Sin wants to go to the school's dance." Roy sighs while crossing his arms.

Tomorrow night the school is throwing a Christmas dance and the Queen's are throwing a party the same night. They don't usually have a Christmas party but since they're all going to Felicity's place for Christmas they wanted to host something for the season.

"I forgot you're still dating her, how is that going?"

Oliver questions him as he watches the girls at Felicity's locker talk. Tommy is checking out girls passing them like he use to do. Turns out following into his single habits isn't hard. Roy is silent for a moment then smiles slightly bored.

"It's fine, I don't know anymore…."

He sees Thea shove the girls a few feet away from them to get their attention, they all light up as she twirls around in a sparkly red dress. It must be a new dress, which Roy thought made her look stunning. He looks back to the guys and realizes they both are too staring at them as well, Oliver is staring at Felicity of course. For a moment he thought Tommy is looking at Laurel with a hidden smile.

Laurel whispers something in Felicity's ear making her look to the guys a few feet away. She blushes and looks down at her feet. Thea nudges her lightly and she's begins walking the guys way. Lyla comes up to Thea, Laurel and Sarah then and the girls begins whispering in her ears.

"Oh shit, she's coming. Is your mouth shut?" Tommy smirks at Oliver.

He rolls his eyes and smiles to Felicity, once she is close enough she asks, "So are we all going to Queen's party tomorrow or the school's dance?"

"I have to go to the dance with Sin but I will be there later." Roy answers while glancing at his two friends.

"The rest of us are going to the party. Unless you girls want to go to the dance." Tommy suggests as he glances at Oliver.

She snorts, "Hell no, have you seen what the Queen's serve at parties?"

"She's right, I rather have lobster than $5 pizza." Roy points out.

"Okay. So Queen's party it is then." Tommy's claps his hands excitedly.

"Alright."

Felicity nods with a bright smile, she glances at Oliver who has his head tilt as watched her in amazement. He winks at her as she moves back to where her friends are talking. Blushing slightly she bits her lip before turning her back to him.

* * *

"Here's table 5's order."

"I got it."

"Thanks, Oliver."

Felicity hands Oliver a tray of food, he winks at her playfully before walking to the table of young adults. A man asks her for one of the Christmas drinks and she nods in response. Once she makes it she sets it front of him smiling in her Santa hat.

"Happy early Christmas."

"You too." The man takes the drink off the counter, pays for it and walks away.

To be honest Felicity liked this job better than the one in QC with Oliver. The place is easy going, full of young people and music is always on. In QC she sat in an office with plan color and the old people talking about her and Oliver behind their backs. Besides all that her friends worked here so in a way they were hanging out while getting paid.

"Don't look now but Ray is here." Laurel passes Felicity with a bucket of dirty dishes.

Smoak turns and sees Ray coming into the club with a few of his friends. Laurel, Sara, and Thea have been teasing all day about how Ray couldn't take his eyes off her during the classes they had together. They said it was the red lipstick and cute little Santa hat that got the guys staring.

It's after school and the whole gang is at Verdant. Half of them are working the others are hanging around. Sara and Bruce are on a date here, the group could see them slow dancing in the center to the dance floor. Diggle and Lyla are in the corner studying/making out. Thea in at the bar making small talk with the employees. Laurel, Felicity, Roy, Tommy and Oliver are the ones working.

Felicity's shift should have ended an hour ago but she's been taking extra shifts to pay for Christmas, clothes, presents, decorations, the simple things for the season. Verdant all week has been all about Christmas. They been serving Christmas drinks, playing holiday songs, the place is covered in red, gold and green colors.

Ray comes to the counter with a charming smile and grabs her attention, "I didn't know you worked here."

"Yup. Have been for a few months now. Can I get y'all something?" She smiles brightly while giving him and his friends a menu.

Once they have order Ray then brings up, "You heard about the Queen's Christmas party?"

"Of course." She laughs while moving to the beat of the music as she works, "I was practically the first one they invite to come. Best friend perks."

"So I take it you'll be going then?"

"That I will."

"Good, because I'm going too and-"

"Barbie, can you gives these to Diggle and Lyla? I still haven't got around to my tables yet." Tommy gives her a tray of food and drinks exhaustively.

"Yeah. I got this." She nods and turns to Ray, "Hold that thought."

Once she leaves with the tray Tommy sends Ray a bored look and goes by Oliver saying, "Ray's here and I don't think it's to dance."

Oliver looks away from his cup he was just filling up and turns to the counter to see Ray talking to a few guys around him. The whole day he could tell Ray has been making eyes at Miss. Smoak. Now he's at her work watching her making Queen still as a brick. He shrugs after a moment and tries to act like it doesn't faze him.

"Okay."

Tommy rolls his eyes and mumbles while going to a table, "And this is why you're still single."

Felicity comes back with an empty tray, she is behind the bar about to go over to where Ray is waiting for her. She notices Thea at the end of the bar playing with her appetizer while making glances at Roy. Deciding Ray can wait she comes over the Thea asking.

"Is everything okay? I can reheat your food up."

"No, the foods great." Thea laughs sadly and glances at Roy in slight pain, "I just thought…."

"Hey, Christmas is just around the corner, it's the time miracles happen." Barbie smiles hopefully, knowing exactly what Thea is wanting for Christmas.

"You think?"

"I know. Roy is my step brother. He might be dumb most the times but give him time to realize."

With that said Felicity refills Thea's drink and goes over to Ray. He waits patiently for her to return, she is in front of him making his drink. He leans on the counter waiting for the right moment to speak up. Once she places his drink in front of him he blurts out awkwardly.

"So you're going to Queen's party?"

"That's right. You need anything else?" She nods to the menu besides him.

"Uh- No. Thanks." He gives it back to her, "I was thinking if you're going we should just go together. As a date."

She looks up from the counter she is cleaning in surprise. Ray is giving her a nervous and shy smile as he waits for her answer. Felicity stops wiping off the counter when she thinks about the first time Ray and her met.

_Ray looks directly to Felicity with a bright perfect smile, "Ray Palmer."_

_She blushes at she holds his stare while saying, "Felicity Smoak… You're in my-"_

_"Calculus class? Yeah." He tilts his head as he puts his hands in his pockets._

_Thea smirks knowingly at Felicity hoping Ray won't see it. Oliver looks at Ray like he wanted him dead. Roy sizes the guy up feeling threatened. Diggle glance between Ray, Felicity and Oliver. Tommy looked bored at the guy want Thea to introduce them to one of her hot friends._

_The group stared silently at him long enough for him to raise an eyebrow and suggest, "You want to get lunch?"_

_Felicity glances at the table realizing she hasn't bought anything yet from the cafeteria. Looking back up to him she nods with a shy smile, "Yeah. Okay."_

Felicity bits her lip at the memory, it was so long ago. When Lyla wasn't even at their school, Laurel and Oliver were still dating, Tommy and Felicity never dated, Roy wasn't dating anyone, her mom was in Las Vegas and Tommy didn't live with them. Everything was so new back then. They've come so far from then, it was like she was almost a different person now.

If Ray had asked her out then she would have said yes immediately, but now she had to think about it. Felicity looks from Ray to Oliver whose joking with one of the guys at a booth, he had a notepad in hand taking their orders. He seems so much older now, like he grew up since the beginning of the school year. She turns back to Ray and he still seems the same as before, but she wasn't the same anymore. She secretly knew why she is going to turn him down but didn't dare say it out loud.

Shaking her head she apologies, "Sorry, no. I think it's best we just stay as friends."

He faces loses its excitement but he nods in understanding, "Okay. Friends it is then."

"Thanks." She says in appreciation and goes over the help other people with their orders.

As Felicity goes to a table she looks around the room to see each of her closest friends. Sara and Bruce were dancing dorky to, Baby, It's Cold Outside. Lyla and Diggle are sitting with open books around them but all they were looking at each other only. Thea is talking to Laurel as she cleans off the bar. Roy is helping Sin with her side of the bar. Tommy and Oliver over laughing while making some Christmas drink.

Oliver sees her watching them and smile warmly to her, she couldn't help but return it. The two definitely changed since the beginning of Senior year. She just hopes they changed for the better.

* * *

"Helena will be there."

"Where?"

"At the party but I have good news."

"What?"

"There won't be any gravy."

"That's only good for her, not me." Felicity sends Oliver a look as they stack up the chairs for the night.

"Well, she's going because my parents invited her parents. Not as a date." Oliver then points out while going to an unstacked table.

Verdant is closed and everyone has left but a few employees. Oliver, Roy, Tommy and Felicity are the last ones here since tonight they're supposed to close the shop. Laurel and Thea are out looking for a last minute Christmas dress for the party tomorrow. Sara and Bruce went to the movies with Lyla and Diggle. So it left them here to clean up the place.

"Still don't see how that's a good thing." Smoak says innocently as she picks up a few pieces of trash.

She hasn't told anyone but Helena has been making cheap shots at her. It's been getting more personally, it's been weeks now. Barbie can hold her own but it's gotten to the point she can't even stand the air Helena breathes.

"I guess it's not." Oliver glances at her trying to read her mind, "Saw Ray come in and talk to you."

"Yeah." She agrees, "Haven't talked to him in awhile."

"What he want?"

"He asked me to be his date for the party tomorrow."

"And…?"

"I turned him down."

Oliver stops stacking chairs and just watches her tiredly sweep the floor. He could remember at one point her wanting to go out with him. He frowns asking while leaning on a table.

"Why?"

She glances at him and shrugs, "Just didn't feel like it."

"You use to like him."

"I know."

"Why not now?"

"I guess I just want something different now."

They caught each other's eyes for a moment. The silence spoke so many words they couldn't say. The moment was put on hold when Tommy turns on the stereo and hollered in excitement. Roy who's behind the bar cleaning the last of the cups calls out to Tommy tired and annoyed, "Dude, come on. We've been playing this song all night. I'm sick to death of it."

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
Your troubles will be out of sight_

Felicity laughs at her roommates and turns to Roy, "What? Is it stuck inside your head already?"

"Yes!" He whines making the three laugh at him.

"Well, you know the best way to get a song out of your head is to keep listening to it." Oliver jokes as he continues to work to the beat.

Roy just pouts while finishing cleaning the bar, Tommy is dancing where the DJ should be, Oliver is peacefully putting chairs up and Felicity is moving her hips to the beat as she sweeps.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
Your troubles will be miles away._

Felicity begins to hum to the music, she sways and clicks her feet on the floor at she cleans. Oliver watches her out of the corner of his eyes. Roy is now trying not to move his head with the beat, secretly liking the song again. Tommy is going over to the bar and taking a bottle of something that they all know he is under age for.

_Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more._

Oliver notices Felicity getting less and less focus on her work and putting more attention to her broom like it's a dance partner. He laughs quietly as she dances with the broom, Tommy sits on the counter cheering the broom and her on. Roy is finally nodding to the beat as he seems to be the only one cleaning now.

"Fe-li-city." Oliver grins and goes over to her, "I think you need a better dance partner."

"Well, I can't ask you. You got two left feet." She teases while dancing away from him with the broom.

"Yeah and your partner currently doesn't have any." He smirks as he reaches the broom and pulls it away from her to replace it with himself.

_Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough._

She grins and places one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. He begins to guide them in an simple dance. They dance in the empty dance floor as Tommy and Roy sway to the music while watching them. As Oliver twirls her around Tommy whispers before taking a shot of liquor.

"I give them a few more days."

"For what?" Roy turns to him curiously.

"For them to get together, man."

"Shit, I give them a few hours."

"I like the way you think."

* * *

"Ready to go?"

Tommy is the first to speak up after cleaning the last of Verdant. The four are in the main room looking around to make sure they were finished. Everything seems to be in it's spot and the place looked as clean as it opened.

"Yup. Let me get my jacket." Felicity puts the broom up and goes to her things.

The others do the same as her knowing it's late and probably snowing outside. Oliver helps her get her coat and scarf on. Tommy sends his best friend a look, all Oliver does though is look between the guys innocently. Roy rolls his eyes thinking the same thing Tommy is but doesn't comment on it.

Once everyone is dress for the weather outside they make their way to the doors. Oliver locks it after everyone's out. Looking away from the lock once it's done he sees Felicity face to the sky with her mouth wide open. Tommy is already shivering next to her while Roy is trying to make a snow ball.

"Come on! Hurry up, I can feel myself already getting frost bite." Tommy whimpers lamely.

"This is for putting on that damn song." Roy smirks and throws the snowball he just made at Tommy, he dramatically ducks the ball.

Felicity bursts into laughter and finally looks away from the sky, "I bet our balcony has a foot of untouched snow…"

Roy eyes go wide as he looks between their cars and his friends, "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

Tommy shakes his head in fear, "Hell no. Last time you guys got snow in my pants."

"And the fireplace warmed you up, so come on."

Roy smirked as they all begin to walk to the only cars in the parking lot. Oliver came in his own car and the rest of them shared a car since they lived together. Felicity is almost to her car's door when she steps on a icy part of the road. She squeals as she falls back but Oliver is immediately behind her before she can fall to her doom.

She lets out a relief breath that she can see in the cold air. Oliver gently helps her to stand back up on her feet. She turns around chuckling embarrassedly.

"Thanks, Oliver."

"No problem."

She moves her feet to walk away but then slips again on ice beneath her. This time she falls face first into his hard chest making him let out a grunt in surprise. Holding his shoulder for balance she looks up at him with wide eyes.

"I am so sorry- I knew I was a klutz but this is a whole new level-"

"Felicity, you're fine." Oliver smiles knowing she was about to go into her babbling ways.

"Yeah, Cluts. You're fine." Roy teases her while getting in their car.

"Roy don't mess with a girl who you know can ruin your life with the snap of her fingers." Felicity sends him a knowing and challenging look.

He panics for a moment before ducking into the car quickly. Tommy winks at the two who are closely together before jumping in the passenger seat. Felicity looks back to Oliver who's making sure she won't slip again.

"I guess I'll see you at the party tomorrow?" She bits her bright red lips.

"It's my parent's party so…"

He jokes with a grin, she rolls her eyes and shoves him lightly. He feels like something is missing, like there should be something else here. But there isn't and he has to live with that. Oliver sighs and simply says after a moment.

"See you tomorrow."

"See you, Queen." She whispers with a loving smile and carefully goes to the driver's door.

He waits for her to get in her car before going to his. As she pulls out of the parking spot she waves to him brightly. He waves back before she drives away completely. Maybe Tommy is right, maybe he should try to take things to the next level between them.

* * *

"Hi kids, how was work?" Donna greets them on the couch.

They all take their coats off in the hallway, Felicity is the first to speak up, "Tips weren't great but it wasn't a busy night."

"We still don't have an opening for you either." Roy adds and walking to the kitchen for something warm to drink.

"Didn't you have an interview today though?" Tommy thinks out loud, he notices the small fire in the huge fireplace and goes to get some firewood.

"Yes but I won't hear from them if I get the job until after Christmas." The only mother in the room answers.

"At least you did the interview." Felicity sighs as she plops down next to her mom.

Donna has been looking for a Job since Thanksgiving and still hasn't found anything. She had an interview today but she didn't want to tell her kids about it since it's the worse job to have. Especially in this season, but she wasn't going to say anything about it until she actually got the job.

"Hey, Felicity you want cocoa?" Roy calls from the kitchen.

"Yes, please!" She sings loudly to him.

"What no cocoa for me?" Tommy questions like he's offended.

Donna nods in agreement with Tommy, "Yeah. No cocoa for mama?"

Roy comes out with a plate of four hot cocoa and a smirk plastered onto his face. Setting them down on the table he says, "Already knew you two would want some."

"Good boy." Donna thinks out loud while taking one mug.

"Kiss up."

"Klutz."


	21. All I Want For Christmas

CHAPTER 21: All I Want For Christmas

"Honey, hurry up. The party is in 30 minutes."

"I know, I know."

Felicity sighs as she goes upstairs to her room after the little conversation with her mother. She just came home from trying to find a last minute dress but it didn't work out. She didn't save any money for a dress and she went out to look for one at the last minute. Obviously it didn't work out so she's mentally decided she'll wear the one from Bruce's banquet.

Donna is making Christmas cookies for Queen's Christmas party while the boys are putting on their suits. The dance at the school has already started and Roy is running late to pick up Sin. Felicity walks by Tommy's room and can hear him on the phone with someone. She keeps going to her room knowing he's probably on the phone with his father or Oliver.

When she gets to her room she hears the song Santa Baby on the stereo. Knowing it's her mom's doing she smiles and goes into her room. Felicity goes straight to her closet without even noticing a red, green and silver present on her bed. She hums to the music her mother put on and takes out the old dress. Turning around she throws it on her bed and finally sees a single present on top of her sheets. Feeling a smile go to her lips she walks up to the present and sees a note next to the big bow. Picking it up she reads it and couldn't help but giggle.

_I know you forgot to buy a dress. Let's hope this one is the right size. _

_Oliver._

Folding the note and shoving it into her pocket she pulls on the ribbon to open it. Thea and Laurel must have told him she didn't go dress shopping with them. When she opens the box a flash for forest green meets her eyes. She takes out the dress and goes to her mirror, holding it up in front of her body.

The green dress goes down just above her knees, below the waist it's slightly puffy to give her plenty of room to walk. It will fit her waist nicely to show all her curves on the chest. It shows a respectable amount of cleavage with thick straps on her shoulders. Setting the dress on the bed she goes to her closet to get her favorite black heels for the dress. After that she takes a gold necklace, a few rings, bracelets and hoop earrings out for the outfit.

She smiles as she looks at the things she laid out with the dress. It's perfect she thought, she almost wanted to text Oliver but thought she'll tell him what she thought about the dress in person. As she gets ready all she could think about now is Oliver and how she'll be wearing his dress in front of everyone. She couldn't stop smiling as she braids part of her hair in front of the mirror. Her mind it currently wandering to Oliver's reaction when she sees him at the party.

* * *

"People are already coming, Dear. You ready?"

"Almost."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Oliver is in front of his mirror while fixing his forest green tie. His mother, Moira, comes in with a dark red dress with a big black scarf around her. He could already hear the man they hired playing Christmas music on their piano down stairs. His father is probably greeting everyone at the moment, tons of his work friends will be here. Moira comes up to stand next to him and smiles.

"You clean up good."

"Thanks." He laughs like he's kind of nervous as he finishes putting his tie on.

"I think I saw Helena and her father down stairs." His mother informs him and adds, "You know he works with your father."

"Yup." Oliver sighs while wishing she didn't bring up Helena right now.

"I take it you rather not see her tonight." Moira blurts out as she looks to him through the mirror.

He shrugs and fixes his hair, "Let's just say she isn't on top of the girls I want to see."

"I get it. She's not Felicity." His mother sends her son a knowing smirk.

Oliver looks away from his hair to Moira when he hears the girl in his mind on her lips. His mother is absolutely right, Helena is no Felicity. She didn't have Smoak's soft long thick blond hair or her full colorful lips like her. Helena didn't have her full curvy body or the light that's always in her eyes. Helena is the exact opposite of Felicity. In Christmas terms, Smoak is the presents and Helena is the coal in the stockings.

"No, she's not Felicity." He agrees and turns to actually look at her.

"I like Miss. Smoak way better anyway." Moira grins and winks at her son.

"Me too." He laughs and goes to get his wallet and phone.

Moira nods and goes to his bedroom door to leave but then stops when she remembers something. Turning back around she lifts up a small present, it's a thin bag with red tissue paper poking out. A note is attached to one of the handles, she sets it on Oliver's desk sending him a knowing smirk.

"Felicity wanted me to give you this right before the Christmas party. And of course, I couldn't say no."

Oliver raises a confused eyebrow and walks slowly to the present she set down. Moira winks at her son one last time before walking out of his room to the party. He stares silently at the present for a moment before lifting up the note to read it.

_It's not too late… _

_Felicity._

He scrunches his face at the little note and goes to take the tissue paper out. Looking inside he burst out laughing. He takes out to packages of easy make gravy, one is white and the other is dark. Shaking his head with a wide grin he puts the packets back in the present bag. Of course Felicity would give him something like this without even knowing the present he got her for the party. They certainly were a good pair he thought while looking at her simple gift.

* * *

"Oh, shut up."

"I'm serious. I'm going to be your first dance tonight."

"Not if I get Bruce to dance with me before you."

"Please, he's going to be too wrapped up in your sister to dance with you."

"You watch, my sister owes me anyway."

Laurel and Tommy burst out laughing on their phone call. They both are getting ready for the Queen's Party when he decided to call her. They been doing that a lot lately, texting and calling each other. They didn't do that when he was dating Felicity or when Oliver was dating her. They guess being single just helps their friendship get stronger.

"So you're telling me you don't want me to be your first dance of the night?" Tommy gives her a teasing voice, "Me as in, a ex-millionaire, playboy, football player."

"You should really find another title, I fell asleep in the middle of all that." She giggles through the phone while putting on her heels.

The two were getting dressed in their own rooms. Laurel is putting on the last touches to her outfit and Tommy is fixing his collar and tie. Roy just left their apartment to pick up Sin and Bruce is now at Sarah and Laurel's house waiting for the girls to be done so they can go. Laurel can hear her sister flirting with Bruce in the other room. Tommy can also hear Donna turning up the stereo that's blasting Christmas music.

"Hey, I'm about to leave with my sister and Bruce. I'll see you at the party." Laurel blurts out as her laughs die down.

"Yeah, OK. See you there." He smirks and goes to get his shoes, "And don't forget, I'm your first and last dance."

"I didn't agree on the last dance."

"You also didn't agree with the first but here we are."

* * *

"Girl! Why are you still up here?!"

"Yeah, come on. No one is dancing, you got to help people get in the mood."

"Seriously, plus Helena is here and I can already see her wanting to ring our throats."

"I don't know guys."

Laurel, Sarah and Lyla just busted into Thea's room when they heard she hasn't come down to the party yet. They were the first to arrive, Diggle and Bruce came with their girlfriends but since Oliver is already down stairs they stayed with him. Thea is currently standing in front of her mirror with a defeated look on her face. The girls instantly see her expression and come to her side alarmed. Laurel is the first to speak up in concern to the Queen's daughter.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Thea sighs while shaking her head no, it wasn't a big deal but it was to her. Roy is going to the school's dance with Sin and it's a stab of reject to her. She thought maybe he come to the Queen's party for she and change his mind about the dance. But Felicity had just texted her Roy is picking up Sin for the dance. She didn't understand how she could still want Roy after doing what he did to her. Looking up to her friends she says without thinking.

"Roy is going to the dance with Sin."

All their faces break knowing what she is secretly telling them, Roy picked Sin instead of her. They all stand around Thea speechless. How were they going to tell her it's going to be okay? Sarah then grabs Speedy's hand and says softly.

"That's his lost, okay?"

"She's right. Roy's missing out." Lyla adds with a warm smile.

"You think?" Thea looks down to her feet, "He knows what he's missing out since I gave him my all before."

They all know about how Thea and Roy were fooling around for a little while. Now Thea wanted them to be official but he clearly wanted to stay with Sin. She couldn't believe herself that she still wanted him, but then again she knew why. It's the same reasons she wanted him the first day they met. She wanted him for his loyalty for his family, his open heart, his love for his friends.

"He's an idiot, Thea. So come on, let's go down stairs and show these stuck up adults how to throw a party." Laurel smiles at her friend encouraging.

After a long moment of looking into the mirror Thea nods, "Okay."

"Good, because we all look too good to sit in here all night." Sarah teases and waves at everyone's dresses.

Thea is wearing a floor length red dress with no back with her hair in a classy bun. Sarah is wearing a black strapless floor length dress with straight hair. Laurel is dressed in a puffy cream color dress with a little silver at the ends, her hair is in a fish braid. Lyla is wearing a dark green tight fitted dress with a bow on just above her butt, she has loose curls in her hair. They all look way older in their outfits but their eyes shows their youth.

Thea sends all the girls a look as she tries to get Roy out of her head, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

"Come on, Roy. We're already late."

"I know, I know. Sorry."

"Don't be, now hurry up."

Roy is being dragged to the school by Sin. The dance is at full swing, there's cheap decorations everywhere, people are sneaking in alcohol, and kids who haven't hit puberty yet are there. Felicity's brother hated being at school during the week and now he's being pulled here on a weekend. Roy's mind wanders to Thea, knowing she wouldn't want to come here at all either.

He decided to dress down in dark blue jeans and a dark red button up shirt with brown shoes. He has a few buttons open on his shirt and his winter jacket. Sin complained the way here how he should have worn his suit. She is wearing a plan tight grey dress with high black boot that flattered her figure. His girlfriend looked nice but it's nothing compared to how Thea looked at school on Friday.

The two give the teacher their tickets and walk into the gym to find tons of students dancing, talking and eating. The DJ is playing some cover of a famous Christmas song. It didn't sound like the ordinal song and wasn't nearly as good. His girlfriend smirks at him while asking him to dance. He doesn't really have a choice since she drags him into the middle of the gym. She pulls him close and he sets his hands on her waist. They slow dance in a crowd of teenagers.

Something is wrong he thought, the person, the place, the time, everything. As he looks around the room he couldn't find anyone he knew since they all are at Queen's party. It's almost like he's searching the room for a familiar face. He looks down to the girl in his arms and feels a stink of annoyance.

Thea would never wear something so plain as the grey dress Sin is wearing, she always wore something the lifted up people's spirits in the room. She would never bring him to the school on his free time, or to a dance as dull as this one. She would bring him to the party she's at now, she's probably dancing with some guy right now too he thought. He didn't like where his mind is taking him but he couldn't help it.

A student then comes up to the couple with a camera and aiming it at them saying, "For the yearbook."

As Sin smiles Roy looks at the camera awkwardly, the student takes the picture and goes to another couple. Felicity's brother looks back to Sin secretly wishing it was Thea in his arms instead of her. She would have him twirl her around and whisper something cheerful into his ear. She'd have them ditch and go somewhere covered in snow to make snow angels or make a snowman.

Abruptly that's when it hits him, he stops in the middle of the dance when he realizes his biggest mistake. This whole time he thought he was falling for Sin when really he has been falling in love with Thea. He is in love with Thea Queen. His heart begins at ache knowing how he had the chance to be with her instead of Sin.

He should have done what he thought he would do when Thea wanted a real relationship. Break up with Sin, but he believed he had something real with her. Not something boring, dull, and old but he sees now the lie he kept telling himself these past months. He feels like a freaking idiot for not realizing his mistake until now.

He wants Thea, he always wanted her and he was the moron to think they should just be friends. Pulling away from his confused girlfriend he looks around the room like he's seeing it in a new light. Sin looks irritated at her boyfriend since he stop dancing with her. She then snaps in confusion.

"Roy? What are you doing?"

"I can't, I'm sorry." He looks around shaking his head, "It's over. We're over. Should have done that a long time ago."

"You're breaking up with me now? In the middle of a dance? Are you crazy?" She looks at him in disbelief.

"You're right, I am crazy. But not about breaking up with you." He answers her as he backs away, "I got to go but you can get a ride home from a friend."

"Excuse me? That's so shitty!" Her mouth drops as he walks toward the exit.

"I know, I've been doing a lot of shitty things lately." He blurts out, "But I really am sorry, about everything. I seriously need to go though."

With that said he walks out of the gym leaving his now ex girlfriend there to go for the girl who he knows deserves better than him. Roy knows now that it was his mistake for not fighting for her, not breaking up with Sin when he should have, and not realizing he's completely in love with a certain Junior in the Queen's household. He takes out his keys with a plan in his mind.

* * *

Oliver is scanning the room for a certain green dress covering a petite blond. He hasn't seen Tommy, Felicity or Donna yet. He's talked to Malcolm who's already here, he said Donna texted him that their on their way. He chatted with his father, his partners and employees for the time being. He saw Lyla and Sarah lure Diggle and Bruce into the dance floor earlier. He also noticed his sister and ex-girlfriend dancing out there like they're idiots but adorable idiot nevertheless.

Helena however has been trying to talk to him but he's been coming up with excuses to leave the room. She's is constantly batting her eyes at him and flirting carelessly with him. Just as he leaves the dining from trying to get away from her he runs into Ray in the living room. He looks at him in surprise, he doesn't remember Ray coming to the party. His mother has had him talk to everyone who has walked through their doors but Ray wasn't one of them.

"Hey, man." Ray speaks up while looking around, "Nice turn out. You Queen's now how to throw a party."

"Thanks, we try." He shrugs lightly, he's just happy he's talking to Ray instead of Helena.

"Haven't seen Felicity around." Ray then brings up.

"She hasn't arrived yet." Oliver vaguely explains, "But she's coming."

"Okay, good. Was hoping to get her under the mistletoe." He smirks and nudges Queen knowingly.

Oliver rolls his eyes and moves slightly away from him. The pianist starts playing another song just as he sees his mother open the front door for more guests. He sees Donna come in making his heart jump, Tommy walks in after her with an excited smile. In the next second Felicity comes through the door in the dress he bought her. He stood there in amazement as she practically glides into the living room. Ray blurts out while watching her.

"She looks beautiful in that dress."

"I know. I bought it for her." Oliver says with a smug look before walking over to her.

The gang reaches Felicity and Tommy before he does, everyone in the party turns to look at the loud teenagers in a big circle. Diggle and Bruce bring Felicity into a light hug and clap Tommy's shoulder in welcome. The girls begin talking Smoak's ears off and she's doing just the same thing to them. However her words die on her lips when her eyes meet Oliver's from across the room. He sends her a small smile just as he reaches the group.

"Oliver." Felicity blurts out with a bright smile.

"Felicity," He lets out and waves to her dress, "So do you like it?"

"How could I not?" She laughs and twirls around for him to see all of it on her.

"You bought that for her?" Sarah asks in surprise, "I didn't know you had good taste."

The gang all laugh at that until Thea informs them, "I actually helped him pick it out."

"Figures." Laurel send him a teasing smile.

Abruptly they all begin to get in small conversations with each other but Felicity and Oliver. They couldn't help but just watch each other. It's like they were silently telling each other thousands of words from the look in their eyes. No one noticed the way they were looking at each other besides two certain mothers across the room. Donna and Moira are currently both sipping on wine watching their children with knowing eyes.

Getting an ounce of courage Oliver moves closer to Felicity whispering, "I missed you-"

"Ollie! Come on, this is my favorite Christmas song. You have to dance with me." Helena grabs him by the arm and is already dragging him to the dance floor.

"Oh, I-"

Staring at Felicity makes him forget to think of an excuse and letting Helena pull him away from her. Felicity smile drops as he goes to the dance floor with the brunette. His tongue felt heavy to where he couldn't speak so instead he decided to dance to one song with Helena and get it over with. It's just one dance, he'll dance with Felicity the rest of the night he says in his mind.

He sees Barbie look to the ground before Ray comes up to her and gets her attention. She smiles at him as he asks her something. She glances at Oliver before nodding to whatever he asked. Felicity sees the two dancing hoping it's just some dance and it didn't mean anything. Oliver then has to watch Ray take her hand and guide her to the dance floor.

His heart sinks in his chest and he dances with the last girl he wants. While watching the only girl he wants to dance with in another man's arms right in front of him. Felicity glances at Oliver hoping she isn't the only one desperately wanting to switch partners.

* * *

"What is going on?"

"Why is Helena dancing with Oliver?"

"Helena and Oliver? Look at who's dancing with Felicity! What the fuck."

The group watch two of their best friends dance with strangers instead of each other. Diggle and Tommy look at Oliver in frustration while Bruce looks confused. Thea and Lyla are looking at Ray and Helena in disgust. Sarah and Laurel look down right pissed at the scene in front of them. They didn't understand how the two can literally be dancing around each other.

"I can't fucking believe it." Laurel sighs and waves to their friends on the dance floor.

"What do you expect, the two clearing think they both moved on." Sarah barks, "When they really haven't. I mean, come on. No guy gives a girl a dress like that and just wants to be friends."

As the group obviously watches Oliver and Felicity dance with the wrong people the two are glancing at each other when the other isn't looking. Ray is holding Felicity too close for anyone's comfort. Helena face is inches away from Oliver's with a sly smile. Rubbing Barbie's hip as Ray whispers.

"You look absolutely lovely tonight."

"Thanks." She smiles but it looks rather dull.

Ray sees her sad expression and gives her a twirl hoping it will bring up her spirits. She then offers a genuine smile to him as he pulls her back in. Leaning her head back a little to see his face she couldn't help but looks passed him to Oliver and Helena.

The bitch looks up making Felicity do the same and realize Oliver and her are right under mistletoe. Helena whispers into his ear making him look up alarmed. Before anyone knows what's to come Helena plants a kiss on his lips making both Oliver and Felicity stop dancing. Helena has her arms wrapped around Oliver as she stick her tongue down his throat. His eyes are closed looking both shocked and surprised.

Ray sends Felicity a confused look and turns around to see what has her attention. She feels like a bus hit her and the air from her lungs is gone. Feeling like an idiot and embarrassed she tries to hold back tears as she walks away from Ray. How could she believe that maybe Oliver didn't actually move on she thought. She didn't dare interrupt the two like she did with Tommy and Helena dancing at Bruce's banquet since that didn't end well.

Turning to look away from the heartbreaking sight Felicity walks to the first door in her sight. Trying her hardest not to cry in front of anyone in the house she goes to her her purse near her friends. They try to talk to her but she blocks every word from them. She doesn't get to see Oliver shove Helena away but she does hear him calling out to her.

"Felicity! Hold on, wait!"

She doesn't answer or react to him, Ray and Helena are now standing on the dance floor speechless from what has just happened. Felicity goes out the front door and practically runs to her car. Tears fall onto her face as she fishes for her keys. She couldn't believe she let herself have hope that he still wanted her. Why would he, she broke him and Laurol up and got together with his best friend. So many things were going through her head but the same image kept popping up, Helena and Oliver kissing under mistletoe.

Oliver runs out the front door just as she starts her car. He's halfway to her car when she speeds away, he can see through her car window her sobbing in pain. He felt like falling to his knees at the girl of his dream leaves his sight. Why couldn't he just tell Helena no in the first place he thought in frustration. He should have asked Felicity to dance first and maybe he wouldn't have kissed some bitch and lose the girl he could never move on from.

* * *

"Roy? I thought you were at the dance?"

"Where's Thea?"

Roy storms into Queen's house with a dozen red roses in his hands. Moira looks at the 18 year old confused but he doesn't care since he's searching for the other Queen woman in the house. Some people look at him and the roses in his hands, there's some snow on them from walking to the house from his car.

The group was talking with concerned looks but he didn't bother to notice. The only thing he noticed is the gorgeous dress Thea is wearing while being surround by their best friends. To him she's a sight for sore eyes. He also didn't realize Felicity isn't in the group of teenagers Thea's in.

All he kept thinking about is Thea and how he has to make things right. He walks toward their group with a mission on his mind. Thea looks away from a defeated Oliver when she sees Roy strutting over to her. She sends him a confused look as she asks.

"Roy? What are you-"

"Shut up."

He whispers as he wraps an arm around her waist. Pulling her to his chest he rest his lips on hers, she moans out in surprise. Wrapping her arms around Roy's neck she closes her eyes in delight. The two kiss like it's their first and last one. Roy's holding her like she'd disappear forever while Thea is kissing him like she'll never get this opportunity again.

The group is around them in shock, even though the two have kissed many times it was never in front of anyone but each other. So it came to a shock for the teenagers. Some one the adults glance their way in disgust, Moira had to hold back her husband at the sight of his daughter and Roy. Slowly pulling away Roy whispers to Thea as he tries to gain his breath.

"I'm completely, absolutely, terribly sorry. I should have fought for you, you should have been the girl I asked out months ago-"

"Roy, I-"

"No, I need to say this." Roy interrupts her with his arms still holding her tight, "I was a moron for not realizing I love you. God, how I wish I told you that a month ago-"

"Roy-"

"And I know I don't deserve you but from this point on I will make sure you get the man you need because I love you more than I ever thought I would love someone."

Thea wipes a single tear from her eye and smiles softly at the man in her arms, "You love me?"

"I madly, deeply, completely love you Thea Queen." He whispers as he tugs her closer to him.

"And Sin?-"

"We're officially done." Roy quickly answers, "And if you don't mind I'd like to take you on a real date sometime."

"Okay." She nods with a giddy grin before giving him a peck on the lips.

He laughs and demands for another kiss before finally pulling away. When the two finally let go of each other Roy hands her the roses. She bits her lip and smells them, he shoves his hands in his pocket silently thanking the lord. Looking around he notices his sister nowhere in sight. He see all their friends, a pianist, business men, even Helena and Ray but not Felicity. Turn to look at his friends he asks innocently.

"Where's Felicity?"


	22. Christmas Miracle

CHAPTER 22: Christmas Miracle

Oliver is pacing on his front porch calling Felicity for the fifth time in a row. He's freezing his ass off even when he's wearing his winter clothes. He's hoping she'll come back any minute. Smoak hasn't answered any of his calls and it's been a good 30 minutes since she left after seeing Helena kiss him. The snow is slowly falling but enough so all you can see is white on the ground. He curses to himself when he gets her voicemail again.

Last time he was inside Thea and Roy were dancing. Diggle and Lyla were eating while Tommy and Laurel talk by themselves. Sarah and Bruce were sneaking upstairs when he went out front. Mr. Lance was talking to Donna as Robert and Moira talked to all their guests. Helena was dancing with some guy while Malcolm and Ray small talk. He didn't care about any of that, all he cared about was reaching Felicity and telling her what he should have when he got hit by a car.

That he's in love with her.

He could hear Christmas music playing in his house as he texts Felicity again. Why couldn't he have just gotten to her faster before she got into her car he thought. He was mad at himself for this whole situation and all his friends knew it. None of them tried to talk to him since they all knew he might explode. The only one who could fix all this is Felicity but she's nowhere to be found. He hears the front door open and turns to see his mother coming out. She sends him a small smile, he nods in acknowledgment. Walking up to stand beside him Moira speaks up.

"Still can't get ahold of Felicity?"

"No."

"You should come in, your friends are worried-"

"Not until I talk to Felicity."

"Honey… I don't think she's coming back today. You can talk to her tomorrow."

"This is my fault, mom." Oliver growls in irritation, "I have been a coward this whole school year. I stayed with Laurel for the longest time knowing I have feelings for Felicity. Then I let her date my best friend without know how I really feel about her. When they broke up and I didn't do anything, I just sat by and watched nothing happen between us. Now she thinks I'm interested in Helena and I let get go AGAIN."

"Now you listen to me, Oliver." Moira points at her son, "You are not a coward. You are out here trying to talk to her about how you feel now. It took awhile but that doesn't make you even close to a coward."

Oliver sighs in frustration and looks around hoping his petite blond will magically pop out of nowhere. Moira stands next to him waiting for him to say something. She clenches onto her fur coat to keep warm. Her son looks to his phone before speaking up sadly.

"I just want her here with me."

"And she will, you'll fight for what you want. Us Queens never give up so easily. Just take a look at your sister."

He smiles knowing she's right. Thea didn't give up on Roy even when she should have and he sure as hell won't with Felicity. They might be in high school and maybe it won't matter later on in life. But right now what he and she have is real, he didn't want to miss it anymore. His mother shoves him lightly before walking back to the front door. She stops with her hand on the knob and asks him.

"Are you coming in now?"

"Not yet."

* * *

Her hands are shaking on the steering wheel, she breathes loudly while trying to stay strong. Her hair looks slightly out of place and her makeup is smeared on her face. Felicity couldn't help though but cry her heart out after what she just witness. She's swerving slightly on the road but she doesn't notice from the tears in her eyes. She wipes her face to get rid of the salt water tears but more just kept coming out. She felt like she couldn't breathe, her heart is beating wildly.

She couldn't get the sight out of her head. Oliver and Helena under a mistletoe, kissing. She cries harder from just thinking of it. Why did she think Oliver still might want her after all this time? Because he bought her some dress maybe. Why would he even want her anymore after all the drama she caused? It didn't matter why she thought he might still be into her what mattered is that he isn't. He did exactly what she asked him to do, move on.

Her heart sunk at the thought of him moving on. After everything that's happened between them she thought she would be over him by now. This whole time she has just been lying to herself hoping the feelings she gets with Oliver will go away. No matter what, though, her feelings got impossibly stronger for him. Going to the vacation house, getting a job at QC, celebrating thanksgiving and moving into her condo made her feelings grow for Oliver from him just being there.

Banging on her steering wheel at the thought of all that going to shit she cries out again. All she want to do is to be in Oliver's arms and for him to tell her everything's okay. But every time she thought about wanting that she thinks of Helena already being in his arms. There are a million things going through her mind. She knew this is the turning point in their lives now, the moment she drove away she changed everything all over again.

Things were always changing like when Oliver got hit by a car, when he broke up with Laurel, getting into a relationship with Tommy, kissing Helena and now driving away. By driving away she's losing Oliver completely, this was it. This might be the last chance and she's running away. How could she not, though? Oliver and her just kept missing the right moment. Helena and him apparently didn't miss it.

Just from the thought of losing Oliver to Helena makes Felicity sob out. She keeps one hand on the wheel and uses her other hands to wipe her face. Her eyes were closed for a few seconds before she hears her phone go off in her passenger seat. Looking to her right she sees Oliver's face on her screen calling her. She couldn't help but let a smile grow on her lips at the sign of hope. She's about to reach for it when an alarming honking sound invades her ears. Her eyes so wide as she looks up.

"Oh, shit!"

She's in the wrong lane and a van is about to hit her. Not thinking twice she turns her car right. The honking stops as she swerves away from the car onto the side of the road. Slamming on her breaks her car disturbs the white now on the side of the street. Watching the van drives pass her she sighs in relief. It takes her a moment to comprehend what just happened. Her eyes are closed as she tries to calm down her breathing.

That was too close, a second late and she would have been in a car accident. Things could have gone from sad to tragic in just a few seconds for her. Last time she almost got in a car accident like that was the time Oliver pushed her out of the way. Oliver, Oliver Queen. He was there to stop her from getting hit, not this time.

"Oh, god. What am I doing…"

She whispers in shock before looking around her car in realization. Just like that Felicity got her second wind, taking a deep breath she wipes her tears and looks in the mirror to get rid of her makeup smears. She starts her car again and turns the way she was leaving from just a few seconds ago. Oliver kept calling but she didn't answer. She didn't need to answer because she planning on seeing him again. Soon in fact.

Her whole view has just changed from almost getting in a car accident. Clenching onto her steering wheel determinedly the road has her full focus now, besides Oliver. She wasn't thinking about Helena or missing her shot with Oliver anymore. Her mind isn't full of the doubt anymore either, it's full of hope now. Like it always should have been.

* * *

"I'm going."

"Son, come on. If felicity wanted to talk to you she would have answered your calls."

"No… Something's wrong."

The sky as become a darker shade of blue, the Queen's house is lit up with white and green lights. The snow is falling slower than ever but falling nevertheless. Oliver's walking through the snowed pavement to his parked car. His father, Robert Queen, is standing on his porch with the front door cracked open to show he isn't staying out here with him for long.

"Ollie. Just talk to her tomorrow…Wait, is that-"

Mr. Queen stops in the middle of his sentence when he sees Felicity's car drive up to their house. Oliver stops walking to his car when he sees the same car as his father. The driver is doing a poor job in the weather's condition, they sloppily park in front of the Queen's house even when it should be on the side. Oliver begins walking to the car as he calls out.

"Felicity?"

"Oliver!"

She jumps out of her car and tries to get to him as quickly as she can. Oliver instantly can sense something is up by her appearance. Her dress is wrinkled, hair is slightly messed up, most of her makeup seems to be wiped from her face and her eyes are red and puffy. Pulling her coat closer to her body to keep warm she speaks up with a shaky voice.

"We need to talk, Oliver." Felicity finally is a few feet facing him, "I know you moved on."

"Fe-lic-ity-"

"No, I need to say this. I asked you to move on and you did, with Helena." She interrupts him so she can finish what she came here to say, "I thought I did too months ago, with Tommy… after that I used my job, my family and just about every other thing to pretend I didn't have feelings for you."

Oliver stood there in front of her without reacting to what she said, he didn't know how too. Honestly, he's just trying to savor the moment like in the next minute Felicity will take it all back. Mr. Queen is now nowhere in sight, the front door is shut but the two didn't notice the pairs of their friend's eyes at the windows. The petite blond pulls at her coat coughing out.

"I'm sorry for that, I put you through hell and me saying what I'm about to say isn't going to make it any easier… But I need to say it at least once," She takes a deep breath and uses the last ounce of courage she has left, "I'm still completely head over heals for you, I've been since the day you got hit by a car because of me. It took me almost getting hit by another car to realize I shouldn't be running away from you because of my feelings. I've just never felt this way with anyone... besides you."

"You… You almost got in a car accident?" Oliver says in full concern and alarm as he steps closer to her.

"No- Yeah, Yes. You know I'm a terrible driver."

She whispers as she rubs her watering eyes from what he asked. After everything she just confessed to him he only spoke up about the accident. Feeling so rejected she didn't bother noticing him moving closer to her. She felt like she actually got hit by a car, it honestly would have been better if she did. He's inches away from her when she looks up at him and smiles in terrible defeat.

"Ok… I get it, you moved on. So just say it's never going to work out between us."

Her lower lip quivers at the thought but she needed to hear him say it. She came all this way to clear the air, to tell him how she truly felt, to make him hers. That's clearly not what he wants anymore so if she's going to truly move on from him she needs to hear him say it and not dangle on the "maybe's" between them. Letting out a sigh she looks up at him intensely while asking him to break her heart.

"Say you never loved me, say you-"

"Felicity…"

Without realizing what he's going she feels his hands go to her ice cold cheeks. He takes a step closer to her heart racing body before doing what he has wanted to do from the moment he met her. Give her lips a hard savoring kiss. Tilting his head and closing his eyes he pulls her face closer to his so their lips meet. For a moment Felicity stands their shock but when he puts pressure into the kiss she closes her eyes too and sighs in relief. Her hands move to hold his jacket for balance while the two fight for dominance. He pries her lips open for his tongue to mingle with hers. They both moan by the new action, one of Queen's hands slides down her body to wrap around her waist. He pulls her closer so their bodies are touching in the best ways.

Neither one has ever felt a kiss more powerful, more desperate, or more passionate than the one they are having now. The two put everything in their kiss like it's the only kiss they will share. Oliver has been waiting to feel how her full lips would feel on his, they were soft and tasted like coffee. Felicity is trying everything not to fall apart in the front lawn but the way Oliver's kissing her makes her even forget about not wanting to. Her legs are like jello but Oliver is holding her too tightly for it to matter. They're making every second count now as if one of them could find a reason why it shouldn't.

Oliver is the first to pull away for air, the two both pant as they catch their breaths. They could see each other's breath in the cold winter night. It didn't even feel cold to them anymore, the two are too hot from the lip locking kiss they just fought in. Snow is in each other's hair making the Christmas lights shine brighter on them. Holding her face Oliver leans his forehead on hers before whispering.

"Don't ask me to say that I don't love you."

"Oliver-"

"Just don't." His eyes are closer has he sighs, "Please."

"Okay," She mumbles as she nods against his forehead, "So should we…"

"Stop talking? Yeah."

Once that's said Oliver holds her possessively and kisses her like a starving man. Felicity sighs and tilts her head for more access. She wraps her arms around his neck and puts her fingers through his hair causing him to growl in approval. They're so consumed with each other they ignore everyone other than one in front of them. They didn't notice the snow falling or people walking past the to their cars. The couple was so wrapped in each other that never even noticed their closest friends watching them through the windows with wide grins.

* * *

"It's about damn time."

"Does anyone remember the bet we made this year?"

"The one about when they'll get together?"

"Yeah."

"Bro, we all lost."

"Shit."

"Should we tell them to come inside now?"

There are two windows on each side of the front door. Roy, Thea, Tommy and Laurel are at the left one. Diggle, Lyla, Sarah, and Bruce are looking through the right one. They gang watches with proud and ridiculous smiles at their two friends in a very heated kiss. The girls found it completely romantic with all the snow and lights, not to mention they're in the middle of the lawn in classy outfits. The guys looked at them slightly annoyed because it took too damn long if you asked them. Only Roy is looking a little worried for his sister.

Laurel smiles friendly before whispering to the gang, "No, not just yet…"

The teenagers don't notice the party still going on behind them or the strange looks the adults are sending them. Things seemed to be at it's best in this moment. Roy fought for Thea, Diggle's with Lyla, Bruce and Sarah are dating. The only two single and proud teens in the group are Tommy and Laurel. They all watch for a little longer before they see Oliver and Felicity pull apart.

Watching them turn to the front doors Laurel whispers harshly, "Guys! They're coming back inside!"

Everyone is still for a little long as Felicity and Oliver slowly walk to the front porch with their eyes locked in each other. They walk side by side closely, the group sees Oliver whispers something in her ear. Smiling Felicity blushes and looks to the ground, he watches her with a small smile. For a moment the gang forgot they shouldn't be watching their friends.

Seeing the couple getting closer to the door Thea thinks out loud. "Shit guys, we need to act like we weren't watching."

Realizing what she meant they all move away from the windows and look around the house in alarm. They all look awkward like they just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. The group of seniors and juniors scan the room to find somewhere to hide. People look at them crazy from their wide-eyed expressions. They hear Oliver and Felicity talking behind the door than making them all more antsy to find somewhere to go.

Lyla hears a new slow song come on and an idea pops into her head, "Diggle, come on!"

She drags her boyfriend to the dance floor making him realize what they're doing. The gang watches them and lights up at the idea. Thea then gets dragged by Roy to dance, Bruce does the same with his girlfriend. Tommy and Laurel look at each other and shrug before following their friends onto the dance floor. The group of teenagers were all spread out dancing with each other. They try to act like they weren't waiting for their lovebird friends to come inside but everyone in the room could tell by the way they were making glances at the front door.

Ray is currently talking to a businessman probably to help out his father and his business. Helena just came out of the kitchen with a drink in hand. Most likely with some type of alcohol in it. Donna, Malcolm, and Officer Lance are all talking together near the bar. Robert and Moira are making small talk with their quests. It takes a moment for the gang to calm down and actually dance with their partner.

Roy and Thea finally look away from the door when the realize how close they are. Smiling Thea leans her head on his shoulder making him hold her waist tighter. John and Lyla started a conversation to get their minds off of the couple outside. They are both laughing at something Diggle says. Sarah and Bruce's have each other's full focus as they dance closely together. Their friends totally were forgotten as they look at each other like they're mentally undressing one another. Tommy and Laurel are the only ones acting awkward during their dance, truth be told that they never waltz with each other before now.

The gang is so focused on dancing now they didn't realize Oliver and Felicity finally came in with their hands entwined. Ray and Helena do however, they stop what they're doing and stare at the two for a moment in surprise. Donna stopped talking to the adults when they see their bright smiles. Robert and Moira smile proudly at their son but don't dare to say anything about it. Felicity leans into him before they walk further into the house. Oliver is guiding her to the dance floor but is stopped by Helena who clearly looks pissed for some reason.

"What the fuck is going on? Oliver, I thought-" She begins to bark at him but Felicity cuts in.

"Helena, I think you-"

"Bitch, shut up. Does it look like I'm talking to you?" Helena snaps making Smoak bite her tongue and Oliver tug her closer to his side.

"I suggest you never talk to her that way again," Oliver looks at her seriously before putting his arm around Felicity's waist, "Or I will have someone show you the door. You will not disrespect her in my house."

"Excuse me? I came here for you and you're just going to fool around with her?" Helena looks irritatedly confused on why she's by his side and she's not.

"Seems like it." He shrugs not wanting to argue with the brat in front of them.

"I guess you have it." Felicity speaks up and pulls Oliver toward the dance floor, "Oliver?"

"Don't got to tell me twice." He smirks at her as he walks past Helena like she doesn't exist.

He walks behind her with both hands on her hips until they get to the dance floor. She turns in his arms and sets her hands on his shoulders. They sway to the music not aware of how pissed they made Helena. Ray makes a few glances but doesn't dare try to make a scene like Helena did. He goes back to talking business with people and continues to sneak glances at Felicity. Oliver and Felicity glance around them and smile guiltily at their friends. They gang only responds with smiles and soft nudges.

Helena watches them on dancing in pure rage. In her mind, Felicity took Tommy and now Oliver away from her. Not only that but she dumped gravy all over her on thanksgiving. She wanted revenge but she didn't know how she should. She glances to Roy and Thea dancing closely knowing he was dating some girl at their school, Sin she thought her name is. Coming up with an idea she takes out her phone and snaps a picture of Roy and Thea dancing. She puts it on her twitter knowing it will do some damage.

* * *

"Why can't I find some like them?"

"Maybe because you're a senior in high school."

Laurel and Tommy were sitting at the kitchen counter watching their friends dancing. They left to get a drink the moment their song ended. By now they had a few drinks in them, they hid the alcohol when adults walked past them. But most of the adults have already left for the night half an hour ago. Passing the liquor bottle to Tommy she whines while leaning her head on her hand.

"They are too!"

"Hey, I'm in the same boat as you." Tommy points out before taking another sip from the bottle.

It's been awhile since Oliver and Felicity came back inside. The two haven't stepped off the dance floor and no one has come up to talk to them. The gang didn't want to ruin anything for them so everyone just gave with warm smiles. Roy and Thea disappeared upstairs at some point. Diggle, Lyla, Bruce and Sarah are still on the dance floor dancing. They were taking breaks between songs, though. Helena left with her dad a while ago, same with Ray. They're only a few stragglers besides the gang and their parents.

"Isn't it ironic that we both bumped Ollie and Barbie because we knew they're in love with each other but it takes some bitch for them to realize it." Laurel thinks out loud while swaying to the Christmas music and from the buzz, the liquor is giving her.

"In defense, I think they knew. They just didn't want to admit it because it hurt both of us." Tommy explains while playing with the cap of the almost done liquor bottle.

"That's true… And then there is my sister and her prince charming. They have been dating for I don't know how long now."

"Don't forget Diggle and Lyla."

"I'm surprised we haven't been invited to their wedding yet."

Tommy bursts out laughing at that making Laurel joins in with him. They could smell the alcohol on each other's breath but they're handling their liquor pretty well for 18-year-olds. They aren't slurring their words or look half asleep. They're definitely relaxed, not to mention swaying slightly and that you couldn't ignore. Laurel holds Tommy's shoulder for balance as she tries to stop laughing. He smiles in amusement while watching her. When her laughter dies down she gets off the stool and points at him with a smirk.

"I need to find my Diggle and you need to get a Lyla."

"Sounds like a plan." He smiles as he looks down at the bottle in front of him.

Moving away from she looks knowingly at him before asking, "One more dance?"

Checking her out he smirks and nods, "Sure. One more dance."

He sets the bottle down and begins walking to her side. Once he reaches her she sets a hand on his arm for balance and continues to walk with him. The alcohol is slight taking effect. They turn the corner into a short hallway to the living room when Laurel trips on her own feet. Tommy grabs her by the arms to keep her from falling. She looks up at him in surprise from his reflexes, he too is looking at her in shock. They stand there just staring at each without realizing how close they have become with each other. The hall is silent since it's just the two of them.

"Tommy… Sorry, I…" Laurel begins to say but her words die on the tip of her tongue.

"No, it's fine. You just…"

Tommy begins to tell her but when he looks down to her lips he forgets what he was going to say. Laurel watches his eyes move down to her lips making her wet them without realizing. He takes a step closer to her and she takes one back. They do this until her back is to the wall and he has her trapped. Maybe it was because of the liquor but neither one noticed their breaths getting heavier. They are completely still as they watch each other with lustful eyes. Laurel glanced at his lips and inches closer to him as she whispers.

"We should probably…."

Her heart thumps faster when she looks up into his eyes. He's staring at her like she's his favorite drink. She forgets how to talk when his hand moves up her arm to her neck. Feeling the light touch on her warm skin she moves impossibly closer. He moves a piece of hair out of her face causing her lean into his touch sighing quietly. That sound is his undone making press his lips to hers roughly.

She whimpers in surprise and wraps her arms around him. He steadies her on the wall behind her. They can both taste the alcohol on one another's lips. Neither one thought about what they were doing for longer than a few seconds. They were so focused on each other that they didn't see a problem in their tense make out. Tommy growls between kisses while Laurel sighs in need. They forget all about the one last dance Laurel wanted, the two were too wrapped up in this kind of dance.

* * *

"I still remember the first time I laid eyes on you."

"When was that?"

"Beginning Junior year, in some computer class. You were in the back of the class sitting next to Laurel."

Oliver and Felicity were the last ones on the dance floor, everyone has been leaving. The only guests that were still lingering is their little gang. The piano man continues to play soft Christmas songs for them so they can stay dancing in each other's arms. The dance floor it's empty and large to the couple. They haven't left their spot in the middle of the floor this whole time, they were too comfortable in their little bubble. They speak softly to each other like they were in a crowd that is eavesdropping.

Giggling Felicity thinks out loud, "It was Business and Marketing Class."

"I remember walking in late, it was the first day of school. I thought I was the shit, I had the hottest girl, coolest car and was the captain. I thought I had everything." He rubs circles into her hip as he thinks about the memory, "But then I walked into that classroom and saw you… There was just something about you."

"Oh yeah, I was chewing on a pen." Felicity blushes in embarrassment from the memory.

Smiling slightly Oliver whispers with admiration, "It was red."

Looking up at him she grins and pecks his lips after she bites her bottom lip and looks down at their feet shyly. He has his arms tightly around her waist and her's are tucked around his neck. Their chests are touching one another letting them feel when the other is breathing in and out. Out of the corner of their eyes, they could see their parents talking in the Den.

"Who knew..." She mumbles while bumping her nose with his, "Oliver Queen is more than just a spoiled high school jock."

"I would be just that without you." He thinks out loud honestly, she stops dancing in surprise by his words just as he nods above them, "You think we can kiss under mistletoe the right way?"

Grinning ear to ear Felicity nods and looks up to see the single mistletoe in the room above them. Oliver moves his hands to hold her blushing cheeks. Inching closer to her lips he can feel her breaths become quicker. Her hands on are his chest as she leans into him in anticipation. Their warm breaths and the sound of the notes from the piano consume them as they slowly meet each other for a kiss that should have happened earlier today.

They don't see their parents watching proudly at the kids. Neither did they notice their friends in the living room smiling knowingly at them. Even the piano man smirked at the last couple dancing to his music. Pulling away Felicity hums in satisfaction while whispering for only him to hear.

"That was definitely the right way to kiss under the mistletoe."

"You think?" He smirks as he moves a strand of her hair away from her face.

"I know." She sends him a look before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Felicity…" He speaks up after a moment of dancing, "Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

She looks up to see his expression, he seems nervous and worried slightly. They haven't talked about what this all meant for them. They just have been enjoying it all night, they haven't put any labels on it or said anything to anyone. So it came to a surprise that he just threw it out like that, she assumed they would talk about this week and not tonight since so much has already happened today.

"I don't want to read…" Felicity tilts her head shyly, "Too much into this, but are you asking me out on a date? Like an actual date? Like a...Date-date?"

"Su-" He's taken off guard by her babbling and has to think for a moment, "I mean, the implication being with dinner that you..."

"Usually I'm the one talking in sentence fragments." She blurts out with a small smile while looking up at him.

He chuckles nervously before asking with confidence. "Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"Yes."


End file.
